The Seduction Game
by Cass Legann
Summary: Nominated Best AU and Best Lemon by the IY Fanguild. First place Best AU by Feudal Association. Inuyasha Takahashi is the guy no girl can resist, but when he sets his sights on Kagome Higurashi, he has met his match. Full summary inside. IK
1. Damn Mornings!

The Seduction Game

* * *

A huge thanks to **ladyblace** for editing this chapter.

**Important!** If you want to understand the story, that is...  
Quick Author's notes: Since they're in college, it is a lot harder to make them meet than as if they were in high school, so I wrote it according to the way college life is administrated in Asia, whose structure resembles the American high school way. The college system I'll be using will be different, so here's a quick explanation so no one gets lost: the first two years are considered freshman, the third and fourth year you're considered a sophomore. By then you'll have determined your major, and will be taking two more years of College (junior and senior) before moving on to graduate school.  
Inuyasha and Miroku are 24, Sango is 23, and Kagome is 22. Though a year younger, she's good friends with Sango, but is unaware of the two heart-breaker's existence (I don't know how that's possible; I would definitely notice if I had such hot guys running around my school, pity I can't find any, sigh) at the beginning of the story. Souta and Kohaku are 18, Sesshoumaru is 28, and Kagura is 27. Hojo also appears, and he's currently 26. I'll keep updating this list as more characters appear, and make a note at the beginning of each chapter when they first show up. Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, and Sesshoumaru/Kagura. Sorry Rin fans, I can't imagine her being married to Fluffy without calling him a pedophile.

Author: tries to hide as she is pelted by flying tomatoes - flying out of nowhere - for even daring to call Sesshoumaru a pedophile.  
Author: "screaming Don't hurt me! I actually like Sesshoumaru...  
Sesshoumaru popping up from nowhere: I don't care! continues throwing food  
Author: ... I just don't like the idea of you being with Rin... damn curses violently as an egg is splattered on her head  
Sesshoumaru: Laughing that his aim is improving  
Author: I'm taking a shower... Oh, and don't forget to clean the floor, Fluffy, or you'll regret it. waves a legal document stating that everyone who dirtied her apartment is to be considered her slave if they refuse clean up  
Sesshoumaru: suddenly very, very scared

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. There. I've said it! Are you sadistic copyrighter fucking happy now? runs off crying hysterically.  
Single quote and bold type indicate thoughts

_... And on with the show!_

* * *

**Shizuka Kaze is proud to present:** (Geez, that sounds like the beginning of a movie!)  
**The Seduction Game**  
**Summary:** Inuyasha Takahashi is the guy no girl can resist, but when he sets his sights on Kagome Higurashi, he has met his match. When the young girl outright refuses him and angers him, he swore that he would break her and ruin her life. But neither can deny their attraction, nor were they prepared for the burning passion that threatened to consume them both. Yet can love be born out of hate and a need to dominate?

* * *

The Seduction Game

Chapter One: Damn mornings!

* * *

Soft chirping announced the arrival of a new morning as its owners gazed with doleful eyes at the sleeping occupant hidden behind clear glass windows and gentle lace curtains. Despite the thick restraints against sound, the figure in bed stirred lightly, before its lids fluttered open to reveal intense amber eyes. The embodiment of masculine grace and beauty stretched like a cat, his fists uncurling to reveal claw-like nails, his body arching in a picture of sensuality. He shifted slightly, and the silk bed sheet moved with him, displaying a slender leg and round buttocks. The body of a female. The male frowned slightly, wondering where in the seven hells his drunken mind had found the hair-brained reason for bringing _her_ into his bed.

The bed sheet was suddenly flung aside, and before the startled male could register what had happened, his bed partner was already straddling him, a wicked smile grazing her dark features.

"Can your hanyou stamina keep up with a youkai?" She whispered seductively, rocking her hips slowly against his, smiling with satisfaction as he became hard again. The male underneath her shifted uncomfortably, seeking to enter her tender passage, but she eluded him. He knew he should be disgusted by the whore above him, but his body overruled his mind. It only wanted to fuck, to release this tension, and it realized fully well that the warm, willing female above him was more than ready to fulfill this urge.

"Bitch..." He moaned as she continued to tease him, not allowing him the satisfaction of reveling in her soft tunnel. She knew he could smell her arousal for she was wetter than a fish, but for now, she would enjoy having the upper hand. Her eyes lit with a devilish smirk as she saw the amber orbs shut in pleasure.

"Yes, I'm your bitch." She murmured, before leaning forward agilely and sucking a nipple into her mouth, his erection now cradled between her thighs, determined to return the pleasure he had given her last night.

The white-haired hanyou gasped in shock, her tongue teasing his already sensitive nipples. His body was on fire from her ministrations, every nerve heightened, and the only thing his youkai wanted was to fuck. He didn't give a damn whose body he was entering, as long as it satisfied his needs.

His youki was growing by the minute as his eyes started to bleed red. He was an inu-hanyou by birth, and with all his inherent instincts came the pride, the dominant nature of his kind. There was no way in hell his youkai would allow the bitch in heat to dominate him. Not even if the bitch was his mate, which that thing on top of him was certainly not.

While his body was craving release from the tightly coiled tension inside him, his youkai was about to break out of his control. In an effort to retain some sanity before all hell broke loose, he grabbed her hips, and with a flexibility that only came with being part demon, he had her on all fours in a matter of seconds. Now, he was the one in the control, he was the one who was dominant, the one teasing her. A clawed hand reached under her, grabbing a full breast and raking his claws along the soft mound, gouging deep gashes. The female youkai threw her head back in a scream of pain and pleasure, the sight of her blood flowing down her milk-white body strangely erotic. Her hips pushed back, the silent gesture begging Inuyasha to ease her suffering and bring her to her climax. The hanyou curved his mouth in a full-fanged smile; being begged was the ultimate ego stroke. He shifted his own hips, letting his erection slide tantalizingly along her glistening womanhood before allowing the velvety tip to slide inside. The woman underneath him screamed again.

"You like that, don't you, bitch?" Inuyasha growled darkly, his facial marks fading in and out. He ignored the pain his hard-on was causing, instead focusing on the faces of rapture Yura was making, the visual stimulation a complete turn on. He leaned down to her ear. "Tell me you like it, bitch. Tell me you are going to welcome me into your body."

His husky voice almost brought her to completion as she struggled to receive enough oxygen in her lungs to form a coherent sentence. "I... I like... it." She gasped. "I'll... welcome you... into... my body." Inuyasha growled, prying her soft thighs apart to allow him easy entry, and thrust deep into her warm passage, buried inside the soft body right to the hilt. Yura cried out, the feeling of his hot member so roughly filling her was sending waves of pleasure crashing into her. "Faster." She moaned. "Please." And felt the hanyou behind comply with her wishes, thrusting into her harder and faster.

Yura felt her long overdue climax starting to arise. Her arms collapsed, and her head fell onto the pillow, giving Inuyasha a better angle, causing every thrust to rub. He growled as he felt her inner walls contracting, trying to pull him deeper inside. And suddenly Yura screamed again, a scream of pure pleasure and energy. Inuyasha continued, thrusting into her couple more times before releasing inside her. White light exploded behind his closed eyelids, his lips releasing a scream close to a howl. Panting heavily, he rode out the waves of his orgasm, before opening his eyes to see Yura's face still twisted in exquisite agony. A smirk of male satisfaction blossomed on his lips as he watched a mixture of his semen and her juices flowing down her thighs. A wicked thought occurred to him as he allowed the mixture to drip onto his fingers.

Yura sighed gently as her orgasm left her tired and contend. She snuggled into his pillows, wanting nothing more than to close her eyes and drift off into dreamland. Her eyes shot open, however, when she felt someone force her lips open and slide something wet into her mouth. The scarlet orbs widened even more as she realized just exactly what he had coated his finger in.

"Suck." He commanded, his voice close to a growl. Yura refused point-blank to comply. He growled low, "Suck, bitch!" He ordered again. When she refused, he dove two fingers into her slit, pumping in and out. Yura cried out, a ball of fire already curling in her belly as his motions drove her to another climax. She panted heavily, her hips rising in anticipation, pushing against his hand. He added another finger, and a fourth. Yura was screaming with his every thrust now, part of his hand still in her mouth. She was close, so close, one more push would send her over the edge, but he suddenly stopped.

Yura whimpered at the loss, her hips pushing against his hand urgently, trying to achieve release. Inuyasha chuckled darkly and moved his face to her ear. "If you don't start sucking..." He allowed a hint of threat to enter his voice. "I'll leave you here like this, tie you to the bed so you can't pleasure yourself, and then start on my way to school. Do you think you can survive until I come back?" He mockingly asked. Yura's eyes widened even more, and her mouth closed on Inuyasha's fingers, her pink tongue swirling around his fingers, licking every drop of her juices. Inuyasha groaned, his silver hair cascading down his back in a glittering waterfall as his eyes slid shut in pleasure.

"Inuyasha!" The door suddenly slammed open, and the couple froze in mid-motion. A tall white-haired man stood in the doorway, the raising of an eyebrow his only outward expression. "School is in thirty minutes, so I suggest you get ready." The man informed his younger brother coolly, and was gone from their sight in the next second. Inuyasha stood up, his youkai receding by his brother's unexpected entrance, cursing under his breath. He intended to hunt for his pants, but Yura grabbed his arm, her eyes begging for him to complete her. The inu-hanyou rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Myouga!" he roared, and seconds later his servant who, in his mind, resembled a flea, struggled to breathe properly as he appeared before his master. "Escort Miss Yura to the front door." He ordered curtly, indicating the panting female on the bed. A moment of silence - then Yura's scream ripped through the air. She got clumsily to her feet, still a bit sore, though her eyes were blazing with rage, blinking back tears. "You bastard," she hissed, her hand flying out to strike him. He caught her hand a inch from his face, his glare mocking. "Now, we can't have you blemishing my face, or I won't be able to attract another girl." Yura's eyes widened in horror.

"Is that all I am to you? Just another lay? One more girl to screw around with? One more girl to add to your lists of conquests?"

Inuyasha smiled sardonically. "What do you think?" he retorted, walking towards the bathroom door without a backward glance. His ears flattened instinctively as the woman shouted obscenities at him.

"You man-whore! Son-of-a-bitch! How dare you treat the female population this way? Who the hell to you think you are? You are no god, you're nothing but a..."

"Myouga. Get her out, NOW!" Inuyasha ordered, having had just about enough. The old servant bowed hastily, dragging the screaming and crying woman down the stairs, who was still cursing at him. He rolled his eyes, quickly scrambling into the shower. His father would have his head if he got another report from school informing the great Inutaisho, head to the world's biggest corporation, Full Moon Corporation, that his youngest son was late, _again_. He groaned as he lathered up his hair. He was graduating at the top of his class in half a year's time, who cared if he was tardy? His father had already nominated him as a VP after Inuyasha had proven himself by cleverly maneuvering Inutaisho away from being stuck between a rock and a hard place, the company's employee's respected him, and his father had already ordered that half the company would belong to him when he hit twenty-five, in one more year. Inutaisho intended to retire early, and leave the company in the capable hands - or claws - of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, who would co-own the company.

He silently cursed the bitch who had ruined his early morning bliss. Everything had been fine until he had ordered her to leave. He frowned, damning all women to the seventh hell and beyond. Why did they always have to be so emotional? They should be grateful. After all, it wasn't every day that a wench got picked to grace the bed of Inutaisho's youngest son. But he knew women flocked to him more than just because his wealth and power. Inuyasha was well aware that he had the body of a god: bronzed skin stretched taught over well-defined, but not bulky, biceps and hard chest, with long and lean legs. His face was boyishly sweet, with startling amber eyes and smooth silver hair and a pair of the most adorable doggy ears ever to have graced the surface of the planet. However, that angelic appearance hid a devilish soul. Inuyasha was an incorrigible player, proclaimed most eligible bachelor of the year by Tokyo's top tabloids, and a ruthless businessman. Every girl worshipped the ground he walked on, and he left a trail of broken hearts.

Inuyasha continued to frown as the water flowed down his body in sensual rivulets. He was certain he had fulfilled Yura's sexual desires as well as his own, so why did the bitch insist on staying? He knew Yura was a slut; as a matter of fact, he hadn't slept with a virgin in ages, since most girls his age had either lost their virginity long ago or had a serious boyfriend, and he wasn't the kind to steal another guy's girl - with a few exceptions. A smirk curved his lips: considering he had his latest bed toy removed, well, it was time to find another. After all, Inuyasha could never, ever stay in a cold bed, could he?

* * *

"Kagome!" A loud voice shouted from the kitchen. "Yo, Sis, hurry up or you will be late!" A scream shattered the silence, before the sound of something heavy hitting a hard surface resonated in the early morning hour. The boy who had been calling for his older sister barely managed to duck in time to avoid the smashed alarm clock, which came sailing down the stairs, from removing a hefty chunk of his head.

"Heh, that was dangerous, Sis. If I won't get into a top University I'll blame it on the fact that you constantly used me as your punching bag and killed my brain cells."

"Thanks for volunteering! I'll make sure you're blue and black by the end of the day!" An irritated feminine voice snapped, its owner stomping down the stairs in a fit of temper.

The young man winced, well acquainted with his sister's karate expertise, wondering why he made life so hard for himself before he remembered. **'Oh, yeah, my charm consists of putting my foot in my mouth and unable to dig it out.'** Kagome send him a smoldering glare that should have reduced him to a pile of crispy ashes as he decided not to heed his own warning and opened his mouth again.

"What did that innocent set of stairs ever do to you?" He complained. "Any louder and we'll end up with an earthquake!"

His sister glared at him. "Are you saying I'm fat, Souta?" She asked in deceptively calm voice as she began cracking her knuckles.

Souta swallowed nervously. Kagome wasn't vain, but she hated when someone commented about her figure having unnecessary amounts of fat, and no one knew that better than Souta. "No, no, sis, not at all." He hurried to assure her. "I was just commenting on your unmerciful way of treating harmless objects..." He inwardly winced when he realized he had said the wrong thing, _again_.

Suddenly, Kagome laughed, and Souta breathed a sigh of relief at the carefree sound. His sister was eccentric with her mood swings, but he was grateful that that particular mood swing had just saved his ass from being kicked. The girl continued to smile, her eyes glowing with mirth as she shook her head with ruefully. "With a mouth like that, I'm not surprised you're not in a relationship, squirt."

Souta grinned, knowing he had been forgiven. "Heh, I'm eighteen; I'm not a squirt anymore! Besides, it's not that no one wants my company, I just think eligibility is very attractive."

"Sure, keep deluding yourself, _squirt_."

Souta frowned, hating being called that name when he was almost as tall as his sister. But his eyebrows rose in surprise when she saw his sister's hands shaking as she nervously adjusted a strap on her backpack."

"You're nervous, nee-chan." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Kagome bit her lip, her previous fire all gone from her body, and sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

Souta shrugged, opening the refrigerator to retrieve both their lunches. "It is to me. I should have noticed earlier, though. You're never that aggressive or violent unless you're trying to expel your nervous energy." He placed both their lunch boxes in the microwave before setting it to the appropriate temperature and pressing 'Start'. He turned to his sister as a low humming sound filled the tidy kitchen.

Kagome sat down on one of the chairs with a heavy sigh, her hands still fiddling with her backpack strap. "Who wouldn't be nervous? I mean, it will be so humiliating if I can't keep up. Maybe I shouldn't have accepted." she whispered the last sentence, a hand running through her raven locks.

The microwave beeped loudly, and Souta went to remove their heated lunch boxes, handling one to Kagome. "Humiliating? You should be proud, Kagome! Not everyone is advised to skip a grade. Besides, you'll have classes with Sango, since you'll both majoring in the same field and are finally in the same grade. Not to mention you'll save $21,400 (A.N. that's the normal amount to go to college in the U.S.A. as a resident, for one year) that can go towards my education." He placed a comforting hand to Kagome's shoulder, and handed her the car keys. "Come on, let's go. You don't want to be late on your first day as a junior, right?"

Kagome laughed, her heart lightened by her brother's words as she locked the door and proceeded toward her Toyota Camry. Souta climbed onto the passenger seat, allowing Kagome to drop him off at his high school before proceeding to her own college. Staring out of the window, he never noticed how his sister's body tensed more and more the closer they got, or the fact that her knuckles had turned white as she gripped her steering wheel.

* * *

Kagome strode towards the classroom door with a grace and confidence she didn't feel. Her first class was titled "Scientific Research and its Uses". Kagome nearly groaned. **'What a way to start off the day!'** She thought. Science was never her strong subject, and too have it first thing in the morning... that was just plain cruel.

A strong hand dropped on her shoulder just as she was about to turn the doorknob. Kagome whirled around, took a split second to recognize the familiar face, and flung herself in the older girl's arms.

"Sango!" She cried out. "You've got no idea how happy I am to see you!"

The older girl laughed at her best friend from childhood. They had practically grown up together, and were closer than sisters. She had watched over Kagome since she was only four years old. They had both taken dance classes and karate together, shared clothes and spoken about their first crush. She knew Kagome better than she knew herself, and was ecstatic that they were having, for the first time, classes together.

"Less than happy, I'd say." She replied, her eyes twinkling. "More like relieved."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, that too. I was so freaked out that I was going to be all alone in a class full of unknown juniors."

Sango frowned, brushing a curl of hair which had come loose from her ponytail out of her face. "Full of unknown juniors? Actually, Kagome, this class includes both juniors and seniors..." She informed her friend, ignoring the blanching look on Kagome's face. "That's why I'm always early. or I won't get good seats." She took a quick look at her watch. "We've got exactly 14 minutes before class starts. Come on." And without further ado, she grabbed the bewildered younger girl's hand and pulled her into the classroom.

Kagome shook her head lightly, a feeling of impending doom settling over her. The four classes at college kept to themselves, and often saw anyone belonging to a different class as an intruder. The greater the difference in age, the greater the animosity. Kagome bit her lip, every cell in her body screaming fear. She had absolutely no desire to be seen as an outcast, the girl who didn't belong in this year, for the remainder of her junior year, and possibly even senior year. She was now completely certain she should not have taken the advice and skipped a year.

Sango was not oblivious to the younger girl's discomfort, but choose to ignore it, and proceeded to the last row, picking a seat right in the middle, before turning to Kagome.

"It's my favorite seat," she explained, "There is enough privacy to talk since it's the last row, yet we'll be able to see enough of the lesson to be certain that we'll pass the class."

"I was more worried about surviving the next two years than seating, but thanks, Sango, it's nice to know I've such great friends who seem more compassionate to their seating arrangements than their childhood best friend's feelings." Kagome mumbled sarcastically.

"Ah, Kagome-chan, it won't be so bad. Besides, you'll like the teacher." Sango winked.

Kagome perked up. "Oh, really? You hardly say that about anyone, so she must be really special."

"He, Kagome, the teacher is a male."

Kagome managed a smile, the idea of teasing her composed friend causing her to forget her momentary queasiness. "Sango has a crush." She sang.

Sango, however, instead of blushing beet-red, just grinned. "The teacher? No, though most the girls like him."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Most of the girls? Just exactly how old is he, Sango?"

The older girl smiled mischievously. "26."

"That's young. So what's that great about the teacher?"

"Well, he is a really easy grader, and so oblivious to everything that all _you_ need to do is to smile and feed him some bullshit excuse, and he'll totally believe _you_. Besides, if you're bored all you need to stare at his face and bask in his beauty, so there's no chance you'll fall asleep and get in trouble." Sango replied, putting special emphasis on 'you', but Kagome was to preoccupied to notice; instead, she looked Sango a little strangely, suddenly afraid. She'd never heard Sango talk that way about a guy before.

"Huh, Sango-chan?" She waved her hand in front of her friend's face. "Are you feeling alright?"

Sango laughed, the simpering, star-struck expression she had so artfully painted on her face disappearing into her natural easy smile. She nodded her head, barely containing her mirth.

"So what's his name?" Kagome inquired curiously, seeing her friend had only acted out the 'maiden-in-love' expression for her amusement, hoping to relieve the anxiety Kagome had obviously shown.

Sango grinned, ready to drop the bombshell. She opened her mouth to answer, when she suddenly froze as if she'd been turned to ice. A sudden shriek followed by the sound of flesh on flesh filled the classroom.

"Hentai!"

SLAP!

Kagome raised an eyebrow, only now noticing the students filling into the room, before turning to the object of Sango's wrath. A young man with a short ponytail was crumbled on the floor, a hand covering his left cheek, wincing. Kagome stared at Sango, startled.

"You didn't have to hit him that hard, Sango-chan!"

And before Sango could reply, she'd already ran past her, kneeling next to the young man.

"Are you alright?" She gently put a hand to the forehead of the swivel-eyed young man.

Kagome was not prepared for the young man to suddenly jump to his feet, clasping her hand in his, and kiss the knuckles. Kagome blushed softly, but his next words made her want to it him harder than Sango had:

"Ah, beautiful maiden, a pure soul on this sinful earth, you are like the crystal light in this dark world. I would be honored if you'd do me the honor of bearing my children."

Kagome could only stare at him in shock, but instinct led her to hurt him.

"Pervert!"

SMACK!

Miroku was, once again, upon the ground, this time with handprints on both cheeks. Sango bend down, gripping him by the front of his shirt, and bringing him to eye-level with her.

"Keep your hands of Kagome, or you'll never to able to father a child. Do we understand each other?" She hissed at him, her voice a low snarl.

"Perfectly, my lovely Sango." Miroku whimpered, noticing the other girl frowning at him. He rubbed his right jaw tenderly, grimacing as Sango dropped him unceremoniously to the floor. Why did Sango's friends all have to be so cruel? The new girl had a mean right hook.

"Miroku, when will you learn that groping a woman's behind is not the way to convince her of your affections? Especially if you do it to _every_ girl you meet?"

A new voice commented, clearly amused.

Kagome, having just returned to her seat, cast her eyes toward the new speaker - and was stuck speechless again, but this time for an entirely different reason. The speaker was gorgeous. His long silver hair was tied in a low ponytail, brushing his waist. Kagome held back an envious sigh. His hair was longer than hers, and kept neat in a way her wavy locks would never confine to. Her eyes roved over his face, and she forgot to breathe. His amber eyes were watching her curiously, set in a chiseled and defined face, his lips full and kissable. She moved her gaze down the smooth column to his neck, to rest on his sculpted chest, and blushed. The red muscle t-shirt really didn't hide anything. The guy in front of her looked like a Greek God coming down to earth to tease her. Kagome inwardly groaned, an unfamiliar tightening of her abdomen making her acutely aware of the wetness growing between her legs.

**Great gods above,** she thought, mortified, **I'm getting turned on by just looking at him!**

A twitch of white near his head brought her attention to his silver ears, twirling happily above his head.

Kagome wanted to die.

**Oh holy, he's a hanyou, an inu-hanyou to be accurate.** She swallowed the lump in her throat, as a sudden thought occurred to her. **No, this can't be happening! With his nose, there's no way in hell he can't smell how aroused I am!**

Kagome wanted nothing more to bang her head on the back of the seat in front of her and possibly pass out. Could this day get any worse?

"Like what you see?" A soft velvety voice near her ear nearly made her jump out of her skin. Chocolate brown met amber in surprise. She shrank back, terrified by his knowing smirk.

**I was wrong.** She thought. **It's just gotten worse!**

"I've seen better." She whispered shakily, and nearly cringed at how false that sounded. He had the best body she'd ever seen, including all the male models posing in her magazines, but she'd cheerfully not tell him that. Kagome glanced desperately around. Where was Sango when she desperately needed the older girl? But Sango was too busy killing Miroku to notice her best friend's predicament.

"Liar." The voice came again, this time his full lips brushing against the shell of her ear. Kagome shuddered, the wetness between her thighs growing as he gently took her earlobe between his teeth, nipping light. The young girl fidgeted. Why weren't any of the other students noticing his advances and put a stop to this?

"I can smell your arousal, you know. You're so hot for me you wouldn't be able to walk straight." His arrogance, however, put an immediate damper on her excitement, allowing her head to clear as anger flashed in her eyes. But before she could bring his conceited ass down a notch or two, the boy yelped as a hand roughly grasped the furry appendage and he met the furious eyes of Sango.

"The same goes for you too, dog-boy. Lay an inappropriate finger on her, and I'll tell your father were you hid your stock of ramen."

The boy looked horrified. "That's cruel, Sango!"

"Just remember what I said, and I won't have to go through with the threat."

The silver-haired boy just glared at her, trying to turn his head away. "Keh!"

Kagome couldn't keep still any longer. "Sango, please." She indicated her hand still on his ear. Sango raised an eyebrow, but released her hand nonetheless. She watched in shocked amazement as Kagome reached up to stroke the abused appendage, only halting when he caught her wrist an inch from his head.

"What do you think you're doing, wench?"

Kagome's initial surge of embarrassment at the uncharacteristic boldness quickly disappeared.

"What did you call me, your arrogant asshole?"

"Keh, wench."

"I am not a wench!"

"Would you have preferred bitch?"

"No, the name is Kagome. Ka-go-me!"

"Heard you the first time, your Royal Bitchiness!"

"I have a name!"

"I know, bitch!"

"I'm not a bitch, you retarded fool!"

"FYI, I have a name, too! And it's not 'arrogant asshole' or 'retarded fool'. It's Inuyasha! Think you can manage it, little girl?"

Kagome fumed, completely unaware that they both now had the undivided attention of the entire class.

"You pompous jerk, how dare you?"

"I-nu-ya-sha, not 'pompous jerk', you stupid little twit."

"Damn you to hell!"

"Love to, darling, but can't. Hell rejected me."

"Like that's anything to be proud of! And don't call me darling!"

"I'll call you whatever I want, _darling_."

Kagome almost growled. That bastard was enjoying this!

"You insufferable, egoistical, chauvinistic pig!"

"And I suppose you're such a gentle spirit, huh?"

"I hate you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too, koibito."

"You bastard!"

"Yes, and you're a bitch."

He smirked, enjoying the way her skin flushed as anger rolled off her slender body in waves.

"Curse you!"

"No need, I'm already cursed. Yet you still want me, slut."

Kagome stiffened. How dare he question her honor!

"Fuck you!"

His eyes lit up with devilish intend, completely relaxed.

"Only if you're in my bed, naked, legs spread wide open."

Kagome gasped in outrage. Without thinking, she drew her hand back, and even Inuyasah's hanyou reflexes could not stop her hand from soundly connecting with his face.

Inuyasha winced as a resounding smack echoed through the room. **'Mental note: Never piss her off to the point of no returning.'** Yet how dare this little bitch hit him? She would pay!

The deafening silence pressed down as the bystanding students stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of them. The new girl had just belted Inuyasha Takahashi, second son to the head of Full Moon Corporation, Inutaisho Takahashi, who practically owned his whole city! Kagome had no idea of her opponent's power, but was shocked at herself for hitting someone twice in one day.

A gasp broke the silence as Inuyasha reached out like lightning, and Kagome suddenly found her pressed intimately against the hard body of Inuyasha, one arm around her waist, pinning both her hands down, while his other hand was buried deep in her raven looks, forcing her to arch her spine and reveal the pale whiteness of her long neck. She knew without thinking the meaning of this position - vulnerability in submission.

Kagome trembled from fear as Inuyasha's voice seethed close to her ear, every breath puffing across the back of her neck. "You'll pay for that, you bitch." She shivered from the menace in his words, barely managing to choke back a cry as his warm lips latched onto the pulse point on her neck. To everyone else, it would seem as if he was kissing her since his lips hid the fact that he was biting her hard enough to leave marks.

"Inuyasha, please stop." She whispered, tears choking her throat.

His only response was to bite down harder, his fangs piercing the delicate skin. Kagome cried out, both from pain and pleasure as tears filled her eyes.

Inuyasha, however, was getting drunk on the sweet taste of her blood as it flowed into his mouth. He sucked greedily, taking in her aroused scent which had returned full force. Cruel amusement danced in his eyes. **'So, the little bitch in getting turned on.'**

Kagome turned pleading eyes onto Sango, and even the older girl didn't dare to move. Everyone had seen how Inuyasha's eyes had flashed red, and to approach him would most likely result in their demise and possibly also endanger the young girl's life. However, no one knew that Kagome's scent allowed him to keep his demon side under control, and he would not attack randomly.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, release Kagome Higurashi this very instant!" The angry voice was like a bomb in the silence.

Inuyasha froze, suddenly realizing what he was doing. The next second he pulled away from her as if she was on fire. Kagome turned fearful eyes onto him.

"Takahashi? You wouldn't be related to Inutaisho Takahashi by any chance, would you?"

Inuyasha smirked cruelly, pleased by her fear. "He's my father."

Kagome felt her heart literally stop in her chest. Inutaisho Takahashi owned, not just this city and school, but half of Japan, and even a fool would know not to pick on the Inu brothers! Sesshoumaru was completely ruthless, icy and composed, his very presence belying his power. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was pure fire and strength, fiercely independent and strong. Should he wish to, all he had to do was to waltz to the principle's office, demand her expulsion, and she'd be out before she's be able to say 'Bastard', no questions asked.

A hand steadied Kagome as she faltered, light-headed both from the blood loss and the enormity of what she'd done.

"Higurashi, are you alright?" The earlier voice asked, now kind and gentle.

Kagome frowned, the voice sounding oddly familiar. She blinked, bringing her swimming vision back into focus, and her eyes opened wide as she recognized the worried face above her.

"Hojo?"

* * *

All right, the stage is set for the next chapter! I'll repost it as soon as my lovely betas finish editing it.  
Shizu-chan 


	2. You are mine, but I'm not yours!

The Seduction Game

* * *

All right, everyone, since this is a repost, I've decided to skip the answers to reviews. To those who are reading for the first time, I hope you guys enjoy it. And to those who are reading this again, I promise I'll update soon.  
Single quote and bold type indicate thoughts

_...Now, let's keep going!_

* * *

**Shizuka Kaze is proud to continue the presentation of:**

**The Seduction Game**  
**Summary:** Inuyasha Takahashi is the guy no girl can resist, but when he sets his sights on Kagome Higurashi, he has met his match. When the young girl outright refuses him and angers him, he swore that he would break her and ruin her life. But neither can deny their attraction, nor were they prepared for the burning passion that threatened to consume them both. Yet can love be born out of hate and a need to dominate?

* * *

The Seduction Game

Chapter two: You are mine, but I'm not Yours!

* * *

**Previous:**  
,hr 

A hand steadied Kagome as she faltered, light-headed both from the blood loss and the enormity of what she'd done.

"Higurashi, are you alright?" The earlier voice asked, now kind and gentle.

Kagome frowned, the voice sounding oddly familiar. She blinked, bringing her swimming vision back into focus, and her eyes opened wide as she recognized the worried face above her.

"Hojo?"

* * *

Kagome's mind was trying to go a mile a minute, but the effects of the blood 'donation' Inuyasha had taken were still affecting her body, and she pitched forward from the strain.

The dark-haired girl blinked. One minute she was wavering like a reed in the wind, and the next second she found her head pressed against the pristine white shirt of the young man in front of her, her body in his arms. She gulped, hearing the collective gaps from the surrounding students, no doubt formulating their own ideas as to why Hojo was holding her like a lover. She tried to pull back, but another wave of nausea hit her like a blast, and stars danced in front of her eyes. Swallowing hard, she managed to twist her tongue enough to form a coherent sentence.

"Hojo-kun! What are you doing here? Didn't you already graduate?"

The young man in front of her smiled. "Yes, Higurashi, I did. But I am teaching this class for this term."

Kagome blanched, Sango's peculiar words and actions suddenly coming back to her. She opened her mouth to offer some sort of automatic congratulations when an annoyed deep tone snapped at the man holding her intimately against his chest:

"Hojo, you can let her go now!"

Hojo straightened, though he did not release Kagome.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, you will address me with proper respect. I am Mr. Futaruma."

Kagome twisted awkwardly in Hojo's arms to face Inuyasha, anger flashing in her eyes. It was this idiot's fault that she was held in lover's embrace by Hojo, in full view of her future classmates who would spread the news like wildfire. She could already see the headlines in their local newspaper, 'Young College Student passionately re-united with her Childhood sweetheart', and knowing the media people, she would have no doubt that they would completely disregard the fact that Hojo was nothing more than a friend to her. She knew very well that he had held some deep affections for her, and by the looks of it, still did, but she never returned these feelings. She raised her eyes to the white-haired hanyou's face, only to completely forget her anger. His face was twisted in a scowl, causing him to appear like a stubborn five-year-old. Never had she seen something so cute and sexy at the same time. And his eyes... They had darkened, and the emotion hidden within their amber depth created an involuntary spark of desire to coil in her belly.

**Oh, no.** She groaned mentally. **By the rate this is going, he'll have me in bed before the day is over.** Unfortunately, that mental picture was not followed by the usual disgust she felt when she thought about sex, but caused her aching labia folds to swell. Kagome shuddered, never had arousal and hate created such a delicious feeling. Ironic, that such two powerful, different feelings could be directed upon the same one. She wet her dry lips, her slender figure trembling, not noticing how Inuyasha's amber gaze immediately focused on her pink tongue.

Inuyasha pulled his eyes away from the tantalizing glistening lips, and bowed mockingly.

"Of course, Mr. Futaruma. Please forgive my totally unreasonable rudeness."

He smirked. Hojo was so dense that he had not caught the underlying sarcasm lacing his voice. **Or,** he thought, growling, **he's too entranced by the dark-haired beauty nestling comfortably in his arms.**

He stared at Kagome as she pushed gently on Hojo's chest.

"Hojo-kun, please, the class started a while ago. Maybe you should begin."

He smiled. "Of course. You're right, Higurashi-san. Return to your seat, if you will."

"Thank you, Hojo-kun."

Inuyasha keep a rumbling growl from erupting at how familiar his teacher and newest target were talking, almost as if they had known each other for a long time. The new student stood up, a hand pressed against the bite on her neck as Inuyasha felt a pang of guilt. But it disappeared as soon as she stalked by him, stepping hard on his foot before walking on as if nothing had happened. Inuyasha swore.

"Yo, clumsy bitch, watch where you are going!"

Kagome shot him a frosty glare. "There is not much you can do besides expel me, so save your name-calling for someone who cares, why don't you?"

"Feh."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, the chocolate orbs turning blue-gray in anger, flashing, as they locked on his amber ones. "Inuyasha Takahashi, I'm going to say this once and only once. Don't fuck with me."

Sango's eyes widened - she'd never heard Kagome curse before, and certainly not in such violent language. **Inuyasha must really be pushing her buttons!** The older girl thought. **Kagome _never_ swears.**

Inuyasha looked stunned for a second, before his lips twisted. His steps took on a predatory quality, his voice silky. "Really, bitch? You get hot with one look, yet tell me not to fuck with you?" Amber eyes gleamed in amusement and appreciation as color rose in her cheeks, her creamy skin glowing.

Kagome stared defiantly at him, her blue-gray eyes swirling with desire and anger. It wasn't until Sango nudged her gently that she realized the class had already started. She stalked by him, her lips set, and followed Sango. She was about to plop onto her seat next to the other girl when Sango pushed her back, and Inuyasha smugly sat down between her and Sango. Kagome turned blazing eyes upon her as Sango furiously whispered that she needed to keep as much distance as possible between herself and Miroku, but that upon no circumstances was Inuyasha supposed to be next to the monk since they would probably end up devising a plan to blow up the building. Kagome growled, but grudgingly took a seat between Inuyasha and Miroku, her glare promising retribution, before turning her face toward the front of the room, where Hojo was lecturing, oblivious to the animosity at the back of the hall.

As the class progressed, Kagome could hardly concentrate on the material. Instead, she was very much aware of the hanyou's dominating presence next to her, dark and powerful. And the worst was that he wasn't even touching her! He was simply watching her out of the corner of his eyes, amusement and something else dancing in those amber depth, and that was it all that took to make her tingle in all the wrong - or right - places. It also certainly did not help that she had to keep an eye on Miroku's wandering hands, too, though she fully acknowledge to herself that Inuyasha's warning growls at his slightest movement toward her direction had more influence to get him to behave than Sango's threat to castrate him.

Kagome shifted in her seat, her body unusually tense, and was so pre-occupied with the silver-haired boy sitting next to her that she lost track of time and the growing unrest among her classmates as they drew closer and closer to the much-yearned-for break time.

"Okay, class, take a 10 minute break before we resume the lesson." Hojo announced.

Kagome startled, surprised at the loud voice and the sudden noise volume as the other students took full advantage to stretch and catch up on their social life, trying to make up for the lost time they had just spend wasting by listening to Hojo speak. The hottest topics were, of course, already predetermined - Yura being thrown out of Inuyasha's house, the new student, Inuyasha's newly appointed place, the new student, Sesshoumaru's fortune, the new student, the latest issue featuring Kagura, and the new student, were just the few of issues which just happened to be at the top of the list.

Shaking her head to alleviate the headache, Kagome shook out her arms and legs, trying to loosen the muscles that had cramped up. She rolled her shoulders before standing up, muttering an "Excuse me" as she tried to edge past Miroku to get to the aisle. Pity she forgot who she was sitting next to. Having Kagome's pert bottom in front of his face as she moved past proved to be too much of a temptation for Miroku, who ignored Inuyasha's warning growl and reached out to caress her behind. Kagome froze in mid-step, her face turning a dangerous red, but before she could replace the red handprint that had faded from Miroku's cheek, the hand was forcibly removed. Mystified, she turned around in time to see Inuyasha vault over the seat separating them, snarling, as one clawed hand grabbed Miroku by the throat and slammed him back against the wall, choking him.

"You fucking bouzo! How dare you touch her! I should rip out your neck right now!"

Miroku, whose face was rapidly turning purple, tried to placate his best friend. "Please, Inuyasha, no need to be violent. A woman's body is to be cherished by any man's hand..." Inuyasha tightened his hold, and Miroku hastened to rectify his mistake, "...as long as the lady gives her permission and does not object."

"And did she give you permission, monk?"The tone was enough to alert Miroku that the wrong answer would be hazardous to his health, and he hurried to squeak the words that had the best chance to save his life. "She's all yours."

Inuyasha bared his teeth, reminding the man just how sharp his fangs were. "You better remember that, or it'll be your head next time."

The hanyou released him, following the path Kagome had taken as he left the hapless Miroku to face the towering wrath of Sango. The monk whimpered pitifully, his hands covering his balls as he prayed to all the powers above that he would still be in one piece by the time the day was over.

* * *

"You've done very well, Mr. Weng."

"It's always a pleasure to serve you, my lord."

The man addressed as the lord turned to the woman at his side. "Shall we go and greet him, then?"

The woman smiled, the full lips curving upward at her father-in-law's master plan which she and her husband had just mastered the first step of. "Of course. After all, that's what we came for."And with that, the man took the woman's hand, leading her out of the office and toward the campus, their heels echoing ominously on the hard-tiled floor.

* * *

Kagome groaned softly as she casually slung her blue (A.N. yeah, I know it's yellow, but honestly tell me how many college kids you know that actually have a yellow one) backpack over one shoulder, the little bronze bell talisman Souta had given her singing merrily as it danced from the zipper of her bag. Most of the students had already left, swarming toward the door like a horde of bees the second the bell had rung. Kagome had decided to wait instead of trying to squeeze through the throng of student bodies desperate for the sunlight.

"Higurashi?"Kagome inwardly winced. **Oh yeah, note to self: staying behind leaves you alone with the teacher**. Plastering a fake smile on her lips, she turned to face the young man.

"Yes, Hojo?"

He approached her with a friendly smile, not noticing that Inuyasha had returned, grabbing a notebook he'd left accidentally.

"Well, we haven't seen each other for a while, Higurashi, so I was simply wondering whether you'd like to have dinner with me on Friday evening? To catch up on what's happened?" He suggested.

Kagome floundered, tempted by dinner but really not wanting to stay with Hojo alone for any length of time. True, he was very sweet and gentle, but also an absolute bore. She was just trying to decide on a gracious way to turn him down when two strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against a very warm and solid chest as a smooth voice cut off any words she had half formed.

"I'm sorry to inform you, Mr. Futaruma, but Kagome here has already promised to be my date this Friday. You surely remember that the Journalism club is hosting a Senior/Junior ball to scout out new favorites for their next month's issue?"

Hojo looked confused, but quickly apologized, though he regarded Inuyasha strangely. How long had Kagome known Inuyasha that she'd agreed to be his date? It had taken _him_ three years before she'd let him take her out to dinner. And what about the scene he had walked upon this morning? The dark-haired girl had radiated non-too-friendly emotions toward the hanyou.

Inuyasha raised a finely arched eyebrow as he easily read the emotions flittering across Hojo's face. So, the teacher wasn't as dense as he thought. **Well, guess some convincing is in order.** He frowned lightly. **Hell will freeze over before I let him take Kagome away from right under my nose!** He turned the dumb-founded Kagome around in his arms, and quickly pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss, though the thoughts running through his mind at the feeling of her silky soft lips were anything but chaste. When Inuyasha released her, Kagome's eyes were wide with shock, the pupils dilated, her expression one of disbelief and desire. However, the short display was enough to convince Hojo, and he murmured a hasty apology as Inuyasha dragged a speechless Kagome toward the door, not willing to leave her alone with the teacher.

The moment they stepped outside, the sunshine seemed to allow Kagome to gather her wits, and she turned burning eyes upon the hanyou.

"You ass!" she hissed, her voice low and dangerous. "That was my first kiss! You had no right to take it!"

Inuyasha smirked, pleased at how pure the lovely girl in front of him was.

"You've never been kissed?"

Her silence was answer enough. Inuyasha continued to smirk, and then, without warning, Kagome found herself being slammed into the wall of the room they had just left, Inuyasha's mouth so close to hers that she could feel his breath brushing her cheeks. She swallowed, her tongue unconsciously darting out to wet her suddenly dry lips.

"That wasn't a kiss, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, his golden gaze focusing on her glistering lips. "_This_ is a real kiss."

And before Kagome could fully registered what was happening, Inuyasha's mouth had already hotly descended upon hers. She gasped in shock, and the hanyou wasted no time to slide his tongue past her lips, running over her teeth, tasting and plundering her sweetness. Kagome's senses reeled; the first one had been chaste and sweet, but this one was hungry, powerful, and domineering. His skilled mouth moved over her untrained one, asking her to respond to his fervor, his desire. Though she tried not to, Kagome could not help but allow a moan to escape her throat as his tongue tried to coax out hers to play, her soft body instinctively arching to mold to his hard one.

Kagome's head was swimming. Heat flowed from her lips straight to her toes as she sought to match his passion. And it wasn't as if she and Inuyasha were complete strangers. They had attended the same middle school for a year, and then also the same high school, though her friends had warned her to stay away from the younger Takahashi son. No girl could have talked to him without having a date later that day that inevitably ended in his bedroom, or so the rumors went. Yet with his looks, attitude, fame, and fortune, he was the kind of guy every girl had fantasized about at least once. Kagome had never been one of those girl who had fawned over him excessively, though she knew, but never admitted, that deep down, she had wanted him, desired to touch, see, feel, and taste every inch of his glorious body. However, even back then, his attitude as a playboy had been well established, and Kagome had kept her distance to preserve her virginity and to protect herself from hurt. She hadn't seen him for over 2 years, dismissing him as a childhood crush - only to have that idea backfire on her. His unexpected appearance had shocked her to the core, not to mention that he had matured so much that she hadn't immediately recognized him. And now, he was holding her, kissing her, and she was powerless to stop him.

Inuyasha had to work hard to stop that triumphant laugh from escaping his throat. The sweet and sexy Kagome Higurashi who had slapped him, scorned him, and ignored him for the past ten years he'd known her was melting in his arms. She thought herself above him? He smirked inwardly. **Yeah, right. She has a snowball in hells chance to escape my bed.** He pulled back gently. He had given her a foretaste of his skills, enough to electrify her senses, but not enough to satisfy her. She would come back hungering for more, he was sure of it. Kagome's eyes opened, the sparkling eyes glazed and clouded with lust and confusion. He bent his head, taking the shell of her ear between his lips and felt her shudder.

"Come to me tonight, love, and I'll show heights you've never known."

Inuyasha never saw her eyes snap back into focus, blazing with a reckless fire. He did, however, feel when she shoved him with all her might.

"You jerk! What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Inuyasha barely caught himself before he went tumbling down the stairs she had pushed him towards. Straightening his leather jacket, he answered with a confident smirk:

"The kind that was enjoying that kiss, and wanted more."

Kagome gritted her teeth, trying to keep herself from throttling the arrogant idiot in front of her.

"Listen, Inuyasha, and listen closely. I will not have sex with you, I will not jump into bed with you, I am not your sex toy, and I never will be. I am not some sex-crazed fiend so desperate for a fuck that I will spread my legs for just any man. Find yourself a whore if you're so needy - I bet there more than enough around to satisfy even _your_ lust."

Before Inuyasha could retort to that comment, a calm voice brought both their attention snapping to the newcomer.

"My, my, your new girlfriend's got spunk."

Inuyasha snarled at that familiar face, internally wondering how he'd become so distracted by a mere girl that he hadn't noticed the other's arrival.

"Back off, bastard!"

The new arrival raised a finely arched eyebrow, "Your social skills leave something to be desired, Inuyasha." The deep voice stated dryly. "Is that any way to greet me, little brother?"

Inuyasha growled, but Kagome cut him of with something akin to a shriek.

"Little brother? You are Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru Takahashi? You are nothing alike!"

"Something we are all grateful for." Inuyasha muttered.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head slightly. "The feeling is mutual." He turned to the woman next to him. "Kagura, will you talk to the girl? I have something to discuss with Inuyasha."

Kagura smiled, nodding, as she walked towards Kagome who appeared to about to have apoplexy, her jaw dropping onto the floor.

"Kagura?" She whispered. "Kagura Kaze, head of the Wind's Interior Design Enterprise? Four times winner of Tokyo's Most Desired Woman? The woman who started modeling at the age of six?"

Inuyasha stared at her strangely. "How do you know all this? Are you a fan?"

Kagome gave him a look that clearly asked 'What planet are you from'. "Who isn't?" She retorted.

"Me, for one."

Kagura chuckled. "Except when I bring you a Lemon Cake."

Inuyasha turned red, and Kagome was amazed that how quickly his sister-in-law had managed to stun the arrogant younger son.

The brilliant red eyes fastened upon Kagome as she linked the girl's arm with her own, smiling gently at her husband.

"Hey, come on, let these boys have their 'we-are-high-and-mighty' talk, and you can tell me what latest mischief Inuyasha has been up to. I bet it has something to do with hiding a camera in Sesshoumaru's bedroom."

Inuyasha's indignant "Hey!" did nothing to faze Kagura as she dragged a furiously blushing Kagome off.

* * *

"So, Kagome, tell me about yourself." Kagura suggested.

Kagome shrugged, still shocked that a supermodel and successful business woman was talking to her like they were old friends.

"There's not much to tell. I'm 22 years old, and the principal advised me to skip a year. I am living with my brother who's eighteen in a house that's about two hours' drive away."

Kagome nearly cringed, wincing at how pathetic she sounded. What is it about rich people that made her a nervous wreck? She should have been used to it, especially since her parents...

Kagura's gentle mellow voice brought her attention back to the older woman.

"Two hours away? Why aren't you living in one of the dorms?"

"The dorm rooms are ordered at the beginning of the school year, by level, necessity, and major." Kagome explained, voice steadier. "Since I transferred in the middle of the year, the rooms for the juniors were already filled. And because I am no longer a sophomore, I can't live there either. So, I had no choice but to move back into one of my parents' town houses."

Kagome broke off, taking a deep breath. **'Curse Inuyasha!'** She thought vehemently. **This is all his fault. It's because of him that I'm so flustered!** She was so caught up in her musings that she barely heard Kagura's next question.

"Did your brother live by himself when you were in the dorms?"

Kagome shrugged. "Sort of. There is a housekeeper who comes to tidy up once every week, and there is also a cook. But all in all, he is a capable young man." A faint note of pride entered her voice, which Kagura noticed. The older woman smiled.

"Then, Kagome, would you like to come and live with us?"

Kagome, needless to say, was shocked beyond speech. Here was the most powerful family in all of Japan with devastatingly handsome sons and stunningly beautiful daughter-in-laws who had brains and personality to match their beauty, asking _her_ if she'd like to live with them! True, her family was wealthy and prominent, but nowhere near as famous or rich as the Takahashis. They were _the_ family of Japan, and were treated almost like royalty. A high-class party was not considered a party unless the Takahashi attended. Kagome gulped, certain that she'd heard wrong. **Great, just great. First I slap Inuyasha Takahashi, meet Hojo again, get groped by a lecherous monk, receive my first kiss, and meet Sesshoumaru and Kagura Takahashi. And now I'm having a normal conversation with Tokyo's Most Wanted.** Kagome mentally shook her head in exasperation, deciding it must be the stress getting to her. **There's is no way Kagura just asked me to live with them. I must be hearing things.** However, a little part of her heart fluttered. Hesitantly, she asked:

"Could you repeat that again? I didn't quite hear you."

Kagura suppressed a smile. She had expected this reaction, and calmly replied,

"I asked whether you'd like to live with us. I assure you that the rent will not be too high."

Kagome still gaped at her. **The rent too high?** The thought was ridiculous. There were too many people who would spend any unholy amount of money just to _talk_ to the Takahashis, and here she was, getting an offer to live with them, and Kagura thought she was worrying about the rent?

Her voice quivered as she inquired, "Are you serious?"

Kagura let loose a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Much of their hope rested on this girl, and she was glad that Kagome, at least, seemed to be considering the offer. Now she had to make sure that the younger girl accepted.

"Absolutely."

Kagome fidgeted, still not sure. "But what about Inutaisho and Izayoi? I mean, it's your family. I'm just an outsider, it will be awkward, not to mention wrong for me to intrude upon you."

The model simply waved away these objections. "Izayoi would simply love to have you. She's always wanted a daughter - you'll be perfect. Besides, they are hardly there, anyway."

The younger girl still seemed unconvinced. "But, it's your home! I can't just simply intrude! It wouldn't be right; besides, Inuyasha hates me."

"Oh, I don't think he hates you, Kagome. Quite the opposite, I think he's rather attracted to you." Kagura almost grinned.

Kagome snorted, a quick flash of her old temper returning. "Yeah, right. He only wants to get me into bed. I know he's your brother-in-law and everything, but he has quite a famous - or rather infamous - reputation around school."

Kagura settled herself comfortably on a nearby bench and motioned for Kagome to join her. "How so?"

"Rumor has it that no girl can resist him, that every female he has ever wanted he has gotten. I find that hard to believe, after all, there has to be at least one girl who doesn't swoon every time he smiles."

This time, Kagura did grin. **She'll definitely be good for him.** She thought. "Now that we have analyzed Inuyasha's non-existent social skills, is there anything else you are worried about?"

"I... I just don't know. It just seems... wrong."

The ruby-eyed woman was pleased. This girl was so different from the normal whores Inuyasha brought home. She was so pure, so moral, and so considerate of others. "Could it be that you do not wish to live with us?"

"No, no, I would love to." Kagome quickly assured her. "It's just..."

Kagura cut her off in mid-sentence. Kagome had admitted that she'd like to rent a room, and the model was not about to let her protest with another question when the perfect opportunity to have her living in their house presented itself. "Lovely. The chauffeur will pick you up this afternoon at three along with Inuyasha to visit your new room, and then we can discuss the details. See you then."

And with that, Kagura left a dumb-founded Kagome there, gaping slack-jawed at her retreating figure.

* * *

The ominous bell ringing to warn that the beginning of another class was near snapped Kagome out of her shock. She quickly ran back toward the last class, remembering that she had dropped her backpack when Inuyasha had pushed her against the wall. The arrogant hanyou was waiting for her, the bag dangling from his hand, a cocky smirk playing around his full lips.

"Kagura has just informed me that she has offered you a room in my house, and that you've accepted."

Kagome watched him with narrowed eyes as he started to circle her, his voice a sensuous rumble.

"All utilities will be shared, except what you keep in your room. The TVs, the dining room, the stereo system... you catch the drift. However..."

She raised an eyebrow as he suddenly stopped talking. "What are you trying to say?"

His smirk grew bigger. "I am willing to share _everything_ with you." He purred. "The question is, are you willing to share with me?"

Kagome looked confused. She had been concentrating on running the pros and cons of moving in with the Takahashis through her mind that she had failed to pick up the underlying meanings of Inuyasha's statement, focusing on the face value of the words. With a careless shrug of her shoulder, she answered.

"Sure."

"Perfect." Inuyasha grinned, his surprise at her flippant answer hidden. "So you do admit you are willing to share your bed with me."

"WHAT!" Kagome's outraged shriek had him flatten his ears in a effort to save his hearing.

Inuyasha smirked again. "Or would my bed be more suitable?" he inquired smoothly as Kagome could do nothing more but stare at him speechless in shock. How could he say something so... so... unrefined with the air of someone commenting on the weather? Her blush intensified as Inuyasha continued, grinning rakishly at her. "I can see you now, Kagome. Naked, spread-eagle on my bed, back arched in desire, face twisted in exquisite pleasure." He reached forward, twirling a lock of her hair around his index finger. "That gorgeous raven hair of yours spilled over my pillow, in perfect contrast to your pale skin." He moved closer to the Kagome, who seemed rooted to the spot, her innocent virgin ears not used to such words. "I can hear you moaning, screaming my name as I pound into you. Your voice grows hoarse as I bring you to release over and over again. I can hear you begging me to taste you, to slide my tongue inside your tight virgin pussy. I..." his head snapped suddenly to the side as Kagome finally recovered her wits and slapped him full across the face. A slight rain had started, and Inuyasha realized that the cold drops that awakened her from her stupor. He himself had been so caught up with the lustful fantasies he'd been painting that he had ignored the change in weather.

"You pig!" she hissed at him, her face still a brilliant pink. "How can you say something so utterly despicable? Like I would ever lay with you!"

Inuyasha leaned in, purposefully invading her personal space as she stood her ground, determined not to show how uncomfortable she was with this new position. "Would you not?" He inquired silkily. "I beg to differ. You were very... excited before my asshole of an older brother decided to interrupt us." His amber eyes bored into hers, and Kagome found herself drifting, unable to remember why she was so angry all of a sudden.

Kagome blinked as all of a sudden he pulled back, and politely handed her the backpack. Swinging his own bag over his shoulder, he whistled cheerfully, and grabbed her wrist. "Come on, sweetheart, or we'll be late." He towed her along with him to their next class, appearing as if he had said nothing more ordinary than a simple 'hello'.

* * *

Kagome stared at the four hundred or so students milling around, searching for a familiar face and trying not to trip over her own feet as Inuyasha dragged her toward whatever seat he had chosen. Apparently, everyone knew where he sat, for while other students were searching for empty ones, there was one perfectly seated at the back near the aisle that others avoided. He plopped down, dropping his backpack, and pulled Kagome unto his lap. She barely kept a yelp from escaping her.

"Let go of me, you pompous ass!" She tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he only held her tighter.

"We've gone over this before, princess. My name is Inuyasha."

She glared at him with a fury that rivaled the flames of hell. "What's with the names?" She snapped snippily, pouting as she took the only remaining free seat, which unfortunately happened to be right next to his.

"You don't like it, hon?"

She glowered at him, and started scanning the room again. "Where's Sango?"

A dark chuckle had her focusing her eyes back on Inuyasha, a feeling of dread setting over her.

"Didn't you know?" His voice was soft and seductive. "She has only the first and third class with you. I, on the other hand, have every class with you." He grinned, his hand sliding up her thigh.

She simply glared at him, slapped his hand away, and growled. **Somebody up there hates me!** She decided, not that that was anything new.

A wave of relief washed over her at the clanging of the bell, and the teacher, a balding man with a mustache walked in, turning on the overhead lights. Inuyasha caught his breath - Kagome looked even lovelier than this morning. Her cheeks were flushes from the cold, the eyes dark while raindrops clung to her hair and eyelashes, reflecting the light. She seemed to glow with an inner purity, and Inuyasha felt a momentary stab of shame at his desire to defile something to innocent.

**No!** He thought fiercely. **Every girl will have to grow up. If I do not deflower her, another man will, with or without her consent!** Inuyasha fought to keep the growl from erupting in his chest; sometimes he really hated the animalistic nature of his youkai side. **I will kill anyone who dares to touch her! She's mine!**

Kagome barely managed to keep a gasp from escaping at she felt his hand slip under her skirt, rubbing the crotch of her panties. Her eyes almost closed as she struggled to focus on the teacher lecturing about god-knows-what, but the feelings of his talented fingers stroking over her nether lips send her senses reeling. She bit her lip to restrain her moans as she silently thanked whoever that had designed the tables, which blocked anyone noticing the position of Inuyasha's fingers.

"Why are you wet, darling?"

Kagome didn't even bother to answer him as she gasped, trying to properly draw breath. At that precise moment, the microphone was turned on, the underlying buzzing sound making it impossible for her to hear anything. However. it also stopped anyone from overhearing their whispered conversation.

"Could it be that you're enjoying this?" Inuyasha continued, his fingers still stroking her, using her lace panties to create a friction that had her bucking her hips into his hands. A low chuckle sounded as Kagome moaned in frustration, desperate for release. The sweet torture had built a fire in her that refused to be quenched.

"Inuyasha..."

He leaned in closer to hear, his lips barely moving as he kept his eyes trained on the professor, making sure that the instructor was none the wiser to what was happening.

"What is it, Kagome?"

"Please..."

He smirked, ignoring the tightness in his pants. Damn, this bitch was turning him on. He wanted nothing more than to throw her on the ground and claim her, in front of his classmates and all, just to show who she belonged to.

"Please what, Kag-chan?"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome gasped as he rubbed her clitoris, "please... don't tease me anymore..."

The hanyou grinned. **So, little Kagome wants an orgasm, doesn't she?** He pulled his fingers away, his ego inflating itself as Kagome writhed, frantically seeking for that delicious rubbing sensation.

"Tell me what you want, Kagome." Inuyasha returned to his ministrations. He wanted her needy as hell, so she wouldn't notice when he dragged her somewhere private and had his way with her. **Ha, and I thought she'd be a challenge! She'll be one of the easiest lays, and probably one of the most enjoyable.** His member throbbed with arousal as he imagined her tight sheath gripping him tightly as he pounded into her, massaging his rod, as he heard her screams of enjoyment. Kagome released a pent up breath as relief swamped her.

Kagome whimpered. "Please, Inuyasha, fu..."

Her voice broke, her eyes opened wide as her mind finally registered just what about she had been ready to say. She roughly grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her center, ignoring her body's cry for completion.

"You keep your hands to yourself, or you won't have wait for Sango to mutilate you, I'll do it myself, starting by twisting off your ears!"

Inuyasha continued to grin, his voice husky. "And then I suppose you'll cut of my manhood and use it as your own personal dildo?" He watched, amused, as color flooded her face. She was so innocent that it was endearing.

"No, I'll auction if off on e-bay." She snarled fiercely, and Inuyasha blanched, jumping immediately to the defensive.

"Your scent told me you enjoyed it!"

Kagome averted her gaze, and mumbled so softly as he had to strain even his ears to hear her. "Temporally lapse of sanity."

Inuyasha leaned back in his seat, bringing his wet fingers to his mouth, and rolled his tongue languidly over them, licking away her juices where they had soaked through her panties. He smirked as he saw her open-mouthed awe, and noticed the way she rubbed her thighs together, trying to soothe the ache he had awoken in her.

Lazily he turned to face the teacher still droning on in front of the class. Why rush things? After all, she was moving in with him. **We will continue this in my bedroom, Kagome. You are not off the hook.** His smirk turned malicious, though little did he know that Kagome had a resolution of her own.

**I will be damned before I become another conquest to add to your list, Inuyasha Takahashi!** She thought fiercely. **You will be the one begging for a night in my bed! Prepare to be shot down, Takahashi! This is war!**

The battle of wills was on!

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review, I really enjoy your feedback, and I read every single one of them. If you'd like a notification whenever a new chapter is updated, but do not have an account, leave me a review stating that and your e-mail address with the story, and I'll e-mail you.,br Shizu-chan 


	3. Meet the Family!

The Seduction Game

* * *

**Shizuka Kaze is proud to continue the presentation of:**

**The Seduction Game**  
**Summary:** Inuyasha Takahashi is the guy no girl can resist, but when he sets his sights on Kagome Higurashi, he has met his match. When the young girl outright refuses him and angers him, he swore that he would break her and ruin her life. But neither can deny their attraction, nor were they prepared for the burning passion that threatened to consume them both. Yet can love be born out of hate and a need to dominate?

* * *

The Seduction Game

Chapter Three: Meet the family!

* * *

Kagome sighed wearily, running her hand through her wavy hair, as the other one hugged her Economics book to her chest. Saying the day had been pure hell would be like saying the Great Wall of China is long. While having Sango in two of her classes had certainly been a relief, it also unfortunately left two classes when she was at the complete mercy of Inuyasha's insistent sexual advances. A slight blush stained her cheeks at the notion that the hanyou knew her body better than she did - or rather, knew the female body better than she did.

Speaking of hanyous... Kagome furrowed her brow, a little nervous as to where he was. He had disappeared right after the bell had rung, leaving her to her own devices in trying to locate the limo which the chauffeur would be picking her up with. A furious Sango had already left, chasing a grinning monk with a ten-pound book, swearing to break his fingers if she found them anywhere near her bosom again. She cast her eyes around warily, before a snarl caused her lips to curl as she caught a flash of silver.

The arrogant bastard was leaning casually against a wall, his backpack at his feet. One hand was resting inside his pocket, while the other was twirling the lock of hair of an innocent-faced freshman who was giggling madly. Kagome growled, not liking how the blond girl was staring at Inuyasha, or the suggestive movements of her body language, urging the silver-haired boy closer to her feminine charms. Not that Inuyasha was exactly doing anything to discourage her, either - in fact, he stepped even closer to her, his sensuous mouth curved in a gorgeous smile, and moved his hand from her hair to her cheek, gently caressing it, before leaning his face down to hers. That was the last straw for Kagome!

Angrily marching over, she grabbed Inuyasha's forelocks just as their lips were about to touch, and yanked them back, hard. Inuyasha let out a yelp, while the girl seemed confused as to why she wasn't in a lip-lock with the younger Takahashi brother yet.

"You asshole!" Kagome yelled, ignoring how some of the students stopped whatever they were doing and turned to stare at her. "Is it too much to ask that you do not try to seduce every girl you meet?"

Inuyasha grinned rakishly at her, freeing his abused locks from her death grip. "I am not seducing every girl I meet. It's just that..." He turned back to the freshman, trailing a clawed finger from her collarbone to the low V-neck of her sweater, resting it lightly between her ample breasts. "...Silvia here is so tempting that I just couldn't resist."

The freshman giggled again, the sound grating on Kagome's frayed nerves. "Not Silvia." She corrected. "It's Sophia."

Kagome shot Inuyasha a disgusted look. "Can't you at least remember her name, dog-boy?"

The hanyou ignored her, speaking to the other girl instead. "Sorry, Sophia." He sent her one of his killer smiles, and the girl nearly melted.

Kagome threw her hands up in frustration, her heart clenching uncomfortably to see that smile directly at another girl, so she tried to mask it with anger. "Hello! I'm talking here! Don't just ignore me!"

Inuyasha let out a sigh, rolling his eyes upward. "Yes, mom, I remember my manners." He muttered sarcastically, "Kagome. I'd like you to introduce you to my new girlfriend, Sophia. Sophia, this is Kagome."

The dark-haired girl ignored him. "I don't give damn who she is or isn't, you are not bedding her! She's a freshman for heaven's sake!"

Inuyasha shot Kagome a scandalized look, before smiling charmingly at Sophia again. "Pardon me for a moment, darling. This will only take a minute."

Sophia nodded. "Okay, honey, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, and skipped happily off. Kagome shook her head, wondering how a college student could be skipping, barely aware that Inuyasha had grabbed her wrist and was pulling her off to some destination only he knew. However, her eyes grew wide as he pushed her into the boy's bathroom and locked the door.

"Inuyasha!" She screeched, pulling at the doorknob. "This is a boy's bathroom! Let me out right now!"

He regarded her futile attempts to escape coldly. "My family owns this building, so I have all the keys. Don't bother, the door is locked and will remain locked unless I decide to let you leave."

Inuyasha started pacing as Kagome sank to the floor, slightly nervous at being locked in the same room as Inuyasha. Who knew what he was capable of?

"What the hell were you thinking?" He hissed at her. "Who I fuck is none of your business!"

Kagome glared at him, matching his intensity. "She's just a little girl! You are too old for her!"

The hanyou snorted. "Too old? You got to be kidding, bitch. I'm only five or six years older than her. Besides, why do you care who I fuck?"

Kagome winced, the annoyance of his aura permeating the room and causing her to bite her lip anxiously, but his question sent panic welling up in her. Why did she care? The girl was obviously enjoying the attention, and she was of age. He wasn't doing anything illegal. "It's just wrong." She whispered, her voice shaky. "She's so young."

Inuyasha stopped his pacing, and smirked. He placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look into his amber orbs. "There is no need to be jealous," he assured her, disregarding her protests, "I'd prefer you in my bed anyway." And without giving Kagome any time to object, he crushed his lips against hers. The kiss was powerful, dominating, bruising, while his hands settled themselves around her waist possessively, pulling her resisting body closer to his.

"Inuyasha... stop". Kagome pushed against his chest, her lips tightly shut, and tried to twist out of his arms. When he refused, she brought her leg up sharply, slamming her knee into his crotch.

Inuyasha tore away from her, cursing violently as he groaned in pain.

"Bitch!" He snapped. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Kagome shot him an annoyed look, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I would believe that it would be quite obvious."

She turned from him to renew her struggles with the stubborn door, unaware how Inuyasha took the time to admire her form, the pain diminished to a dull ache because of his enhanced youkai healing abilities, though he still tenderly cradled his flaccid member. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes sparkling with anger, her pale hands pulling and tugging the doorknob, and her chest heaving with the exercise. He imagined her on his bed, her face glowing with pleasure, her breasts rising and falling from the orgasms he had just given her, as her sweet hands stroked his manhood, coaxing it into another erection, and her eyes begging for another round. Inuyasha let out a curse as he felt his pants tightening. Had it been any other girl, he would have had her naked on the floor, her willing legs spread far apart for him, and relieved himself of the tension. But this was Kagome, the one girl who thought herself too good for him, the one girl he had desired and had refused him. He had to calm down, or he would resort to rape, and if there was one thing Inuyasha hated more than his brother, it would be men who forced themselves on unwilling women. **Think cold thoughts, cold thoughts,'** he chanted frantically to himself as Kagome stomped over to where he was standing, a finger poking angrily into his chest. **Walking in the snow without shoes... er, no, I would get frostbite... uhm, going skinny-dipping in winter... Kagome naked in water... Sesshoumaru tearing a hole into my gut... Kagome soothing it with her hands...** It was all Inuyasha could do to stop himself from releasing a frustrated howl. The 'thinking-cold-thoughts' theory was _so_ not working! **Maybe I should just become a eunuch,** he thought, but promptly rejected the idea because of the pain. He brought himself to the present, just managing to understand what Kagome was saying to him.

"...chauffeur find me if I am locked in the boy's bathroom?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Chauffeur, what chauffeur?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "The guy that is supposed to pick me up to inspect the room Ms. Kaze offered me."

Inuyasha continued to frown, pulling his cell-phone out of his pocket, speed-dialing a number as he corrected her. "Ms. Takahashi. She's already mated to my brother, making her his wife in youkai terms."

Kagome wasn't given a chance to reply as someone answered the phone.

"Why the hell wasn't I informed that someone is picking up Kagome?" he roared into the ear-piece without a greeting.

Kagome couldn't hear what the other person was saying, but whatever it was, it displeased Inuyasha as he continued to growl. "Well, tell Kagura to keep the fucking chauffeur home. I'm bringing the bitch." More silence. "No, it's not the blond bimbo from last time. Yeah, yeah, and don't bother me for the next two hours."

He smirked as he stared at a dumb-founded Kagome. "You are riding with me," he informed her smoothly as he hugged her rigid body from behind.

Kagome stiffened as his claws gently rubbed her stomach, his hips pressing suggestively against her ass. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt him place open-mouthed kisses along her neck. "Kagome, you shouldn't have kneed me." he whispered, his voice dark, though his caresses stayed tender. "You won't like the punishment."

"Let go of me, Inuyasha." Her voice was quiet, but forceful. The hanyou had to hand it to her, she was strong. He would have fun breaking that strong-willed spirit.

He released her, and unlocked the door, grabbing their backpacks. "Come on, we've two hours before Kagura expects us. So any place _fun_ you want to go?" He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Kagome let a smirk cross her face, her will returning. Oh yes, payback's a bitch. "The Library!" She announced enthusiastically, and before Inuyasha could protest, she had marched down the hall, leaving a groaning hanyou no other choice but to follow in her wake.

* * *

Inuyasha let out a loud groan as Kagome returned to their desk, rubbing her sore shoulder muscles from pouring over the books in a hunched-over position for two hours flat. With a weary sigh, she hosted her backpack on her shoulder, waltzing out of the library with a relieved Inuyasha on her heels.

"Remind me to change my topic for the essay tomorrow." She commented the minute they were out of the door. "Who knew researching modern methods of mass destruction could be so boring?"

Inuyasha smirked despite the two torturous hours he'd just spend in absolute boredom. "It's your own fault. After all, you wanted to go to the library for a 'fun' place. Researching with a book is _always_ boring."

"How else am I supposed to do my term paper? The library don't allow students to access online resources unless explicit permission is given by a teacher."

"There are certain subjects that don't need research."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Which ones?" she asked eagerly. English Writing II was only a GE course, and if she could get a good grade without studying... so much the better. However, the gleam in the amber orbs as he stared at her made her regret her words.

"Well, if you wrote your paper on the modern hanyou's physical aspects..."

Kagome groaned. "Don't tell me. You were willing to give me a 'hands-on' experience."

"Not 'were', hon. I am and will be willing."

Inuyasha neatly dodged the heavy book bag she swung at his head.

Kagome pouted. "Damn hanyou reflexes."

Inuyasha grinned. It seemed that after all that studying Kagome was in a playful mood. He needed her to relax, to lower her guard, or otherwise he would never get her into bed.

"Wanna go and grab a bite to eat?" He offered.

Kagome stared at him strangely. "Why are you being so nice?" She asked, her head cocked adoringly to a side like a peacock.

"Keh." He snorted, unsure how to answer that question. With a shrug of his shoulder, he replied, "Well, we still have some time before I have to get you home, and I'm hungry."

Kagome laughed, "I could have told you that." she shook her head. "Boys. They are _always_ hungry."

Inuyasha grinned, his voice low and husky. "I'm no boy, Kagome. If you'd let me, I would show you just how much of a man I am."

She looked away, flushed, and biting her bottom lip.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "So, Inuyasha, where did you want to go?"

The hanyou smiled, not at all bothered by her change in subject. "I was thinking about the hotdog stand, and then maybe dessert at the Crown Fruit Parlor?"

Kagome shook her head. "A hotdog sounds good, but anything on Crown Fruit Parlor's menu is out of my budget limit."

Inuyasha snorted. "That's not possible. You are a Higurashi. Your outfit cost probably more than the annual maintenance price at the Parlor." He pointed out, eyeing her pristine white shirt with a see-through blue cashmere and a knee-length skirt.

Kagome turned red in anger. "Just because you don't have a limit on your credit card doesn't mean my parents give me an unlimited allowance."

Inuyasha shrugged, his eyebrows rising in surprise. "You don't have to get angry, I wasn't implying anything. If you don't like Crown Fruit Parlor, we can go somewhere else."

The light returned to Kagome's eyes, the anger forgotten. "How about Bruin Cafe?" She asked eagerly. "They make the best milkshakes and smoothies!"

"Bruin Cafe it is." He smiled, striding toward his red Ferrari. Kagome's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god." She whispered, admiring its sleek form and powerful figure. "Is this what I think it is?"

Inuyasha smirked, patting the car lightly. "Yep, that's my baby."

Kagome turned wide eyes on him. "But that's a 2005 Ferrari 612!" She exclaimed. "The price ranges from $247,850 - $259,855!"

Inuyasha looked impressed. "Wow, you definitely know your cars."

Kagome didn't hear him, still staring at his car. "I just hope my brother doesn't meet you, or he and Kohaku will start a male-dominated Inuyasha Takahashi fan club."

"Oh?" he asked, his curiosity piqued. "And why is that?"

"He's totally in love with this car. He's been asking my mother for one like that ever since it came out. Not to mention you are literally Kohaku and Souta's role model."

"Poor kid, having me as a role model!" Inuyasha laughed before his brow furrowed. "Wait, did you just say Kohaku? Kohaku Kuwajima? Sango's younger brother?"

"You know him?"

Inuyasha unlocked the passenger door. "Yeah, the kid practically hero-worships me. Then your brother Souta must be the friend he keeps telling me about." He smirked evilly. "It'd be nice having a fan-club that doesn't have members racing to hop into bed with me. I have to meet your brother. As you for my roommate, I don't think it'll be a problem."

Kagome resisted the urge to band her head against the window. "Oh, brother!"

* * *

Inuyasha cursed violently as he stared as the long line of unmoving cars before him. How could he have forgotten that six o'clock was rush hour? Not only that, but apparently some fool had went and crashed, thus causing the already slow moving line to completely stop any movement it previously had retained. He snuck a glance at the content girl beside him and almost smiled. She had devoured two hotdogs like she hadn't eaten in three days, yet was still slowly sucking the vanilla milkshake she had gotten. Her voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Hey, Inuyasha, could we listen to some music? I've some CDs in my bag, if you don't mind..."

Inuyasha waved a hand dismissively, "Go ahead. I don't mind."

She smiled happily, and cheerfully went through her bag before pulling out a case and choosing a disk. She popped it in the CD player in his car and a vaguely familiar tune flowed out. Kagome began to hum and sing softly, her voice enrapturing him.

I was walking down the street one day  
And when I saw you, I didn't know what to say  
Your eyes were shining, your smile was so kind  
And when I saw you, I wanted you to be mine.

Inuyasha neared reeled in shock. He knew that song, knew it very well, and the words struck closer to home than he was willing to admit. The song, 'Girl in my Dreams', had been one of his favorites, and the first verse seemed to apply to Kagome and himself perfectly. She was beautiful, and he wanted her bad. Kagome was unaware of the thoughts running through his mind, still quietly singing away.

Maybe I don't have the blond hair you like  
Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
And now I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
But I can show you what love means.

Inuyasha almost smirked. It seemed as if the perspective had switched, but the woman singing was right. Kagome wasn't the normal blond, blue-eyed bimbo he went for as a one-night stand - she was the opposite. And he had no doubt that she indeed could show him was love was. A bitter smile crossed his features. A girl as pure as her would never love him. Lust, need, those were the sensations he was familiar with, sensations he would evoke in her, but love? He nearly snorted. **Yeah right, the day an archangel falls in love with Lucifer is the day Kagome decides to love me. Face it, Takahashi, it's the money, power, and looks that keep women near, not because they are desperately in love with you.** His attention shifted back to the song.

One day you came and talked to me  
And you said, we are meant to be  
I was happy, everything was so nice  
But then I found out, that everything was a lie.

This time, the perspective hadn't shifted, it seemed to stay on Kagome, and Inuyasha was seized with a temptation to rip out the CD and shred it into enough pieces that even Sesshoumaru would quake at. He was the one who had tried to entice Kagome, the one whose words had always been a plot to get into her pants, the one who was deceiving her.

Maybe I don't have the blond hair you like  
Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
And now I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
But I can show you what love means.

How could you do this to me?  
You said we are meant to be  
You showed me how to cry  
when you told me everything was a lie.

Inuyasha bit the inside of his cheeks, his conscience still taunting him with mental images. He knew he was a heart-breaker, but the idea of Kagome feeling any kind of pain made something inside him hurt. No one as pure and loving as the girl next to him should be stained by tears or tainted by the ugly things in life. He wanted to protect her from everything, but his competitive nature would not let her go. One sentence kept running through his mind, **Can I protect her from myself, though?** That last thought made Inuyasha want to bang his head against the steering wheel and hopefully pass o out. He hadn't talked tpthe chick for more than a day after being ignored for ten years, and already he acted like she was his mate. Inuyasha froze. **Mate**, the word wouldn't leave him, and it scared him like nothing else could. Sure, the girl smelled tantalizing and could resist him like no one, but that was not enough to determine her as his immortal mate. He mentally shook his head. **I have to get her out of my blood, and if the only way is to rut with her, then so be it!**

Maybe I don't have the blond hair you like  
Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
And now I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
But I can show you what love means.

Love me  
Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
And now I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
Love me  
Love me

The song slowly drifted to an end, and Kagome's voice faded with it. Inuyasha could barely contain the sigh of relief. The song brought on too many questions and images he wasn't ready to face yet. The next song came on, and he grinned, positive that this one wouldn't give him some unfathomable feelings to deal with.

I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet

He shot the girl sitting next to him a grin. Kagome may look like an angle, but her fiery temper could make the demons in hell cower in fear.

Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one

Inuyasha had to stop himself from snorting. 'Kagome' and 'crying' well two words that simply did not fit together in his vocabulary. Besides, what was that bit about _him_ being confused? Women were confusing creatures, period. The female mind didn't work the way the male mind did.

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way.

**Yep, Kagome definitely was everything**. He shook his head, waiting patiently for the end of the song. As the last remaining strings of 'Bitch' faded, he smirked at Kagome.

"Describing yourself, huh?"

Kagome shot him an annoyed glare. "No, I just like these songs. But since the music I like is apparently too deep and 'girly' for you, we can listen to some of your CDs." And before Inuyasha could stop her, she had pulled out the first CD lying on top of the stack. The hanyou flattened his ears, waiting for her reaction. He expected a disgusted scowl or a scream of shock, but never a squeal of delight.

"Mozart! Beethoven! Haydn! I can't believe it! Who knew you were a classical music lover under that though exterior?"

Inuyasha grimaced, and sighed. "Don't tell anyone." He cautioned. "Or my reputation will be ruined."

Kagome gave him the evil eye. "What reputation? The reputation that you can get any girl you want? Or the reputation that you're a total asshole and a playboy who will fuck anything with boobs?" She snapped, a slight edge to her voice.

Inuyasha sighed again, praying that he would get home soon, or he wasn't sure if he'd able to stop himself from killing the vixen next to him. A look of disgust flashed across his golden eyes for a moment. **Ewww, I'm not sure I want to fuck a corpse.** He was sorely tempted to get on his knees as the line suddenly clearly, silently thanking whoever had heard his prayer.

"Shut up!" He snarled as he floored the gas pedal, and Kagome screamed as the car shot forward.

"Bakamon!" She screamed at him the minute she got her breath back. "You bastard! What the hell was that for?"

Inuyasha didn't reply to her angry tirade until they reached a deserted country road and he slowed, cruising along leisurely.

"Your anger makes you much more desirable." He whispered, his voice husky, and shot her one of his famous smirks. "Sekushi."

Kagome became even angrier, her eye twitching. She opened her mouth to scream at him again when he suddenly pulled over.

"Not one word, little girl." He snarled, all the humor gone from his eyes. Kagome gulped, her muscles tense as she saw the anger flaring to life. What had brought on this change?

"What- what are you doing?" She mentally cursed herself as her voice wavered.

"I've been more than patient with you." He growled, and something besides anger flew briefly across his face. "Do not move, or speak, or I won't be held responsible for my actions."

Kagome gasped, her eyes widening as they unconsciously landed on his lap. "Oh." she whispered, and mentally smacked herself as nothing more intelligent came to mind.

"Don't test me, bitch." Inuyasha warned. "Unless you want me to pull over and make you scream until you're hoarse."

Kagome swallowed, his words sending a jolt of electricity through her body. She nodded, throat too dry to speak, as Inuyasha started up the car again, praying to Kami that they would arrive soon.

* * *

Inutaisho briefly paused in his work, but refused to look up at the knock that sounded behind his heavy oak door.

"Enter."His deep voice rumbled as Sesshoumaru stepped into his study.

"Father." The younger youkai bowed. "You called?"

Inutaisho sighed, finally putting away his reading glasses as he regarded his older son. "I did. Give me a through background on the girl you picked, this... what's her name again?"

"Kagome Higurashi." Sesshoumaru responded, seating himself in the leather chair as his father indicated him to with a sweeping motion with his hand.

As Sesshoumaru finished his narrative, Inutaisho glared at his son. "A miko, you say?" At Sesshoumaru's nod, he stood up, and started to pace. "What in the world possessed you to pick a miko of all the possibilities? A human miko, at that!"

Before the younger youkai could defend himself, a soft voice sounded behind him that made the great Taiyoukai cower in fear at the silken steel lining the tilting sound. "Is there something wrong with being human, honey?"

Inutaisho swallowed as he stared at his beautiful wife. "No, not at all. It's just that she's a miko..."

Izayoi stepped forward, the slippers making a hushing sound on the rich Persian carpet. "Have you made the necessary preparations?" She inquired, her eyes finding Sesshoumaru."Yes, mother." He replied respectfully. Izayoi (A.N. Her name is the one given in Inuyasha, the third movie. I believe the title is 'World Conquering Sword'. Izayoi is translated, to the best of my knowledge, as 'twelfth night') was not his biological mother, but she had cared for him like her own son, and he loved her dearly. The stoic youkai internally smiled, amazed how such a fragile-looking woman could inspire such humbleness from his father, the great Taiyoukai of the West.

"They should arrive soon." The gentle, husky voice caused three sets of eyes to turn to the young woman who had just stepped into the room.

"Kagura." Sesshoumaru greeted, staring at his mate in appreciation. The wind youkai was dressed, as usually, impeccably. The long-sleeved white shirt clung modestly to her upper body, and her black silk vest matched her dark pants, outlining long legs and shapely muscles. Low heels completed the comfortable look with a touch of elegance.

"They were supposed to arrive after school, but Inuyasha called and told the butler oh-so charmingly to tell me - as he said, and I quote - 'to keep the fucking chauffeur home' because he would be bringing the girl. Knowing Inuyasha, he is always fashionably late. At least two hours, anyways." Kagura continued, a slight smile dancing at the corners of her mouth.

Inutaisho shook his head, gazing fondly at his daughter-in-law. "Thank God he doesn't use that tactic when it comes to business meetings. Were you there with Sesshoumaru this morning, dear?"

Kagura affirmed his assumption with a nod of her head as she sat in the only remaining chair. Sesshoumaru growled at her, not pleased that she would act to casually in front of Lord Inutaisho and the Lady Izayoi, but Kagura purposefully ignored him. "You'll like her." She assured her father-in-law. "Kagome is a very sweet girl, high-spirited with a free heart. She appears to be fiercely loyal to her family and friends, and her moral standards make me wonder why she wasn't hired to teach all those sluts at Shikon University about Health and Protection."

"Kagura. You know this kind of language isn't tolerated at this house." Sesshoumaru rebuked her. He loved his mate dearly, but sometimes the woman was too head-strong for her own good, not to mention she absolutely despised authority and propriety after living with her father - Naraku - for 18 years.

"Chill out." Kagura answered carelessly, shrugging her shoulders. "After dealing with Inuyasha on daily bases, you should be used to this kind of profanity."

Inutaisho chuckled. "Yep, that's my son alright. I sometimes wonder whether I should have allowed so much freedom in that boy's upbringing."

Both Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru stiffened suddenly, and the younger youkai sniffed delicately. "Inuyasha's home." He announced, and seconds later, even Izayoi could hear the iron gates open to allow the car inside the courtyard. There was a sound of door slamming violently, and seconds later a shriek from outside made both Inu youkais wince.

"You idiot!" The exclamation was followed by a string of curses and growls.

Kagura laughed. "Yep, that's Kagome and Inuyasha alright." She disappeared from sight to greet their new guest.

* * *

Kagome stared open-mouthed at the tall mansion looming behind the iron gates. The front yard - if it could even becalled that, since it resembled more the city park than anything else - consisted of neatly kept lawn, a huge stone fountain with four stone dragon heads spurting crystal-clear water into the air. She stared avidly, fascinated with the design and detail engraved.

"The fountain was a gift from Ryou, Lord of the Southern Lands, to commemorate my father's victory over one particularly nasty piece of scales." Inuyasha commented with a cheeky smile, noticing her interest.

"Fascinating." Kagome whispered, her eyes never leaving the fountain.

Inuyasha grinned." You haven't seen the best part yet." He turned off the engine, pulling a startled Kagome from the passenger seat into his lap. "There is a private swimming-pool on the seventh floor designed especially for when I wish to go skinny-dipping." He breathed seductively. "Perhaps you will join me sometime."

Kagome smile sweetly, too sweetly. She grabbed his collar, pulling his head down to her level. After aligning her mouth with one fuzzy ear, she took a deep breath, and screamed with all her might.

"You idiot!"

Pushing him violently away from her, she agilely climbed from the car, glaring daggers at the hanyou who had followed suit. She clenched her eyes, firmly willing away images of a naked Inuyasha with water dripping down his body from her over-imaginative mind.

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to dispel the ringing resounding in his mind. He flicked his ears, praying to every god alive that he hadn't just lost the use of a very important part of his anatomy.

**'Kami, this girl is dangerous to my health!'** He growled. **'First she slaps me, twice, stomps on my foot, and knees me in the balls. And now... I swear I'm deaf in one ear. I'm starting to wonder whether it's worth going through all that trouble just to get into her pants.'**

He briefly considered giving up, but the inherent Takahashi pride would not allow him. **'Payback's bitch.'** He snarled. **'You just wait, Kagome. I'll have you bloody for this.'**

It was completely in his right to discipline his mate for her disobedience. Inuyasha froze. **'Mate. No, not that word again. What's about this bitch that has me strung so tight? She is NOT my mate!'**

* * *

Kagura opened the sturdy redwood doors, staring in surprise at the two frozen young adults who were busy trying to kill each other with their glares. If gazes could truly kill, Kagome would have been ablaze at best, and a pile of smoldering ashes at worst. Inuyasha, meanwhile, would have either frozen to death or have lost certain vital areas due to frostbite.

"Hello, Kagome. I see Inuyasha has managed to bring you alive and in one piece." Kagura greeted, surprising both of them out of their heated death match.

"I wouldn't exactly say one piece." Kagome muttered, shooting Inuyasha a last venomous look, before her whole countenance brightened. "Kagura!"

Kagura smiled, hearing Kagome's words. "Welcome to the Takahashi mansion. Come in, and then let's see your room, shall we?"

The younger girl nodded eagerly, wanting to see the inside of this place. Knowing the family's taste, she had no doubt that it would be breathtakingly beautiful. She steeped gracefully to the tall woman's side, bowing in respect. Kagura laughed.

"If you are intending to live here, Kagome, it would not be fitting for you to be bowing every time you see me. Let's go, let's inspect your room first, and then I can give you a tour of the house, since I am certain that Inuyasha told you that all the facilities and utilities will be shared."

Kagome nodded wryly. She still remembered Inuyasha's suggestion of sharing more than just the commodities outside their rooms. She slipped her soft sandals from her dainty feet, and was about to follow Kagura when another voice stopped the wind youkai's movement.

"I'll do it."

Kagome nearly moaned in self-pity. **'Fate is definitely out to get me.'**

"Well, it looks my son has finally learned some chivalry." Another voice commented, and Kagome's head snapped up to watch as one of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen descend the stairs. Kagome recognized her immediately. This was Lady Izayoi, the mate - or wife - of Inutaisho. Kagome had seen her picture often in magazines, and had admired her for a long time. Izayoi was known for her gentle countenance, graceful manners, and keen mind. Her wealth was incomparable, but she never appeared gaudy or showy, choosing instead to help fundraisers for numerous worthy organizations. To be able to meet her in person, was a dream come true for Kagome. She had barely opened her mouth to reply a greeting when two more people following Izayoi appeared. One was Sesshoumaru, the other undeniably had to be Inuyasha's father, as the man had both the golden eyes and silvery mane of both his sons, not to mention Kagome had seen him in many photographs with Lady Izayoi. He was chuckling.

"Inuyasha was always chivalrous - as long as it included a pretty girl. He has inherited my charm and appeal."

His wife growled at him. "You mean, he learned a few pick-up lines from you and followed in your foot-steps concerning women."

"Mom! Dad!" Inuyasha sounded scandalized.

Izayoi stepped forward, ignoring Inuyasha, and embraced the dark-haired girl warmly. "You must be Kagome. I am glad Inuyasha does indeed have good taste. I was rather worried after seeing the array of his wardrobe. One would believe he was color-blind." Lady Izayoi smiled, and fondly patted Inuyasha's head even though the hanyou was taller than her.

Inuyasha blushed, mumbling something as he over-looked Kagome's puzzled glance at his mother's comment at his taste. Kagura, however, noticed, and correctly interpreted the reason for it. She took it upon herself to explain, much to the hanyou's chagrin.

"You are the first girl he has brought home. If too many people knew about this little remote cozy country house we like to call home, you'd see hordes of reporters and screaming fan girls outside. The address known to the press is the hotel we usually stay in when we need to make a public appearance. That's the one where we need to hire a horde of bodyguards just to make it to the lobby without getting trampled over. That's also where Inuyasha usually takes the girls for his one-night treatment." She scowled. "You should see some those things. The way they shamelessly throw themselves at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha makes me want to gouge their eyes out."

"But isn't Sesshoumaru-sama already mated to you?" Kagome ventured. She trusted and liked this woman with her direct way and bold spirit.

Kagura snorted. "That doesn't matter to them. All they see is a desirable rich man, and they want him. All _they_ care about are his face, his bank account, and his fame."

"Enough, Kagura." Sesshoumaru laid a gentle on her shoulder. "You make sound like a piece of meat at the butchery. I do hope I'm worth more than that." Though the expression on his face didn't change, the softer tone alerted everyone present just how much he cared about his mate.

Kagome listened with half an ear, fidgeting nervously under Inutaisho's gaze. She breathed in relief as he finally smiled. Grasping her hand firmly, he gave it a shake.

"Inuyasha, her room is the rose room, second door on the left, second floor."

Inuyasha gave a respectful nod, and was about to step into an adjacent hall-way when a blur of whirlwind seemed to appear out of nowhere, throwing itself unto Inuyasha.

"Uncle Inu! Uncle Inu!" The whirlwind cried. "You are finally back! I haven't seen you for ages!"

Kagome blinked, staring at the nine-year-old girl with long dark hair. She wore an airy lavender shirt in a fashion Kagome had never seen before but immediately liked, and pale-blue shorts.

Inuyasha laughed deeply, swinging the child around as the girl squealed happily. "Hi, there, Rin. I've missed you, too."

Kagome stared, curious at the change in Inuyasha's demeanor. She smiled almost wistfully. His amber eyes were laughing, and there was nothing seductive about him. Something inside her made her wish that she had brought on the change in him.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru's voicing of that single syllable had Inuyasha release Rin, and the girl seemed to notice, for the first time, Kagome standing awkwardly in the hall, not knowing how to act in what was obviously a family moment. The child's dark eyes peered curiously up at her.

"Kagome, this is my niece, Rin." Inuyasha introduced. "Rin, this is Kagome, a class-mate of mine. If we are lucky, she might be living with us for a while. How would you like to have another woman to talk to?"

Kagome smiled at her, her heart drawn to this little girl who raided so much innocence. Rin stared at her for a moment, before smiling brightly back.

"Daddy!" Rin hopped over to Sesshoumaru. "I like Uncle Inu's lady friend. She's pretty, and nice."

A rare show of emotion flickered across the stoic youkai's face as he gazed at his daughter. "She is, indeed." His gaze found Inuyasha. "Now, little brother, since you volunteered for the job, don't you think it's time you showed Kagome her room?"

Inuyasha said nothing, just shot his brother a nasty look as he grabbed a nervous Kagome by the hand and pulled her into the hall way next to the dining room. Typing a code in the pad next to the door, a soft ding sounded, and a pair of metal doors opened. Kagome gasped.

"You have your own elevator?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, since this house has nine stories not the including the roof, it's a pain to be running up and down the stairs, so we decided to get this installed."

Kagome laughed. "You might be able to fill out that wiry frame if you took the stairs." She teased, mirth sparkling in her eyes. "It's a good exercise."

"And you would lose that extra ten pounds on your thighs and butt, and most likely an inch or two around that waist." Inuyasha teased right back. Kagome's body was as lovely as sin - he couldn't imagine a more beautiful body. Her curves were molded perfectly to fit him.

"Hey!" Kagome protested as they stepped into the elevator, and he pressed the button for the third floor. "I thought I had a cute ass!"

Inuyasha grinned at her. "Oh, believe me, you do." He grabbed her butt, and gave it a light squeeze. Kagome squealed in shock, jumping a foot in the air. She glared at him.

"Pervert! You are as bad as Miroku!"

Inuyasha laughed again. He seemed to be completely at ease around her. **'Of course,'** she scowled, **' he's every female's dream, so he's completely in his element, not to mention that this is his house.'** Kagome froze. **'Oh no, I did not just think that he was every girl's fantasy come alive. No, no, I hate him.'** She almost missed the husky note in his voice as he spoke again.

"What's wrong, Kagome? Did you forget I'm just as much male as that fucking bouzu?"

The girl didn't answer, and chose to change the topic instead as the elevator opened with a delicate 'ding'. "So what's on the roof?" She asked as she followed him.

"It includes, among other things, my mother's own special rose bed, which had been a wedding gift from my father. You should go and see it sometime - it's absolutely gorgeous." A faint note of pride entered his voice. "It's also the perfect place to sun-bath. Kagura adores it up there, which should be no surprise since she's a wind youkai. I guess this house is too much like a cage for her."

He stopped in front of a engraved door and was about to type in the code when it opened and a young girl stepped out, a dusting pan in one hand, dressed in a maid's uniform. She giggled madly as she saw Inuyasha, and Kagome could only roll her eyes as the seductive smirk returned to Inuyasha's lips.

"Hello, there, my kirei okini'iri." He said smoothly, slipping an arm around her waist. She giggled again, and he dipped his head for a long kiss. Kagome softly clearing her throat caused both of their heads to snap up.

"Misuteri Hana." Inuyasha introduced. "Higurashi Kagome. Hana is my personal maid, and excellent at what she does."

Kagome offered an uneasy smile. The girl's glare was hostile, not to mention that she gave off an un-friendly vibe. She bowed stiffly, stepping aside so Inuyasha could enter the room. Kagome followed him, sighing. She hadn't met the maid for more than 30 seconds, and their mutual dislike was already apparent. Glaring at the source of all her problems, she murmured a single word under her breath.

"Pureboi." By the twitching of his ears, she knew that he had heard her.

A gasp tore from her throat as she saw, for the first time, the room the Takahashi's offered her. It was huge. She could easily fit three of her old bedroom at the main house into the space. The huge king sized bed sported gold pillows and blankets, soft and gentle on the eyes. A sturdy bookshelf stood on a side, next to a lovely red-wood desk. A closet was the on the other side, with full-length mirrors acting as the door. Opposite was a large window with gentle pink curtains, and it was obvious that they had used 'Dawn' as the theme in designing this room. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed the rose petals strewn on the bed, deep red against gold.

"Your doing, I presume?"

Inuyasha grinned, raising his hands in mock surrender. "You caught me." The smile stayed. "The rent is $1000 a month. So, Kagome Higurashi, what do you say?"

"I'd say I would have to be an idiot not the take this offer."

"Great." Inuyasha disappeared only to reappear seconds later, a package in his hand, handing it to her. "A present." He told her with a mischievous smile.

"Well, Welcome to the Family, Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

Finally finished. I can't believe it! Over 8500 words! It's the longest entry I've ever done, including all the other stories I've written and posted. I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter - the ending was dull. Sophia and Hana are my own characters. Do not worry about them. They are only there to re-inforce Inuyasha's playboy attitude, and Hana later has some plot purposes, but that's all there is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
Note: Kohaku's last name is the one of the woman who does Sango's voice in the original Japanese name, I believe.

Translations (I'm not entirely sure on these, so don't quote me. These are dictionary definitions):  
**Sekushi** - sexy  
**Bouzu** - priest or monk. I am using this spelling because it's one I've always seen. According to the dictionary, however, it is spelled bozu, with a line above the 'o'.  
**Kirei** - pretty  
**Okini'iri** - pet  
**Misuteri** - Mystery  
**Hana** - flower  
**Pureboi** - playboy  
Just a little note. While my full pen-name is Shizuka Kaze, my friends, when talking about fanfiction, call me Shizu-chan, so that's what I sign with. I know there another registered member by that name, though he/she hasn't written anything yet, to the best of my knowledge. However, I've been called by that name for so long that's its hard to change :sigh: So please bear with me, and try not to confuse me with her/him. Thank you.  
Shizu-chan


	4. Arrival of Darkness

The Seduction Game

* * *

First of all, I would like to thank everyone for their continued support of "The Seduction Game", even after it was deleted by fanfiction . net. To all new readers - **welcome**. And to those who have already read it before - **good to see you again.**  
Presently, this is my new pen-name. However, I still go by Shizuka Kaze on adultfanfiction . net and mediaminer . org.  
Thanks to those who reviewed, and a special thank you to those who reviewed and added me to your favorites and alerts list. I'm guilty of not reviewing and just adding authors to my ever-growing list, but I still appreciate your people's feedback. You guys are great; I wouldn't have the determination to continue writing without your support.

Disclaimer: I getting really tired of writing these! Stupid copyrighters _grumble, grumble_. Why don't I just announce it over to everyone alive? - Hey, world! Can you hear me? I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! -  
Single quote and bold type indicate thoughts

_...And finally, after all that, we can keep going on to the story!_

* * *

**Shizuka Kaze is proud to continue the presentation of:**

**The Seduction Game**  
**Summary:** Inuyasha Takahashi is the guy no girl can resist, but when he sets his sights on Kagome Higurashi, he has met his match. When the young girl outright refuses him and angers him, he swore that he would break her and ruin her life. But neither can deny their attraction, nor were they prepared for the burning passion that threatened to consume them both. Yet can love be born out of hate and a need to dominate?

* * *

The Seduction Game

Chapter four: Arrival of Darkness

* * *

Kagome stared at the box in her hand, curious. It was wrapped delicately with a silver ribbon trailing lightly in the breeze from the open window. Inuyasha had excused himself to tell his family of her decision, leaving her with her thoughts. She brought her head up as his footsteps echoed outside of her door again.

"May I open it?" She asked as he appeared.

An extra smug smile shone on his face. "Of course."

Biting her lip in concentration, she carefully pulled the ribbon, before trying to open the present without tearing the paper. Her brow furrowed as a plain, flat box appeared. She carefully opened it, a gasp escaping her. Turning brilliant eyes upon the half-demon, she smiled.

"Thank you. It's absolutely beautiful." She whispered.

"Glad you like it." He replied easily, his confusion hidden inside of him. She was delighted? Knowing her temper, he had expected a glare at best or a slap at worst.

"Anyway, my parents wish for you to stay for dinner." He explained, changing the subject.

Kagome tore her eyes away from the lovely object lying inside the box, to step toward Inuyasha, indicating her willingness with a gentle nod. "I'd love to."

Anything Inuyasha intended to say froze in his throat as he stared at her. Her movement had led her straight into the light of the setting sun. Her hair seemed even darker against the light, mixing with strands of glittering gold, bold copper, and fiery red. Her eyes had become bright blue in contrast, and her fair skin positively glowed. She was like a goddess, standing in the light of the celestial fireball. He unconsciously compared the sight with the one previously in their second class. The rain had shown a calmer, more tranquil side of Kagome, creating the illusion of an unattainable beauty, only to be seen, but never to be touched. However, the sun created an aura of friendliness around her, as if her sole purpose was to create love and grace this cold world with her presence and beauty. He snapped out of his trance as Kagome's melodious voice brought him back to the present.

"Inuyasha, is there enough time for me to call Souta before dinner?"

With an easy shrug of his shoulder, he averted his gaze to prevent himself from getting lost again. "Sure. Hana will show you the dining room in about 15 minutes." And without a further word, he strode from the room, closing the door behind him.

Ignoring the hanyou's retreat, she took a quick peek at her watch, surprised to see the time. **'It's already seven? Good thing Sango is picking of Kohaku and Souta.'** She inwardly cursed as she realized that she had forgotten to tell Sango _why_ she herself was unable to pick Souta up. **'He must be worried.'** She dug in her pocket around for her cell, only to remember that she had accidentally left it at home this morning. Opening the door, she peered around for the maid.

"Hana?" She called out timidly.

"Yes?" Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin at the icy voice sounding right next to her, and she briefly wondered how the girl could have gotten there that fast.

"Could you show me where the phone is?" The maid said nothing, just shot her a death glare, and led her toward a small alcove and handed her the cream-colored phone.

"What is your relationship with Lord Inuyasha?" Kagome raised an eyebrow, surprised at the unexpected question. This girl was acting like an ice queen who was obviously on fire for the hanyou. She almost snickered at how contradictory that statement sounded.

"The kind that forces him to acknowledge the fact that the world does not revolve around him." She answered calmly, refusing to elaborate on her enigmatic idea as she dialed her home phone. Catching the incredulous look the maid shot her, she suppressed a chuckle - Hana obviously thought differently.

"Moshi moshi, Higurashi residence. Souta speaking."

Kagome perked up. "Hi, Souta."

"Kagome!" The relief was apparent in his voice.

"Listen, Souta, I am over at a class-mate's house right now, so I won't be coming home for dinner. There's some microwavable frozen dinner in the fridge, or you can order something. You are, however, not to leave the house."

"Why?" Was the mulish reply.

Kagome sighed, wondering how her brother could be so dense sometimes. "Because it's late and I don't feel like searching half the city for you just because you decided to get drunk and forget the way home."

Souta grumbled some more before his voice changed. "So, Sis," Kagome nearly groaned at the sly tone - she knew what was coming next.

"Yes, yes, you may order a dozen Buffalo wings with a big serving of fries and a gallon Sprite." She agreed, already knowing Souta's question. Her brother loved this kind of dinner, but she hated the fact that the whole house smelled like grease afterwards.

"Great!" A slight pause. "Who's your class-mate? I don't recognize the phone number on the caller ID. Is it a boy?" A suggestive tone was evident in the question.

This time, Kagome did groan. "I'm at Inuyasha Takahashi's."

The yell nearly deafened her. "Inuyasha Takahashi? THE Inuyasha Takahashi? What's he like? Can I meet him sometime? Is he as..."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She knew telling Souta Inuyasha's name was a bad idea. The kid was sure to go into his hero-worship mode. "Bye, Souta, I'll be home later." She said firmly, cutting off her brother in mid rant, and hung up.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief, silently thanking Kami that the conversation with her brother hadn't turned out into another battle between them. Sometimes she hated the fact that Souta was eighteen and could pretty much do whatever he wanted.

"Miss, are you done?" The annoyed voice of the maid caused one eyebrow to rise sharply. Kagome had to bite her tongue to keep a sharp retort at bay. She was above wasting her breath with obsessive, clingy, and jealous girls. The amused voice at the end of the hall barely registered in her mind.

"Hana. Your services are needed downstairs."

The young girl bowed hastily, her expression softening as green eyes flashed with something close to adoration. "As you wish, Lord Inuyasha." She hurried towards the elevator, never acknowledging Kagome's burning gaze at her back.

The dark-haired girl sighed, running a weary hand through her raven locks. Living with the Takahashis was going to be stressful, she could already tell. However, the offer had been too good to pass up on. While she had been called many things in her twenty-two years of life, 'idiot' or 'fool' had never been among them. So absorbed was she in her thoughts that a surprised gasp escaped her as two warm arms encircled her waist and someone nuzzled her neck lovingly.

Soft chuckling filled her ears as she stiffened. "Ah, what did you do to make sweet Hana snap at you?" He whispered, his breath hot against her cool skin.

Kagome took a deep breath, trying to ignore the silly fluttering in her belly, knowing he did not really expect an answer. She jumped in shock as felt Inuyasha lick the sensitive spot behind her ear lightly. Her distraction gave the hanyou the chance to slip his hand into her shirt, under her bra. Kagome sagged against him, her bones no longer to support her as a soft moan escaped her lips, her eyes rolling back in her head as desire swamped her body. Inuyasha held her up effortlessly as he cupped one soft breast, his fingers expertly teasing her nipple, pulling and tugging at the hard nub. His eyes widened in surprise at the silky texture that met his long fingers. Her breast was full and fit perfectly into his palm, almost as if it had been designed with him in mind. He bit back a groan as Kagome began writhing in his arms, unconsciously pressing her soft bottom against his crotch. **'Damn responsive bitch!'** He growled. **'If my parents weren't home I would have already claimed that sweet pussy of hers.'** His nose twitched as a soft scent wafted to him. **'Damn, she smells good. I wonder what she tastes like...'**

As if on cue, Kagura's soft voice drifted to them.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, dinner is ready."

The young girl's eyes snapped open, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment as she remembered her shameless behavior. She tore away from him, her chocolate orbs wide, and hurriedly straightened her shirt, pulling the material over her body. She shook her raven locks, shocked beyond speech. After hardly speaking to him for ten years, Inuyasha had managed to touch her where no man had touched her before in less than one day. Bile rose in her throat as she recalled how her traitorous body had betrayed all her hidden desires. Mumbling some incoherent words, she rushed toward the elevator, where an amused Kagura was waiting for her.

"My brother-in-law if quite the charmer, is he not?"

Kagome grumbled, silently cursing herself. All it had taken for her to submit had been one moment when she had let her guard down. She silently prayed that the demoness's nose could not pick up on her excitement. She growled out a reply "More like the molester."

Kagura laughed, pulling Kagome in the elevator with her before slamming the door in Inuyasha's face, ignoring his violent curses. **'I'm impressed, any other girl would have submitted a long time ago. I've never seen him work so hard to get into a girl's pants.'** she admitted. **'Inuyasha will have his hands full.'** She choked back a laugh as she imagined her brother-in-law suffering from withdrawal symptoms.

The doors opened with a soft ding, and Kagura stepped out, with Kagome following behind. "I hope the food is to your liking." Kagura said. "Inutaisho was unaware that Inuyasha was bringing you." She lied through her teeth, silently cursing her mate by giving her this job. "So I hope you won't mind if the dishes are rather simple."

Kagome laughed, her eyes filled with merriment. "After living on microwavable food for the last 6 month, you have no idea how good a home-made dinner sounds."

* * *

The table was decked in soft green, with two small vases containing a single pure white rose. Inutaisho sat at the head of the table, Izayoi at his right, the seat always reserved for the wife of the Lord. On his left sat Sesshoumaru, and next to his seat was Kagura. Inuyasha was on the right of his mother, and Kagome sat next to him. Between Kagome and Kagura sat Rin. The young girl seemed extremely excited and kept sneaking glances at the dark-haired girl sitting on her left.

Inutaisho clasped his hands as everyone was seated, and each member of the family followed his lead, closing their eyes. Kagome was surprised to learn that the Takahashis prayed before every meal. Inutaisho's soft voice rumbled, comforting and grateful as he thanked the Great InuKami for Kagome and the meal. There was a moment of silence as he finished, before two maids rushed to bring plates to the table.

Inuyasha smiled as he saw Kagome's dumb-founded look. She obviously had no idea what some of the plates were. He took it upon himself to explain, acting as if their previous encounter that never happened. "The appetizers are usually part of the Chinese cuisine, while the dessert will be Western Style. Don't worry, the main course will be Japanese." Kagome could only nod as Inuyasha pointed out the different kinds of foods out to her.

As the main course arrived, Kagome's eyes lit up. Kagura, noticing the change, smiled.

"I guess you like Oden?" she inquired, though she knew the answer already.

Kagome nodded, enthusiastically.

"Yes, it's my favorite."She took a small mouthful of the helping Kagura had placed in front of her, and surprise flittered across her face. "It's delicious!"

Kagura simply nodded, and made a mental note to give Ichigo, the cook, a raise. The rest of dinner was a quiet affair, the conversation flowing but not boisterous. Kagome enjoyed the quiet sense of peace, ignoring the heated looks and seductive smirks Inuyasha kept sending her. Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat.

"Inuyasha, your dinner did not suddenly acquire mobility and decided to change its location to your right."

The hanyou returned the growl as Kagome blushed scarlet, grateful that Inutaisho and Izayoi had ignored that comment. Praying to every Kami alive, she hoped that this conversation would never get out. She wasn't quite sure if she would survive the embarrassment.

A soft clearing of throat brought all silent and vocal communications to a halt, and the girl noticed that the plates had been cleaned off the table.

"Inuyasha, why don't you take Kagome home? It's already late, and I'm certain Kagome has classes tomorrow, just like you do." Inutaisho suggested, stifling a smile at the half-horrified, half-suffering expression on Kagome's face. Kagura had been right, he definitely liked the girl.

"Of course, father." Inuyasha replied, a shadow of a smirk tugging at the corner of his sensual lips. He bowed, excusing himself, and left towards the garage with Kagome following him. With a painful expression she lowered herself onto the passenger seat, as if Inuyasha had forced her to sit on a plane with sharp needles instead of the nice leather interior of the Ferrari.

* * *

"Inuyasha? Can I ask you something?" The hanyou took his eyes of the road momentarily to glance at the girl beside him. She was chewing her lip nervously, her hands clenched together. He gave a curt nod, slightly apprehensive himself, wondering what could be so important that she would become a nervous wreck about it.

"Well... Why are you taking Micro-economics and Macro-economics? Those are beginning classes!" She finally blurted out, hoping he would not become angry at her prying. Sitting in the same car with a furious hanyou was NOT an appealing idea. Relief washed through her as he laughed, though irritation and frustration quickly rose as he continued to laugh so hard that he had to stop the car next to the road to avoid crashing into some innocent bystander, tears leaking from his eyes.

"And may I ask just what exactly you find so amusing?" She snapped tartly, folding her hands across her chest.

Inuyasha continued to laugh, and finally managed to choke out, "You." Before another laughing fit seized him again.

"I'm so glad I amuse you!" Kagome snapped, her blue-grey orbs flashing, though she did notice how Inuyasha's golden eyes sparkled in the night, the tears reflecting the light. Mentally scolding herself for such thoughts, she waited impatiently for him to stop shrieking like a hyena, and calm down enough to talk to her like a civilized man, tapping her foot on the floor.

"I'm glad you think so, too." Inuyasha finally answered. "But you should have seen how nervous you were. From your anxiety level, I expected something along the lines of a proposal or sex."

She flushed darkly. "How dare you... I'd rather sleep with a corpse than you!" She snapped, but cringed when she saw his eyes flash in anger. A hand shot out, grabbing her chin tightly and bringing her face close to his.

"Watch your mouth, bitch!" He snarled. "You'll be begging for me to fuck you soon enough." He closed his mouth over hers in a bruising kiss in punishment. One hand trapped both her slender wrists over her head while the other one fondled her roughly. Kagome writhed against him in panic, her screams muffled by his mouth. Yet, despite the protests her body was reacting to his touch, her back arching slightly. Kagome could feel him smirk against her mouth, but was far too intoxicated with his taste to care. However, as his long fingers pinched her inner thigh cruelly, a cold chill of reality washed over her. Opening her mouth, she bit his lip, hard, recognizing the coppery taste of blood. Inuyasha pulled away from her, cursing as he brought his finger to his lips, trying to assess the damage.

"You bit me, bitch!" His eyes flickered between red and gold, but Kagome tried to ignore the signs, her own rage matching his.

"It was your fault, asshole!" She yelled, her anger masking a horrified expression. **'Shit, I can't believe I'm turned on by his demon nature!'**. Her thigh was throbbing from his pinch, sending delightful shivers through her body. Who had thought that pain could bring her such pleasure? **'That sadistic idiot!'**

Inuyasha opened his mouth for a retort, but froze as Kagome's scent changed. He sniffed lightly, and his fury melted away to be replaced by that smirk she was starting to hate.

"You are right." He agreed amiably.

Kagome blinked in surprise. She had expected a perverted comment, not an admission. "I am?"

He started the car again, shrugging carelessly. "Yeah, it my fault." A sly glance was shot her way. "My fault that you are turned on. My fault that you are wet." His voice lowered to a seductive whisper. "My fault that you want me to fuck you senseless."

"Inuyasha!" she screeched. "I never said that!"

"You didn't deny it, either."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Wench."

"Barbarian."

"Whore."

"Walking STD."

"Slut."

"Insufferable pig!"

Inuyasha sighed. "This is starting to sound familiar."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, irritation plain across her face. "Yeah, and last time I won!"

Inuyasha sighed again. "No, you didn't win - you slapped me."

"Yeah, and that shut you up, so that means I win. There!"

The Hanyou shook his head, wondering how a 22-year-old could sound like a fourth grader being denied a cookie. **'Crazy bitch.'**

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, before he said "I don't know."

Kagome's head snapped up, unaware that he remembered and was answering her original question. "What?"

"You asked why I'm taking lower-division classes, remember? Well, I don't know." The dark-haired girl lifted her eyebrows disbelievingly, but did not interrupt as Inuyasha continued. "Before I decided to major in Business/Financial Economics, I agreed to take a test that would proclaim my proficiency in all the lower-division classes and move straight to the upper division ones. I passed."

A smile tugged at the corner of Kagome's lips, and Inuyasha was again struck by how quickly she changed emotions. "Passed, huh? Probably barely. What did you get, a 60?"

"If you must know, I passed with a perfect score." Inuyasha said haughtily, scowling.

Kagome pouted. "A perfect score? I can't even do that by taking the regular classes! People like you ought to be arrested!"

"And girls like you need to learn how to keep their mouth shut." His voice turned from smooth to perverted. "Of course, I could always help you keep it busy."

"Keep a leash on that muscle, dog boy." She warned, "Or you'll crash because you were too busy shoving your tongue down my throat. I don't want you to be the last person I see before I die."

Inuyasha ignored her last comment. "Who said anything about french-kissing you?"

Kagome simply raised her eyebrows, pinning him with a look that would have made Sesshoumaru cower in fear, but Inuyasha paid it no heed.

"When I talked about keeping your mouth busy I meant with you on your knees in front of me, your head between my thighs." He smirked as understanding dawned on her face. "Fellatio, sweetheart."

His smirk disappeared quickly as Kagome yanked on his ear, hard. He yelped loudly, "Damn it, woman! That hurt!" He growled low in his throat. **'Why must they always go for the ears?'**

"You deserved it!" she snapped. "Grow up and stop acting like a spoiled brat! It's time you realized you can't have everything you want!"

Inuyasha set him jaw, his voice firm and determined. "You are right. However, _you_ will not deny me. I will have you, one way or another."

She snorted, a look of disdain etched on her pretty features. "Sure, when hell freezes over!"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "If that's what it takes... then hell shall freeze over."

Kagome stared at him in utter disbelief. How could anyone be so arrogant? Or better yet, how could anyone make her lose her temper in one day enough to last her a lifetime? "I will never be with a man I do not love." She stated resolutely, but refused to face him as she spoke, opting instead to stare out of the window. He had brought her body to life in a way she hadn't deemed possible. Briefly she wondered if any other man could arouse passions in her like the hanyou could, but dismissed the notion. He was not the only male on this earth... and if no one could, she would rather spend her life as a spinster than to give into him and have her heart broken just as he would break her body and spirit, if given the chance.

Inuyasha stilled for a moment, and when he spoke again, his voice was uncharacteristically soft and he bowed his head, his bangs hiding the brilliant pools of molten gold. "Would it be so bad to love me?"

Kagome froze. There was a kind of vulnerability in Inuyasha's voice she had never heard before - nor, she doubted, anyone else had. She averted her eyes. "Maybe." she whispered, unsure. Though she had given an indefinite reply, she knew the answer buried deep in her heart. No, loving him wouldn't be bad, but not being loved in return would hurt her. Giving Inuyasha's past, he would use her for his selfish pleasures and then discard her. That would kill her. She could love him, but would not. She could not be in a relationship purely based on lust. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged, lifting his head, and his visage scared Kagome. He was usually such an expressive person, but now, an ice mask, not unlike Sesshoumaru's, had dropped over his features. His golden gaze was hooded, guarded, and something inside Kagome hurt that he had to be so careful around her. "What for?"

"I don't know." She whispered, unsure what else to say.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, neither saying a word. The dark-haired girl breathed a sigh of relief as the town-house finally came into view. The silence inside the car had been deafening, the tension thick enough to cut with a knife. Grabbing her bag, she stepped from the car, only to suddenly find the hanyou at her side. She raised an eyebrow as he wordlessly tugged the bag from her hand and accompanied her to the front door. At her questioning gaze, he explained.

"Since I took the trouble of driving you out here, I'm not risking you getting mugged."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Kami, Inuyasha, it's maybe twenty steps from the car to the door. I'm not five-years-old."

"You sure act like one." Was the sharp retort.

She snorted. "Look who's talking!"

Inuyasha gave another shrug, stopping her hand as she sought to insert the key into the lock. Before Kagome knew what had happened, he had her pressed against the wall, his hands entwined with hers. She swallowed a gasp, the incident oddly similar to the one at school. He kissed her hungrily, angrily, his mouth hot and branding on hers. A shocked cry escaped her lips as he molded every curve of her soft body to his muscular one, one hard thigh forcing its way between her legs. Kagome moaned, her head tipping back in pleasure as he pushed upward, his thigh cradled between hers. His hands left hers to roam over her lithe figure as Kagome abandoned her inhibitions, her hips rocking frantically against his thigh. Inuyasha was breathing hard as he finally pulled his lips from hers, though the girl riding him so wantonly was too far gone to care or notice.

"That's it, baby. Let it go, and cum for me." His breath fanned across her ear. "For me, only me."

"Inuyasha?" Her voice sounded breathless to her own ears, though her mind had clearly a little. She thanked every god she knew for Inuyasha's vulgar vocabulary. They seemed to always have the ability to pull back from whatever haze he had covered her mind with.

"Yes, baby? What is it? What do you want?" His voice still retained the husky quality, and Kagome shivered despite her resolves.

She smiled, her voice syrupy sweet. "Go screw yourself."

Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle wearily. "Stubborn to the core, aren't you?" He pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. "Good night, princess."

And without a further word, he strode from her toward the car, never turning back. Kagome watched him drive away, as still as a shadow, and felt as if her soul had been torn from her.

"Good night, Inuyasha." The wind carried her whispered words far into the night. Somehow, he heard, and smiled.

* * *

"Sango, pick up the phone! Sango, pick up the phone!" The girl lying sleepily in bed groaned, her hand fumbling wildly to find the annoying voice vibrating on her desk. She pressed the 'connect' button, making a mental note to change the ring tone. Sure, it had been cute and witty she had first thought of changing the tone to her own voice telling her to pick up the phone, but at the age of 23 it was really getting ridiculous.

"Hello?" she muttered irritably, silently promising a painful death for the one who had dared to wake her up at such an ungodly hour.

"Sango!" The girl grimaced at the loud voice, holding the phone away from her ear, almost as if afraid that it would bite her.

"Kagome! What in bloody hell is so damn important that you could not wait..." she check the clock quickly "... another two hours and 36 minutes to tell me but had to wake me up at this unholy hour when every sensible person it still asleep?"

There was a short silence on the other end of the phone. "Have you known Inuyasha closely for a long time?" The voice sounded odd.

Sango sighed. "You woke me up from my beauty sleep to ask me this? To answer the question, yes I've known him for eight years already. Why?"

"Oh." Kagome paused. "No wonder you are starting to sound like him."

"Hey!" Sango protested. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." The other girl assured quickly. "I just wondered why you've never mentioned him before."

"Why this sudden interest in dog-boy? You've met him ten years ago, but you never mentioned his name before today." A sharp intake of breath followed by a muttered curse sounded. "Don't tell me the idiot tried to seduce you?"

"Well... no and yes."

Sango raised an eyebrow at her friend's not-answer. "Do explain." she commented dryly.

"No, he's not an idiot - he's an asshole and too many other unfavorable names that would take too long to list, and yes, he tried to seduce me. Or, more actually, tried to get into my pants." Kagome's voice was matter-of-fact.

Sango swore darkly. "That fool! I'll rip his ears off! I'll tear him limb from limb! I'll crucify him! That dumbass! How dare he! I'll rip his skin off, dissect him..."

Kagome shuddered on the other end of the line. Where in the world had her best friend learned so many gruesome techniques for killing someone painfully and slowly? **'Note to self: Never piss of Sango Kuwajima unless I'm looking for an early retirement into my grave!'** Kagome winced audibly as she listened to her best friend describe the seventh degree of the third category of punishment used in China during the Han dynasty - binding the criminal tightly in a fishnet and cutting his flesh off piece by piece, using 3599 strokes, before the last cut pierces his heart (A.N., this technique actually existed, called the 'qian dao wan gua', roughly translated as 'thousand cuts and ten thousand scratches'). "Please, stop, Sango-chan, you'll give me nightmares."

Sango stopped her rant in midriff. "Oh, yea, Kagome, that reminds me, why did you call me?"

"What? I can't even call my best friend without a reason anymore?"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. If it was nothing important or exciting or both, you would waited until class to tell me about it."

"Darn it! You know me to well!"

"So, tell me, what happened.

"Well, he gave me one of the most beautiful objects I've ever seen and Kagura Kaze offered me a room at their mansion."

* * *

"What!"

Inuyasha held the phone a foot away from his sensitive ears, staring at it with a half-terrified expression as if the harmless object that marked the advances of modern technology of communication had suddenly become a poisonous snake.

"Miroku!" He roared. "Hey, remember the ears, man?"

"Never mind the ears, now. Tell me, how did she react?"

"You know, I was surprised."

"Oh really? What did she do? Jump your bones?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, wondering how a monk with the reputation for being a ruthless businessman could still be such a letch. He laughed, "I wish."

"So I'm guessing she didn't?" Miroku sounded disappointed.

Inuyasha growled. "You were hoping for details, weren't you, bouzo?"

"Hey, Inuyasha, we always used to share our conquests."

"Yeah, 'used to' being the keyword here. I swore no more details after you insisted on showing me the video you made of yourself and Bota during one of your 'encounters'.

Miroku laughed nervously. Inuyasha had nearly taken his head off after that incident. While Inuyasha couldn't kill him over the phone right now, he had no desire to find out whether Inuyasha would remember his anger long enough to try to finish him off in class later. "Inuyasha, we were getting off topic!" He reminded.

Inuyasha made a noncommittal sound, so Miroku continued.

"Let's run over this one more time. You invited her to your house, a place where nearly nobody knows even exists, introduce her to your immediate family, talked her into moving in with you..."

"That was Kagura!" Inuyasha protested, but his friend ignored him.

"... gave her a hot piece of lingerie as a present, and she didn't slap or yell at you?"

"Yep, she simply smiled and said thank you." He grinned arrogantly. "Well, you know no woman can resist me."

The faint noises downstairs caught Inuyasha's attention. "Listen, monk, I'll talk to you later." And without saying goodbye, he hung up just as Hana knocked on his open door. "Master Inuyasha, the Lady Izayoi and Kagura request your presence at the dining table."

He gave a curt nod. "I'll be there."

He took the stairs, knowing his mother hated being kept to be waiting, and since he was only on the second floor, waiting for the elevator was a waste of time. Besides, he needed to went some nervous energy. His mother never requested his presence before breakfast - unless he did something wrong. So he was surprised when he stepped in the kitchen to find the atmosphere relaxed, Kagura and his mother chattering amiably over a cup of coffee, a covered bag sitting on one of the chairs.

"Mother." He greeted respectfully.

The Lady Izayoi indicated him to sit, and Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably to find both women's attention focused entirely on him the minute he sat down.

"So, Inu-chan..." Kagura began innocently, only to be interrupted by her hot-headed brother-in-law.

"Stop calling me that ridiculous nickname, Kagura." He snapped, his temper rising. "I'm no longer that little boy you met seventeen years ago!"

"It's alright, Inuyasha." His mother pacified. "We just wanted to ask you about Kagome."

"Oh?" His senses went on total alert, and he hoped to every god he knew that his mother hadn't changed her mind about renting the girl a room.

Kagura and Lady Izayoi exchanged a secretive smile that he did not like.

"You see, sweetheart," his mother stated sweetly, too sweetly, "we were simply wondering how Kagome liked her present."

Inuyasha furrowed his brow. "How did you know..." he began, before understanding dawned on his face as Kagura chuckled. "You didn't..."

"We did." Izayoi explained calmly as the wind youkai reached into the covered bag and pulled out a familiar skimpy red lingerie - too familiar.

"Hey," Inuyasha protested, making a grab for it, but Kagura had anticipated the move, and kept the garment well out of the hanyou's reach.

"It's mine." She said calmly, eyeing the silk. "I believe Sesshoumaru might like it."

"It's _mine_!" Inuyasha insisted.

"Not anymore." Kagura answered cheerfully. "Call it compensation, Inu-chan."

"_I told you not to call me that_!" He whined. "Besides, I need it!"

"Oh, don't be silly, sweetheart." His mother admonished. "It's not like you would ever wear it."

"Mother!" He cried out, shocked.

"Inuyasha, be reasonable." Izayoi sighed.

"But why does Kagura get to have it?" He pouted, shooting a venemous glare at his sister-in-law's retreating back. "_I_ bought it!"

"Because, Kagura gave Kagome one of her favorite fans. It's a fair trade."

"But how did you know I had a present prepared?"

"Your brother and Kagura inspected the room after you called Hana during recess to tidy it up and set it to your liking. Well, neither of them thought you would want to scare the poor girl off."

Inuyasha scowled. "How could they have known what was in the box? It's not like they have x-ray vision or something."

Izayoi slowly took a sip from her coffee. "Smell, sweetheart. Your brother's nose smelled the silk and the kind of the perfume they use frequently at one of the lingerie stores you seem to like."

"Bastard." Inuyasha growled, fisting his hands.

"Inuyasha! He is your brother!" Izayoi's gentle voice had raised a notch, the only indication that she was displeased.

"Half-brother." Inuyasha corrected.

"But brother none-the-less, not to mention a part of the family. You are, under no circumstances, to refer to him like that. He has much as claim on this family as you do."

"But mom, it's not like he shows me any respect or anything."

"Just because he decides to do that doesn't mean it's right."

"Yes, mother." Inuyasha murmured. "By the way, which fan did Kagura give Kagome?"

Izayoi took another sip of her coffee, her shoulders relaxing slightly before answering in a nonchalaent way, "The ogi no ryu tsume ."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. "Not the Dragon Claw fan? The one that has a dragon on one side and a phoenix on the other?"

"Precisely." Izayoi smirked inwardly at the dumbfounded expression on her son's face.

Inuyasha appeared shocked. "The legendary Dragon Claw fan. The fan that was interwoven with..."

A crash from the next room followed by sounds of objects falling broke off Inuyasha's words. His nose twitched, catching the scent of burning rubber and the flucations of extremely powerful youki. With a growl for his mother to stay where she was, he rushed out toward the waiting area. One step into the hall caused him to freeze.

Kagura stood in a grouch, her fan open in attack position, every nerve in her body taut. Her hair was in a disarray, her ruby eyes flashing, and teeth bared in a predator's snarl. Her fingers clutched the fan so tightly that her knuckles had turned white, and Inuyasha could the her wrist twitching, rready to hurl a blast of wind at the opponent with the slightest indication. The hanyou realized with a sinking feeling that the youki he'd smelled had been hers - and whatever had set her off, it was bad. The last time he had smelled that particular scent, she had been facing off her father, trying to stop Naraku from murdering her wounded mate.

He shifted his gaze opposite of Kagura, and felt a unconscious growl forming in his chest as his eyes flickered to molten gold to red. He recognized that face, that scent, and especially that weapon.

"Kikyou."

* * *

**Translations:**

**Ichigo** - Strawberry (yeah, I know it's a strange name, but it's one of my favorite fruits, so I associated it with the kitchen :))

**Ogi** - fan

**Ryu** - Dragon (I'm not entirely sure if it's right, but it's the spelling they use in RK for Kenshi's attacks)

**Tsume** - Claw

* * *

Also, here are some really great stories with lovely plots. And I feel that these authors haven't been getting the recognition and support that they deserve. Please read and review them, and help give these authors the incentive to write more. I ask for your support so these great stories do not become unfinished. The summaries are my own, since they can be longer here.Warning codes:  
M/F: Male/female  
WAFF: Warm and Fuzzy feeling  
ST: Sexual tension  
NC: Non-consensual  
Oral: Oral sex

On Adultfanfiction (don't read if you are underage):

**Firebrand** by **FaTaLfURy**: Inuyasha is engaged to the Lady Kikyou Anne Winters, but there are those who will do anything to break that bond. What happens when Inuyasha wakes up one morning to find the Lady Kagome Rose Woodbine in his bed, her innocence taken by him, whom she professes to hate? Inu/Kag with hints of Inu/Kik and Kik/Onigumo. Set in England, I'd say early 17th century. Warnings: M/F, WAFF, ST

**Taken** by **fantasydesire**: Kagome is walking home one night and is nearly raped by Kouga. A pissed off Inuyasha rescues her and is determined to make her his own after the incident. Warnings: M/F, slightly N/C, Oral

**Thank you** by **drake220**: Kagome appears in school without a very impaortant article of clothing, and our favorite hanyou decides to bring it to her. Ayame raises some deep questions about the nature of their relationship. A fic that starts out like a PWP with a humorous beginning but gets a deeper meaning during chapter 3.

On Mediaminer (For these stories, the summary are the one's given by the authors)

**Consuming Desire** by SeiferGrrl: In volume 17, under the Goshinboku, Kikyou promises Inu-Yasha that she'll never let another man touch her, after he's sworn he'll protect her. To make sure this is possible, she creates the Barrier of Earth against Naraku. But what is the price of using perverse lust as a defense against a demon? NC-17

**Interviews gone wrong: **Inuyasha: Beware this is rated NC-17 for the mature and twisted humor. What will happen when one interviews all the characters and they talk openly about everything? Naraku did what? (A.N. I would personally rate it PG-13)

**Destino: Kagome has lived her entire life in a small town without ever having to speak more than two words to the notorious Inu Yasha. Then, one night, their paths cross... (PG-13)**

* * *

Please, leave a review and tell me how you liked this chapter.  
Shizu-chan 


	5. Unexpected

The Seduction Game

* * *

Wow, when I started this story, I never though I'd have so many reviews.  
Thanks to those who reviewed, and a special thank you to those who reviewed and added me to your favorites and alerts list. I'm guilty of not reviewing and just adding authors to my ever-growing list, but I still appreciate your people's feedback. You guys are great; I wouldn't have the determination to continue writing without your support.

Disclaimer: Oh, not these again! The pain of pain and horror of horror for every fanfiction authors! I do Not own Inuyasha _Goes insane with grief_.  
Single quote and bold type indicate thoughts

_...And finally, after all that, we can keep going on to the story!_

* * *

**Shizuka Kaze is proud to continue the presentation of:**

**The Seduction Game**  
**Summary:** Inuyasha Takahashi is the guy no girl can resist, but when he sets his sights on Kagome Higurashi, he has met his match. When the young girl outright refuses him and angers him, he swore that he would break her and ruin her life. But neither can deny their attraction, nor were they prepared for the burning passion that threatened to consume them both. Yet can love be born out of hate and a need to dominate?

* * *

The Seduction Game

Chapter five: Unexpected

* * *

Previous:

"Kikyou!"

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the face he had thought he would never see again, and definitely not with an arrow pointed at his sister-in-law.

"You bitch! What the hell are you doing in my home? How did you find it in the first place? And for heaven's sake, lower that damned arrow!"

She didn't seem at least fazed by his rude greeting. Shooting him a cool smile, she replied calmly and with just a tinge of sarcasm.

"Hello to you, too, bastard."

The last word was the only indication that she had not forgotten their past and was none to ecstatic about seeing him again.

"Put that fucking bow down!"

Kikyou sighed, that strange smile filled with irony still quirking her lips.

"Inu-chan," she mockingly began, ignoring how he bared his teeth and flattened his ears at that nickname, "I am not a lamb going to slaughter. You did not truly think that I would come unprepared?" She laughed again, harsh and cold.

Inuyasha winced, the sound hurting his ears, and he knew quite well why she had chosen that specific metaphor. His own lips curled in a snarl. **'It seems that even fantasies can become realities if you repeat it long enough.'** His gaze flew to Kagura, and was surprised to see that the wind sorceress still had not relaxed her stance. In fact, she seemed even unaware of Inuyasha's presence, her ruby eyes like two pools of blood, trained solely on Kikyou.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Inuyasha shouted, gesturing wildly at the frozen Kagura. His sister-in-law tensed even further, the only sign that she had heard him. **'Insanely focused bitch'** he thought, **'It's a miracle she hasn't snapped yet.'**

Kikyou lovingly slid her pointer across the fine material of her arrow. She continued to smile, and it was that expression which unnerved Inuyasha more that anything she had ever said.

"Her?" She laughed again, but her voice was devoid of mirth. Instead, her eyes zeroed in on Inuyasha, and the hanyou stared back her, his amber pools glaring. "Just this."

And with just those two words, she flicked her wrist, sending the arrow flying with deadly accuracy. Inuyasha gave a shout, and Kagura turned, a low, inhuman sound coming from her throat. She drew her fan upward, sending the arrow off course, and Inuyasha winced as he twisted away, the arrow only cutting his shoulder instead of piercing his chest.

"Damn you!" He yelled. "You fueled that fuckin' arrow with purification power!"

"How smart of you." She replied, watching as her weapon shattered a priceless Ming Vase. She shrugged her shoulder lightly, and muttered, more to herself than anyone else. "Oh well, I disliked that vase on sight anyway."

"Only an arrow with purification could display a counter-force to Kagura's Wind Dance. A normal one, and it would have gone sailing out of the window like a leaf on a breeze with the slightest flicker! What the hell were you trying to do, kill me?" He growled.

"You missed a letter, Inu-chan." She shook her hair back, drawing another arrow and stringing it with ease. "Purification powder, not power. As for killing you..." A corner of her lips curled, "... I'm not that nice."

He gaped at her. "You call purifying my youkai side 'nice'?"

"Of course." She replied as if were the most obvious thing in the world. Her voice turned hard again. "But that's not why I came."

"Then pray tell, what did you come for?" Kagura snarled, sounding very canine-like for a moment. Inuyasha found himself thinking that she would have made an impressive alpha female. "To destroy that old vase so Sesshoumaru can have a fit and possibly pop a vein?"

Kikyou didn't even look her, lowering her bow. One hand went up, the long digits playing idly with her long dangling earrings which brushed her nape. She flicked her fingers lightly, causing the delicate strings to touch, producing a high-pitched sound. Inuyasha glared at her, for the first time noticing her clothes. Instead of her priestess garb she usually wore so early in the morning, Kikyou was dressed in normal clothes. Her hair was tied back with a thin ribbon, golden in the sunlight, the ends trailing in the breeze. Her silky shirt hugged her curves nicely, the sleeves stopping just by her elbows. A long skirt flew around her legs, and high-heeled sandals covered her feet.

"Keep away from Kagome, or you'll wish you had never been born."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, not at all intimidated by the threat. "How do you know that? And why the fuck do you care who I go after? You don't have a claim on me! I can do whatever the hell I want! Go screw with Naraku or whatever you do at the wee hours of morning besides bothering unsuspecting people."

Kikyou scoffed. "What, you think I need a man to be happy? You believed the minute I broke up with you I would whore myself out to that sick bastard?" She turned to leave. "Remember, Inuyasha, I won't let you deceive my favorite cousin the way to deceive the rest of the female population." She stopped, locking Inuyasha's gaze with her own. "You may be the first man I loved, you may be the first man to claim my lips, and you may be the one man to take my virginity, but you touch Kagome, and I won't hesitate in ripping off your balls and feeding it to you."

It took a moment for her words to penetrate Inuyasha's brain. His eyes widened. "Kagome is your cousin?"

"Yes," and without a further word, she strode from the door, stepping into the limousine that was waiting at the gate.

Inuyasha stared at her retreating back. "Kikyou Nagasaki. Kagome Higurashi." The connections clicked into place, and he felt like banging his head against the wall. "How come I've never noticed? The Nagasaki and Higurashi Zaibatsu, only two of the most influential families in Japan. Those families basically control this country's import and production of diamonds, precious stones, and fine jewelry. They literally have a monopoly on them." He groaned, cursing his own stupidity. "The Nagasaki and Higurashi's Zaibatsu's net-worth is at least one fourth of ours, meaning they have about a nine to ten digit net gain per year!"

"How did she find out where you lived?" Lady Izayoi had stepped into the room, and was currently surveying the destruction of the living room calmly.

Inuyasha did bang his head against the wall this time. "I don't know!" He growled in frustration. "Too many questions, not enough answers!"

A gust of wind swept him away from the wall before he could do any real damage to himself. "Stop that." Kagura commanded harshly as she twisted her fan. "You are stupid enough as it is, I don't need you to make it worse." The wind witch rubbed a hand at her temple, trying to dispel the pain. "It's going to take half a fortune to replace all this - if it's replaceable." She gazed mournfully at the remains of a Louis XIV table and the shattered pieces of a seventh century emerald necklace Sesshoumaru had given her for their second anniversary. Out of all the items destroyed, those were the two she was most fond of - and the two that were impossible to replace. "Damn, I'm going to have this headache for the rest of the day."

Inuyasha paled considerably. As wind witches were practically immune to headaches, it meant they were extra grouchy on the rare occasion something riled them up enough to complain about one. She fixed the hanyou with an ice glare. "Do not bang your head against any non-living things, nor touch any throwable objects. I am in no mood to deal with the temper tantrum of a spoiled brat, or a dent in the wall." With these words, she flounced out the door, determined to take enough Tylenols to knock herself out. Hopefully the headache would be gone when she woke up.

Inuyasha moaned pitifully the minute Kagura was out of range and Izayoi had left to inform her husband of the disturbance. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I love school. No grouchy in-laws ready to decapitate you, or crazy bitches trying to purify my ass, and definitely no Sesshoumaru looking for something to maim when finds out that stupid vase has been destroyed. And hopefully no insane Kuwajima trying to twist off my ears."

At least Kagome was in all his classes. A slow smirk spread across his face. Today still might turn out interesting. **'If that crazy bitch thinks I'm just going to let Kagome's sweet little ass waltz away just because of her threat, she's got another thing coming.'** After all, what was the fun without a little risk?

* * *

Kagome hurriedly stepped out off her cycle, cursing the morning traffic. She had almost forgotten that she still had to go to classes today. After all that excitement yesterday, who could blame her? A frown marred her features as she remembered what class she had. **'Darn, Inuyasha and Hojo in one class...**' She suppressed a groan as she stepped through the door and saw a hand waving from the back of the room. With a grudging sigh, she walked towards them.

An eyebrow rose as the comical scene in front of her. Sango's one hand was buried in Inuyasha's silver locks, and from the hanyou's yelps, Kagome guessed that Sango was making good on her promise in twisting off his puppy ears. Miroku, on the other hand, was lying on the floor, a handprint on his cheek, trying to evade Sango's boot-clad foot.

"I thought you intended to hide all his ramen?"

Sango growled. "Can't. His father doubled the security around his mansion this morning and no one can get in without a specific invitation; besides, he just told me he hid all his ramen."

Kagome turned to the hanyou, untangling her best friend's fingers from around Inuyasha's ear. "Didn't your mother say that I was the first girl you brought home?"

"Yes." Inuyasha sank down on a chair, sulking as he rubbed his abused ear. "Those two somehow got hold of my address and came over uninvited. I've since told the security to give a warning signal so I can get away if they ever spot either one or both of them within a mile radius of my house."

Inuyasha gave another yelp as Sango unexpectedly slapped him. "Idiot! That's how you treat your friends?"

"I never said you guys were my friends!" He protested. "You two self-proclaimed it!"

"Sure, Inuyasha." Sango rolled her eyes. "And I am certain you give your mansion's address to everyone who asks."

"Well, no." He conceded, more interested in watching Kagome as she leaned over to inspect his abused ear. His eyes lighted with satisfaction as he realized that the move had brought the girl's soft breasts directly in front of his face. He still remembered their feel from yesterday, and his fingers began to itch, desperate to touch her again. An almost disappointed groan sounded as she straightened again. He hadn't nearly enough time to admire them!

"Sango-chan, maybe you should find some other part of his to hurt." Kagome suggested. "That ear does look rather red."

"You can kiss me and make it better." Inuyasha piqued from next to her.

She gave him a glare, before her face softened. "Will you promise not talk to me for the whole period if I do?"

"Scout's honor!" **'Too bad I was never a scout'**, the hanyou thought as he readily agreed, closing his eyes and puckering his lips. However, his eyes snapped open in disbelief as he felt soft lips swiftly touch his cheek. Before he could utter a half-formed protest the startled shout caused the four of them to freeze and the rest of the four hundred or so students to turn as one to their direction.

"Higurashi!"

With an unmistakable feeling of impending doom, Kagome slowly turned to face the front of the class where Hojo stood. Her brain raced with implications. Had the teacher seen her kiss Inuyasha? Or better yet, had the whole class seen it? Face burning with humiliation, she slowly raised her eyes to meet Hojo's just as Inuyasha also stood, draping an arm casually around her waist. A gasp resounded in the room, and Kagome wanted for the earth to open and swallow her up - or kill the hanyou beside her. However, Hojo's face betrayed no such emotion; instead, a pretty blue cell phone was held in his hand.

"You dropped your cell."

The dark-haired girl nearly fainted with relief as the usual noise started again and she walked forward to retrieve the cell, making a mental note that trash that thing which had taken at least a decade off her life.

* * *

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as the bell signaling the end of third period finally rang. She had one hour of a break before the start of her last class. Breathing in the fresh air deeply, she turned to see Sango running up to her.

"Kagome-chan."

She smiled at the older girl. "Sango-chan, what's up?" Her eyes narrowed slightly to see Miroku and Inuyasha appearing behind Sango, and the hanyou wearing an extra-smug grin that had the alarm bells in her mind blinking red immediately.

Sango latched onto her arm, dragging her towards the student parking-lot.

"Wait, Sango-chan, school isn't over yet, so why are you..."

"Lunch," Was the one-word answer.

Kagome raised her eye-brows. "Eh, Sango, the cafeteria happens to be in the opposite direction." She said slowly, as if talking to a three-year-old.

Sango continued to walk to the parking lot, and Kagome noted with a growing feeling of apprehension that neither Inuyasha nor Miroku seemed surprised.

"We are eating out. Inuyasha's agreed to treat us to any restaurant of our choice." Sango smiled at her, her warm chocolate orbs sparkling in delight.

"What!" Kagome froze so suddenly that Miroku bumped into her, causing him to fall backward. Inuyasha grinned, neatly side-stepping the flailing monk so Miroku ended up landing on the cold and uncomfortable concrete ground rather than the hanyou.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Sango said excitedly. "There is this new Thai restaurant I've been dying to try. Pity it's rather out of my price range..."

"Nah," Miroku interrupted. "Let's go to Giovanna. Classic Italian. Only the most exclusive restaurant in the city. If not for Inuyasha here, we wouldn't even be allowed into that place..."

"No way in seven seas!" Kagome shouted, scaring both of them as she dug her heels into the ground to prevent the other girl from dragging her further.

"What's wrong?" Sango hushed her quickly, smiling apologetically at the surrounding students who were glaring at the new girl who had dared to interrupt their lunch hour with her shrieking.

"I refuse to spend my precious free time with _that_." Kagome continued, red with anger - or was it embarrassment? She really didn't know. It was probably both.

"What in the world..." Sango was seriously surprised.

"What Kagome is trying to say," Inuyasha cut in smoothly, "is that she is afraid that she won't be able to keep her hands off me. And as we are in a rather public place... think what it would do to the Higurashi Zaibatsu's reputation that their only daughter would behave so scandalously, and with the youngest son of the Takahashi family no less." He shot the dark-haired girl a perverted grin.

Instead of blushing furiously like both Sango and definitely Miroku had expected her to do, Kagome had instead listened with open-mouthed astonishment." You... you..." For the first time in her life, Kagome was speechless.

"Wow." Sango murmured. "Congratulations, Inuyasha."

"Excuse me?" The hanyou was seriously confused. He had thought Sango would be, at best, trying to make another attempt at disconnecting his precious ears from his head. Yet, instead, she was congratulating him, without out the slightest hint of sarcasm? **'Great, I've been run over by Hurricane Kagome and am currently lying unconscious in a coma at some random hospital, and this nice Sango is a figment of my imagination.'** He groaned. **What a terrible imagination! Couldn't I at least be making out with Kagome or something?**

"Kagome," Sango informed him, "happens to be the head of our Debate Team. I know you don't know - you only follow the sports - but no opponent has managed to leave her speechless." She laughed, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder. "One opponent once said that she could convince everyone they were dead if she wished."

"I wished I had that talent." Miroku murmured. "I wonder how many girls would be pregnant with my child if I could..." The monk ducked behind the still-frozen Kagome as Sango took a swing at him.

Inuyasha blinked as Kagome suddenly regained her mobility and viciously slung her bag over her shoulder, and without a further word, tore her arm away from Sango and sought to march back toward the campus grounds.

"Wait, Kagome-chan," Sango called after her. "Where are you going?"

Kagome stopped, but did not turn as she hissed in a voice dripping with venom, "I'd rather starve to death than to eat with him!"

Inuyasha grinned, taking hold of one of her arms. Ignoring her outraged squeak, he spun her around, and nestled her lithe body against his hard one, trapping her efficiently in his arms.

"That hurt, babe." He held a hand to his chest, as though her words had permanently wounded his heart. "What did I ever to do you?"

Kagome glared at him, trying to ignore the feeling of his hard chest pushing against her soft bosoms. She squeezed her thighs tightly together, cursing the desire singing through her veins to the thirteenth hell and beyond.

"Would you like the abridged or full-length version?" She snarled.

Inuyasha continued to grin, letting a fang peek over his full lips as he smelled the sudden spike in her scent.

"Ah, come on, babe, you know you love me."

"Behave!" She growled, "We are at school."

His amber eyes gleamed with a hidden glee at her words. "Are you sure you want me to?" He asked, his right hand stealthily slithering to rest at the small of her back.

Kagome bit her lip, shivering with the dark promise she sensed in his words.

"I thought so." His warm breath brushed against her ear. "I'm best when I'm bad, and you love it when I'm bad, don't you?"

Sango and Miroku watched on in amazement as Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to have forgotten them.

"Ahem." Sango cleared her throat loudly, and nearly laughed as both heads snapped toward her as though they had been yanked. "As much as I hate to break your lovely little argument, I would like to make use of Inuyasha's once-in-a-lifetime offer, and as we have already wasted five minutes of our precious lunch-time, would it be too much to ask that you two postpone your lover's spat until later and get a move on?"

"You guys go eat." Kagome snapped.

"Kagome-chan." Sango whined, and Kagome groaned - she knew what was coming next. Sango would either try the guilt trip or flatter her - or both. "You have to come. It won't be any fun without you. Besides, we haven't seen each other forever - we need to make use of all the free time we have to catch up. You can't be thinking of leaving me alone with those two boys. We can only eat if you come with us! Take pity on us, Kagome-chan - there is only the mysterious meat-loaf and rubber-spaghetti for lunch." She made a gagging noise before renewing her rambling. "You have to come with us. It's good for your image, and as juniors, we can finally go out..."

"What Sango has been trying to say," Inuyasha cut the other girl off, speaking directly to the still fuming Kagome in his arms, "is that I have only agreed to treat them under the condition that you join us for lunch."

Kagome frowned, a tick starting in her right eye as she nailed Inuyasha with a glare that could have frozen lava. "You are evil, you know that?"

Inuyasha chuckled, aware that she would agree. "Not evil," he protested, "just brilliant."

Kagome sighed. It was not fair that Sango and Miroku had to swallow the disgusting cafeteria food just because of her. **'Damn that Inuyasha!'** she thought darkly. **'He knew that I would agree, that's why he put that provision. Damn him, and damn Sango and Miroku for agreeing.'**.

"All right." She agreed, watching Sango and Miroku high-fiving each other. "However," she raised her voice slightly, a slight smirk adorning her features. "I get to pick where to go!"

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked, praying to every kami that she would not pick the new vegetarian restaurant that had just recently opened.

Kagome grinned. "I want the Lobster Salad from the Crown Parlor, the Pasta of the Day from Giovanna, and dessert - whatever you choose - from the Thai restaurant Sango mentioned.

Inuyasha groaned. "And how do you suppose we do this?"

"Easy." She smiled. "I'll get the pasta, you and Sango go to the Thai restaurant, and Miroku will drive to the Crown Parlor."

"Wow, you are who's evil." Miroku said almost reverently, and then smiled. "I like how you think!"

"So do I." Kagome grinned victoriously. "Where did you guys park?"

"Lot F." Miroku answered promptly.

Kagome whistled. "Lot F. A Porsche?"

"Yep," Miroku grinned.

"I'll be driving," Inuyasha answered her question next. "And I parked in lot C."

"An SUV. Nice." She commented, raising an eyebrow. **'Just how many cars does he have?'** she wondered silently.

The hanyou correctly interpreted her question. With a careless shrug of his shoulders, he replied, "Didn't feel like driving the Ferrari today."

She answered his shrug with one of her own. "None of my business." A sly grin flashed across her face for a moment. "I parked in lot G."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. "You ride a motorcycle?"

Kagome's grin widened. "My, how did you ever guess?" She mocked.

"Who knew sweet little Kagome had a wild streak?" Inuyasha smirked, "Makes me wonder what color your underwear is." He laughed, dancing out of her reach as she made a grab for his long hair.

"Yes, Kagome, would you please enlighten us?" Miroku encouraged, a lecherous grin adorning his face.

A second later, simultaneously with Kagome's outraged "No," Miroku was suddenly reintroduced to Sango's Physics Book.

"Ow, Sango dearest, that hurt."

"Shut up, leech." She said, annoyed, and pushed him toward Lot F. "Come on, Inuyasha, let's go." Grabbing the hanyou by the arm, she dragged him towards the stair leading down to lot C. "See you guys in fifteen minutes." She called back as she disappeared around a corner, leaving Kagome alone.

"Well, that was interesting." She grinned, and continued to stride toward Inuyasha's car. Now if she only could convince the hanyou to treat them EVERY day...

* * *

"Ah, that was delicious." Kagome sighed, closing her eyes in bliss as finished the last bite of her main course and was ready to move onto the dessert.

She opened her eyes to see Sango and Miroku arguing over which of the two forks to use for the dessert and the salad, and Inuyasha staring at her, a fork halfway to his mouth. "Yes?"

"Do you always eat this much?"

Kagome grinned. "Only when someone else is paying."

Inuyasha groaned. "Everyone takes advantage of a nice guy."

"Since when do you fall into the category of nice, mister?" Kagome asked.

"Ever since I decided to treat you guys." He growled, his eyes focusing on the girl's pink tongue which darted out to lick her soft lips.

"Well, the lunch was definitely worth putting up with your temper."

Inuyasha smirked, his arm snaking around Kagome's waist as she squeaked in surprise. "I'll serve you breakfast - in bed." He licked her ear.

She smacked him. "Inuyasha!" She hissed. "We are in a public place."

"Does that mean you'll let me do naughty things in private?"

Kagome grabbed his ear, pulling it down to her mouth. "Listen up, Takahashi." She growled, ignoring his yelp of pain. "I am this much away from tearing your ears off."

"Is that a yes?" He couldn't resist. Her anger was delicious, her cheeks turning flushed as her scent spiked. And her eyes... they had turned bright-blue with a touch of gray again.

He gave another yelp as she tugged again. "Since you can't keep your hands off me..."

Kagome's eyes turned as hard of ice and she softly spoke in a voice lined with silken steel. "Takahashi, allow me to remind you that I will not engage in any methods of copulation with you."

"Copulation?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as she finally released his now thoroughly abused ear. "Now that's new."

"How so?" she commented, returning to her dessert as though nothing had happened.

"I think the most scientific term I've heard to describe sex is sexual intercourse." He replied, watching in amusement as she blushed. A rare, tender smile touched his lips. She really was so sweet and innocent.

He stood up as Kagome finished her dessert and with a slight toss of her hand send it flying into the trash can. "Come on, let's go." She agreed, and they bid a farewell to the still arguing Sango and Miroku.

"They are lucky that their class isn't on the other side of campus and thus have ten more minutes." Kagome said softly, her hand idly playing with her hair.

"I suppose so." Inuyasha replied absently. His voice returned to its normal voice as he told her. "You go ahead."

Kagome shrugged as she saw Inuyasha walk over to a group of guys laughing and waving to him. Gauging their cocky postures and class rings, also the familiarity with which they greeted Inuyasha, she guessed they were seniors. With a scowl, she marched ahead, a little hurt that Inuyasha didn't even see fit to introduce her. **'Why do I even care?'** She wondered. **'It's not like I'm his girlfriend or something.'** Sighing softly, she tried to cast the troublesome hanyou away from her mind.

Kagome had barely reached the stairs leading to the last class when a cold voice caused her turn so sharply she nearly lost her balance. "So, you are Inuyasha's new whore?"

Kagome glared at the shorter girl, seizing her up in one glance. She had flowing snowy hair and skin so white Kagome wouldn't be surprised if the girl had never seen the light of the sun. She was holding a mirror, lightly touching up her lipstick with fingers that had nails the color of fresh blood. The dark-haired girl shuddered inwardly as the other girl finally fixed her eyes on her - they were like endless abyss, empty and cold.

"No." Kagome snapped, as she realized that the girl was waiting for an answer. "I am no man's property. Who are you to accuse me of such?"

"I thought so. You are not at all suited to the youngest Takahashi. So plain and prudish." Kagome felt her temper rise as the other girl finally lowered her mirror. "I am Kanna, Inuyasha's fiancée and sister-in-law."

Kagome's mouth dropped open in shock. Inuyasha was related and engaged to this anorexic, arrogant chick? She almost felt sorry for the hanyou!

"But Inuyasha does seem enamored by you." the girl continued. "Tell me, what spell did you put on him?"

Kagome opened her mouth in outrage. "Spell? I did no such thing! Maybe people like you have to rely on witchcraft and sorcery to achieve your ends, but I do not!"

She blinked as Kanna was suddenly by her side, wincing as the other girl dug her long nails into her arms. A gasp of pain escaped her as Kanna, with one last vicious tightening of her hands, broke her skin. Kagome bit her lip as blood dripped out of ten tiny crescent-shaped marks.

"Remember, sophomore," Kanna snarled, spitting out the last word as if it left a bitter taste in her mouth. "He is completely out of your league and taken. Inuyasha belongs to me."

Kagome bit back a cry of pain as she felt more of her flesh part under Kanna's vicious nails. "Let go of me!"

"Just so we understand each other." Kanna hissed. "If you wish to keep your soul, stay away from Inuyasha. He's mine!"

Kagome closed her eyes tightly to stop the pain, willing it to the back of her mind. Biting her lip, she tried to dislodge her arm from the other girl's vice grip. "Stop it! You're hurting me."

"Good." Kanna's voice was low and cruel. "Let's hope that you remember this." She tightened her grip even more, ignoring the puddle of blood on the ground.

Kagome whimpered softly, the sound leaving her throat unchecked. Frantically reaching out with her mind, pleading for anyone to help her, she felt a powerful aura tickling her senses. An audible sigh escaped her lips when she recognized the reddish silver tint. The aura was close - very close, and it was positively radiating fury.

"Kanna," The new voice was even colder and more emotionless than Kanna's eyes, filled with authority. "Release her this instant!"

Kanna turned like lightning to face the newcomer, ignoring Kagome's choked scream of pain as the motion unconsciously caused Kanna to drag her long nails along the dark-haired girl's arm, causing the crescent marks to turn into deep long scratches. Kagome felt as if the other girl had peeled her flesh from her bones - and judging from the wounds, she wasn't all that far off.

Inuyasha stood at the bottom of the stairs, Ginta and Haku behind him, his normally mischievous eyes flickering between gold and red, his anger mounting another notch as Kagome opened pain-filled eyes and weakly grabbed the railing with her good hand to stop falling. He had been chattering with Ginta, Haku, and a few of his other friends when he had suddenly smelled Kagome's sweet scent tainted with the metallic taste of blood. He had run like the wind, following his nose. Ginta - a wolf-demon - and Haku - a dragon-demon - had accompanied him, being the only two who were able to keep up with the enraged Inu-youkai. They now each held onto Inuyasha's arms as he struggled to stop the demon-side which was screaming at him to tear the white-haired girl apart.

"Slut! You dare to touch my bitch?" He snarled, each word pronounced clearly and with uncontained menace, the red almost overpowering the amber in his eyes as purple-marks appeared on his cheeks. His fangs lengthened and his claws grew. His youkai was screaming for her blood. **'She hurt our mate!'** It roared at him. **'Kill her! Spill her blood!'**

Kanna took a step back, something close to fear dancing in her bottomless eyes. Her expression was stricken, and it appeared as if her body was trembling. The void demon clearly saw death staring back at her from those merciless blood-red eyes from which aqua pupils were slowly emerging - the last step before he lost all humanity. While casual murder was outlawed by humans, demons like herself and Inuyasha followed a different set of code of honor. And to hurt anything the Takahashis had claimed was a crime punishable by death. To spill the blood of a girl under Inuyasha's protection gave him the right to make her own death excruciatingly drawn-out and painful. "Inuyasha." She tried to pacify him. "Remember, it's me. Kanna, your fiancée and sister-in-law." She took a step towards him, but froze as Inuyasha's roar increased. Ginta and Haku were now clearly struggling to hold the hanyou-turned-demon from launching himself at the pale girl and ripping her to shreds.

Kanna took slowly to another step back as she felt the wild fluctuations of his youki almost overpowering her own rising one. Though she had never seen Inuyasha turn full-demon, even someone like herself, without the heightened senses of most youkai, could smell the change in scent that marked any hanyou's transformation.

"Kanna!" Haku bit out, barely avoiding Inuyasha's swiping claws. "Leave now before you piss Inuyasha off even more!" Both his and Ginta's grip was loosening as Inuyasha apparently was equally mad at them as at Kanna for keeping him away from Kagome who clearly needed his help.

Kanna's fearful eyes locked onto Kagome's for a moment, the hate showing clearly, and Kagome was surprised to see - through the increasingly hazy vision - tears welling up in the other girl's eyes. "You little witch!" Kanna spat. "You stole him from, you came between us! I'll kill you, I'll rip out your eyes..."

"Kanna!" snapped Ginta, his voice strained. With one last glare, Kanna ran from them, her hands covering her face, leaving only an echoing sob lingering in the air.

A collective sigh was heard as Inuyasha's eyes slowly returned to their normal amber color with Kanna's disappearance. His demon apparently sensed that the threat had passed, and his blood no longer feared for his life or that of the girl under his protection. Blinking rapidly, he realized that they had attracted quite an audience. Groaning softly, he brought a hand to his temple, trying to ignore the headache that always accompanied his transformation. **'Hopefully it won't last as long as Kagura swears hers do.'**

"Haku, Ginta?" He turned to his two friends, his noise twitching, itching at the odd metallic scent that teased his senses. "What just..."

Inuyasha broke off abruptly, his mind suddenly placing the strangely alluring scent, mixed with a touch of vanilla and peach. His eyes lighted on the raven-haired girl lying limply on the stairs, face pale.

"Kagome!" He screamed, bounding up to her in three steps. Inspecting the scratches, he winced despite himself. They were deep, and would leave scarring if not treated properly. Also, it appeared that Kanna had disregarded the sleeve, causing the fabric to be embedded deeply in her skin. Tearing it out would be nasty and painful. **'Fuck, I can't clean her with everyone watching. Besides, if our lovely nurse found out about the healing abilities of my saliva and blood, she'd probably keep me all day long in the office.'** He cringed inwardly at the thought, resisting the urge to lick her wounds. Forgetting Ginta and Haku for the moment, he gently treaded Kagome's arm through the strap of her bag, and flung it toward a nearby bystander whom he recognized as a classmate, ignoring the dark-haired girl's weak protest.

"Ayumi," he snapped, as the startled girl reflexively caught the bag. "Make our excuses to the professor."

She stared at him wide-eyed, then fled into the classroom without another word. "Haku, Ginta, I'll talk to you later."

Inuyasha bend down swiftly, scooping up Kagome into his arms, carrying her bridal style as he tried not to jostle her too much in his rush to the nurse's office.

* * *

Inuyasha cursed as he awkwardly tried to open the door with his feet, glancing at the still girl in his arms. She had passed out sometime earlier, and he felt a dry hand squeezing his lungs tightly. Relief flooded him as he finally managed to open the door without having to break it down by physical force.

"Kaede, I need bandages." He quickly said without preamble as he waltzed in, gently disposing Kagome on a nearby bed.

The kindly old lady glanced tiredly up from her paperwork, her one good eyes lighting on Inuyasha. She gasped as she noticed the girl lying on the bed.

"What did ye do, Inuyasha! She's as pale as a ghost! And bloodied, too."

"Gee, thanks for the observation, Kaede-baba!" He snapped, nervously watching the shallow rises of Kagome's breathing. "Now where are those fucking bandages?"

Kaede shot him a disapproving glare, opening her mouth for another lecture, but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Not now! Just give me the bandages before I decide to find them myself and tear this place apart in the process. That bleeding needs to be stopped. Now!"

"I will not be ordered around, pup." She was as calm as ever, but rose to retrieve the bandages, a small bottle of disinfectant, some cotton swabs, and a pair of tweezers. Inuyasha eyed the dangerous-looking instrument suspiciously. He couldn't for the life of him imagine what that thing could be used for. Kaede, however, kneeled slowly by the girl, and without the slightest hesitation began pulling the embedded pieces of silk from her arm.

Inuyasha grimaced in sympathy as Kagome writhed on the bed, obviously feeling the pain though she was still undoubtly unconscious.

"Hey! Be gentle with this thing, will ya?" Inuyasha fidgeted, closely watching Kagome's porcelain face for any further signs of discomfort.

Kaede fixed him with a unnervingly perceptive look with her one good eye, pausing for a second in her work before continuing. "Why this sudden concern, Inuyasha? Could this girl mean more to you than just a classmate?"

Inuyasha growled, almost breaking out in cold sweat. Sometimes the old hag's guesses were too accurate for his peace of mind. "No... but how am I supposed to get her into bed if she's dead?"

Kaede seemed unfazed by his blunt honesty. "Is that all?" She wondered.

"Of course it is!" Inuyasha nearly shouted, unsure whether he was trying to convince himself or her. He lunged to his feet, feeling an inexplicable urge to shrink away from Kaede's piercing stare.

"Be still," She dropped the topic, clearly unwilling to deal with Inuyasha's explosive temper. "If you are unable to hold quiet when I work, I have no choice but to ask you to leave."

The hanyou froze, torn between the desire to run and yet unwilling to leave Kagome.

"I think that's all." Kaede whispered as she pulled out the last of the bloodied silk, more to herself than Inuyasha, putting the tweezers down and reaching for the bottle holding the disinfectant. The boy next to her started to panic. If she used that thing, Kagome would scar, and his youki roared his anger at the idea of someone other than himself leaving a mark of the girl. He was the only one with the right of mar her. Inuyasha dropped his head in defeat. He hadn't talked to this chit for more than two days, and his youkai side was already about to drive him straight into insanity. His ears perked up as the shrill ringing on the phone broke through his thoughts, and he heard one of the secretaries calling for Kaede. She sighed, getting heavily to her feet, and handed the bottle and cotton swab to Inuyasha, a silent indication to clean her wounds as she excused herself.

The hanyou breathed a sigh of relief as Kaede finally left, and without ado, threw the bottle with a quick flick of his wrist, causing it to land safely on the table. Moistening his lips, he bent his head, and swiftly began to lick the deep gashes. He moaned, the taste of her blood the strongest aphrodisiac he had ever tasted. Her mindlessly licked harder and harder, trying to reach every last drop of the fluid. His youkai smirked in satisfaction - his bitch's taste was now tainted with his own, while his human half gagged at the idea of the tingling his taste buds experienced as the red liquid flowed down his throat easily. Inuyasha was almost disappointed when he realized he had cleaned her as effectively as he could. Still high on her blood, he opened his wrist with a claw, smearing his own blood over her wounds, allowing his youki to force the lingering traces of Kanna's out. Humans might have worried about blood type and hygiene, but demons knew that a human's body would not reject the healing qualities the blood brought with them. Closing the wound on his wrist with a casual lick, he began to bandage Kagome's arm.

"Thank you for taking care of me." The soft voice caused his head to snap up in surprise. Kagome was smiling at him softly, her face still frightening pale.

"Kagome!" He gasped, automatically pushing her down as she tried to sit, a grimace of pain showing on her face as she unconsciously used her wounded arm. "When did you wake up?" He continued in a softer tone, finishing wrapping her arm and throwing the unused cotton swabs into the wastebasket.

"Just now." She whispered, then giggled. "Your ears are cute you know?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Was she drunk?

Kagome sighed. "I had the strangest sensation when I was asleep, you know. It almost felt like something was licking me. Kinda like Buyo's tongue."

"Buyo?" Inuyasha furrowed a brow. Who the hell was Buyo, and... wait a minute, didn't she just say that that other male had licked her? The hanyou made a mental note to the kill the man that had tasted Kagome first.

She smiled fondly. "My fat, obese, and utterly grumpy cat."

Inuyasha sighed with relief. It appeared that he didn't have to kill anyone after all.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

She giggled again. "You were worried about me?"

Inuyasha growled. "Keh. You weak humans always get hurt so easily."

Kagome winced as she moved her arm a little. "All right, I guess, though it's a little sore."

She lifted her eyes to the ceiling contemplatively, her hand absently tracing patterns in the air. "I don't believe I have ever given that much blood in two days." She mused aloud. "First you take a blood donation, and then Kanna decides she wants to spill some, too. Are all demons obsessed with blood?"

He snorted. "If that were true, you'd be dead already!"

She shot him a glare. "Geh, thanks. I so wanted to hear that!"

Her glare softened suddenly, and her eyes turned thoughtful. "So, you are engaged to Kanna?"

Inuyasha looked so shocked she almost laughed. "That crazy witch? Hell no! She just imagined it since she's Kagura's sister!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "She's _Kagura's sister?_" She squeaked. "I knew she was your sister-in-law, but I thought maybe you had some other half-siblings."

The hanyou groaned. "Are you kidding? I can barely deal with one Sesshoumaru - there's no way I can deal with two! I'd probably commit suicide first!"

Kagome was silent for a minute. "Inuyasha?" She asked, twirling her thumbs nervously.

He grunted to show that he was listening.

"Do you think that Kagura will be angry since I've insulted her sister?"

He gave a careless shrug. "Very unlikely. Though Kanna is Kagura's sister, there isn't much love lost between them. Besides, Kagura is well aware of how crazy Kanna can be."

"But she is still family." Kagome insisted.

"As am I." Inuyasha interrupted before she could finish her sentence. "Stop worrying, and rest." He tousled her hair playfully.

She pouted prettily, and Inuyasha had to force himself not to lean down and capture her full lips. "Stop treating me like a little kid. I'm 22, you know."

She accidentally glanced at his watch, and shrieked in shock.

"Damn it, was that really necessary?" He growled, his ears flattened against his head.

"I'm missing "Theory of Microeconomics"." She said frantically, naming their last class, and scrambled to sit up.

"Ye have to rest, child." Inuyasha turned to see Kaede reentering the room. "You've lost a lot of blood, and need to rest."

"But there is a test Friday!" Kagome cried frantically. "I can't miss today's lecture!"

Inuyasha sighed "If you think you're strong enough, I could teach the material to you." He offered.

"Aye, that you could." Kagome agreed, a sarcastic smile quirking a corner of her lips. "If you know it."

The hanyou glared at her. "I told you I passed the pre-requisites, didn't I? It's my Dad's fault that I'm stuck in that class. He suddenly decided that it would be 'fun' to relearn the basics." He turned haughtily from her. "But if you don't trust me, fine."

"Wait, Inuyasha." She tried to coax him, using her sweetest voice. "Would you please teach me?"

He seemed to contemplate it for a moment. "What would I get in return?"

"You get to skip class?" She offered.

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's worse to be stuck here than to be in class."

"I'll treat you to a homemade dinner." She tried again.

He continued to shake his head. "No thanks, you'd probably slip poison or something toxic in it."

Kagome bit her lip to stop the sharp retort from slipping from her lips. "Then what do you want?" She sighed, praying that he wouldn't ask for a kiss - or worse.

Inuyasha leaned down, cupping her face in his. "A date." He commented. "Let me take you out to dinner Saturday night."

Kagome thought for a moment. She wasn't really against Inuyasha taking her out to eat, but if it was date, that would mean they would have to do 'couple' things, and Kagome wasn't quite sure if she wanted to. Sure, she enjoyed kissing him; who wouldn't? But she was unsure that she was ready to broadcast Inuyasha's fleeting attraction to her.

"No media coverage," She warned, "and nothing inappropriate."

Inuyasha mock pouted, but agreed.

"Fine." Kagome reluctantly nodded her head. "I'll go on a date with you if you teach me."

"Great." Inuyasha grinned, and quickly flipped the book open.

"According to the teacher, the material covered will include The Consumer Choice Model, Production and Costs, and Perfect Competition, so he would be covering the Production Costs today." Inuyasha paused for a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing.

"You'll need to know the definitions for Short Run and Long Run Production Costs. The essential difference between those two is that Short Run has a fixed cost, independent of the quantity produced while in the Long Run all production costs can be varied. Do you remember the difference in shape of the graphs?"

"Yes." Kagome replied. "Short Run Supply Curve is upward sloping while Long Run is a vertical line."

"Correct. You will need to know the production function, too. In this class, we are only dealing with two of the four resources - Labor and Capital, denoted with a capital L and capital K, respectively. For the model, Land and Entrepreneurship will be ignored. If the input are those two factor, the general function is Q A x f(L,K), where Q is the quantity produced and A is the total factor of productivity which is a constant. However, the more commonly used function is the Cobb-Douglas production function, which has the form of Q A x KaLb, where 'a' is the percent change in quantity divided by percent change of capital, and 'b' is the percent change in quantity divided by percent change of Labor. The most important information you get from L and K is something called the Marginal Product of Labor, denoted by MPL, which is the derivative of Q, taken for Labor. I do believe there are few examples in the book, so you can look at those later. After that, he mentions the Cubic Production function, and the difference in curve between the quantity produced and the MPL. Basically, when the total quantity reaches the peak, the MPL is at the zero, because at that point the slope is zero, and at the inflection point, MPL is at its highest point. Also, it is crucial that you memorize the Law of Diminishing Returns...

Kaede smiled as she quietly returned to her paperwork. Inuyasha was the born teacher, his warm voice soothing and his posture relaxed as he softly explained the Costs of Production to Kagome. The old lady was quite certain that the raven-haired girl would probably receive a perfect score on that particular part of the exam.

* * *

The dark figure hunching just outside of Kaede's door slowly disentangled itself from the shadows surrounding the school the minute he was sure that Inuyasha would be doing nothing more than reading the class material to her. Hurriedly pulling out his cell, he quickly dialed a number he had memorized, cursing as he had to go through three sets of screening before being finally connected.

"Hello?" An irritated voice snapped.

"My lord, I am sorry to disrupt you, but I have news." The man said nervously.

"Ah, Mr. Weng." The voice on the end sounded infinitely more pleasant. "What information do you have for me?"

And the man quickly related everything he had seen or heard, including Kagome's wounds and Inuyasha using blood magic to heal her.

"You have been of great help again, Mr. Weng." The other end of the line said as he finished. "Maybe it is time we spoke about a salary raise."

"You are too generous, my lord." Mr. Weng quickly replied. "It is a pleasure to assist you in any of your doings - a raise won't be necessary."

"Very well." The lord conceded. "Do meet me in the office - we'll have to discuss your bonus."

"Thank you, my lord." The man quickly hung up, smiling. His bonus might allow him to take his wife to the Caribbean islands for a vacation and reignite the fire from their younger days. Yes, this 'job' of spying certainly worked well.

* * *

Inuyasha glanced down at the sleeping girl, an irritated scowl on his otherwise stunning features. The wench was asleep when he had been using his own time to teach her everything she probably had missed? The scowl smoothed out into a grin as he realized that she was smiling slightly.

Tracing a light pattern on her hand, he glanced discreetly at Kaede, and his grin turned into a full-fanged smirk as he realized that the old lady was on her break. Tuning his senses towards the surrounding, he raised his shields. While to a normal person it provided no hindrance, it would keep any magical being with ill will from 'seeing' him without being directly in his line of sight. Muttering a quick spell his mother had taught him, he set up an alarm system around the perimeter. While a powerful demon like his brother or miko and houshi could break through it without setting off his alarm bells, it would provide more than adequate protection.

Having taking the precautions he needed, he turned back toward his prime object of interest: Kagome. He watched her for a moment to make certain she was sleeping before starting on his plan.

Smiling lazily, he carefully traced the sleeping girl's soft lips, delighted at their fullness and soft texture. Wetting his dry lips, he slowly bent down, and brushed his lips against hers ever softly, a feather-light touch, before fully capturing her mouth with his. Nudging her lips with his teeth, he grinned with feral malice as she opened her mouth with a moan, allowing his tongue to slip in between. He groaned as he ran his tongue across her gums and teeth before teasing her own, the taste of her mouth assaulting his senses. She was so warm and sweet, pure undiluted vanilla mixed with a musky taste that was totally Kagome. He briefly wondered why he had never enjoyed any of his previous girlfriend's taste so much.

He reluctantly retracted his tongue, slightly disappointed that she wasn't responding. **'Of course she isn't, baka!'** He scolded himself. **'The bitch's asleep, for heaven's sake!"** He continued to explore her body, tracing a line of kisses to behind her ear, a chuckle escaping at the slight hitch of her breath. Licking the area, he was rewarded with a gasp of surprise. Butting her head with his, he encouraged her without words to move her head to the side, revealing her long, pale throat. His breath caught at the sight.

Burying his face in her neck, her devoured her throat like a starving man, nipping and licking like possessed. He sucked a piece of skin into his mouth, biting it sharply enough to leave a hickey, but not sharp enough to break the tissue. Satisfied with having left a mark on her unblemished throat, he continued to lavish the fine lines of her collar bone. She whimpered and gasped, and Inuyasha smirkerd. **'Good little bitch.'** His youkai rumbled as the light scent of her arousal hit him in the face like a ton of bricks, while his human side was not at all happy with how he was proceding with 'Operation: Seduce Kagome'.**'She's not conscious!'** It yelled at him. Inuyasha growled, silently commanding both voices to shut up.

He lifted his face from her neck, and hesistantly allowed himself to undo the top two buttons of the blouse, ignoring the slight guilt he felt at taking advantage of the girl like that. However, that thought disappeared the moment he caught sight of her skin. His eyes greedily feasted themselved on the pale soft globes, and he desperately wished to rip her shirt off and peruse her naked perfection to his heart's content. Nuzzling his face into her soft breasts, his fingers explored the cloth-covered tips, feeling her nipples stabbing at him through the fabric. His smirk widened as Kagome cried out and whimpered, writhing under his touch.

"Sweetheart, you wanna cum?" He grinned at the angelic features twisted in a frown. "Then you're gonna wake up wondering why you are all hot and bothered, and most likely sticky, too."

He inhaled her sweet scent, very aware how he had hardened during his exploration of her body. Shifting uncomfortably, he tuned his senses to make certain no one was coming close before hastily dropping his pants, one hand swiftly stroking his erection, using the precum as lubrication. He groaned, unsure when the last time was when he had to use his own hand to relieve himself. He wasn't that sex-deprived, was he? After all, it hadn't even been two days since his last fuck. Shoving the thoughts to the back of his mind, he allowed his hand to trail up the girl's long legs, malveling as the smooth skin that met his questioning fingertips. She was so soft, like silk and warm satin beneath his talented fingers. He stroked himself faster as his hand slipped underneath her skirt and continued to move to the inside of her thighs, his eyes never leaving her body. He was so close to finally feeling her tight heat engulfing his fingertips, just a little more. Though he would not take the girl during her sleep - he had more honor than that! - he would give her a taste of the pleasures in store of her if she welcomed him into her bed. He could already feel the heat emitting from her center, and was about to reach out to lower the silk panties brushing against his fingertips when he felt the alarm bells going off in his head - someone was coming!

Cursing violently enough to make any sailor blush, Inuyasha struggeled to force his towering erection back into his pants, promising anyone to had dared to disrupt him a most violent death. His eyes roved around with a some panic as he realized the tent that had formed and the fact that Kagome was still writhingly and whimpering on the bed. He quickly yanked her onto his lap, and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling into his chest as she pressed her legs together in an attempt to relieve the tension. Inuyasha swore as he felt her heat sweetly cradling his erection due to their new position. Giving a helpless whimper, he began to mock thrust into her, knowing that if not for the clothes, he would have gone back on his earlier promise and taken her. Forcing his body to stop before he came in his pants, he prayed that she would not wake while still on his lap, or he had a nasty intuition that he would be in major amounts of pain if she felt his arousal - and his intuitions had an uncanny irony to be correct when he least wanted them to be.

A second later, the door opened, and Ayumi's head peeked in.

"Takahashi-sama?" She asked, slipping inside. "Is Higruashi-sama... Oh."

She blushed as she saw the girl Inuyasha was so tenderly cradling.

"Yes?" He smiled charmingly at the embarrassed girl, fighting the urge to slam Kagome onto the bed, take her, with Ayumi or without Ayumi watching. He gave the girl an once-over. She was quite pretty - maybe she would relieve his tension. "How may I help you?"

"C-Class just en-ended." She stuttered, holding out Kagome's bag. "I c-came to return this - I thou-thought she might want it."

Ayumi pulled off her own backpack, and Inuyasha admired her ass as she bend over to pull out something. "Here are the n-notes." She continued, slightly more in control of her voice as she looked away from Inuyasha's amber gaze. "And the homework due in two days..."

She turned to leave, but Inuyasha caught her wrist. She blushed beet-red, and saw that Inuyasha had returned Kagome to the bed.

"Please stay for a minute." He said, using the soft voice he knew girls loved. "I am sure that Kagome would like to thank you personally."

"But..."

"Are those the notes from lecture?" Kagome sweet voice caused both heads to turn to her. She smiled brightly at the girl. "Thank you for going to so much trouble, Ayumi-chan. If you ever need a favor, just ask!"

"Oh, it was no trouble at all, Higurashi-sama." The other girl stammered, well aware of the Higurashi's reputation. And for their only daughter to be able to skip a grade...

"Please, call me Kagome. Higurashi-sama makes me feel like I'm eighty." She offered.

"All right. Kagome-san, then." Ayumi conceded, smiling nervously. She turned to leave.

"Thanks again, Ayumi-chan. I hope we can chat sometime." Kagome called out.

Ayumi stood still for a moment. "I think I would like that, Kagome-san. Until next time, then." And she stepped out of the room.

The minuted Ayumi was gone, Kagome turned her eyes onto Inuyasha, and the hanyou gulped at seeing the dark-blue color. "You idiot!" She hissed.

"This is the thanks I get for saving you?" He asked, mock hurt, and prayed to every kami he knew that she wasn't yelling at him for the reason he thought she was. "Besides, what did I do?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Inuyasha! I saw you looking at her ass!" She snapped.

Inuyasha mentally breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey, that girl had a fine ass!" he protested.

He ducked quickly as Kagome took a half-hearted swipe at his head. "Pervert!" She muttered.

"Prude." He retorted, watching the color rise in her face.

"Sex-obssessed neurotic."

"Ow, that one hurt. Did you think of it all by yourself."

"Unlike you, I don't have other people write lines for me."

"Narcissist."

"Look who's talking!" She snapped.

Inuyasha took a tentative sniff. Yep, there was that anger scent again - a scent that made him rock hard within seconds. "Bitch."

She snorted deriserviely. "Can't you think of something better?"

"Isn't truth the best policy?" He questioned, eyes wide in pretended innocence.

"Since when do you care about politeness?"

"Ever since Sesshoumaru threatened to disconnect certain vital parts of my body if I didn't clean up my language."

Kagome winced in sympathy.

Inuyasha stood, before reaching a hand toward her. Hesistantly, she took it.

"Come on," he encouraged. "Let's get you home, and you can pack."

She nodded, eyes clearly showing astonishment as Inuyasha took her bag from her, indicating her wounded arm.

"Anything planned tomorrow afternoon?" He asked casually, waltzing out of the door.

She shrugged. "Not that I know of. Why?"

"Great." He smirked at her. "I'm taking you shopping."

Kagome froze. "Why?" She demanded again. There was no way she could imagine someone like Inuyasha enjoying shopping - he had to have an ulterior motive.

"Have you forgotten the journalist's ball Friday, sweetheart?"

"You are kidding! Who said I would go?"

"I did." Was the calm answer. "And in front of our dear teacher, no less."

"Why not Thursday?" She asked, a plan forming in her mind.

"Can't. I have football pratice." Inuyasha's golden orbs landed on hers. "Besides, I'm not trusting you to be nice and go by yourself."

Kagome swore violently under her breath. **'Damn. Plan foiled.'**.

She sighed. "Fine, you win." **'For the moment.'** She added in her mind. She already had to honor her agreement to go out on a date with him Saturday night, there was no way she was spending her precious Friday evening with him either.

Unfortunately, her opponent was one seriously stubborn hanyou. And what Inuyasha wants, Inuyasha gets, damn everything else!

* * *

Hey, I hope everyone liked this chapter. If I'm using any words unfamiliar, please don't be afraid to ask. Also, if anyone would like to be my beta, I would be thrilled. Review, please, and thanks for reading.

Shizu-chan.


	6. Idolization

The Seduction Game

* * *

A huge thanks to LadyBlade, fallenangel7583, and Bethy-kun for being my wonderful betas (besides being wonderful writers - I would definitely recommend checking out their stories). My lovely betas were working overtime in order to finish editing this chapter. A round of applause for thier dedication! Thanks to everyone who volunteered to be a beta, but unfortunately, I can't have that many. Still, thanks to everyone who offered.

Disclaimer: Hey, wasn't there a law against cruel and unusual punishment? I lay claim to my 4th amendment right! No more writing that Inuyasha does not belong to me! _laughs manically_  
Single quote and bold type indicate thoughts

_...And finally, after all that, we can keep going on to the story!_

* * *

**Shizuka Kaze is proud to continue the presentation of:**

**The Seduction Game**  
**Summary:** Inuyasha Takahashi is the guy no girl can resist, but when he sets his sights on Kagome Higurashi, he has met his match. When the young girl outright refuses him and angers him, he swore that he would break her and ruin her life. But neither can deny their attraction, nor were they prepared for the burning passion that threatened to consume them both. Yet can love be born out of hate and a need to dominate?

* * *

The Seduction Game

Chapter six: Idolization

* * *

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in Inuyasha's car. He had literally dragged her to the SUV after throwing a fit when she had protested, insisting that she wanted to ride her cycle. The parking lot was patrolled 24/7, so there was no need to worry about damages, but she loved her motorcycle!

A bump caused her to tightly grip the handle and grit her teeth as her body temperature seemed to skyrocket. She swallowed a moan as the most pleasant ache awoke in her abdomen. She was seized with an unexplainable urge to rub her thighs, to either soothe or increase the pain... Kagome's eyes widened in horror. **'Oh. My. God.'** Her mind drew a complete blank as to what to do; she had suddenly recognized the unfamiliar heat - arousal.

Inuyasha had watched her with curious anticipation to see what would happen. She had smelled incredibly aroused when she had awoken, and every time he had hit an uneven patch in the road her scent spiked. He chuckled as her scent changed to one of surprise. He glanced at her face, almost laughing - her expression could only be described as one of horrified fascination.

"Something the matter?" He asked, a tone of fake concern lacing his voice.

"No," she whispered, too preoccupied with the increasing ache between her legs to notice the tone. "Nothing's wrong."

Inuyasha grinned, an almost evil glint in his eyes. "Really, Kagome?" he tsked. "You shouldn't lie to me." And in an instant, he had brought her hand to his lips, curling his tongue around one of her fingers, before slipping it inside his mouth and giving a long, languid suck. Her response astounded him.

Kagome froze for a second, before her back arched, and her head dropped back. Her eyes drifted shut, her mouth opened in a silent gasp, her cheeks flushed. Inuyasha swallowed hard, her image and scent bringing his own body to life. Never before had a woman, virgin or otherwise, reacted to him like that. So genuine, so sincere, so... pure. A honking car brought him back to the present, and he swore violently as he abruptly dropped her hand and yanked the steering wheel so fiercely that he almost tore it off as he narrowly avoided crashing into the sidewalk.

Reality struck like a shock of cold water, and she gasped, quickly retrieving her hand. Her finger glistened with the anyou's saliva as she regarded it as though it were a foreign object. There was an unmistakable look of bewilderment and just the tiniest bit of apprehension apparent in her liquid brown eyes. Tearing her gaze away from her finger, she turned her sight upon the road, deciding the best way to deal with Inuyasha was to ignore him, though she could not help muttering something about "dogs slobbering all over" her under her breath.

Inuyasha grinned at her antics, uncharacteristically letting the comment slide. Popping the CD-player open, he slipped a disk in before hitting the play button. His grin widened as Kagome cringed, the first few notes flowing through the car.

"My Oh My, do you wanna say goodbye?  
To have their kingdom, Baby, tell me why?  
My Oh My, do you wanna say goodbye?  
To rule their country, Baby, you and I!"

"'My Oh My!' by Aqua?" Kagome groaned. "I can't believe you would pick that song out of everything."

Inuyasha shrugged, his grin becoming a smirk. "We can listen to something else," and he hit the 'skip' button on the CD player. The raven-haired girl sighed in relief, choosing not to question his sudden kindness. However, a second later, she allowed her head to rest heavily against the passenger window with a pitiful moan. Inuyasha continued to smirk. Apparently, she knew this song too and didn't like it any better than the last.

"Roses are red and violets are blue  
Honey is sweet but not as sweet as you  
Roses are red and violets are blue  
I dida di mud, I dida di mud"

"No, no, and no." Kagome moaned. "Anything but Aqua's songs. I'll go insane. Please."

"Sure. Just raise your hand and swear under oath that you'll go to this Friday's dance with me."

Kagome growled. "No." She set her jaw stubbornly like a seven-year-old refusing to take out the trash.

The hanyou smiled amiably. "Have it your way." and continued to let the song play.

"Dum di dadi dum, dum di dadi dum  
Dum di dadi dum, dum di dadi dum  
Dum di dadi dum, dum di dadi dum  
Come pick my Roses!"

"Sweet from the flowers, Honey from the bees  
I've got a feeling I'm ready to release  
Roses are red and violets are blue  
Honey is sweet but not as sweet as you"

"It's invisible but so touchable  
And I can feel it on my body, so emotional  
I'm on a ride, on a ride, I'm a passenger  
I'm a victim of heart-love messenger."

"Dum di dadi dum, dum di dadi dum  
Dum di dadi dum, the only thing you said was  
Dum di dadi dum, dum di dadi dum  
Dum di dadi dum, That roses are red!"

"Come with me baby, please fulfill my wish  
Show it to me truly, show me with a kiss  
Roses are red and violet are blue  
Honey is sweet but not as sweet as you!"

"It's invisible but so touchable  
And I can feel it on my body, so emotional  
I'm on a ride, on a ride, I'm a passenger  
I'm a victim of heart-love messenger."

"Dum di dadi dum, dum di dadi dum  
Dum di dadi dum, the only thing you said was  
Dum di dadi dum, dum di dadi dum  
Dum di dadi dum, That roses are red!"

Kagome tuned out the lyrics and melody, opting to run everything she had learned through her head instead. She blinked as she recognized a familiar landmark. Furious, she turned to Inuyasha.

"Where in the world are you taking me? This is not the road to your mansion!"

Inuyasha sighed. Women were indeed strange creatures. Here he was, doing her a favor, and she cruelly yelled at him. "Your house, of course." He replied offhandedly. "You need to pack, right?"

Kagome startled, before slapping herself lightly on the forehead. "I am such an idiot!"

"No argument there." The hanyou murmured, earning himself another venomous stare from the girl in the passenger seat.

Pulling out the cell phone, she said nothing, as a silent apology for being angry. "It won't take too long." She assured the anxious half-demon, reading his worried expression perfectly. "It was five days ago that they kicked me out of the dorms, so most of my stuff are still in the boxes. I just need to pack my clothes and everyday products."

"How much stuff do you actually have?" Inuyasha asked, easily maneuvering through a tiny gap between two trucks. "The trek from your place to mine isn't exactly short."

She shot him a rather nasty glare. "That's nothing you need to worry about." Quickly dialing a number, she waited impatiently for someone to pick up.

"Hey, sis." A bored voice answered on the second ring.

Before Kagome could answer, a faint, but distinct voice spoke in the background. "What does she want? I thought we were going to the amusement park."

She heard her brother make an urgent hushing noise. "Souta?" Her voice was slightly odd, as though she was unsure whether to be angry or amused. "Is Kohaku there?"

"Well, what ever gave you that idea?" Her younger brother gave a nervous laugh.

"Souta." Her voice carried a warning.

"All right." Souta quickly answered, but immediately defended himself. "But I didn't have a choice. The car's front tire blew out this morning, so the Kuwajimas gave me a ride."

Kagome laughed. "I'm not angry. As a matter of fact, I'm pleased."

"You are?" There was a dubious note in Souta's voice.

"Yes." Kagome confirmed. "I need you to bring every packed box from my room and rent a truck by the time I'm home, in about two hours."

"Oh no." Souta complained. "We are going to the amusement park. Bye."

"Souta." Kagome's tone stopped him from hanging up. "If you do as I say, I will let you meet Inuyasha - in theflesh."

There was silence on the other end of the line, and the raven-haired girl knew that her brother was thinking about it while relaying the message to Kohaku at the same time, using a set of sign language they had come up with. "Promise?"

"I have never lied to you, Souta." She sounded a little hurt.

"All right. But what happens if you don't hold up the end of your deal?"

"I'll do your chores for a week."

"A month."

Kagome sighed. Her little brother drove a hard bargain. "Okay, a month."

"See you in two hours." The line went dead, and Kagome hung up the phone with a sigh.

"Hey," Inuyasha protested. "Traitor."

"Do tell." She stored her cell away.

"Well, you sold me out in order to get out of a little work."

Kagome wasn't at all fazed by his accusations. "Don't be such a grouch, Inuyasha." She admonished. "In fact, you should thank me." She smirked at him.

"And how do you see that?"

"Well, if Souta hadn't done it, you would be the one to carry everything." She painted a sickly sweet and innocent smile on her pretty features and fluttered her eyelashes madly. "There is no way that someone as weak as me could possibly help with moving."

"Weak, my ass." Inuyasha muttered. "That slap yesterday hurt, and I saw how you punched Miroku."

"And don't think for a second I won't hit you if you try to grope me." She warned.

"I don't randomly grope unwilling females." Inuyasha said with as much dignity as one listening to 'Roses are Red' could manage. Kagome snorted in disbelief.

"They are usually the ones begging me to touch them."

"Arrogant jackass." She murmured.

"Hey, hey," he mock protested, "Are you sure you should be speaking like that to the only one who can quench that fire inside you?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "How do you know about that?"

He grinned, tapping his nose.

She continued to stare at him suspiciously. "You are lying." She stated flatly.

"I am not." He replied forcefully. "My nose is good enough to smell even your emotions!"

"I don't doubt it." Her expression was serious, direct, and Inuyasha found himself admiring her lack of pretended coyness. "But you've been eyeing me like I was snack ever since we left the nurse's office."

"Your imagination." He said casually.

She continued to regard him, almost if she believed she could see the truth if she stared hard and long enough. "I swear, Inuyasha, if I find out you somehow did something to me while I was unconscious, you'll regret it."

Inuyasha began to break out into cold sweat. He knew that Kagome could be unpredictable.

"I'll steal all your undergarments and staple them to the bulletin board!"

Inuyasha laughed. **'She was unpredictable all right.'** "You come up with the weirdest threats, you know."

She gave a careless shrug. "They are not weird - they are realistic. All those 'I'll kill you' category threats are impossible, and they are so over-used that they've lost their fear factor long ago."

He sighed, and changed the subject. "Will I at least get an invitation to dinner for driving you around?"

"What happened to the idea that I would poison you if given the chance to cook?"

"I'm hungry enough to risk it."

"But certainly, Inuyasha." She smiled sweetly, too sweetly, setting off the alarm bells ringing in his head. "I am certain that Buyo's food would work just as well for you. After all, aren't both cats and dogs carnivores? And considering the fact he hasn't died yet, it's safe to assume the food is non-toxic."

Inuyasha sighed. "Smartass."

"Finally!" Kagome grinned triumphantly. "You admit I am smart."

"No" Inuyasha replied, pausing to enjoy the spike in her scent as her anger mounted. "I admitted your ass was smart."

"Bastard." She growled.

He laughed. "I know. So, how about dinner?"

She sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine." She agreed. "But it won't be anything as good as what we had last night."

"That's no problem." He assured her. "For the lovely Kagome to be cooking for me... it's good to be alive."

"Inuyasha, please, stop making a fool of yourself. I would hate to think that Souta would try to imitate you." She scolded, but a wry smile was tugging at her lips.

"So, does that mean that as long as I don't act like a fool in front of your brother, I'm allowed to do it in private?"

She sighed. "You are impossible."

"Damn right. You know you love me that way, though."

"I give up. There is no way to reason with you."

"I'd much rather you give in."

"Pervert."

"Only for you."

"Oh?" An eyebrow rose in disbelief. "Then, pray tell, when was the last time you were checking out another girl?"

Inuyasha winced. "Another hour ago?" He ventured tentatively.

"Precisely," she snapped, a gloating smile flickering across her face.

"But, babe, you know I only do that to make you jealous."

Kagome frowned. How did he suddenly gain the upper hand again? "You are failing extravagantly."

Inuyasha chuckled. "I disagree." He spoke amiably. "You were quite... unhappy with my attentions to Ayumi."

Kagome glared at him. "One more word, Inuyasha, and I'll serve you lettuce, lettuce, and more lettuce, for dinner. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Inuyasha continued to grin. The fact that she had chosen to respond with a threat rather than a retort meant he had won this round. Oh, he couldn't wait until they arrived at her place. From what Kagome had said about her brother, Souta would only be too happy to provide him with all Kagome's weaknesses, habits, and anything else he could use to his advantage in 'Operation: Seduce Kagome'.

* * *

"Hey, wake-up." A deep voice whispered, and Kagome opened her eyes blearily, slightly disoriented.

As her eyes finally managed to focus, she realized that they had arrived in front of her house and Inuyasha was shaking her lightly, his face only an inch away from hers. Confusion and anger caused a flush of red to bloom across her features. Confusion as to when she had gotten so comfortable with the hanyou as to fall asleep in his company, and anger at being so rudely torn from the dream she had been floating in.

A dreamy smile allowed her full lips to curve upward sensually, drawing the golden gaze of Inuyasha. Her thoughts flew back to the dream she had. At first, it had been a nightmare. She had been falling from a cliff with gravity pulling her toward the jagged rocks below. Her mouth had opened to issue forth bloodcurdling screams, but the wind had torn the sounds form her throat. Darkness was closing in, cutting off air, sound, and vision. The coldness had frozen her limbs rock solid, and for a brief moment, she saw her life flash before her eyes as she began to choke. She was almost upon the rocks. A horrendous vision of her body pierced and bloodied appeared in her mind, causing her shudder violently as she closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pain. Just as she was almost feeling the jagged points digging in her flesh, the darkness and cold was slowly replaced by light and warmth. No, not replaced, more like forced back. And with the light came vision, sound, and touch. It engulfed her in a cocoon of love and strength. A soft and husky voice whispered sweet endearments in her ear, and firm but gentle arms protectively encased her in their embrace. Brilliant flashes of light had masked his face, but she had felt safe, instinctively knowing that he would not hurt her. He had cupped her face like a priceless treasure, and slowly lowered his lips to hers. She had reflexively closed her eyes, desperate to feel his kiss. Any moment now, and she would have tasted his divine essence and leave hers for him to savor, any second now. Her nerves were tingling with anticipation, her body rising on tiptoes, blindly seeking. She looked to this unknown stranger to fulfill all her childhood fantasies of a mind-blowing, gut-wrenching, and heart-stopping first kiss - until the idiot of a hanyou had chosen to wake her.

Silently cursing his lousy timing, she stepped out the car, barely catching a movement in the front window from the corner of her eye. The curious face she had caught sight of vanished the next second, the gently flowing curtain the sole indicator that there had been a warm body only seconds before.

"Your brother?" Inuyasha asked, swiftly ripping what remained of the left silk sleeve of her shirt, before handing her his coat, which she absently shrugged into.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered, wearily running a hand along the material as she gazed at the monstrous truck parked in front of their house. It seemed as though Souta had fulfilled his end of the bargain, not that she had any doubt that he wouldn't. The idea to finally meet Inuyasha Takahashi had been too tantalizing from him to resist. Kagome knew well that both Souta and Kohaku adored the famed playboy with something close to idolization.

"Hai." She answered, remembering his earlier question.

"Great. While you go, take a bath, and prepare dinner, I'll help the boys move and chitchat a bit."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kagome said at once. "He won't be able to make sense for a week."

"Perfect." Inuyasha smirked. "That's the effect I like to have."

He winked at her cheekily, but she didn't appear to be at all amused. The hanyou watched her for a moment, wishing to wipe the frown off her face. Hesitating only a fraction of a second, he quickly leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her nose before drawing back, enjoying the look of stunned astonishment on her face.

"Don't worry," her murmured, stroking her cheek, pleased when she didn't immediately swat his hand away, though she failed to lean into his caress. "I'll just tell him not to worry..."

"He won't."

"That you're safe..."

"That'll just depress him."

"...and that he's welcome to visit you anytime he wishes."

"Watch how you phrase that." Kagome warned. "He will take your words as a standing invitation, and it will take something short of a miracle to make him leave." She paused for a moment. "Or maybe the Tetsaiga."

Inuyasha made something close to a choking sound. "How do you know about that?" He finally managed to croak.

Kagome shrugged. "My ojii-san is the head-shisai of a church, but he collects relics from all religions, as well as tales." She dug in her purse for the house keys. "He particularly loved the story of Tetsaiga and Tensaiga, forged from the fangs of the Inutaisho. He told me how Tensaiga - the noble healing sword - was given to the elder son, and Tetsaiga - the demon slayer - was placed in the care of the younger son, thus ensuing in a century-long rivalry between the two siblings. As the two brothers lay dying, both mortally wounded, the younger brother drew a jewel that his first love had given him, and admitted that he felt that his life had been wasted with the pointless fighting. The elder sibling also expressed his remorse, and both brothers used the last remains of their youki and combined it with their life-force to make a wish for a second chance with a family. The jewel reportedly disappeared. The story goes further to tell of a prophecy regarding the ruling family of the West, in particular the younger son and his mate that they..." She broke of suddenly, shaking her head, as though she had said too much. "Never mind."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He knew that she knew more than she was letting on as her story had proved extremely accurate. And what was that about a mate? Him, the famed playboy, settling down with only one girl? He was unable to press her further, however, as the door flew open with the force of a tornado as she managed to fish out her keys. Two boys were nearly falling over each other in a frenzied attempt to open the door, staring at Inuyasha as though he was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen.

"Inuyasha onii-san!" One the boys cried, and Kagome wondered briefly how an 18-year-old boy could sound so much like a girl. Inuyasha, however, simply smiled, recognizing the boy as the Kuwajima kid and ruffled his hair.

"Hello, kid." His eyes slid over the other boy, one glance taking in his dark hair and eyes the same color as Kagome's. "So this is Souta, then."

Kagome stifled a laugh at the look on her brother's face. He looked to be close to fainting at the knowledge that Inuyasha knew his name - either that, or dying from heart attack.

"Yea..." Souta managed to stutter out.

Inuyasha smirked; it didn't seem that Kagome had exaggerated in her description of her brother's hero-worshipping.

Kagome laughed at the interaction. "Why don't you show Inuyasha around, Souta?" She suggested good-naturedly. "I'll make dinner."

That apparently was the cue because the next moment, Inuyasha found himself being dragged by two over-enthusiastic boys into the living room, not even giving the hanyou the chance to take off his shoes. Kagome's laughter followed him as he managed to catch something about 'Virtual Fighter 4' from the unstoppable amounts of usually indistinguishable noises coming out of Souta and Kohaku's mouth. Before Kagome completely lost sight of him, she decided to impart one last advice.

"Have fun, Inuyasha, and try not to get killed."

Inuyasha groaned. Could she be any _more_ encouraging?

* * *

Kagome sighed softly, glancing mournfully at her ruined shirt, before slipping out of it. Leaving a trail of clothes on her bedroom floor, she finally stepped out of her panties, leaving them on the cold tiles of the bathroom, but not before a faint look of revulsion flittered across her face at feeling the dampness of the silk. Apparently, her body had liked Inuyasha's touch well enough as to react by showing its willingness to welcome him into her body.

Biting her lip, she grabbed a pair of scissors from one of the drawers and slowly cut away the bandages in order to assess the damage. Her eyes opened so wide that they almost teared as the bindings fell away to reveal perfect creamy skin. Reverently, she slid a finger along her arm, an arm that had been nearly shredded only hours before. Brows furrowed as her mind fought through the onrush of emotions - elation, fear, and an odd mix of feelings that left too fast for her to catch.

A soft scent drafted toward her nose, and she gently lifted her arm, her nose sorting through the myriad of scents. A soft, musky, woody smell that was fresh as the rain and light as wildflowers, though there was definitely a dark and dangerous undertone - a combination that excited her. Realization came fast and swift though, the knowledge hitting her like a ton of bricks. She knew that smell, had smelled it quite frequently over the past two days. Fuming, she balled her hands into fists, ignoring the way her slender frame trembled with fury. So that bastard had done something to her, after all!

The weird licking sensation on her arm earlier and the heat between her legs resurfaced, and she realized that both had probably been a get-well 'gift' from the arrogant bastard downstairs, playing with _her_ play station, charming _her_ brother, and staying in _her_ house. Irritation bubbled to the surface, and she screamed her grievances to the skies:

"Inuyasha Takahashi, I am going to kill you!"

* * *

Inuyasha had been engrossed in the game the boys had shown him, violently pushing the game controller as he sought to beat the two boys playing against him - until he heard Kagome's scream. His nose twitched, and could catch no disturbing scents but one - the delicious spike of Kagome's anger, a scent that hardened him within seconds. Shifting uncomfortably, he inquired the whereabouts of the closest bathroom. The strains of continued towering erections throughout the day were taking their toll on him. His eyes quirked as Souta exchanged a significant glance with Kohaku. Did the kid know why he was looking for the restroom? Unease shot through him at the unwelcoming prospect of Souta telling his sister just what exactly he had been doing in her absence.

"Up the stairs, last door on the right. It has a small purple flower on the handle. The key for the pad is 1207." Both of them grinned at Inuyasha, Kohaku snickering as Souta explained, "Kagome's birthday."

"Thanks, kid." He shrugged, confused by their strange behavior, before proceeding to walk in the direction Souta had pointed out.

"Anytime, Inuyasha-sama." Souta went back to the game, a smirk Lucifer would have been proud of adorning his face - a look mirrored by Kohaku.

Inuyasha was too preoccupied about the painful length between his legs to mull over the expressions, though he did recognize the problem of his current position. Every time Kagome became angry - which in itself seemed to be plenty of times - he'd end up harder than a rock. Though his second brain seemed to be demanding more attention at that precise moment, enough of his primary brain was still working to make him realize that unless he found a way to get the wench out of his blood, FAST, he would be in constant pain for the days to come. He shuddered, half in anticipation and half in apprehension, as his mind tried to calculate just how much agony he would have to endure if she became both angry and aroused at the same time. Double the pain, maybe? Inuyasha groaned, quite certain his manhood would burst if that happened. So engrossed was he in his thoughts, that he failed to notice the faint scents of peach and honey as he absently typed in the code. However, there was no way to mistake and ignore the sensual over-load that met him when he opened the door.

The first thing he registered was the scent of female anger that hit him full in the face, causing his already engorged organ to tighten. **'The balls are most likely turning blue by now.'** the thought flittered vaguely across his brain, before the enraged shriek brought his attention to the vision standing in front of him. One word described the tantalizing sight - adeyaka! However, the sight was rudely snatched from him as his ears caught a whooshing sound. Inuyasha barely managed to gather his wits as a metal trashcan came soaring toward his head, followed closely by various items - anything the girl could get her hands on!

Sounds of words like 'pervert', 'bastard', and other unfavorable names echoed on the second floor of the Higurashi household as Inuyasha valiantly tried to dodge every wildly thrown object, but every time he blinked, he would see the glorious figure of a naked goddess behind his closed lids - thick dark hair flowing like waterfall over the soft swell of her breasts, with delicate fawn-colored nipples peeking behind the curtain of silk. His vision trailed down over a flat stomach to the thatch of black hair framing her feminine core, and the fact that she did not shave charmed him in a curious way. He found himself wanting to part the hair to reveal the quivering pink folds within. His eyes had moved on, over incredibly long legs, muscled thighs, and pretty ankles. Of course, by then the evil trashcan had interrupted, and presently it appeared as if he was dancing on hot coals among all of Kagome's screams of 'Out'. Growling in frustration, he slammed the door shut behind him as the distraction allowed the girl to grab a tiny towel and wrap it around her body, shielding her upper half.

"Damn it, Inuyasha, do you make it a personal mission on walk in on girls when they are naked?" She snapped, annoyance and embarrassment coloring her cheeks.

He shot her a cheeky grin, doing his best to ignore his aching manhood, though it felt as if one of his balls had burst by now. Shifting inconspicuously, he managed to lean against the wall at an angle that hid his obvious arousal from her gaze. "Nah, just the airashii ones. And I have to say, I haven't seen a body like that in a long, long time." Catching her eyes with his, he slowly, lasciviously licked his lips, amused at how her face lit up like a flaming light bulb.

"Gee, thanks." She made her voice as dry as possible. "Now do you mind turning around so I can take a bath?"

Inuyasha's grin turned lecherous, and Kagome was suddenly struck by how similar Inuyasha and Miroku could be. The only difference was that Miroku seemed not be so discriminative when it came to asking girls to bear his children. However, among all the outrage, she felt also a little flattered that Inuyasha liked what he saw. Though, his next words made her want to inflict immeasurable amounts of pain onto his person.

"Actually, I do mind."

Kagome nearly screamed with frustration at his boldness. "Inuyasha, I'm trying to take a bath here!"

"Go ahead!" He challenged.

Kagome was rooted to the spot by the audacity of that statement. She blinked as Inuyasha suddenly disappeared in front of her and she felt two strong arms encircled her. His voice was suddenly soft and seductive, hypnotizing almost, as his warm breath tickled her ear.

"Such a lovely body shouldn't be hidden, Kagome." He tugged at her towel, smirking as she stiffened. "What's the matter, baby? You shy?" He continued, his voice almost mocking. A hand trailed slowly up her thigh, making sure she felt his claws.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice was cold as she forcefully pushed him away from her, though the hanyou noticed that her breathing was somewhat labored, as if they had being doing... naughtier things than just a verbal spar. "Get out! Now!"

When he refused to move, the fire in her eyes increased, and Inuyasha was once again intrigued to see her eyes become a stormy grey in indignant righteousness. "I have half a mind to staple your undergarments to the bulletin board," she threatened quietly, "don't make me think of worse punishments."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Such as...?"

"Placing a toad in your bed!"

To her infinite surprise, he burst out laughing. "After having to deal with Jaken on daily basis, you'd think I'd be afraid of a toad?" He continued to laugh.

"Jaken?"

"My brother's servant. He's actually a toad youkai, and likes me about as much as he'd like a pin in his foot."

"Thanks for the enlightening lesson, but right now I don't care!" She fumed, pointing at the door. "Leave, now!"

"All right." He continued to grin, but decided to go before she exploded and thus having to receive the blunt of her wrath. "Just tell me where the restroom is."

"Third door on the left, from the stairs." And with that, she unceremoniously shoved him out of the door, slamming it shut behind him, and he could hear her double-locking the door.

* * *

Having taken care of his not-so-little problem, he reappeared downstairs, finding Souta and Kohaku staring at him with an expectant look, confirming his earlier suspicion that Souta had intentionally mislead him. When he made no comment, Kohaku broke the silence.

"Did you enjoy the show?" He asked quickly.

Inuyasha grinned, remembering the image of her naked. "Hell yeah!"

Souta leaned forward excitedly. "So, how does my sister compare to the other women?"

Inuyasha pretended to debate the problem. "I'd say she'd definitely rank in the top three."

"Does that mean I'll be getting a brother-in-law in you?" The younger boy asked eagerly.

Inuyasha suppressed a wince - people wanted commitment from him again. "We'll talk, kid, we'll talk."

"Wow." Souta seemed to have taken his answer as a yes. "I'm about to be related to a celebrity."

"I didn't say yes!" Inuyasha snapped.

"You didn't say no either. Besides, you already admitted that you liked Kagome-san." Kohaku pointed out, then sighed. "I wished you had the same feelings for _my_ onesan."

Inuyasha shuddered. Sango was scary when angered. Besides, Miroku would kill him. Hell, he'd probably kill himself first! After all, any man who dated Sango Kuwajima had better be prepared for an early and painful death, so he might as well as take his own life. Inuyasha, for one, had absolutely no desire to be introduced to her ancient boomerang collection, especially if she was adept at using them as the rumors said she was.

* * *

Kagome sighed in exhaustion. After two hours, a large amount of soup dumped on Inuyasha, packing, and endless chopping and munching, she was finally seated in the truck carrying most of her belongings. Slowly, she grinned to herself. Serving Soba and Mongolian Hot Pot had been a stroke of genius on her part. The recipes were easy to create, and she had the perverse pleasure of threatening to bathe little Inu first in warm and then boiling hot soup. It had certainly worked. Too bad she couldn't use the same tactic with her own brother - she wasn't that cruel. Which had resulted in Souta listing a long line of her weaknesses, including pistachio ice cream, banana milkshakes, romance novels, and other things she did not really want to remember.

She perked up from gazing resolutely out of the windows as the little scene in the bathroom flashed across her mind.

"You know, Inuyasha..." she began, but he immediately interrupted her.

"I don't know, Kagome."

She shot him a death glare before continuing as if he hadn't said anything. "... you owe me."

"Oh, really?" He raised a dark eyebrow.

"Yes!" She replied forcefully.

"I think it's the other way around, darling. I've been using my free time to teach you, drive you around, and playing delivery boy for way too long."

She glared at him. "But you saw me... naked." The last syllable ended on a high-pitched note.

"I know, pumpkin." Her right eye twitched dangerously at the nickname, and Inuyasha felt a certain part of him twitching just like her eye at the mental picture. "So would you call it a fair trade if I stripped for you?"

He shot her a smug smirk, his voice dropping to a husky quality. "I'll even give you a private show."

Kagome closed her eyes in mortification. **'My God! He's offering to...'** Her mind stumbled on the next word. **'...masturbate ...in front to me!'** She was supposed to be the one torturing him, not the other way around!

"No, thanks!" She squeaked and cringed. She was 22-years-old, damn it! And here, a stubborn hanyou with a dirty mouth was turning her on and making her blush like a little schoolgirl! **'Gods, Kagome, you are pathetic!'** She scolded herself. **'You've got to fight fire with ice!'**

"That's not good enough." She purred, surprised at the dark quality of her own voice. "You think you can use some of your influence to convince Hojo to give me a show?"

She almost laughed aloud at his infuriated expression, though the urge quickly died when she saw his eyes. They were pure cold fury, and his claws grabbed her arm painfully. Kagome bit back a wince as he ground out. "Hell no! I won't let you see another guy naked!"

"You can't stop me!" She retorted. How dare he decide what she could and couldn't do!

"The hell I can't!" He growled. "I'll lock you in your room if I have to!"

Her own anger increased at his statement! "You don't own me, Inuyasha!"

The growl in his throat erupted in a canine snarl, his eyes flickering between crimson and amber, and Kagome could feel the anger pouring of his body. "You are mine, Kagome! And I don't share!"

"That's not for you to decide!" She snapped back at him, ignoring the danger.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me, bitch!"

"Don't call me bitch!" Kagome all but screamed at him. "I am not a child, Inuyasha!"

"There will be no other man in your life but me!" Inuyasha's voice became deeper and rougher as jealousy roused his demon. It wanted to be free, to show the little bitch next to him just who she belonged to.

"I don't tell you not to screw other girls!" Kagome sounded close to tears now. "So you as hell can't tell me who I can't sleep with!"

Inuyasha abruptly slammed on the brakes, causing Kagome to gasp as the seatbelt stopped her from flying into the windshield. Before the girl could even register that he had parked next to the road, Inuyasha had already undone his own seatbelt, pounced on her in a flash, and crushed her lips beneath his in a violent, dominating, and almost brutal kiss.

Unlike the previous times, there was neither tenderness nor teasing in his movements. He wasn't trying to enchant or entice her, nor court her, but claim her. The primal part of Kagome understood the implications very well, and she fought him in earnest.

"Inuyasha!" She managed to bite out. "Stop!"

When he refused to heed her plea, she bit him, hard, tasting the coppery blood just as he managed to slide one hand under shirt. Inuyasha tore away from her with a roar, his eyes now completely crimson. When he leaned in again to claim her lips, she reared back and smacked him across the face.

Inuyasha let loose a howl that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight, purple streaks appearing on his face. His little bitch had defied him, slapped him, and refused him. As the alpha, it was intolerable! He would punish her; make her pay for it. A sadistic grin lit his face. He would enjoy making her beg.

Kagome stared into his eyes, reading his intent so clearly as if it was written on his face, and a shiver of fear passed through her. Inuyasha, in his demon state - even though he was not fully transformed, was brought down to his base desires. He understood no mercy, all humanity wiped from his mind. Wildly thinking through all she had learned about youkais and hanyous, she sought to protect herself. And the answer came to her in startling clarity. In order for him to regain his human side, she had first to appease his youkai. Taking a deep breath, she brought her face to his, and pressed her lips against his mouth lightly. It was a kiss meant to soothe and calm, not to seduce.

Inuyasha rumbled in satisfaction the minute Kagome kissed him. His little bitch had willingly initiated the contact, indicating that she was sorry. He opened his mouth to give her a quick lick, indicating that she had been forgiven. The red slowly left his eyes, his fangs shortened, and the purple streaks on his face faded. When Kagome pulled back from the kiss, Inuyasha had completely returned to his hanyou form.

Kagome looked away, a slight blush staining her cheeks. True, she had only touched him to pacify him, but she'd be lying outright if she said she hadn't enjoyed it as well. Her head snapped up as Inuyasha said the two words she never though she'd hear from him.

"Gomen nasai." He looked a bit ashamed.

"You're sorry?" She gasped in surprise. Inuyasha was the kind of man who never said sorry, NEVER. If something went wrong, he would rather pull out his claws than admit it as his fault.

"You are right. I don't own you."

She smiled, grasping his hand lightly. "A silly argument over something so trivial. I'd be happy if you studied with me before this Friday's test."

He started the car again. "Feh."

Kagome laughed. It seemed everything had returned to normalcy after his trademark response. "I'll take that as a yes."

Inuyasha still looked a bit shaken, but his voice was steady. "I'll help you study... you."

Kagome sighed. Even after that intense exchange, some things still didn't change. And she had to seriously consider buying a car. It seemed every time she ended up in the car with him, they would always do something intimate.

* * *

When they arrived at the Takahashi mansion, it always already dark, but the lights of the place winked at them friendly. However, Kagome was not unaware of how Inuyasha had tensed the minute they had stepped out of the car, his nose sniffing the air as Kagome felt a light wind brush past her.

"Let go of those damn winds, Kagura!" He said roughly. "They might be able to hide your scent from most demons, but they don't work on the Princes of the West, especially after you mated with Sesshoumaru!"

The wind abruptly dispersed, leaving the ruby-eyed woman standing in the courtyard, looking as perfect as ever. "I had to go check who was coming after you set off at least three of my wind-traps when you rushed through the gate like the very hounds of hell were asking to pet your ears." The woman's voice was amused, rich, and soft. Kagome was vaguely reminded of Swiss chocolate.

"I thought I sensed a flash of youki when we passed the threshold." Inuyasha's smile held a hint of cruelty. "You are being careless, Kagura, you should have had the precaution to mask their power as well."

She shrugged, unlocking the front door as she waved to the butler to unload the truck. "Careless or not, it certainly was effective."

Inuyasha grumbled something unintelligible as Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Were they there yesterday?" she asked, quite certain there had been no feeling of youki.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah. Sango told you that my father doubled the security this morning."

Kagome continued to frown. "Why?"

Inuyasha merely pointed at the demolished living room. "Because of _that_."

Kagome gasped, stopping dead in the tracks, for the first time seeing the destruction of the once pristine living area. "Oh my goodness, what in the world happened here?"

"Oh my goodness?" Inuyasha echoed, glancing at her. "Now that's another term I've never heard before."

Kagome ignored him, repeating her question again. "What happened?"

"Your darling cousin happened to it, that's what." Kagura's voice was bitter, and Kagome winced, reminding herself that the Takahashis had every right to be angry with her if what she said was true. And she could only think of one cousin whose name had ever been linked with any of the members of the Ruling family of the West.

"Kikyou?"

"Who else?" Inuyasha snarled, hating the very sound of that woman's name as old wounds opened.

"But... why?" Kagome whispered, staring disbelievingly at the destruction before her.

"She didn't like you being in my company. Apparently determined you were too good for me." His tone was mocking, but there was a bitter undertone.

Kagome sighed, running a hand through her hair, and murmured, more to herself than anyone else. "You can't really blame her, not after what happened." She glared at Inuyasha with a steely gaze. "She loved you, you know. No wonder she doesn't like you all that much after you betrayed her."

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha exploded, his astonishment causing him to sprout words usually reserved to dealing with exceptionally bothersome beasts. A sharp whack on his head caused him to yelp, turning to see Kagura with a scowl on her face.

"Language, puppy." She said conversationally. "You know Sesshoumaru threatened to use you as target practice if he heard that word one more time out of your mouth."

Inuyasha winced, though the anger had not died down. Gesturing wildly as Kagome, he shouted:

"Did you not just hear what the bitch said to me? For some reason she thinks _I_ betrayed _Kikyou_!"

Kagura's smile was a little sad this time. Though she had never liked Kikyou, she knew that the miko was the first women Inuyasha had truly been in love with. It took a small fortune in therapy simply to give him the will to continue living, yet despite that, he had spent months in his room, refusing to see anyone. Even now, Kagura could see the lingering effects that woman had inflicted on her brother-in-law. Even three years after their break-up, Inuyasha had still not entered into a serious relationship with another woman. He enjoyed them, certainly, but he had never become romantically interested or emotionally attached to another. They were one-night stands, but that was as far as his 'relationships' went. Most of the time, she had found out that he did not even know the girl's name.

"There are always two sides to a story, Yash." Kagura's voice was soft. Her use of his nickname indicated that she also had spent a moment relieving his painful past.

"But... nothing can be that twisted!" He protested. "She was the one who betrayed me!"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I would like nothing more than to believe it was some misunderstanding, but Kikyou would never lie to me. She might not have told her parents the truth, but she would not withhold anything from me. And giving the evidence and your reputation... You have to see that her story is more believable."

There was a light pause, and Kagome's eyes were unusually bright when she spoke again, her voice soft and broken. "You nearly killed her with your betrayal, Inuyasha. She was in the hospital for two months, slowly fading because of dehydration and exhaustion, losing weight at an alarming rate." She took a deep breath. "She gave you her love, and you took all her innocence and purity to leave only bitterness. Even to this day, she refuses to take a lover."

Inuyasha and Kagura stared at her, their eyes wide and disbelieving. The hanyou took a tentative sniff, shocked to find no scent of deceit in her words. She truly believed what she was saying. He opened his mouth to set to her straight, when the unfamiliar tune of The Turkish March began playing.

Kagome groaned, all earlier thoughts forgotten, and she raised her half-exasperated and half-weary eyes to Inuyasha's golden ones, explaining, "If Kikyou was here, then I am pretty sure she called..."

A glance at the caller ID seemed to confirm her suspicion. "... my parents." She finished.

Pressing the green call button, she muttered a weary, "Hi, mom." before jumping a foot in the air and holding it away from her ear as a distinct voice shouted loudly:

"Kagome Higurashi, what the hell is the meaning of this!"

* * *

Okay, rather morbid at the end, kind of heavy, before finishing it on a slightly lighter note. I know she probably is changing emotions a lot, but I think that's a more accurate portrayal of her character as it's in the anime. I've seen so many instances where she sits Inuyasha when I didn't think he even came close to deserving one. Good thing she can't do it in this story _heh, heh_. Okay, onto the next note:

Those of you who have taken time to read my replies the anonymous reviewers (they are the ones denoted with a number instead of a name) probably realized that I truly do not like them. If you are thinking of doing something along the lines of that, please, at least leave a pen-name. I won't yell at you unless you bother me with insignificant things and/or unfounded accusation. That being said, on a happier note:

You guys probably recognized by now that I don't use Japanese words because there is no exact English translation to it, but because I think it fits. It usually occurs when Inuyasha is in his full seduction mode. I personally find that it makes him sexier, but that's just my personal preferences _shrug_. And I also use it when they are commonly seen in fanfiction. Please tell me whether you think it's overdone. Oh, and I'm still doing the mailing list. Don't forget to leave your e-mail if you wish to be notified.

**Translations:**

**Ojii-san** - Grandfather

**Hai** - 'Yes', however, it can be used as any kind of confirmation

**shisai** - A Christian priest. I know mikos like Kagome and Kikyou are Shinto priestess, but that would indicate that they grew up/lived in Japan, and for present time I want the location to be ambiguous, so her grandfather is Christian - for now.

**onii-san** - older brother

**adeyaka** - bewitching, fascinatingly elegant

**airashii** - pretty, charming, lovely (thanks to everyone who pointed the earlier mistake; yeah I messed big time on that one, but that's what my dictionary said. But this time I double checked with my Japanese friends and online dictionaries, so it should be fine. If anyone finds anymore mistakes, please tell me)

**onesan** - spelled with a line over the 'e', and it means older sister (in Japanese, there's a distinction between older and younger siblings)

**Gomen nasai** - formal way of saying sorry

Switzerland has the world's best chocolate - pure, rich, and creamy. Also, it contains the highest percentage of undiluted chocolate in the world, an approximation of 38 in contrast to U.S. chocolates 14. You haven't truly tasted chocolate until you've had them - trust me on this, I speak from personal experience.

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I revised it quite a few times, though to be exact I'm still not happy with it. A lot of the plot was somewhat dull, but I guess that's just my not-so-happy midterm mood translating into my writing. And a bunch of mood swings... Anyway, of those who read the chapter 5 on adultfan . nexcess . net, I urge you to read it again, as only part of it uploaded before I fixed the mistake about a month or so ago. Please leave me a review, and until next time.  
Shizu-chan


	7. InLaws Have All the Answers!

The Seduction Game

* * *

A very happy birthday to kattjam! This chapter for you, gal!

A huge thanks to Bethy-kun for betaing this chapter. I wither in shame at the memory of the unedited version...

To my reviewers on fanfiction:  
A very happy birthday to kattjam! This chapter for you, gal!

**Moonglow gal:** Nope, I'm not offended at all. Yeah, I know is seems like it does not connect, but only because I am trying to set the major points of conflict and sticking little things in it to make it more complicated... yes, I love conflict and I'm crazy, no need to mention it... However, it'll tie together in the later chapters. Can't have the conflict without the twisted plot. Wow, that was a long review, but I liked it! Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**Son Lila:** Sorry about the wait - I know it takes me like three months to update. I'll try to get them out faster, but I'm taking a bunch of challenging classes this quarter. Midterms for some reasons are not taking during class but during my precious evening "free time".  
**Drake Clawfang:** I'm too.  
**The Turmoil Twins:** My mistake. You're right, though, tanoshii does mean cute and fun. I switched the word. Wow, your Japanese is pretty good, to know it just of the top of your head.  
**drvnkrazee:** Thanks for the warning. Well, at least Inuyasha didn't make her listen to "Barbie Girls" (I personally like that song), right? I'd love to have you as a beta, but I already have three betas, though thanks for the offer. Hope you like this chapter.  
**inashosetai:** To be honest, I've never read "Boys over Flowers". I got my name because my friend said I'm too loud, so I should pick a name that meant the opposite - "Shizuka" means quiet or silent. And Kaze... I've always loved the wind, even before I started reading anime.  
**starof06:** What, you are not feeling any compassion for poor Inu-chan? Anyway, I read somewhere that a healthy guy receives on average 11 erections a day, so Inu-chan is... overly healthy.  
**IIDiIV:** Already done. And I just have to say this, but I love your name!  
**KoyomiMizuhara04:** 14? Please sign the warrant form that you're reading this out of your own free will and I have not forced you in any way, shape, or form to read this! I don't want to get arrested; I value my freedom too much! _Hands you a warrant form and a pen_  
**JoLin-s2:** The best one? Whoa, I never thought I'd get that kind of praise _face starts imitating a tomato_. As for publishing... I think the publishers would drop dead on the spot if I tried. Though it probably would be worth it just to see the look on their faces. I bet they haven't read anything as perverted as this in a long time.  
**SiskoPup:** Thanks.  
**Onkou Chikara:** Too much? Are you serious? And here I thought it was way too short! Ah, well, it's a free world. Anyway, I try not to focus too much on her body since I'm a firm believer that a person should be judged on their personality and wit rather than their body.  
**tabby:** This story is NOT a PWP; it actually has a plot! Besides, Kagome has had 22 years of moral teachings ingrained in her - she's not going to drop her pants just because Inu happens to the hottest guy alive.  
**aquaprincess1:** I had a good birthday since, for once, nobody tried to piss me off. And yes, Kouga-kun will swagger into the story whenever he manages to get himself into my good graces.  
**Misao-mine:** A good story never ends without serious conflicts, and conflicts take time to resolve, though I'd say the number of chapters will probably in the double digits, though I'm pretty sure it won't move into the triple digits. Probably somewhere around 30 - 40 chapters if I don't lose interest halfway.  
**Inuyasha's chick:** I usually reply to those that had questions that I needed to clear up. I'm sorry if you were confused about something and I forgot to address it.  
**Angel Shippo:** You sure you didn't eat anything toxic during dinner? Though I have to admit that I enjoyed your review. As for bed toys... not possible. 1) I would have no idea where to buy them, 2) My roommate would freak. 3) My friends would lecture me before sending me to the psychiatrist, and 4) my parents would happily behead me and a dead person would be incapable of writing. I don't think you'd want that, though I may be wrong...  
**BkAna:** Kagome's family is exceedingly wealthy, though nowhere near the Takahashis money-wise. I actually thought about having the translation right next to the Japanese word, but after reading fanfics that are written like that, I found out that it interrupts the flow of the story, though scrolling down to the bottom is annoying. And no, I'm not using the 'sit' necklace - cement and paved sidewalks would hurt a lot more than dirt, and Inu's face is too cute to be bashed in repeatedly.  
**Ryoko Ao Midori:** Yes, I definitely got the point!  
**Moon Guardian41:** It's lovely to hear from you again, and I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 6.  
**xXxGoldenEyesxXx:** Good guess! Actually, Mama Higurashi received TWO very disturbing phone calls that day.  
**Animepunk5243:** Rushed? Wow, I've only so far had people complaining that I'm not moving fast enough! Though considering how much happens in a day, you'd think they lengthened it to 70 hours or something.  
**Charmedpoet:** Oh, that poem was absolutely brilliant! Maybe I should get you to write poetry for me; heaven knows I'll need to write them later on in the story, though as to why... I won't reveal that just yet, but I bet a lot of people can guess the reason.  
**Lady Katerina:** Glad to see you liked it so much that you reviewed four times. Hope you'll like this chapter just as well.  
**Nisha:** Thank you. My ego is inflating... I'll need to take a pin to it soon again ;)  
**Silent CrysOfDeath:** Yeah! More Inuyasha fans! You are lucky to have friends like that!  
**Inuyashaxkagome1:** Hold your horses! One gourmet dish of lime and lemon for Inuyasha and Kagome coming up... though when is still debatable.  
**Kikyou's Killer:** Thank you so much! Rozefire and Moonsilver are two of my most respected authors of fanfiction.  
**SetoxSerenity4ever:** So do I! Inuyasha shows that he can say more than just 'Keh's and 'Feh's, and Kagome shows her fiery spirit.  
**Cookie:** A writer's greatest compliment is to know that it is possible for their readers to identify with the characters, so thank you.  
**Sand.:** I love cliffhangers and I'm evil... :)

To my reviewers of mediaminer:  
**Zelix:** You are the King of Plots and God of Lemons, right? Fancy seeing you on here. I hope you are busy writing too. I'd love to read more stories about Kagura.  
**WhisperingWolf:** Two words - He won't. If Inuyasha went mushy and started going on bended knee in proclaiming his love, I would commit instant suicide.  
**Inuyashaloverr:** But it's vanilla, raspberry, and lemon (they match Inu-chan's colors)! Those things tend to taste bad when not eating promptly!  
**girlx16:** Thank you!  
**UpDaTe:** I write as fast as I can. Heaven knows I've enough subjects I need to study for.  
**ssc:** No offense taken. I like being an immature college kid that nearly got killed by her roommate for asking about her and her boyfriend's nonexistent sex life (you didn't need to know that, but it makes the sentence longer).  
**Az:** You can start by studying and taking my tests for me, so I can use that time to write.

To my reviewers on adultfanfiction:  
**kattjam:** Have fun on your trip. I'll definitely have a chapter posted on May 22nd (bet you thought I forgot, didn't you?).  
**srg1:** Hope this chapter brightens another tough day as well.  
**The Empress:** I feel sorry for Kagome, too. I know I've always hated confrontations with my mother - they usually tend to have a nasty ending for me. My parents don't ground me - they increase my household chores to the point that I won't have time to go out. Oh, your wish will happen. Inuyasha will slap Kanna, though that won't happen anytime soon, but he will. As for your other questions... sorry, can't answer them right now _zips lips_ (hey, that actually rhymed).  
**inugirl2003:** Can't argue with a woman's brain. That's the stereotypical sign of a sensible girl: she won't let her body rule her mind.  
**Rosalind:** As long as the pros outweigh the cons, I think I can live with that :). And yes, I've got three superb betas.  
**Ikiwi:** A fanfiction draws from the original story. ALWAYS.  
**AAR:** Ah, another familiar reviewer. Thank you - I've never been called a genius before.  
**#2035569206:** Not another anon reviewer. I getting really sick of you guys. And kindly reread chapter one. No one said the lemon had to be between Inuyasha and Kagome. Please refrain from leaving reviews if you can't even leave your name. Oh, and stop cursing. It really doesn't suit the nature of this site.  
**-Simply Delovely-:** Gotta love the parents, though Kagome's technically an adult. But parents always worry; we have to love them for their care. Thank you, and your talent with words and phrases is incredible. English scholarship? I'm envious - I didn't graduate high school with anything. Ah well, at least I managed to get into UCLA, so I guess you could call that a gift from HS. Hope you hear from you again.

Disclaimer: Well, I have managed to kidnap Inu-chan who's presently tied to my closet, so yeah, I own him _pets ears_  
Single quotes and bold type indicates thoughts

_... And on to the story!_

* * *

**Shizuka Kaze is proud to continue the presentation of:**

**The Seduction Game:**  
**Summary:** Inuyasha Takahashi is the guy no girl can resist, but when he sets his sights on Kagome Higurashi, he has met his match. When the young girl outright refuses him and angers him, he swore that he would break her and ruin her life. But neither can deny their attraction, nor were they prepared for the burning passion that threatened to consume them both. Yet can love be born out of hate and a need to dominate?

* * *

The Seduction Game

Chapter six: In-laws have all the Answers!

* * *

Previous:

Pressing the green call button, she muttered a weary, "Hi, mom." before jumping a foot in the air and holding it away from her ear as a distinct voice shouted loudly:

"Kagome Higurashi, what the hell is the meaning of this!"

* * *

Kagome turned as pale as a ghost at the anger held in her mother's usual gentle voice.

"Whatever do you mean, mama?" She asked carefully.

"Kagome Kristine Higurashi, do not play that innocent shit with me!"

The dark-haired girl winced. In all her twenty-two years of life, her mother had never cursed. If she did now... she had an unpleasant inkling just about how much trouble she was in.

"But mama, what exactly are you talking about?"

"I am aghast that you have not seen fit to introduce me to my future son-in-law and have decided to move in with him without even telling me. I raised you better than that, Kagome."

Inuyasha perked up his ears, listening in on Kagome's supposedly private conversation with her mother. Apparently Souta had called Mrs. Higurashi, relaying the idea that he was going to marry the girl. He made a mental note to kill the kid later.

"WHAT?" Kagome's lovely features were twisted in a mixture of outrage and shock.

"Kagome, I want to meet the young man as soon as possible. When can I expect grandchildren?" Both Inuyasha and Kagome winced, hearing that dreaded word while Kagura hid her smile, screening the lower half of her face casually with a fan.

"Mother! I am not marrying anyone and I have definitely not moved in with my nonexistent fiancé!"

There was a long pause on the other end. "Kikyou told me that you are living with Takahashi-sama..."

Kagome rolled her eyes - she should have known. "Kagura offered me a room to rent since the townhouse was so far away from school."

"Kagura?" Her mother's voice showed infinite surprise. "You are on first name basis with Miss Kaze?"

"Mrs. Takahashi." Kagome corrected.

"Yes." Her mother agreed absentmindedly, though the next second cackling awareness was apparent in her tone again. "That still does not explain why Souta told me you were marrying the youngest Takahashi son!"

Kagome exchanged a horrified glance with Inuyasha, before her phone was snatched out off her hand by the hanyou-in-question's swift reflexes.

"Higurashi-sama? This is Inuyasha Takahashi speaking. How do you do?" The hanyou's voice was deep, pleasant, and mature. **'Alright, dog-boy has manners.'** Kagome grudgingly admitted to herself.

"Very well, thank you." Mrs. Higurashi's voice was equally pleasant. Kagome sighed, hearing the slightly muted tone. Her mother had slipped into 'I'm-a-businesswoman' mode.

"I believe there was a misunderstanding, Higurashi-sama. Your daughter agreed to rent a room with no other intentions but to facilitate her connections with Shinkon University."

There was another pause on the other end. When she spoke, her voice retained a carefully constructed neutrality. "Souta has informed me that you wish to marry Kagome."

"Kagome-dono and I are classmates and friends." Inuyasha replied calmly, realizing Kagome's eyebrow had shot up at the honorific. "There are no romantic connections binding us." **'Except lust.'** He added in his head.

"Very well." Mrs. Higurashi's voice was understanding, and a little... disappointed? Inuyasha inwardly groaned. And here he had thought that the Higurashi Zaibatsu might be able to look beyond his money and title, but it appeared that even a family as pure as Kagome's could be seduced by wealth and glamour. "May I speak to Kagome?"

"Certainly, Higurashi-sama." He handed the phone back to Kagome, tuning out the rest of the conversation as he mentally calculated how much of the Takahashi fortune it would take to refurbish the living room. Kagura's voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Higurashi-sama actually wanted you to marry Kagome?" Her voice held deep amusement.

Inuyasha growled at her. "Ever met a parent that _didn't_ want their kid to marry a Takahashi?"

The wind sorceress flicked her fan once, her blood-red eyes becoming cold and hard like rubies as she uttered one word that she loathed above all others. "Naraku," She absolutely refused to call him her father.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, smirking at his sister-in-law. "I wish more women were like you, Kagura." He grinned at her, showing a fang. "Bold, daring, witty, intelligent, sexy, and totally unimpressed with the Takahashi fortune. Not to mention breathtakingly gorgeous."

Kagura laughed, tapping Inuyasha's chest with her fan. "Charming as ever." Her eyes sparkled with mirth. "Though I'd be careful if I were you. Sesshoumaru would rip you a new one if he thought you were trying to hit on me."

"Hey, I'm telling it like it is!" He protested. "It's not my fault that you are irresistible."

Kagura continued to smile, "You are going to die, Inu-chan." She prophesized, completely unfazed by his growl at the hated nickname.

"You are one to talk, wind bitch."

Kagura's eyes flashed. She hated that name, for that was what Naraku had always called her. "Bad puppy." She admonished, annoyed that Inuyasha knew that particular weak spot.

The hanyou opened his mouth for a harsh reply but stopped as his ears swirled, catching the soft click that signaled Kagome closing her phone.

"Mental note to self: Kill Souta." She muttered under her breath, raising her head at Inuyasha's chuckle.

"Dangerous." He teased.

Kagome frowned, drawing her hand back with the pure intention to smack him. But Kagura suddenly caught her arm, and the tension became suffocating in that one instant. The older woman's posture was stiff, and she was inspecting Kagome's arm intently.

"Kanna's youki." It was more of a statement than a question. A second later, she released the other girl, and turned to her brother-in-law instead. "But there are traces of yours as well."

"The signs of blood magic." A majestic voice floated from the door way, and Sesshoumaru stepped into the room.

"Fluffy." Inuyasha growled. "What have we done for you to grace us with your presence?"

"Do not call me that name if you wish to see your next birthday." Sesshoumaru was still as cold as ever.

Kagome smiled. "You two have to be only ones who can exchange death threats with the air of talking politics."

"Bush should be recalled immediately." Was Inuyasha's automatic response.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Every time someone mentions the word 'politics', Inuyasha will become determined to make his view clear."

"Ah." Kagome nodded. "Though, I agree with him."

"As do we." A flicker of something close to a smile ghosted across the older youkai's face.

"We're going on tangent here." Kagura reminded them. Her gaze found her mate. "You are sure it's blood magic?"

"My own mate doubts me? Have you forgotten the second rule of mated couples?" A perfectly shaped eyebrow rose.

Kagura sighed, and recited. " 'Thou shall trust your mate unconditionally.' But that doesn't mean you are perfect, Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha inched closer to Kagome, and whispered softly. "She's the only one who can say that and walk away alive."

Kagome giggled at the glare Sesshoumaru shot his younger brother, and replied just as softly. "And if looks could kill, you'd be a medical miracle."

"I'm a miracle in itself." He stated arrogantly.

Kagome sighed, declining to argue with him, and returned to their earlier topic. "Blood magic?"

"It's when Uncle Inu gives you his blood." Rin's voice piqued as the little girl slipped into the room. She was dressed in a long shapeless cotton dress, holding a little teddy bear and looking clearly tousled.

"Rin. You are supposed to be in bed." Sesshoumaru's voice held a note of disapproval.

Rin shook her head. "Couldn't sleep." Her curious eyes found Kagome's bewildered ones. "Did Uncle Inu really use blood magic?"

Kagome shrugged as Inuyasha tugged her down onto the loveseat with him and Kagura elegantly seated herself on the couch, next to Sesshoumaru. "I have no idea."

"Your youkai instincts are strong, Inuyasha." There was something like approval flashing across Sesshoumaru's eyes, though he did not elaborate at Inuyasha's inquisitive gaze.

"Excuse me?" Plain confusion colored Kagome's voice.

Rin clung to Kagura as the other woman petted her head. "Youkais, including hanyous, are ruled by their instincts." The wind sorceress explained. "Your blood is now infused with a hanyou's healing powers due to Inuyasha giving you his blood."

"Are you saying that my blood is now tainted?" Kagome squeaked.

"How could it not be?" Inuyasha's voice was suddenly hard, bitter. "After all, a dirty hanyou gave you blood, even if it saved your arm from becoming a scarecrow!"

"Inuyasha, don't..." Kagome began warningly.

"Save it!" Inuyasha snapped. "I don't want to hear any lies!"

"Stop it!" The dark-haired girl said forcefully, realizing that the word 'tainted' had struck a cord deep inside him. This wasn't some petty grudge he held toward her, but anger at the world that had been suppressed for far too long. "This is ridiculous!"

"Of course it is to you! You are pure human! You are not half youkai and half ningen!"

"So?" Kagome snapped, her voice matching his volume. Neither noticed Sesshoumaru and Kagura ushering a fascinated Rin out of the room.

"I didn't ask to be born like this! Who ever wanted to be half-demon? Hanyou are freaks, unnatural in their very existence!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she noticed that he truly believed what he was saying. Bile rose in her throat as she envisioned what his life must have been like. Hell, even she herself had been teased, simply because she was a Higurashi! If the taunts of her peers had been cruel, she could only image how much more hurtful the barbs aimed at him had to be. Inuyasha continued to rant, almost as if he was unaware that she was still there.

"What makes me so different, damn it!" As if to disprove her earlier thoughts, he turned his fierce amber eyes onto her, and his tone was more than just a little accusatory.

"No one has ever not accepted you simply because your existence! No one has ever told you that you're worthless! No one has ever told you that you should have been drowned at birth! No one..."

Inuyasha broke off abruptly as Kagome unexpectedly grabbed him in a desperate hug, and the scent of tears assaulted his sensitive nose. It took a moment for him to realize that she was sobbing silently into his chest. He froze before his hands hesitantly wrapped around her shaking form, enjoying the soft feel of her body against his hard one.

"Kagome?" He was utterly confused. _He_ was the one who had a painful past. Shouldn't he be the one who was supposed to be upset to the point of tears?

"Don't ever think that!" Her voice was choked, but hard and forceful at the same time. She raised her head , tears brimming in her eyes, and Inuyasha suddenly realized that _she_ was crying for him. _She_ was shedding the tears he couldn't - wouldn't - allow himself to shed. _She_ was trying to feel his pain for him.

"You are not worthless, Inuyasha." Her eyes focused on his, unwavering and direct. She wasn't saying this just to brighten his spirit; she meant it. "Don't you ever believe it! They don't know you and they have no right to think that of anyone. Everyone has a right to live, to be happy. We've all been delivered here to some greater purpose - it's our destiny, Inuyasha." A gentle smile touched her lips as she softly pushed the bangs out of his golden gaze. "I would have thought that someone as unique as you would have thought himself superior to us."

Inuyasha stared at her for so long that she became uncomfortable. His eyes were guarded, hooded, and completely unreadable.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered, eyes wide. He sat as still as a stature, and appeared to be barely breathing; however, his eyes never left hers.

"Go to sleep, Kagome, it's late." he finally said, his voice betraying no emotion whatsoever. Gently disentangling himself from her, the hanyou disappeared out of the door.

Kagome sat there, stunned. This was the first time he had pulled away from her without having to sustain some physical injury. After all, he had never missed a chance to touch her, and she had been pressed intimately against his body just now.

Did he suddenly not want her anymore?

* * *

Kagome blearily opened her eyes, pushing her bangs off her forehead warily. She had been tossing and turning all night, confused at the hanyou's strange behavior. A wry smile tugged at her lips.

**'If anyone told me I'd be losing sleep over a certain Inuyasha Takahashi three days ago, I would have sent them straight to the mental clinic!'**

She shakily stepped out of the soft comforter and dragged herself across the floor to the bathroom, wincing as the cold tiles met the soles of her feet. A look in the mirror told her clearly that she shouldn't have woken up this morning. Blood-shot red eyes stared back at her, and her hair looked like a flock of sparrows had camped a night in it. She gingerly tugged at a stray lock.

**'Definitely had to assess the damage. Thank god for mirrors.'** Realizing her hair would need deep conditioning, she prayed that a quick shower would suffice.

Considering she had been there only three days and already looked like hell itself had screwed her over, she was seriously wondering how the Takahashi women kept their perfect appearance.

* * *

Kagura looked up from the newspaper as Kagome walked down the stairs in a frenzy.

"Good morning." She greeted cheerily, deciding not to comment on the girl's bedraggled appearance.

"Good morning, Kagura." She said, staring around frantically. "Have you seen Inuyasha?"

Kagura laughed, her ruby orbs dancing. "Miss him already?"

Kagome blushed. "It's not that. I just need a ride..."

"No need to explain - I was just teasing." She turned and handed Kagome a styrofoam cup of coffee and a snack-bar. "He's in the car, but he says that he'll leave if you don't show up in the next three minutes."

The raven-haired girl continued to blush, embarrassed.

Murmuring a quick "Thank you", she steeled herself to meet Inuyasha. After yesterday's events, she was slightly worried about seeing him. A warm hand stopped her, and she saw herself gazing into the soft eyes of Izayoi.

"Izayoi-sama." She bowed quickly, feeling incredibly awkward with both her hands full.

The older woman smiled gently. "Kagome, please, have patience with Inuyasha. He can be rather difficult at times, but a good boy at heart nonetheless."

"I shall take your words to heart, Izayoi-sama."

"Thank you." The older woman smiled, before making a shooing motion. "Now go before Inuyasha really leaves without you and you decide to revise your opinion of my words."

Kagome laughed, walking swiftly to the door. Stopping to pull on her shoes, she swung up her backpack and took a deep breath, hoping she was ready to face the hanyou. Or rather, he was ready to be reasonable.

**'Well, ready or not, here I come.'**

* * *

Inuyasha growled impatiently, tapping the steering wheel. If the bitch didn't show up soon, they were going to be late. Not that he cared, but his father would throw a fit, no matter if it was truly his fault or not.

His ears swiveled as he heard the front door open before slamming shut, and seconds later, the girl who had him on such an edge just now came flying down the steps. Racing to the passenger door, she dropped the coffee in the cup holder and flopped down on the seat. Without a further word or even an apology, she bit into the granola bar as Inuyasha swiftly revved the engine and the car shot off like a rocket.

"Took you long enough, bitch!" He snarled. "Do you sleep before the mirror or what?"

"No, Inuyasha. Sorry I am late." She murmured, not taking her eyes from the scenery.

The hanyou's brows rose at the uncharacteristic demure reply. He'd expected a sharp retort at the obvious jab. Taking a tentative sniff of the air, he sorted through the scents that assaulted his keen senses. Paint, fuel, grass, and the flowery scent that was purely Kagome were all tainted with something bitter. His eyes grew wide as he placed the smell - fatigue and utter exhaustion. He chanced a quick look at her and was stunned to see her appearance. Her eyes were dull, the lids dropping, and dark circles marred her face. Her cheeks were flushed with an unhealthy color, and she slumped boneless against the headrest.

"You look like you got royally screwed." He said gruffly, wincing inwardly at the words that sprouted without his mind's conscious control. Why was it so difficult for him to show concern?

Kagome sighed. "I _feel_ like I got royally screwed."

"Did he fuck you good and rough?" The words tumbled uncensored from his lips. He groaned barely audibly as Kagome bolted upright, her sleepiness fading away to absolute fury. A small, clear part that was not yet intoxicated by the scent of her anger noted that the only reason he hadn't got slapped yet was because the girl was too tired.

"What the fuck are you exactly hinting at, Inuyasha?" She whispered dangerously, her eyes flashing blue thunder.

**'Yikes. She's cursing.'** The hanyou was well aware that none of the words in the previous sentence spelled a particular good sentence for him.

"What do you think, bitch?"

"I think you are implying that I am a whore." Her voice was even and hard, though a little hitch at the last word indicated to the silver-haired boy that Kagome was not used to uttering these kinds of words.

"Smart girl." He sneered. "So, was he any good?"

"Probably better than you." She shot him a dark smile. "It's a wonder your dick hasn't shriveled up yet from all those diseases."

His smile mirrored hers in danger at the barb. As far as males were concerned, that blow was way below the belt. "And it's a wonder your pussy hasn't dried up yet from a lack of exercise."

Kagome turned red. "My bodily functions have nothing to do with this conversation!"

"Oh, but it does, Ka-go-me," he drawled out her name deliberately. "it does."

She merely raised an eyebrow.

"I can show you more pleasure than those stupid little human boys can ever dream of. I can make you cum over and cum again, without resting in between like ningen boys. I can feel every nuance of your body. Ask around, the girls will tell you I've never left an unsatisfied female in my bed. I've never had a bed partner who did not enjoy every movement of our fucking." Kagome's face had now reached the color of crimson. Inuyasha grinned darkly as he moved in for the kill. "I can fulfill every fantasy you have ever had."

The girl next to him scoffed, staring directly at the car ahead without every seeing it. "For one night, maybe." Her eyes slid back into focus, and she focused them squarely on his face. "What about forever?"

Inuyasha remained silent.

Kagome sighed, muttering softly to herself. "How come all our conversations, no matter how innocent, always turn sexual in nature?"

"You can't resist me." Was Inuyasha's prompt reply. "It's your indirect way of satisfying your nature curiosity about me."

She rolled her eyes. "Your ego must be suffocating you." Kagome tugged absently at a lock that had escaped the clip. "And to return to your earlier topic, I'm tired not because I was making love with someone, as your nose probably told you the minute I stepped into your eyesight, but because I didn't sleep well last night."

"I know you weren't 'making love'" he took his hands off the steering wheel for a second to make quotation marks in the air, "or I'd have killed that bastard."

Ignoring Kagome's angry look, Inuyasha's bled red for a moment as he growled, "No one goes after my bitch and gets away with it."

"You have no right to dictate my love life, as I've told you over and over again, so I suggest you get the stupid notion that I somehow belong to you out of your head." she snapped "Besides, if I take a man to bed, it will because I want to make to love to him, not because I'm desperate for someone to sleep with."

She paused for a second, and her disposition suggested both hesitancy and innocent puzzlement. "If you knew I wasn't sleeping with any man, then why did you make that earlier comment?"

This time, Inuyasha smiled, "You are pretty when you are all riled up." He complimented, enjoying the soft blush that spread over her cheeks. "And I like little spitfires. They are fun to tame."

"Because you are a tiger in bed and you like your little whores to be docile?" A corner of her luscious lips curved upward in an ironic smile. "What a sadist."

Inuyasha laughed. "Not a tiger." He corrected. "More like a demon."

Kagome barely managed to stifle her laughter as the tension in the car eased to almost nonexistent. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Geez, don't ask me. You are the one that's confused."

"Oh, smart, Inuyasha, really witty. My jaw is hanging open, awed by your wording ability." She growled sarcastically.

He replied with his traditional cocky smile. "I know."

* * *

Sango laughed softly, her eyes smiling at Kagome. Classes were done for the day, and both girls were ready to relax a bit before studying.

"I heard from reliable sources that Inuyasha asked you to the dance on Friday. What is he aiming at, "Cutest Couple"?"

Kagome gave an elegant shrug. "Doesn't he get voted that every time, no matter what girl he brings? Besides, he didn't ask me; he told me."

"Ah." Sango made an understanding sound. "You mean he was being the arrogant jerk?"

Kagome sighed. "No, he was just being Inuyasha." Shaking her head at Sango's laugh, she swiftly changed the subject. "Are you going.?"

"Not out of my free will!" Sango growled, her mirth immediately dropping away.

Kagome sighed, "Join the club." Her eyes pinned the older girl. "Who's you date?"

Sango fidgeted, her hands unconsciously clasping and unclasping. "Miroku." She whispered, the word barely audible to Kagome's ears. However, her eyebrows rose in confusion as Kagome broke out into peals of laughter.

"What's so funny?" She asked, slightly defensive.

Kagome held up a hand, choking and sputtering as she tried to bring her laughter under control, her lips twitching.

"When you are done screaming like a hyena, you will let me know, won't you?" Sango snapped, annoyed, her foot tapping the ground impatiently.

"I'm sorry, Sango - I wasn't trying to be insensitive." Kagome finally managed. "I just figured out Miroku's life goal."

"Oh?"

Kagome nodded her head vigorously. "He's trying to get beaten to death!"

A corner of the older girl's lips twitched, though she tried to keep the stern facade. "He doesn't need the dance for that ambition."

"But it's the perfect chance!" Kagome protested. "Think of it this way: A pretty girl walks by on the arm of a nice boy, he gropes her, and then is triply - is that even a word? - beaten by you, the girl, and her boyfriend! Three birds with one stone!"

Both girls grinned, sharing a glance of understanding.

"Have you already gotten a dress, Kagome?" Sango inquired, changing the subject.

The younger girl groaned, rolling her eyes. "You won't believe this, San, but Inuyasha has decided that..."

"It's time to go shopping, Kagome!" A loud voice called out to her, and Sango turned to see Inuyasha striding confidently toward them. The other girl simply moaned, dropping her face in her hands.

"As I was saying, Inuyasha has decided that he's taking me shopping for a dress."

"I can see that," came the amused response, "but is he paying?"

"Sango!" Kagome whined. "How can you possibly think of asking me a question like that at a time like this?"

"Like what?" Sango's voice was filled with innocence.

"Like that!" Shooting Inuyasha a look of deepest loathing, she pointed her finger at him. Sango simply smiled, ready to watch the drama unfold.

Inuyasha grabbed the finger that was pointed at him and placed it on his heart. Kagome squeaked and tried to pull her hand away but it was pressed tightly against his chest. "You wound me, babe." The hanyou cast a mournful expression on his fine features. His face lowered to hers, and he whispered softly. "Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to point?"

Kagome yelped in surprise as Inuyasha nipped at a soft ear-lobe. "Didn't your mother tell you not to bite people?"

He smirked, showing off his fangs. "What do you think these are for, sweetheart?"

"Intimidating spineless worms." She snapped.

"Nope, honey. They are for biting sweet little bitches like you."

"I'm not a bitch!" Kagome all but yelled.

"Sure you are." His voice lowered even more. "_My_ bitch.

She whacked him on the head. "Don't ever let me catch you saying that again, you over-grown piece of cabbage."

"Heh, I'm much better looking than a cabbage!" He protested, rubbing his head.

Sango barely managed a stifled laugh. "Haven't you realized what Kagome's hobbies are?" She called out to the silver-haired boy.

"Yes!" He managed, keeping a wary eye on Kagome. "She likes killing people."

Sango was unable to stop her laugh as her friend's eyes widened, and seconds later, a bewildered hanyou was being dragged away by a seething miko.

Kagome shoved Inuyasha against a wall the minute they were out of Sango's sight. He quirked an eyebrow, surprised at the strength in her slender arms.

"You listen, Inuyasha, and listen well!" She snapped, unaware that her scent had spiked and Inuyasha was having a violent internal struggle, trying hard to keep his demon at bay. "I have told you over and over again that I am not yours. Tell me, which part of that sentence is so difficult to understand?"

"None." Compared to the raging inferno of Kagome's fury, Inuyasha's calm answer was a smooth sea. "That does not mean that I accept it, though."

Kagome sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Then how can I make you accept it?"

Inuyasha caught her hand. "Be careful what you ask for, bitch." He warned her.

Her eyes sparkled in defiance at his challenge. "I'll let that name-calling slide - for now. I simply want to know the answer, and I'd be delighted if you'd be kind enough to give it."

Inuyasha gazed at her for a moment. "Sleep with me."

And before Kagome had the chance to respond, he kissed her. Her eyes opened wide, almost tearing. A hand fisted in his shirt as her mouth melted under his. **'I didn't realize there were so many different types of kisses.'** Her mind wondered idly. This time, the kiss was neither brutal nor dominating, nor insistent, soft or coaxing, but tender and gentle. His mouth glided expertly over hers, molding her lips to fit his. A soft chuckle escaped him as she whimpered in protest when he pulled back.

"Still angry at me?" He whispered, fondly tucking a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

She blushed, trying to glare at him. "Disgusting pig."

He smirked. "What am I now, a shape shifter?"

Kagome simply frowned.

"Well, first you call me a tiger, then a demon, and now I am a pig?" He smirked, giving her the puppy eyes.

Kagome tried to retain her stern expression though a corner of her lips quirked. It was impossible for her to stay mad him when he looked at her so adoringly. "This won't work every time, you know."

"Well, then I better make each time count." Was the flippant answer.

This time, she smiled. "I'd save a few for those times I desire to rip off those ears of yours and mount them on the wall!"

Inuyasha winced at the mental image. "Why always the ears?" He mourned, curiously flicking one with a claw. "Those are really tender, you know."

"Precisely." She allowed herself a smirk, which seemed at contrast with her delicate features. "Besides, they are one of the few things cute enough to be on my wall."

"What about my picture? Would that be _cute_ enough to earn a place on your wall?"

Kagome giggled. "Not unless you were dressed in a bunny suit with fluff and all."

Inuyasha shuddered at that mental prospect. "I think I'll pass."

"Oh, but you'd look _so_ cute." Kagome crooned, batting her eyelashes.

The hanyou simply sighed. "Shopping time!" He insisted, and guided her forcefully toward his car.

* * *

Kagome groaned, wondering how she got herself into those crazy situations. It's been only four hours since school had been out, and already Inuyasha had dragged her through three shopping malls, and so far, they had bought everything _but_ a dress for Friday.

She shot the hanyou next to her a look as though she wished him a most painful death as he hung up the phone. He ignored the poisonous thoughts racing through her head which were expressed eloquently on her face.

"A truck will be picking us up. My car is already filled, and I'm in no mood to drive us twice." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"You have those numbers saved in your phonebook?" She asked incredulously.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, but I call them often enough that I know their service number by heart."

Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously, and he hastened to explain, "Photographic memory, remember?"

She clenched her teeth. "I swear by everything holy that if you dare to drag me to another shopping trip in the next decade or so, I'll pin your picture to my door and use it to shoot darts with."

He winced. "There are other avenues of releasing violent energy."

"Yeah!" She agreed vehemently. "Like using you as target practice for my next archery contest!"

The hanyou's eyes lit up with sudden interest. "Any other sport besides shooting things through me?"

She regarded him suspiciously. "Yes," she answered slowly, warily.

"What others?"

"All kinds of weapons." Her eyes flashed mockingly. "I'm a rich kid, you know. Self-defense is vital to my survival."

"Smashing beautiful!" Inuyasha exclaimed, grinning at her raised eyebrows at the unfamiliar term.

"Smashing beautiful?" She repeated, before stating wryly. "That sounds ominous."

"It's not." He assured her. "It's just I've never seen a female fight with more than just one hand-to-hand weapon before. Kagura uses the katana, as does my mother, but that's all they use..."

Inuyasha trailed off, as Kagome was no longer listening to him. Instead, she stood transfixed in front of a window, staring blankly. Following her gaze, the hanyou caught his breath. For on a mannequin, he saw a dress that was perfect for Kagome. A silky dress of wispy pink material looking as fragile as cotton candy wrapped around the dummy's body, hanging off one shoulder and leaving the other bare, draping a little more heavily on the chest and around the hips. An asymmetrical hem would offset long and slender legs, one side stopping only three inches below her hips, while the other side trailed to below the knees. He furrowed his brows. It was true that the dress was amazingly beautiful, but it revealed too much skin for his peace of mind, not to mention that it was almost semi-transparent. He wouldn't mind buying the dress - as long as it was for his eyes alone!

"Kagome, let's go." He spoke, wringing a feeble protest from the girl as he dragged her into the shop.

A saleslady glanced up from what appeared to be a checkbook, face paling as her eyes landed on the hanyou's. Inuyasha took a tentative sniff, and the scent of a lynx youkai assaulted his senses. He wrinkled his brow - lynx youkais were known for producing extremely pretty females, and this one hurrying toward him was extraordinary beautiful, with wide green eyes, strawberry-blond hair, and golden skin. But as an inuyoukai, it was instinctual to hate the stench of cats.

"What is your wish, my lord?" She murmured, eyes casts demurely to the ground.

Inuyasha had to fight the urge to snort; she was only acting so submissive, but he had caught the wicked gleam in her eye, indicating she was plotting something. He jerked his thumb over the shoulder. "That dress."

The girl was about to follow his order as Kagome's soft voice stopped both youkais in their track. "Metsuki? Emerarudo Metsuki?"

Both pair of eyes swung to her. The lynx youkai scented the air, and her eyes widened in surprise. "Kagome! Higurashi Kagome! It really is you!"

The raven-haired girl squealed in delight, hugging the other fiercely. Metsuki shyly returned the hug, and Inuyasha was surprised to scent the lynx's arousal. **'Stupid kitty cat; thinking I'll ever be interested in her.'** Struggling to keep the growl from erupting, he barked out, the menace clearly in his voice. "The dress!"

Metsuki quickly untangled herself, breathing a little heavily, as she lead them to the back room, whispering a quiet, "Just a moment," before disappearing through a door marked "Authorized Personnel Only."

"I haven't seen Metsu-chan in ages!" Kagome chattered happily, completely ignoring Inuyasha's stoic silence. "I had no idea she was working here, though I suppose it's a bit obvious she'd choose a place like this."

"Oh?" He murmured absently, craning his neck. Where in the world was that girl? He wanted to get out of this old antique shop as fast as possible!

Kagome nodded her head vigorously. "Yes. Back in high school, she was known for her extensive knowledge in history and fashion. She kept talking about working some where she could be in touch with both aspects on a daily basis. And then, during junior year, we stumbled upon this little shop, and she immediately feel in love with it." Kagome looked around happily. "I'd forgotten all about it, though I even bought my prom dress here."

Inuyasha's eyes lit up with the opportunity of prying a little. "Who was your prom date?"

Kagome blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Why do you want to know?" She asked quietly.

Inuyasha shrugged, though he was even more curious to find out who it was. After all, Kagome's response had just told him that he most likely knew that person. "Don't tell me it was Metsuki."

She looked revolted. "Don't be sick, Yash.", she snapped, not realizing her slip of tongue.

"Was it Sango, then, _Kags_?" He continued to tease, putting emphasis on the last word.

Kagome frowned. "I didn't give you permission to call me Kags."

"And I didn't give you permission to call me Yash, either!" He retorted.

"I did not call you Yash!"

"You just did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

A tentative voice broke up their stubborn argument. "My lord? The dress you requested." Inuyasha swung around to see Metsuki, a dress matching the one in the window draped carefully over her arm, and eye-balling it, he guessed it was Kagome's size.

The raven-haired girl narrowed her eyes. "Inuyasha," she began in a dangerously sweet voice, "you won't tell me you are thinking of buying that for _me_, are you?"

Inuyasha gulped - he knew that voice. "Maybe?" He ventured.

Kagome clenched her jaw. "You will do no such thing, Inuyasha, or I will do things do you that you've never even _imaged_ of."

"Really?" He asked, a sly smirk curving his lips.

Kagome's glare turned icy as she caught the look. "If you dare so much as ask me to wear it, I'll take a pair of scissors to your hair."

Inuyasha cringed, jumping to the defensive. "You were staring at it! I thought you liked it!"

Both seemed to have forgotten the sales-girl as Kagome scoffed. "And have you ogle me like I'm a piece of meat?"

"You think too highly of yourself, bitch. My patience is running out."

"And mine isn't?"

"Kagome? My lord?" Metsuki ventured timidly, not eager to get between the arguing pair, but also realizing the necessity to break up the fight before it broke her shop.

"Please, Metsu-chan, would it be too much trouble for you to see whether there is one my size of the lovely red and black one you have in the window next to the one Inuyasha seems to have fallen in love with?" Kagome asked sweetly, ignoring Inuyasha's indignant sputter about her slight. The emerald-eyed girl looked confused, but promised to help before disappearing once again behind the door, though not before Inuyasha snatched the pink dress out of her hand, muttering something about needing it for closer inspection.

The minute Metsuki had disappeared, he rounded on his companion. "I would like to inform you that I do not fall in love with inanimate objects!"

She gave an elegant shrug. "If no one is willing to 'help'", she replied, putting emphasis on the last word, "then you'll just rely on inanimate things."

Inuyasha growled, furious. "Bitch," he snarled. "How dare you say that I am so deprived I would lower myself like some hormonal teenager who has no control?"

Her gaze never wavered. "I did not say so - you did."

He sighed, shaking his head. "That's me outsmarted, isn't it?"

Kagome smiled brightly. "I do try."

"Ungrateful bitch." He muttered under his breath.

The soft shuffling sound stopped Kagome from answering as Metsuki reappeared with the dress she had requested. Angling her body in a way that shielded the material from Inuyasha's view, she quickly thanked her friend and disappeared off to the changing rooms, with a quick call for the hanyou to behave himself.

* * *

Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently, glancing annoyed at the salesgirl who was now busy flipping through a thick book that had to weigh at least half a ton. He growled as she stole a glance at him, and Metsuki quickly looked away. But this time, she spoke, her pretty voice grating on his nerves, though her eyes remained fixed on the novel in her hand.

"Takahashi-sama?"

He grunted to show that he was listening.

"Kagome-chan seems to be very close to you."

His eyebrows shot up at that. **'Kagome-chan? Just how close is this bitch to her?'** However, he was not given time to dwell on it as Metsuki went on.

"She really is a very sweet girl, is she not?" A fond smile materialized itself onto her lips, revealing a hint of fangs. "She was one of the first ones to befriend me."

Metsuki laughed humorlessly. "Girls like me aren't exactly high in demand." The last sentence seemed to be more for herself than him.

Inuyasha was at loss for what to say. This conversation was not at all going the way he had anticipated. Relying on his sense of smell, he had assumed that the lynx youkai would be trying her damnest to seduce him since Kagome was changing, but instead, there was a faint glimmer in her vivid green eyes that spoke of anger as she asked, almost accusatory, "What is your relationship to Kagome-chan?"

"That is none of your business." Snapped Inuyasha coldly. How dare that cat interfere in his affairs!

The book clattered to the ground at Metsuki stood up abruptly, her eyes spitting green fire, and the hanyou was surprised to see that her hands were balled into fists.

"It is my business." She hissed so vehemently that Inuyasha was momentarily taken aback. Where had the timid young salesgirl gone to? In its place stood a gorgeous fiery woman who appeared ready to tear him apart with her claws. "I know your reputation, Takahashi-sama. You stink of more girls than I can count, and I refuse to let Kagome-chan become another one of your conquests!"

Inuyasha kept a growl in with difficulty. Why was everyone so protective of Kagome? Even a mere salesgirl in a random shop dared to question him, the Prince of the Western Land and son of the great Inutaisho, about his intentions with the tasty bitch changing in that soundproof room.

"You have no right to question _me_, wench! What I do with mine does not concern you!" He let loose a low snarl, beyond pissed at the minx.

"She's not yours!" Metsuki nearly shrieked, her body rigid.

"Oh, but she is." Inuyasha smirked at the shocked stare he received. "She is covered in my scent, and you know as well as I do that no one dares to touch anything that I have staked a claim on."

Metsuki paled considerably, but she still stood her ground, and retorted - before her mind had time to process the information, "There is always a first time."

Inuyasha moved like lightning, and the agile lynx youkai found herself pressed against a wall, with the hanyou's claws poised dangerously at her throat. "You know the rules." He hissed darkly. "Do not presume I would hesitate to kill you. You know your sentence should you attempt to touch her."

Metsuki slumped in his grasp, her entire posture speaking of defeat. Inuyasha released her, and she dropped to the ground. "I over-stepped my bounds, my lord." She choked out, but her eyes were still filled with defiance. "I shall assist you to the best of my ability and will not hinder you in any of your endeavors." Her voice became even softer. "But please do not hurt Kagome-chan."

Inuyasha seated himself comfortably on a chair, while Metsuki stood respectively a few paces away, her features shockingly blank.

"Lovely. You can start by telling me Kagome's prom date's name."

"Hojo." Metuski's features did not change, but her voice was full of distaste and disdain.

Inuyasha held back a chuckle, and flicked his phone open. "What is your cell number?"

"1-505-499-9926." The lynx answered automatically, not bothering to ask why he wanted it. After all, she had a fairly good guess.

The sound of a door opening cut Inuyasha's interrogation short. Both heads turned automatically, and Inuyasha felt his jaw drop open as Kagome stood shyly, looking at him a bit uncertainly, but anxious for his approval. Metsuki next to him sucked in a breath sharply as his eyes roved hungrily over her. She looked absolutely stunning!

The dress - besides being in his favorite colors - clung to her body as if it had been designed with her in mind. The dress was a silky black with a trailing skirt that fell heavily to her dainty ankles and a delicate silver embroidery design in the shape of phoenix in full flight lining the bottom and the sleeves of the dress. A blood red shift was draped over her top before becoming heavier to wrap around and over her skirt, falling almost to her feet on the right side, though it was only two inches below her hips on the left, cutting a diagonal line which made her legs appear even longer than they already were, creating a drastic comparison between the see-through red shift and the heavy dark silk. A line created by lining soft pearls outlined the circumference of her rib-cage below her breasts, creating the illusion of a contrast between her chest and tiny waist. As she twirled to show off the whole dress, Inuyasha felt is mouth water as he stared at the bare expanse of her back.

"Wow, you look absolutely breathtaking, Kagome." Metsuki approved, her eyes taking in the sight of her friend. The said girl blushed, smiling almost nervously at the dumb-struck hanyou.

"What do you think, Inuyasha?"

The silver-haired boy blinked, and had to clear his throat twice before he was able to croak throatily, "Speechless."

Both girls chuckled at the raspy one-word reply from the usually so articulate hanyou. "I'll say." Kagome replied, the voice thick with amusement though her eyes showed that she was both pleased and flattered by his compliment.

Kagome was about to return to the changing room when Metsuki shrieked excitedly. "Wait, Kagome-chan! I just remembered I have the perfect shoes and purse for this." And without a further word, the emerald-eyed youkai dashed from their sight, her footfall light and fading quickly.

Kagome snuck a glance at Inuyasha, the hunger in his gaze causing her to fidget uncomfortably. "So, you like this dress?" She asked desperately, mentally kicking herself at the lame attempt to start a conversation.

Inuyasha seemed to have recovered himself as he replied, "Hell yeah!" A slow, dark smirk curved his sensuous mouth. "You look good enough to eat."

That last comment snapped her temper back into existence. "I don't doubt it." She commented flatly. "You, on the hand, look like a hungry wolf."

Inuyasha growled lowly; Kagome did not know what it meant to an inuyoukai, especially him, to be compared to a wolf, but that did not stop him from being pissed at the judgment. "Don't speak about what you don't understand, bitch."

Kagome frowned. However, the words seemed to have triggered an image from last night. Turning abruptly away, she balled a hand into a fist to stop herself from shaking. "What happened last night?"

Inuyasha furrowed his brows - he had no idea what she was getting at, "What are you talking about?"

"That's what I am trying to figure out!" She snapped.

Inuyasha simply raised an eyebrow, waiting for her continue.

"You... you..." she gestured wildly with her arms, not certain how to phrase her concern without sounding as though she was worried about him - she was, but he didn't need to know that! "You weren't yourself!"

Inuyasha stilled. "Which part?" He asked softly, dangerously.

Kagome blushed as she mumbled, "The last part."

"Be more specific." He urged, though he had a fairly good idea, but he refused to explain more than absolutely necessarily. Sending a quick prayer to the kamis, he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

"You know..." she murmured, quite embarrassed.

When he still didn't reply, she blurted out, "You pulled away from me!"

"Ah!" Kagome had never heard a more ominous sound than that one syllable.

The hanyou grinned, "You missed my touch?" He offered huskily, trying to divert her attention from the original topic.

The raven-haired girl moaned inwardly. "You have the pissing-me-off ability to turn _everything_ sexual!"

He shrugged arrogantly. "It's a gift."

"However," she glared, "that does not mean you have a good ability in changing topics."

There was silence for a moment, but Kagome tapped her foot impatiently. "I am waiting." She snapped a second later.

Inuyasha sighed. "I know." He said with exaggerated care, as if speaking to dim-witted child.

"And?" She pressed.

"And nothing!" He finally roared. "Listen, bitch, it's not your business what goes on in my life and how I act!"

"The hell it is my business!" She yelled, matching his volume, while one finger poked angrily at his chest. "Listen, mister, considering I lost precious sleep over your weird behavior last night I have a damn good reason to know why the hell you pulled away!"

**'Wow - she's cursing again. I must be setting a record.'** He noted wryly, "You lost sleep over me?" He asked, suddenly quiet.

"Yes!" She growled, not caring how she sounded. "So, explain!"

Inuyasha mentally groaned. He desperately wished there was a way out of this, but there was no way the Gods woul be that kind to him. However, it seemed the kamis liked to torture him, and just to prove him wrong, they decided to grant his wish. **'I must have done something good in my previous life, since it sure as hell didn't happen in this one'** he thought sardonically as a high-pitched scream tore through the air. Kagome instantly froze, her eyes widening as she focused everything in her that one blood-curling cry.

"Metsuki!" They both cried, recognizing the voice.

* * *

Yes, I'm evil, I know, no need to rub it in! Quick translation:

Emerarudo - emerald  
Metsuki - eyes

I thought it was rather fitting since a cat's eyes are the only things able to be seen in the dark, and Inuyasha is very much mistaken about the lynx youkai.

Anyway, this chapter took longer to write than I expected... unfortunately. And I still don't like it that much, though I did revise it a couple times. And writer's blocks and classes... Anyway, hope it was worth the wait, and you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review and tell me what ya guys think!  
Shizu-chan


	8. Beware of the Miroku Danger!

The Seduction Game

* * *

To everyone who reviewed: Hey, many of you had questions about Metsuki. However, she is the OC I put most of my effort into and has a rater dynamic personality, so forgive me if I don't answer all your questions. But more of her character will be revealed later on. She is not a major player in this story, meaning she only shows up rarely, but she plays an essential role in this story.

One clarification on the dress: the skirt itself falls to her feet on both sides, it's the shift that is asymmetrical, so no, she's not showing that much leg; otherwise, Inuyasha would kill every man that glanced in her direction.

Also, there were some questions about Hojo being her prom date. Remember, he's only four years older than her, and while the society sometimes frowns upon a girl dating a man who is four years older than her, it is not illegal and it definitely does not prevent her from letting him accompanying her to her Prom. If anything is still unclear, don't hesitate to ask.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! DON'T RUB IT IN!  
Single quotes and bold type indicates thoughts

_... And on to the story!_

**

* * *

Shizuka Kaze is proud to continue the presentation of:**

**The Seduction Game:**  
**Summary:** Inuyasha Takahashi is the guy no girl can resist, but when he sets his sights on Kagome Higurashi, he has met his match. When the young girl outright refuses him and angers him, he swore that he would break her and ruin her life. But neither can deny their attraction, nor were they prepared for the burning passion that threatened to consume them both. Yet can love be born out of hate and a need to dominate?

* * *

The Seduction Game 

Chapter eight: Beware of the Miroku Danger!

* * *

Previous:

Kagome instantly froze, her eyes widening as she focused everything in her on that one blood-curling scream.

"Metsuki!" They both cried, recognizing the voice.

* * *

Flinging the curtain that separated the dressing rooms from the store, Kagome rushed through the threshold, completely unaware that she was still wearing the dress. Inuyasha was right on her heels, but froze as if time itself had stopped the second they could see the lynx-youkai. Her hair had unraveled from the French-braid she had pinned so elegantly on top of her head as her eyes flashed green fire, her lips pulled back to reveal teeth in a predator's snarl. And dangling from her hands, with his feet five inches off the ground and her claws poised dangerously at his throat, was...

"Miroku?" Inuyasha roared disbelievingly.

Metsuki turned a burning gaze upon him. "You know this pervert, Takahashi-sama?" Her tone obviously implied that if Inuyasha knew the lecher of a monk, he had to be as depraved as Miroku.

Inuyasha bristled at the implication, but stayed his voice as Kagome next to him exclaimed anxiously. "Could you please release him, Metsu-chan? I don't think that color is healthy."

The lynx-youkai growled and dropped the monk's flailing form unceremoniously onto the ground when she realized - after Kagome's comment - that Miroku's face was indeed turning purple.

"Do you know that this idiot did?" She cried, shooting a venomous look at the hapless man gasping at her feet. "He groped me!"

Inuyasha sighed, and muttered to himself, "Why am I not surprised?"

Kagome echoed his sign, running a hand shakily through her hair. "Was he the reason you screamed earlier?"

Metsuki gave a curt nod, still glaring daggers at the monk.

Walking forward, Kagome sought to assist Miroku in standing up. "You didn't have to try to kill him." She began but became as still as a stature as she felt a hand stroking her bottom lovingly. Barely biting back her own scream, she viciously slammed Miroku's head back onto the hard tiles, stumbled backwards, and fell into Inuyasha's arms. "On second thought, I was wrong!"

Still growling, she shrieked "Kill him!"

Inuyasha reacted faster than Metsuki, and in uncharacteristic act of kindness, flung Miroku one-handed through the double doors and hopefully out of the reach of the pair of enraged females.

"Wait!" Metsuki suddenly protested. "He hasn't paid yet!"

Inuyasha stared at her. "There's a groping fee?" He asked incredulously.

Metsuki made a strangling motion in the air that spoke volumes of her sentiments toward the hanyou, but snapped nonetheless, "No, he didn't pay for that dress!"

Sighing irritably, Inuyasha gently removed an enraged Kagome from the protective circle of his arms and marched out of the door, hauling the still disoriented Miroku back in seconds later.

"Damn it, Inuyasha! What am I, a sack of potatoes for you to move at will?" The monk ranted.

"Stuff it, Miroku!" Was Inuyasha's sharp retort. "You should thank me for saving your ass! Or else these two lovely ladies would have ripped you to shreds!"

"If I remember correctly, only one stunningly beautiful lady has threatened to kill me." Metsuki began to snarl at this. "The other simply asked you to do it for her, and we all know you wouldn't kill your best friend over a woman."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's dangerously sweet voice rang out.

**'Shit!'** Inuyasha cursed silently in his head. **'Damn that Miroku and his stupid comment! She'll have my ears and balls on a platter and serve it me!'**

"Would you really disrespect an innocent girl just because of a friend?" Kagome's words rang with an undertone that would have a less staunch man shaking in fear. As it was, Inuyasha knew he was on thin ice.

Miroku, however, was not done complaining about the injustice of the hanyou treating him like an object. "Besides, if you were - as you so charmingly put it - 'saving my ass', then why did you haul me back in here?" He growled, unaware that he had just saved Inuyasha's ears from being viciously ripped off of his cute head.

Metsuki, meanwhile, had already grabbed the ornately decorated box - which Miroku had somehow managed to hold onto during his near-death experience at the lynx-youkai's claws and being thrown back and forth through the double doors - and disappeared behind the counter, ringing the item up, although she was clearly still fuming at the monk's wandering hands. Kagome was also staring holes into him, while her hands clenched in a most suggestive manner that mostly likely indicated immeasurable amounts of pain she wished to inflict upon the pony-tailed young man. Inuyasha briefly had an image of her chasing after Miroku with a butcher knife held high and in supreme 'kill' position. He shuddered - he sure never wanted the raven-haired girl to come after _him_ in that fashion.

The movements still vicious, Metsuki snatched the credit-card Miroku held out to her to pay for his purchase, before throwing the bag, receipt, and pen at him with a force belying her ill feelings. "Here!" She snapped, before showing him the door.

"Coming, Inuyasha, Kagome?" The monk called. When Kagome indicated the dress she was still wearing, he said cheerily, "Then I will wait for you two."

In an instant, Inuyasha was suddenly by his side, helping Metsuki shove Miroku from the shop. "You will do your waiting, groping, womanizing and what-not _outside_."

Miroku pouted. "Why, Inuyasha, I am deeply wounded by your distrust of my sincere attempts to be friendly. What have I done to deserve this kind of suspicion?"

Inuyasha shot him a scathing glare. "Gee, why don't you tell me, bouzo?" He asked sarcastically.

Miroku spread his hands in a look of pure innocence. "Why, I certainly would not know. I am a pious man without the slightest impure thought floating..." Miroku suddenly found himself eloquently expressing his chasteness to the sidewalk. Sighing at his presumably underserved removal from the store, he wandered into a nearby ice cream parlor, ready to harass the next pair of pretty breasts walking past him.

* * *

Deciding to purchase the dress, along with the shoes and the purse Metsuki had shown them, was immediately agreed upon. However, when Inuyasha insisted on buying the wispy pink gown that resembled a negligee rather than a dress, he and Kagome had nearly come to blows. It ended with Inuyasha pointing out that the purchases were paid with his credit card, and he could well buy whatever the hell he wanted. When Kagome threatened to rip the material the second she got her hands on it, Inuyasha decided to compromise by pointing out that she didn't have to wear it. It was a miracle that, in the end, they made it out of the shop in one piece, with all their limbs and purchases in tact. Inuyasha made a mental note to never take Kagome shopping again, as long as he lived. Hell, he was perplexed how she could turn something as boring as _shopping_ dangerous. Shuddering mentally, he decided to postpone his test of her skills with a blade, for a long, long time. **'Preferably never.'** His inner survival voice advised, and Inuyasha, who had never shrunk back from a fight before, was beginning to agree. A voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Inuyasha?" He lowered his eyes to see Kagome smiling at him, blowing some bangs obscuring her vision out of her line of sight. "I think we are done for today - and probably the next five years, too." She grinned at him, indicating the bags.

Inuyasha gave a nod. "Go on." He encouraged.

She smiled shyly. "Are you up for some ice-cream? My treat." She offered, before casting her eyes self-consciously to the ground. "I know it's not the healthiest edible snack with the amount of sugar and fat in it, and I probably should watch my figure, but I just suddenly had a craving for some..." She cut herself off when she realized that she was rambling.

Inuyasha casually wrapped an arm around the surprised Kagome. "You read my mind." He grinned, ecstatic that he had finally managed to find a girl who wouldn't remind him how much weight he would gain every time he took a bite of something slightly unhealthy. Also, it was a nice change to meet someone who wasn't dieting on carrot sticks and refused to touch anything remotely fattening. His grin widened. **'Finally, some female who understands the simple pleasure of sugar and oil.'**

"Inuyasha!" The hanyou groaned, hearing his name called by the same voice he'd rather not hear twice within half an hour. And unfortunately, the owner of the voice was sitting at the only free table on the patio of the ice-cream place they were currently heading towards.

"Miroku." He greeted dryly the moment the pony-tailed man could distinctively hear him with his weak human ears. "What kind of unmentionable sin have we committed to be forced into your presence again?"

"Charming as always." Was Miroku's dry response as both of his companions seated themselves, with Inuyasha making certain to keep a safe distance between his lecherous friend and newest target - by flopping down on the chair in between them.

Inuyasha was spared an answer as Kagome stood, offering to get the ice-cream and inquired about his preferences. "I'll have what you have." He told her with a cheeky grin.

Kagome frowned. "I have peculiar tastes." She protested. "I'll be getting a double-cone of pistachio and wild cherry. Are you sure you want that?"

Inuyasha winced. "You are right. I hate pistachio and I prefer to pop cherries rather than eat them." Kagome's face flamed as the innuendo sank in, but the hanyou ignored her tomato-imitation. "I'll have mango, strawberry, and banana."

"Strawberry cheesecake or just strawberry?" She clarified.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Just strawberry is fine. I can't stand the chunky stuff they have in the so-called strawberry cheesecake _ice-cream_."

Kagome smiled. "And here I thought that someone with your background would want some sort of exotic tastes the parlor would have a hard time putting together." She walked off, still smiling to herself.

"Who can resist the simple pleasures of life?" Inuyasha called after her retreating back, before turning back to Miroku who was watching the swinging of Kagome's hips appreciatively.

The hanyou growled. "Miroku." He warned lowly. "Remember who she belongs to."

Miroku nudged him. "How can a man resist her? I mean, just look at those legs and waist." Inuyasha could almost see the monk salivating.

"As long as you keep your hands to yourself, you may look to your heart's content." Inuyasha had decided to be generous - after all, there were certain disadvantages of working with a pissed-off-because-he's-not-getting-any lawyer and economist. "Lay a finger on her, though, and you'll never able to use that hand again."

"So possessive." Miroku pouted, before an evil glint entered his eyes. "Why not share her, though?"

Light glinted of steel claws as the monk suddenly found spiky tips digging into the tender skin of his wrist. "What did I just say, Miroku?" Inuyasha snarled calmly like a mother lecturing a child, though the murderous glare in his eyes left little doubt to just what exactly he was holding back from doing.

Miroku unhurriedly moved the dangerous instruments from his flesh, and commented arrogantly. "I bet I can make her scream louder than you."

Inuyasha snorted. "You are an even bigger idiot than I thought if you think I'll fall for that trick."

"Afraid that you will lose?" Miroku taunted.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Prove it!" Miroku had also narrowed his eyes. "Talk is cheap."

"As much as I like to make you eat your words, I'll be damned if I'm sharing my bitch with you." The hanyou spat out.

"There is no mark of possession if you can't even get into her pants." Miroku commented, feigning disinterest.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You are one to talk. Who has been trying to into Sango's pants for two years straight and is still failing?"

"I can get her before Kagome will even consider sleeping with you." The monk boasted. "I'll make her scream so loud you'd go deaf from five blocks away."

So involved were the two men in their heated discussion that both failed to notice the soft footsteps coming toward their table nor the gentle floral scent that teased sensitive noses until a steel voice sweetly mocked:

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about me, would you?"

Both male gulped, recognizing the tone only to well. Feeling a tight coil of dread settling over them, they raised their eyes to meet the murderous expression of one Sango Kuwajima.

Seconds later, Miroku's black hair was interlaced with golden peach and Inuyasha's mane sported lime green streaks, both courtesy of Sango's 'approval' of their generous ways of 'wooing' her.

A snicker caused Sango to turn so quickly that she almost gave herself a whiplash. Kagome was standing a few feet away, languidly licking her ice-cream, and trying her best to stop her laughter. In her other hand, she held the triple-cone that Inuyasha had requested.

"My, Inuyasha, you have no idea how much more handsome you look with that lovely green in your hair." She commented. Depositing the fat cone in front of the hanyou, she reached for her purse to fish out her camera. "This is truly a Kodak moment."

Meanwhile, Miroku was trying to appease Sango who appeared ready to strangle him, public or not. The monk had decided that it would be extremely disgraceful to die on a bright day, sitting on the parlor with his ice-cream half-eaten. "Dearest Sango, please remain calm. I have a gift to douse your anger."

Sango didn't seem to hear him, her left hand dangerously holding a spoon, its handle aimed directly at his heart. A flash went off at exactly that moment, and before the spoon could make contact with its intended target, Inuyasha had bumped into Sango in his haste, throwing her off balance and for the spoon to clatter a few feet away. Miroku, being his usual self, took the once-in-month's chance of catching Sango off guard, and quickly grabbed her behind. A split second later, Sango was nursing her wounded hand, while Miroku lay on the ground, a red handprint marring his right cheek. The hanyou stared at him - the monk's face clearly stating that it had been worth it.

"I can't believe you." He murmured, ripping the film from the camera he held in his claws, ignoring the dark-haired girl's protests. Rounding on her when she tried to yell at him, he shook the ruined film in her face. "Do have any fucking clue what the paparazzi would do with this information?"

"I wasn't going to sell it!" She retorted.

"No." He agreed. "You are too vicious for that. You'll going to blow it up, frame it, hang it on the wall, and keep it as blackmail."

Kagome was speechless, wondering how he had nailed every thought floating in her head. "How did you know that?"

"Keh!" He snorted. "You are just too easy to read, bitch."

"And you are too vulgar!" She flung back him. "With all that 'bitch', 'wench', and other demeaning words, one would think you hated the female population!"

"And what makes you think I don't?" He snapped, the stern effect ruined by the mint ice-cream dripping from his hair.

"Your poor bed." Was the three word answer.

"They are just toys." He retorted sharply.

"They are not!" Kagome sounded aghast

"Dominance theory." Inuyasha explained with a shrug. "Men as oppressors and women objectified."

Seeing her confused look, he recited, sounding as if he had swallowed the book. "Dominance Theory, or Radical Feminism, analyzes the inequality in power relations between women and men, emphasizing women's subordination. They believe that the essential social relations between men and women are those of domination and submission: male domination and female victimization. As in the famous words of Robin West, radical feminists believe that "the important difference between men and women is that women get fucked and men fuck; 'women', definitional, are 'those from whom sex is taken'"." He watched with cynical amusement as she winced as his coarse language.

"Did you have to be so... descriptive?" She mumbled quietly.

"The idea of using quotes is to be unaccountable for your words." He shrugged.

"How deprived can you be?" She shook her head in mock sorrow.

"Bitch." He growled, his temper flaring up again. "You are such a..."

Though what Kagome was, they never learned, as a doomed tearing sound rendered the air. Both turned to see Miroku hastily unwrapping the gift, trying to stop himself from getting buried six feet under. A few gasps were heard as Miroku held up the dress, beaming as though he had just discovered the secrets of immortality. Kagome covered her mouth in shock and Inuyasha tried to stop himself from laughing at his unfortunate friend. Sango had stayed quiet during the encounter.

But now, her right eye began to tick dangerously.

Having recognized the 'imminent doom' signs, Kagome quickly grabbed Inuyasha, pulling him a save distance away, shushing his protests of missing a good show. Slowing once she deemed they were far away from the 'explosive zone', she pinned him with a glare. "You do NOT want to be near Sango when she gets that tick in her eye."

And more to herself, "Why did I not simply let you die?"

Inuyasha grinned, embracing her from behind. "You love me too much."

Kagome grimaced. Oh, she loved him alright. She loved to see him get dynamited.

Shoving herself away, she pushed him back toward Sango. "Go back and die!"

Inuyasha refused to budge, instead choosing to grab a few napkins and started wiping off the ice-cream, keeping both eyes on his friends.

A hundred yards away from where this touching scene filled with death threats was taking place, a beet red Sango was facing an obliviously smiling Miroku. The dress, aside from being of a lovely dark material, was simply scandalous. The top was cut shockingly low, before stopping at most only a inch below the junction of her legs. The sheer cloth was only draped once around her midriff, and the back was completely bare, with only a scrap of clothing covering her bottom.

Sango had gone pale with fury, and flames were dancing within her russet orbs. "Miroku..." she growled, her mouth pulled into a grim line "What exactly is that?"

"Why, your dress for the Journalist ball of course! I took the liberty of making sure that you would be properly dressed for such a formal event." The monk appeared quite pleased with himself.

"And why," she snarled through clenched teeth, "may I ask, would you want to dress me up like a prostitute?"

"Oh, not at all!" Miroku tried to appear genuinely shocked. "My dearest Sango, prostitutes dress in sport bras, miniskirts, fishnet stockings, and high heels."

"Like this is supposed to be any better?" She screeched, royally pissed before his comment sank in. "Wait just one second..." The flames in her eyes grew brighter. "Just how would you know what prostitutes prefer to dress in these days?"

Miroku gulped, realizing his slip of tongue. "Uh..."

Sango's scream of Miroku's name made everyone in the vicinity - human and demon alike - clap her hands over their ears in a desperate attempt to salvage whatever remained of their hearing. Without a further word, Sango whirled on her heel, and began to stomp away from the parlor, her footsteps thunderous in the deafening silence that followed her outburst. Miroku quickly threw some bills on the table to pay for any sonic damages, before grabbing his bags and hastily hurrying after the furious slayer.

"Sango, please wait, I..." Miroku never got to finish his sentence. A second later, he was flying toward one end of the fence, a red handprint marring his other cheek.

"Pervert!" Sango seethed, cracking her knuckles, advancing with deadly intent upon Miroku who was trying to get back on his feet, holding his back like it had been broken - and judging by the ache he felt, he wouldn't be surprised if the producer of the newest movie came knocking on his door asking him to play the part of the Hunchback of Notre Dame.

"If you dare you come within a fifty-feet radius of me in the next ten hours or so," Sango warned, pointing a shaking finger at Miroku. "... then Kami help you! I shall be prone to sudden and vicious acts of violence."

And with that ominous statement, she stamped off with a brutality that suggested as if every tile had done her a great personal wrong. Miroku - wisely - decided to let her go before she injured him in a way that would make him unable to attend the Journalistic Ball. Then, all the painful treatment he'd endured would have all been for nothing.

"Is that how Sango treats you?" Kagome asked, turning to Inuyasha as the other occupants of the parlor went back to their previous conversations.

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted. "I am not stupid enough to offend Sango like that!"

Kagome giggled. "You are probably too stingy, unlike Miroku, to be that generous."

"Damn straight." He grinned her. "I only spend money on girls as pretty as you."

Kagome laughed, hitting him playfully in the arm. "You are wonderful to my ego." She had discovered that Inuyasha could be quite charming as long as she didn't rile him up.

"You are charming, beautiful, bold, witty, feisty, competitive, sweet, drop-dead gorgeous..." he listed, still grinning.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Kagome replied, mirth dancing in her eyes, but Inuyasha's joyful expression suddenly changed.

"Even your heart?" He asked quietly, and gently stroked the side of her face. "Even your bed, your life? Even _you_?"

Kagome caught her breath. He sounded so sincere, and he had said that he wanted _her_, not her _body_. "Do you know what you are saying?" She whispered, her voice trembling with something she couldn't - wouldn't - identify.

Inuyasha shook his head, as if out of a trance, and murmured, more to himself than her. "I must be crazy."

Kagome held back a cry, loathing herself for getting her hopes up, and wondered why she was so disappointed. Since when she had taken Inuyasha's attempts to seduce her as anything more than a mild annoyance?

"Come on." The hanyou caught her arm, his eyes gentle. "I still haven't gotten that ice-cream you promised me."

"It's not my fault it melted." She protested, holding whatever had remained of the splendid triple-cone. She gazed a little bit more mournfully at the puddle of green and pink on the ground. "And mine also got melted."

Inuyasha shrugged. "You shouldn't have gotten side-tracked by Sango and Miroku's little spat."

Kagome glared. "_Little spat_?" She hissed at him. "Those 'little spats', as you so charmingly called them, have an explosive intensity of a nuclear bomb!"

"If you think watching this so-called nuclear bomb go off was more interesting than eating your ice-cream, then by all means, go ahead. You shouldn't complain afterwards."

"I wasn't complaining!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Kagome threw up her hands in exasperation. "This argument it getting us nowhere!"

"We wouldn't be arguing in the first place if you weren't so obstinate!"

Kagome gaped in outrage. "Me, obstinate? You are the one that's as thick-headed as a pig!"

Inuyasha stared at her in mock-anger. "Damn it, bitch! How many times do I have to tell you? I am a dog-demon, not a pig, tiger, or any other kind of animal your mind can come up with!"

"And I am telling you right now that I don't care what or who you are! You could be the King of England for all I care..."

"Then you would be addressing with 'Your Majesty' and saying that my word is law." He interrupted her. She ignored him.

"... and my answer still wouldn't change!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Doesn't matter. It still boils down to the fact that I did not receive the ice-cream you promised me!" He glanced as his watch. "And I suggest we get another one before the store decides to close!"

"You go!" She snapped. "I suddenly lost my appetite!"

"Suit yourself. But you are still paying."

Sighing at men's one-track mind when it came to food, money, and sex, Kagome allowed herself to be dragged back into the shop, giving up the argument. Ten minutes later, she couldn't believe that Inuyasha had even managed to coax her into admitting that she had found her previously lost hunger for sweets.

* * *

Kagome sighed, stretching languidly, before glancing at the clock near the sink. The red digital numbers read 7:53 at night. She leaned back, submerging the rest of her in the tub, closing her eyes, allowing the warm water to wash away the day's fatigue and dust. She could soak another 5 minutes before she had to study, and she didn't have a fear of Inuyasha barging in on her as he had disappeared right after dinner, saying something about not expecting him for three hours of so. **'Probably off screwing one his numerous toys'**. She shook her head, determined not to let the sour feeling in her tummy at imagining him with another girl ruin her evening. Splashing a little at the bubble bath, she twirled a tendril of hair happily. Nothing relaxed her better than a full meal and warm water; it gave her a peaceful feeling, something she seriously lacked during her hectic life, especially with a troublesome hanyou.

She frowned as her prune-like fingers could not find the fluffy towel and groaned as she remembered the missing piece of cloth sitting uselessly on her bed - she'd grabbed a clean one from the basket of dried laundry. Standing up, she allowed the water to run down her body, before listening intently. Not hearing any noises, she tiptoed to the door and slipped into her bedroom, uttering a soft cry of happiness as she spotted her wayward towel. However, she had barely managed to take a step toward her bed before the door flung open, revealing a comfortable-looking Inuyasha who was at least equally startled. Kagome floundered for a moment as she was too shocked to even remember that she was naked.

"Um, welcome back?" She tried.

Inuyasha's expression of surprise quickly faded, a corner of his mouth tugging up in a smirk and a silver eyebrow rose in a comment all of its own. His dancing amber eyes became a hot molten gold, his eyes brazenly raking her body. Kagome had a sudden impression that Inuyasha had just decided for her to be his midnight-snack as he almost purred, "I feel very _welcome_, darling." Extending one of his claws, he swiftly flicked a taut nipple.

Kagome gave a sharp little shriek, blushing crimson and snatched the towel with movements that even Inuyasha could not compete with. Clutching the white scrap of cotton tightly to her chest, she tried to speak.

"I'll just, just, just..." She broke off, her free hand pointing in the general direction of the bathroom.

Inuyasha continued to grin, and turned her at a ninety-degree angle. "Sweetie pie, the restroom happens to be that way."

"Yeah, um, okay..." She mumbled, "I'll just go... and... you can..." Realizing suddenly that his eyes were trailing along the length of her bare legs, she squeaked and fled for the bathroom, completely mortified. Ignoring the sound of him chuckling at her predicament, she dropped to her knees on the cold tiles, her face buried in her hands, groaning.

"Forgot something?" An amused voice two feet away had Kagome raising her head sharply, realizing that she indeed had forgotten to close the bathroom door in her haste. Inuyasha stood there, staring with appreciation floating in his amber orbs at the sculpted line of her back, his voice husky with playful desire. "Though I certainly won't be complaining."

Kagome was at loss to the best course of action. If she stayed in this position, she'd leave herself vulnerable to his gaze and taunts; if she removed the towel to instead wrap it around herself, her breasts would be open to his hungry eyes; and if she stood up, she be unwittingly giving him an eyeful of her pert bottom.

"Could you please leave?" She whispered, her tone filled with embarrassment. "And close the door on your way out?"

"Now, why would I do that, little girl?" The hanyou grinned down at her form. "I'm enjoying the view of my lovely little slave being so submissive."

Kagome immediately understood his implication of the master-servant relationship within his allusion to her kneeling position. "I know you are." She bit out through clenched teeth. "But I am not! And I would prefer if you'd stop staring at me!" She yelled the last part, still feeling his eyes boring holes into her body.

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh, it's not like I haven't seen all there is to see!"

Kagome moaned. She certainly did not need a reminder that he had definitely seen her ... just yesterday? It seemed half a life-time ago. Well, she smiled suddenly wickedly to herself. She should at least make it worthwhile for him.

Standing in one fluid motion, she stretched languidly, arching her back in an almost feline-like fashion, and felt victorious as she heard a sharp intake of breath. Sweeping her hair to cover the tips of her breasts, she sensuously turned to face him, her gaze cast demurely to the ground, but not before realizing that his eyes were definitely fixed some point below her face. She smiled, and moved in for the kill. Twirling a strand of hair innocently around a finger, she heard him gulp as the creamy underside of half a breast was revealed.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered seductively, stroking his jaw in an almost non-existent caress.

"Uh?" He blinked dazedly at her and Kagome felt glorious at the sudden rush of knowledge that she could bring someone as Inuyasha Takahashi to his knees in a matter of seconds. Exploiting her looks and body in such a manner was unfair, but as long as gave her the upper edge in a playful banter, the rules of fairness did not apply.

Standing on her tiptoes, she whispered huskily in his ear. "Have fun playing with Mr. Hand."

Taking advantage of his stupefied state, she steered him toward the exit. And with a mighty shove, he found himself facing the floor. Kagome grinned to herself, before slamming the door in his face.

Outside, the hanyou who had slowly regained his wits, was cursing fluently as he stared as his raging hard-on. Just for him to suffer this indignity, he would make her beg, crawling on all fours, for him to fuck her. Payback was always a bitch!

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kagome emerged from the bathroom in an over-sized and extremely loose t-shirt with the outline of a dark thong slightly visible through the yellow material - and was most agitated to find a pair of puppy ears buried in her pillow, seemingly oblivious to the world. She definitely did not want Inuyasha to see her in this half-dressed state and knowing the hanyou, she most likely wouldn't get any work done. Biting her lip, she voiced her irritation tartly as he slowly stirred.

"Have a nice nap?"

He replied without even opening his eyes. "You have no idea how impossible it is to sleep with the erection you left me with."

"That's was your fault!" Kagome snapped, furious at him for blaming _her_ for his out-of-control hormones.

Inuyasha sat up blearily, ignoring her peeved voice, and commented tonelessly. "I don't like this shirt. It hides your shape, covers too much, and it's not transparent enough to see the dark aureoles since I suspect, from the shape of your breasts, that you are not wearing a bra."

Kagome stared at him, open-mouthed. How could he know that with only the cursory glance he'd taken at her? Grabbing a robe, she nearly smacked herself on the forehead: how could she have forgotten that his particular male had all books ever written on females stored in his head along with many hours of hands-on experiments?

"If I had wanted your opinion, I would have asked." She said, "Now, please leave."

He didn't move, only continued to look at her. "I don't like your shirt!" He repeated, sounding like a child.

"I know!" Kagome exploded, her temper sharpened by a rush of reasoning that he had probably just come back from a serious fuck-session. "And if you don't get out in the next ten seconds, my shirt will be the least of your worries!"

"Meaning?" Inuyasha seemed almost bored, one eyebrow raised skeptically.

Kagome curled her fists in a desperate attempt to stop herself from inflicting bodily harm upon the obnoxious hanyou sitting so comfortably on her bed, as if he owned it. **'It's his house.'** A small voice reminded her; she forcefully shoved it back. "Meaning that if you don't get out, you'll leave certain parts behind by the time I kick you out!" She hissed through clenched teeth, eyes flashing fire as she took one step closer. "You'll wish you were dead by the time I get through with you."

Inuyasha did not seem at all fazed by her threat. "Is this a family trait?" He commented.

Kagome raised an amazed eyebrow. "Is _what_ a family trait?"

Inuyasha flopped down again, staring unseeingly at the ceiling. "Your dear cousin used the exact same threats. I do believe her precise wording was - I quote - 'Keep away from Kagome, or you'll wish you had never been born' before deciding that obviously wasn't vicious enough for my crimes and decided rip off my balls and feed them to me, too." He gave a careless shrug, though Kagome noticed the distant expression in his gaze and how his golden orbs had glazed over. A wave of compassion arose in her.

Securing her thick terry robe around her slender frame, she gingerly sat down on the edge of her bed, and tentatively placed her small hand in his. He reflexively closed his hand around hers. And just through that simple gesture, she could tell how much Inuyasha was still hurting, even after all those years. For the first time, she doubted whether Kikyou's story had been the truth. If Inuyasha had truly betrayed her cousin as she had believed, the hanyou would not be in such pain.

"I really do not know what to say." She whispered, all her earlier anger disappearing in the face of his agony. She squeezed the fingers holding hers, trying her best to reassure him. Inuyasha didn't react except to close his eyes in a pained grimace. The next second, his hand tightened fractionally around hers, and Kagome suddenly found herself flung across his broad chest. An arm snaked around her back, and Inuyasha buried his nose deep in her raven locks, something like a small whimper escaping his throat. Kagome's reprimand died on her tongue.

"You smell so much like her." He whispered, inhaling deeply. Kagome bit her lip, wondering whether he knew that he was holding her, Kagome, and not her cousin, Kikyou. She quickly stamped down the hurt that flashed through her at his words. "But different, too. Kikyou always had the scent of cherry blossoms and winter winds entwined with the scent of your bloodline, but yours carries with it hints of autumn falls, along with peach and honeysuckle." He took another deep breath.

Kagome burned with a desire to ask whose scent he preferred, but decided not to, both out of respect and fear. Deep down, she admitted that she was afraid to be in Kikyou's shadow, to hear that she fell short of her cousin. "Inuyasha." she whispered, trying to squirm out of his arms.

"Stop." he commanded, his hold increasing around her, and Kagome gasped as his nose tickled the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Inuyasha, you need to let me go, I've got to study..." Her voice ended on a groan as he sweetly kissed her pulse, shooting her resolve to hell and beyond.

"Stay with me." His tone was so quiet that Kagome almost missed it - she was sure she had heard wrong for a moment.

"Excuse me?"

"Stay with me." He replied, louder.

Kagome hesitated. Judging from their earlier vein of conversation, she was pretty sure that he wasn't asking for sex. But she was a good girl, and good girls don't lie in the same bed as a guy, even if they are only comforting each other, nothing more. She was about to deny him when she chanced a glance at his face. His features were drawn and tight that for just an instant, he looked so much like a lost little boy that it broke her heart. She changed her answer immediately.

"Hai." She murmured softly, tenderly stroking his hair.

Inuyasha sighed, a sound between relief and contentment. He kept his eyes closed as he reveled in her scent, almost believing that Kikyou had returned to him, still loved him - had it not been the slight undertones. However, as he allowed the gentleness of Kagome lure him into the depth of sleep, he tried to curl closer to her, subconsciously searching for a deeper source of the smell that tantalized his nose and calmed his youkai in a way Kikyou's never had.

Kagome tried to slowly disentangle herself when she felt him drifting off to sleep but a deep growl and the tensing of muscles under her curious fingertips immediately stopped all notion of locomotion. Sprawled across his chest, her chin resting on his shoulder, and with both hands grasping his biceps, she blushed furiously as she realized that Inuyasha had one leg wrapped her waist as if to stop her escape. Trying to wiggle out of his hold only brought forth another growl, this one more fierce than the last, communicating his displeasure, and Kagome resigned herself to the fact that she was to spend the night with him. Yet, Inuyasha proved to be an unusually comfortable pillow, and the raven-haired girl found herself asleep within seconds.

Satisfied that his bitch was no longer fighting his decisions, his youkai rumbled one word before it fell dormant. **'Mate'**.

* * *

Miroku... pouting... now that's a scary thought.

Anyway, I'm so not satisfied with this chapter... it literally fought me every step of the way. Yes, yes, very dull ending, though I hope I surprised at least some of you people along the way. Anyway, I'm going to get on to writing chapter 9, starting with, of course - _rolling drums_ - the 'awakening scene'!

The Dominance Theory in one of the four schools of Feminist Legal Theory (the other three being Liberal Feminism or Equal Treatment Theory: Men as Objects of Analysis; Cultural Feminism or Difference Theory: Men as Other; and Postmodern Feminism: Men Omitted). I would encourage everyone to read up these theories - I found them quite enlightening and very enjoyable to read. Also, Robin West is a very prominent author of Liberal and Feminist Legal Theories.

Well, hope you guys liked this chapter and please press that little button that says 'Review' and make me happy.  
Shizu-chan


	9. An Amorous Rival!

The Seduction Game

* * *

Guess what? **Yes! I'm alive!**

I've been getting some questions about her eye color, so here's a quick explanation. Her eyes are normally grayish-blue, but they due to her emotions. The angerier she gets, the bluer they get. There is a reason for that, which will be revealed later on in the story.

As I've mentioned in my profile, I had to re-write this chapter as the formatting of my laptop caused a deletion of all the files. I am sincerely sorry for the wait, and I hope that this chapter is worth it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, I still don't own Inuyasha, but a girl can dream, right?  
Also, I'm doing something new this chapter. Instead of single quotes and bold type indicating thoughts, it'll be just single quotes from now on!  
On a side note, I would recommend that you listen to "I can't take my eyes off of you!" from High School Musical before you go on to this chapter!  
_...And finally, after all that, we can keep going on to the story!_

* * *

**Shizuka Kaze is proud to continue the presentation of:**

**The Seduction Game**  
**Summary:** Inuyasha Takahashi is the guy no girl can resist, but when he sets his sights on Kagome Higurashi, he has met his match. When the young girl outright refuses him and angers him, he swore that he would break her and ruin her life. But neither can deny their attraction, nor were they prepared for the burning passion that threatened to consume them both. Yet can love be born out of hate and a need to dominate?

* * *

The Seduction Game

Chapter Nine: An Amorous Rival!

* * *

The sun peaked its gleaming rays over the tops of the mountains, setting off the glistering dewdrops still lingering on the lushness of their botanic shelters, shimmering like starlight. Night had fled into its infiniteness with the arrival of its brilliant sister, allowing the golden light streaming into sight to awaken the creatures. A breeze fumbled through the mighty forest, ruffling their glossy coats of all shades of green. In other words, it was a perfect morning to a not-so-perfect awakening.

Dark lashes set in fair features fluttered uncertainly, as if unsure about their desire to return to reality. Yet, as if possessed by an irresistible force, they raised themselves, revealing a set of stormy eyes to focus blearily. The owner glanced automatically at the bedside table, surprised to the see the lights flashing 6:00. 'Since when do I feel this well-rested at this unholy hour when every reasonable person is still floating somewhere in dreamland?'

As her mind clearly, she began to notice other oddities about her surroundings. 'And come to think of it, since when do I _not_ draw the curtains before I go to sleep?'

Kagome sought to rise, but a shift in the position of her body had her nearly screaming in panic. She hadn't noticed it before, but the slightest movement made her keenly aware of a large hand roughly kneading her breast under the cotton thin shirt, while another equally masculine one rested on her bare tummy, and a powerful leg draped possessively over hers, encaging her in a wall of strength. Trembling from the onslaught of sensations on her still-sluggish mind, she shook as a husky voice near her ear murmured. "Finally awake?"

"Inu-Inuyasha?" She squeaked, completely disoriented, squirming under his talented fingers.

"Keh, do you make it a habit of letting strange men into your bed?" He growled, and Kagome was agitated to discover that he did not sound sleepy in the least. Just how long had he been touching her? 'Not long enough!' Her body's anguished scream was loud and clear. Gritting her teeth, she tightened her control over the desire boiling in her blood, and prayed. If Inuyasha turned sweet and tender like that kiss two days ago, she wasn't sure her sizzling nerves would be able to take it.

'God forbid he found that out!' Kagome almost whimpered in fear. She had a fairly good idea what he'd do, but prefered to ignore it. Who said lying to yourself never worked?

Inhaling sharply as a hand dragged itself down her body, she tried to distance herself as a finger insistently rubbed itself against her cotton panties. Kagome froze as a tortured groan sounded behind her. "Inuyasha?" She asked tentatively, "Are you okay?"

A shriek erupted from her throat as she suddenly found Inuyasha staring down at her, his golden gaze rapidly darkening to an erotic amber. "I am no saint, baby." He confessed, grinding their hips together in an almost desperate fashion. "I could take you on the floor, against the wall, hell, in front of your mother, if you keep tempting me."

Kagome narrowed her eyes in anger. It appeared Inuyasha had the uncanny - and unprecedented - ability to make her furious even in the early morning hours. Calculating the position and speed she would to dislodge him, she nearly grinned - she had him cold. Using his distraction as he closed his eyes to savor the feeling of his perlvis rubbing against hers, she drew up her knees against her bosom (cursing inwardly as the new position caused him to touch her even more intaimatedly, and her tummy quivered in pleasure). Placing her feet against his chest, she sent him flying backward with a powerful kick, and felt strangely satisfied as he hit the wall with a sickening crunch, and slumped down in a heap.

Sitting up in a fluid motion, she glared at his crumbled form. "Get out."

Inuyasha's head was bowed, his bangs hiding his eyes as he taunted. "Afraid you can't handle a little pleasure?" He raised his face, features dark and mockery shimmering in his eyes, but even a deaf person could not miss the challenge in his voice. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Kagome rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "How kind of you. But unfortunately, I don't need it."

The hanyou growled menacingly, hissing at her. "You'll be begging for a little mercy by the time I'd done with you, bitch!"

"How hard up can you be?" She let a note of disgust seep into her voice. "You were sleeping with someone less than 12 hours ago!"

"Actually," he commented dryly, "I was sleeping with you less than twenty minutes ago before you kicked me out of bed."

"I didn't mean that!" Kagome tried to keep from blushing - and failed extravagantly. "I meant that girl that you were... creating babies with."

"I don't answer to you!" Inuyasha snapped, true puzzlement coloring his voice. "Besides, I've no idea what you're talking about!"

"You went out last night!" She cried indignantly, angry as his refusal to acknowledge his crimes.

Kagome jumped as Inuyasha snorted harshly, understanding flashing in his eyes. "Who did you think I was fucking? The sales woman who's probably older than my mother?"

"Uh?" Kagome glanced at him, completely bewildered by the unexpected response.

Inuyasha threw his hands up in frustration. "I was out Ramen shopping, bitch."

"Oh." Kagome stared, feeling incredibly stupid. That's what she got for jumping to conclusions. Trying to cover the deafening silence, she laughed awkwardly, "Well, I will getting ready for classes then." Shooting Inuyasha a silent apologetic look, she fled to the bathroom, leaving a triumphantly grinning hanyou behind, and prayed that he'd be gone by the time she finished her morning ritual.

* * *

Kagome rode with Inuyasha to school, deciding it was rather nice to have a chauffeur. He had decided upon the Ferrari again, and when Kagome asked how he picked his ride every morning, he grinned mischievously at her.

"Whatever I feel like," he answered offhandedly.

"And how did you decide on this one?" An eyebrow rose in contemplation.

He patted the leather interior fondly. "It screams power and sex." Inuyasha grinned rakishly at her. "Just like me."

Kagome eyed the red muscle-shirt that didn't leave much to the imagination and the dark pants that should have been illegal when paired with his legs, and had to silently agree that the vehicle matched him to a T. "Is it wise to dress like this?" She asked tentatively.

Inuyasha looked down at his outfit in surprise. "What's wrong with it?" He actually sounded somewhat offended.

Kagome blushed, biting her lip. "Some of the female students might find their grade point average to be dropping after this year because they were unable to keep their attention on the teacher. You might be dashing some high hopes of prestigious graduated schools here." She phrased delicately, and was somewhat relieved to see understanding dawning upon his eyes.

Inuyasha shrugged derisively. "If they are unable to even ignore the minor distraction my clothes pose, then they won't make it through grad school anyway. So what's the point of them getting there in the first place?"

Kagome breathed in deeply, trying to stop herself from screaming in frustration - and the words tumbled uncensored from her lips. "Not you clothes, but you _body_ paired with your clothes." Silence reigned in the car, and Kagome clapped her hands over her mouth in shock as her words sank in.

Inuyasha was quiet for so long that the raven-haired girl wondered whether he had died from shock. However, he turned to face her at the next red light, and Kagome cringed to see him wagging his eyebrows suggestively. "Is innocent little Kagome expressing her hidden carnal desires?" He asked in mock surprise, before his smirk became lascivious again. "Do tell me, what does lust feel like to a virgin, sweetie pie? I'm all ears."

Kagome buried her face in her hands, and moaned. "Why does it matter?"

"Aha!" Inuyasha's exclamation made her raise her eyes in dread, but he was staring at the road as the light turned green, though he seemed to be able to drive and talk coherently at the same time. "So you do admit that you desire me!" His voice changed to become deeper, huskier. "There is no shame to lust after someone. In fact, it's very pleasurable, especially as the object of affection is a person of my caliber - and libido."

Kagome sighed, a sound of utter humiliation and mortification. "Please, Inuyasha, allow whatever dignity I have retained to remain intact, before I throw myself from this car in desperation."

Kagome squeaked as Inuyasha slid an arm around her slim waist, keeping a tight hold onto her. His arm tightened fractionally as she sought to pull away. "You are a complete idiot if you think I'd let you get yourself killed before I've even sampled that body."

Kagome tore herself away with a cry. "_Sampled_ me?" She hissed, sparks flying from her eyes. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Her voice alerted him that a wrong answer would be detrimental to his health.

Inuyasha shrugged, answering nonchalantly. "A fine connoisseur samples a wine before he deems it worthy to keep." The innuendo was unmistakable.

A growl erupted from the raven-haired girl's throat. "Wrong answer, dog-boy!" She snarled, reaching for certain tender appendages with a feral light dancing in her bright blue orbs.

Inuyasha had a sudden image of his ears decorating her walls.

When asked, Kagome would never know how they made it to school in one piece.

* * *

Heaving a sigh of utter gratitude, Kagome linked her arms with Sango. "You are coming, right?" She asked, sounding more like she making a statement rather than asking a question.

Sango laughed, "You know I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I do, but it is nice to be reassured." Kagome winked, and both girls smiled.

"Who are you competing against, again?" Sango asked, struggling to remember the name of the opposing school.

Kagome's eyes flashed for a moment. "Tomoshibi University."

Sango growled. Tomoshibi University was their biggest rival, and both girls had a personal bad history with the school. "Who's the Captain?"

This time, Kagome grinned, her face flushing with battle lust. "Shippou Watanabe."

"Perfect." The older girl murmured dangerously, her fists clenched. The boy was a protégé, and had single-handedly caused Shikon University to suffer their most humiliating defeat in three decades one year before Kagome had joined the competition. The fact that Shippou was only twenty and already a junior had added insult to injury. However, this was the first time Kagome would be competing against Shippou as captain to captain, and Sango could not wait to see that arrogant boy getting beaten.

"Any idea what the topic will be this time?" She asked, her dark eyes still not losing their spirit.

Kagome shook her head. "No, only that it will be on recent political issues, so I have been reading all the arguments I can get my hands on. I just hope it will be a position that I support - it is so much easier to make a convincing argument if you truly believe in what you say."

"Indeed." Sango agreed. There was a moment of silence as both girls contemplated the possible topics before Sango pinned her friend with a glare. "Did you invite Inuyasha?" She asked meaningfully, glaring as Kagome blushed and mutely shook her head.

"Why not?" She protested. "Do you realize how much more funding, popularity, and publicity your team would receive if he came and approved?"

"He wouldn't come anyway." Was the soft reply.

Sango threw her hands up in frustration. "Of course he will! Kagome, do us all a favor and open your eyes! Inuyasha is completely smitten with you! He'd probably even agree to buy you the whole shopping mall across the street if you wanted! Use that to your advantage! The team needs all the funding it can get."

Kagome continued to shake her head. "He has football practice, San. He told me that he would be leaving in two hours..."

"... and your warm-up doesn't start for another hour and the real competition in two hours! It's perfect!" Sango interrupted her.

The younger girl ducked her head, and cautiously whispered the true reason why she had not tried to convince Inuyasha to attend what could have been her biggest triumph. "What if we lose?"

"You won't." Sango replied with absolute conviction. "I have seen you, I have heard you; there is no way you could lose. Christ, Kagome, you've heard what the other team members say about you!"

"But Tomoshibi University is the best of the best! They've ranked number one at the national standard for three consecutive years and have even managed to squeeze into the top 10 at the international level! Watanabe has even been offered an invitation to listen on the debates in the government!"

"But this year it's different!" Sango insisted. "This year you're leading the team. We will win, I know it! And it's time you realized it, too, and got your ass moving to invite Inuyasha!"

Kagome raised her head, her gaze locking onto Sango's. "On one condition."

Sango's eyebrow rose in challenge. "Oh?"

"Get Inuyasha to leave if there is any indication that he'll pull funding from the team. You know that one word from him could mean the end, and I won't have it."

"Deal." Sango spoke without hesitation. After all, if bad came to worse, she would simply put Inuyasha into the hospital and convince him that all he had seen or heard had been hallucinations - provided she drenched herself in perfume first to make dog-boy's senses go haywire and miss the smell of deceit on her. No problem, no problem at all.

She made shooing motions like a mother hen. "Now go, find him, and ask him to bring some reporters while he is at it."

Kagome grimaced, but she obediently turned to jog toward the football field to find Inuyasha. Sango, once out of sight, smiled evilly. She would make sure that Kagome had a full supportive audience - after all, there were some benefits of being on home turf. Tossing her ponytail over her shoulder, she went in search of Miroku.

* * *

Placing a pair of dark sunglasses over his eyes, Inuyasha stared over the expanse of the campus. Starting toward the auditorium, he sighed audibly. He had absolutely no intention of attending the debate competition, but when Kagome had turned those pleading eyes upon his, he wasn't able to deny her as he had so effortlessly rejected tons of girls before her. Raking a tense hand through his hair, he shook his head. There was something special about Kagome, more special than just her good looks or her spirit, and he was scared that he'd never be able to let her go. Inuyasha growled, and mentally told his youkai side to go and screw himself. 'Great, now I'm talking to myself. That bitch is definitely bad for my health.'

Pulling open the heavy redwood double doors with one hand, he was assaulted immediately by the scent of heightened emotions and excitement. An eyebrow rose as he noted how full the darkened stadium was. Inuyasha frowned, silently frustrated how he could have missed such a popular event. The frown deepened as he scanned the faces, realizing that the audience consisted mostly of the more wealthier, more popular and influential part of the campus, not to mention many of them were seniors. Two girls particularly stood out - they were the only ones taking notes - and Inuyasha recognized them as the daughters of the some of the largest media corporations. Each face was rapt with attention, and the hanyou was suddenly irked that his entrance had not caused any attention. Following his nose, he sniffed out Sango and Miroku, dropping into a seat they had obviously kept open for him. Neither paid him any attention. Suppressing a growl, he turned his attention to the stage, and was immediately placed under the same spell that had bound the rest of the audience.

Three spotlights illuminated the stage, one focusing on Kagome, the other on a red-headed boy appearing too young to have the required maturity to his statements. and the third one on a woman Inuyasha recognized as the head of the Debate Team from Hong Kong International for Exceptional Scholars (HKIES). He was irritated that no one had informed him of such an important person's arrival. Briefly he wondered how their own team had afforded to invited the woman before remembering that this was the final debate before the competition moved to the international level and the woman was obviously acting as an unbiased referee. The red-head wearing the colors of red and gold of Tomoshibi University was gesturing avidly at his opponent, passionately and forcefully emphasizing his points, and it appeared as if Vivian J. Zhan - if Inuyasha remembered her name correctly - was agreeing with him as she kept her gaze trained on him. However, it was the last person on stage that caught Inuyasha's attention.

Kagome was standing calmly at the opposite stand, looking celestial in a shirt of sparkling silver and a mini skirt of a deep emerald so short that made Inuyasha want to snatch her off the stage and hide her from view. Didn't the school-board know how easy it was for horny boys to stare up a girl's skirt when she's on stage? He silently thanked any gods listening that the first five rows had been roped off for television broadcasts, and these men were all standing. Inuyasha's eyes were drawn back to her as she casually brushed back a glossy strand of the raven waterfall. Her posture was the epitome of calmness, composure, and confidence, but her face was a stark contrast. Her eyes sparkled like deep sapphires, her mouth pursed in concentration, and cheeks flushed in bright colors. Eyebrows were winged in contemplation, before her lips drew back in a half-smile, an expression of righteousness settling over her features as Shippou's argument drew to a close. Inuyasha swiftly turned his attention back to the stage to catch the last few sentences of Shippou's points.

"...due to the previous presented evidence, the United State's decision to engage in a highly defensive war of liberation and anti-terrorism has been proven as the correct course of world peace." The red-haired boy sat down with a look of utmost triumph and arrogance, given Inuyasha an urge to pound his skull into a stone.

Ms. Zhan faced Kagome as the crowd politely applauded the speech. "Ms. Higurashi, your comments?"

Kagome rose with a grace inborn of those of gentle breeding. "Thank you, Ms. Zhan." She turned toward the microphone, her eyes sweeping over the audience, and locking onto his face. A brilliant smile lit her features, and she spoke softly, though her voice nevertheless carried to everyone present. "Watanabe-san has brought up quite a few very reasonable points, but I stand by my earlier position that the United State's self-deemed pre-emptive strike on Iraq was a foolish decision resulting in a catastrophic disaster."

Raising her head, she began pleasantly, but with conviction. "First of all, the words 'pre-emptive strike' is a misnomer. 'Pre-emptive', by definition, is to prevent country **A** from committing to a given course, in this case one of violence, by striking first. Yet, a through analysis of political structures, the international arena, and politician's background has proven that nothing about the war had been pre-emptive, but most definitely aggressive. And here is my analysis of the three areas of the decisions leading up and happening during the time."

"Due to the fact that the anti-terrorist and the liberation of Iraq has originated in the CIA, it is inevitable that we start our analysis there. It was in the CIA where the photos showing weapons of mass destruction were found. It played upon the United State's citizen's fear of the terrorist attacks, and many discontented people who questioned the strange coincidence of the timing of the 9/11 attack with these photos were swiftly silenced and intimidated by Bush's infamous words - "If you are not for us, you are against us". However, my analysis is on facts, not speculations. The CIA is the abbreviation for the Central Intelligence Agency, but it is not the only intelligence agency there is. A look at the United State's political structure shows us around a dozen of these agencies; the CIA is the largest and most well-known of these. And each agency is funded by the legislative branch of the government. In order for Congress to award funding each year, these agencies have to proof that they are worth keeping. Competition in inevitable, and fraud a possible and inescapable occurrence, as shown be recent studies. That thought, unfortunately, has escaped many people's notice."

"In the time of international relations and economic interdependence, the international arena cannot be avoided in our analysis. While the United State's acts as the world's only superpower, it cannot force different nations to adhere to its principles, which runs contrary to President Truman's idea of "self-determination" and the United State's own history, which the current President Bush Jr. has disregarded. The United States is not only the country attacked by terrorists, but it made such a big impact because of the United State's military might and the 9/11 attack has raised international awareness of excessive arrogance and non-existent invincibility. When the United States applied for help in the UN, many of the members, including all of the permanent members of the Security Council (where the real power of the UN lies), agreed to conduct an investigation of the weapons of mass destruction supposed hidden in Iraq. The CIA and the United State's government proclaimed that Iraq had hidden these weapons, was secretly producing them, and were supplying them to the terrorist. Months of search by professionally trained experts yielded nothing illegal, but the United States remained firm in its belief that Iraq was hiding these facilities. Iraq is the size of California, and the faculties are not something that can moved around at will. The United States appealed to the Security Council of the UN, trying to win a moral victory - at which they failed by not receiving a majority vote in the Council - though they knew that an UN-led coalition of attack was impossible. Of the four remaining permanent members of the Council, France opened vetoed the decision, China (PRC) and Russia showed their disapproval by their absentee; only Britain supported the decision, which in return led to a dramatic decline in approval ratings for Britain's prime minister Tony Blair. The United States retaliated by ridiculous measures such as renaming 'French Fries' as 'Freedom fries'..." a snicker of bemusement rang through the stadium, while Shippou and his teammates had grown increasing pale during Kagome's speech. "... and dubbed France as being anti-American, accusing them of being insensitive to the danger to world peace and only concerned about their own profits. It turned a deaf ear to French protests and reasoning, causing a wave of outrage among Europe, as many of their countries were also grouped among the 'Anti-American' category. Germany and Spain, old enemies of France, sided with her. However, the United States ignored it and went ahead with its attack."

"A third point takes us a step deeper into George W. Bush's history. He graduated from Yale University with a Law Degree, yet it is curious that he fails to remember a crucial lessons taught in a requirement course - that terrorists span across borders. If the United States were to attack every country that is suspected of having aided the terrorist, it would be forced to turn its army upon itself." Kagome flashed a quick smile toward the audience, causing a more prominent ripple of laughter to sweep through the audience. "The United States itself supplied weapons to the terrorists and also trained them as professional armies..."

Inuyasha listened with rap attention as Kagome argued fiercely against Shippou's speech, pointing out fact after fact denouncing the United State's decision of its Iraqi War, ranging from President George W. Bush Jr.'s own personal history of establishing enterprises which were funded with money borrowed from terrorists to the warning signs of Iraq becoming a second Vietnam, bringing up a few relevant facts he had skipped over in his own research during his own interview when questioned about his position on the war. When Kagome finished with a bow, there was a standing ovation. Ms. Zhan had to call for order several times where she was able to be heard over the applause.

"Thank you, Ms. Higurashi." She finally turned to address the panel of old and wise-looking men in a corner. "The judges will arrive at their decision in a short while. Please wait patiently while they evaluate each candidate according to the clarity of speech, strength of argument, logic, and posture." She returned to facing the two opposing teams. "Captains, shake hands." Both obeyed, Kagome with a bland but polite nod, and Shipp pale with fury but trying to appear in command of his emotions.

The noise immediately rose as the panel of judges were shown to an adjoining room by two ushers. Inuyasha, with Sango and Miroku right next to him, disappeared behind the stage curtain just in time to catch Kagome descending the stairs at the back, flushed with excitement. She seemed to be surprised to see them, but glad nonetheless.

"Kagome, you were absolutely amazing!" Sango gushed, completely unashamed to be acting so un-Sangoish. "I knew you are going to win for sure!"

"So I did alright?" The raven-haired girl asked, out of breath after being in the spotlight for such a long time.

"Alright!" Miroku exclaimed. "You were more than alright! The judges will have to be blind not to award you the championship!"

"Thanks, Miroku." Kagome blushed at his praise. She peeked over their shoulders at the stadium. "I didn't realize that there were going to be so many people here." She whispered, awed as she looked over their audience, recognizing the group's demographic.

Sango smirked but did not comment, and instead nudged Miroku, sharing a secretive glance as Kagome finally turned her gaze upon Inuyasha.

"Did you like it?" She asked, feeling slightly awkward.

Inuyasha laughed deeply, making Kagome achingly aware of his easy grace and manner. "Like it? I am wondering where I have been for the past five and a half years to have missed this kind of entertainment. Now I fully understand why one of my team mates described you a 'tiger primed for attack' in debates when I mentioned I was attending the competition."

Kagome blushed at the compliment, but quickly protested, "This isn't entertainment, Inuyasha! We are trying to influence governmental policies here! Even though it is true the old men in Congress won't take much notice of every single debate in the country, the fact that we might be on TV means we will be reaching out to the mass audience. And if enough people agree with us, it could turn the tide of the War! We might be saving millions of lives and money here! Do you know that 3,000 American soldiers have already been killed and 560,000 Iraqis, most of whom are civilians? And the United States is nowhere near to establishing democracy in that region than the War first started! It's a complete mess over there; I have absolutely no idea who taught that prick in the White House math! How can he convince an entire nation that the 140 people Saddam has killed for an attempted assassination attempt is worse that the 560,000 he himself had murdered? Besides, the Middle East is not an outpost for the White House! The nation is much worse off now than before the war! And do you realize that when Bush took Office in January of 2001 the US had a budget surplus, and now they are in the worst deficit they've seen the last few decades? Congress voted out $87 million dollars in one setting! Do you how much difference it would do to the future generations which that money was spend on education? Not to mention..."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there, sweetheart!" Inuyasha held up his hands in mock surrender, a smile tugging at his lips, hearing her passionate outburst. "I totally agree with you... no need to get emotional." His voice was soothing and calm, but Kagome caught the devilish glint dancing in the amber depth.

"You are making fun of me!" She pouted in mock anger. "You don't respect me!"

Inuyasha continued to laugh. "I respect you heaps, darling. I'd have pounded that idiot's skull in for daring to contradict me. You, you are there calm and cool, listening politely to every waste of oxygen that's expelled from his lungs."

"You can be quite eloquent, Inuyasha." Miroku admitted. "Tell me, is that another reason why the ladies fall over themselves to be around you - pun intended?"

Inuyasha growled at him. "Say that again and you'll find yourself waving 'hi' to flying pigs!"

Miroku didn't bat an eye at the threat while Sango commented. "Actually, his Keh's and Feh's are most likely more attractive. They are completely about dominance, control, and receptivity. They also speak of male virility and power. It draws women like flies to honey."

"I was hoping you'd characterize the girls here as more than flies." Kagome said dryly, silently contemplating whether she also belonged in that category. "And since when do you know so much about his vocabulary?"

Sango shrugged. "Kaze-sama explained it to me once."

Their conversation was interrupted when Kagome felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and turned to stare into startling emerald eyes. There was a moment of silence as tension thickened, and she could literally feel the hostility radiating of the three people close to her. She also caught quite a few unfriendly glances directed toward the boy. After all, they were on home turf while he was not. Inclining her head slightly, she politely acknowledged him. "Watanabe-san. How may I be of assistance?"

The boy appeared to be extremely nervous, casting skittish glances at the growling hanyou. "A private word, if you please, Higurashi-san?" He shrank back at Inuyasha's increasing growl.

Kagome placed a placating hand onto the aggressive hanyou's arm, telling him without words not to cause a scene. His growl softened at her gesture, though he still eyed Shippou as though he wished him ill. However, he made no move to stoep her when Kagome agreed to Shippou's request.

"Certainly, Watanabe-san. If you would please?" Kagome replied in her blandest voice, indicating toward two plush chairs at the other end of the room, rolling her eyes inwardly as the boy seemed to sag with relief at being out of range of Inuyasha's claws.

"What matters did you wish to discuss with me, Watanabe-san?" Kagome turned to face the boy once she had made herself comfortable on one of the chairs, crossing her legs in a casual but professional fashion. It would do well to appear in absolute control of the situation, especially in face of such a tough opponent.

Shippou seemed to have no such qualms. His back war rigid, hands clasping and unclasping nervously. He quickly stole a glance at her, before darting away at her raised eyebrow. "Well, I..."

"Watanabe-san?" Kagome prompted, with barely veiled impatience. She was not in the least curious or interested in anything he'd have to say, and if he did not start talking soon, she would forget about protocol and politeness and march right back to her friends.

"Perhaps you would rather continue this some other time?" She suggested when he still did not reply, and made a move to stand up.

"Doyouwannagotodinnerwithme?" Shippou blurted out, flushing dully.

"Excuse me?" Kagome blinked, sitting down again, not having understood a word the boy had just said.

"Do you..." Shippou still refused to meet her eyes. "... do you want to go to dinner with me? Sometime?"

"Oh." Kagome fought to compose herself. "When did you wish to conduct this meeting?"

* * *

Across the room, it was taking the combined efforts of Sango and Miroku to constrain a seething Inuyasha. How dare that little brat ask out _his_ Kagome! 'Whoa!' His mind screeched to a halt. Since when had he subconsciously referred to Kagome as his? 'Mate.' A dark voice that he recognized as that of his youkai whispered. Mentally telling that voice to shut the fuck up, he turned his complete attention to Kagome rather than the conversation that was giving him a major migraine. A roaring filled his ears as he saw Shippou staring at the girl as though he had never seen a woman before.

Sango cursed under her breath as Inuyasha struggled. "Miroku!" She called out. "Hold him back! I'll go get Kagome!" And without a backward glance, she left a panic-stricken monk inching away from a hanyou that was battling to keep his youkai side from emerging - and slowing losing.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango called out, jogging the distance.

The younger girl turned, cutting of Shippou's suggestion for a time of the date off in mid-sentence. Smiling in half-relief, she replied. "Hey, Sango-chan! What's the matter?" Her eyes frantically told Santo to rescue her before she committed her first act of murder and killed the captain.

Sango floundered for a moment, before she quickly said. "Inuyasha is worried about you." She hoped there was no need to make the meaning clearer.

Kagome's eyes slid to the raging hanyou across the room, and the color drained from her face. "More than worried, I'd say." She bolted from her chair, ignoring Shippou's voice, and darted across the room with Sango in tow. She skidded to a stop in front of Inuyasha, and didn't even flinch as he yanked her towards him, sniffing her over thoroughly. Apparently he disliked what he found, for his snarl increased. Kagome shook inwardly at the pure menace. A trembling hand reached out, and she let out a breath she was holding as Inuyasha made no attempts to evade it. Stroking his bangs from his eyes that were rapidly dilating, she was relieved to see the amber re-emerging.

"Hey," she intoned, "what happened?"

Inuyasha blinked, gazing down at Kagome. "Keh."

Kagome sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Huh?"

Sango just smiled. "Inuyasha was angry at Watanabe-san's desire to get to 'know you better'". She teased in a conspiratorial whisper.

Kagome blushed as Inuyasha growled dangerously. Miroku patted him sagely on the arm. "You've got to move quickly, my friend. Someone as lovely as Kagome will not stay unattached for long."

"Miroku..." There was unmistakable venom laced in the hanyou's voice.

Kagome's voice cut in between them. "Watanabe-san simply wished to take me out to dinner..." She explained.

Inuyasha was by her side in a flash as Miroku frowned. "I hope you did not physically hurt him when you told him no."

Kagome continued t blush, and Sango shot her a hard glare. "You did tell him no, didn't you, Kagome?"

Mutely, Kagome shook her head, earning herself an outraged shout from Inuyasha.

"What the hell! Don't tell me you are actually considering it! How dare you! That little twerp is dead! I will slowly kill him! Then it's your turn! You'll be punished - you won't be able to sit straight for a week! I can't believe that brat..." Inuyasha was raging. Kagome just stared, too stunned to shout over him. Did he just go from yelling at her to threatening Shippou and back again? Shaking her head, she sighed and knocked her knuckles against his forehead, stopping his tirade abruptly.

"I am certain you have not noticed, Inuyasha, as you were too busy, but I have not settled to go on a date with Watanabe-san." She said firmly. "Also, the lights are dimming, so I am sure you would like to hear the results."

Turning to the group of group of people who had crowded around due to Inuyasha's outburst, she mockingly saluted to them and disappeared behind the curtain only to reappear on stage, leaving the crowd no choice but to return to their seats.

A sudden hush fell over the auditorium as the only brightness illuminating the room came from the stage. The panel of judges had returned to their seats, and Ms. Zhan was holding a sealed envelope in her hand. Her smile was kind as she surveyed the anxious audience.

"I am certain you all wish to know the result of this competition, but first of all I would like to thank both Tomoshibi and Shikon University for preparing this debate and our panel of judges for attending. A round of applause for them."

Everyone clapped politely, though quite a few people were shifting in their seats. After a minute, Ms. Zhan held up the envelope again, and the clapping immediately stopped.

"And now without further ado, let's break the seal." A flick of the fingernail made a cracking sound in the suddenly quiet auditorium. Looking over the writing, she continued to smile neutrally. "After much discussion, the judges have decided to the award the championship to..." She broke off for a dramatic minute, before finishing with a flourish "... Shikon University!"

A storm of applause broke out, while Kagome and Shippou were shaking hands on the stage as a sign of 'no hard feelings.' A grin flashing across her face, Kagome turned to her teammates, hugging each and everyone of them. There was chaos as she descended the stairs, accepting congratulations from people and replying with a 'thank you' and a polite smile. Thankfully Watanabe-san was nowhere to be found, and Kagome was increasingly grateful that he did not spoil this happy moment by another attempt at asking her out. At the end of the line, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were waiting. Kagome flung her arms around the older girl.

"We won!" She squealed, as though just believing it.

Sango smiled, proudly. "I told you you would."

Kagome pulled back, her eyes shining. "I still find it a little hard to believe."

Miroku clapped her brotherly on the back, knocking the breath out of her. "Believe it, girl."

"Thanks, Miroku, but I'd prefer if you didn't smash my spine through my belly the next time." She managed to reply, wheezing.

Inuyasha chuckled beside them. "This calls for a celebration. What do you say we go to the White Swan and grab a bite?"

Kagome's eyes opened wide. White Swan was one of the most expensive restaurants in town, and he wanted to take her there dressed in the school colors because she won a competition he had expressed no prior interest in? However, Miroku beat her to the punch.

"Too classy." He shook his head. "Going there would be like celebrating her engagement. Let's try the California Beef-Noodle stand next to the Central park. I've heard that the city has decided to light lanterns everyday after sundown till Christmas, which should be only ten days off. As it's dusk now, it should be dark when we get there. How about it?"

Kagome nodded enthusiastically, though Inuyasha looked slightly disgruntled at his offer being turned down. "Sounds great. What do you think, Inuyasha?"

He shrugged. "If you want."

"Sango?" She turned to the older girl. "You will be joining us, right?"

"Of course."

"Great." Kagome grinned. "Just give me a minute to change..."

She suddenly broke off as a girl, also dressed in emerald and green, rushed towards her, looking frazzled. "Kagome-chan!"

"Yes? What is it, Yukimi?" Her attention focused on her teammate.

"Watanabe-san is back by the stage. He's looking for you!" Yukimi was clearly agitated.

Inuyasha fought back a smile as Kagome suddenly appeared panicked. "Tell him you couldn't find me, Yuki-chan!" She turned back to the hanyou as Yukimi left and grabbed his hand. "On a second thought, let's not change and go right now!"

Striding swiftly through the throng of people, she marched quickly toward Parking Lot A for Inuyasha's Ferrari, clearly wanting to avoid another confrontation of _any_ kind with the troublesome Tomoshibi Captain. The other three people were only too happy to follow.

* * *

"By the way, Inuyasha, I still haven't thanked you for coming yet." Kagome remarked an hour later with a full tummy and feeling slightly drowsy as the hanyou drove them home.

"No need - I enjoyed it anyway." He gave a careless shrug.

Kagome stared, an eyebrow raised. "What have you done with the real Inuyasha?" She demanded. "You're too nice to be the real potty-mouthed hanyou I've gotten stuck with!"

Inuyasha laughed, the sound deep and full. Kagome decided that she really liked it.

"See, you are even laughing!"

"Perhaps it is because you amuse me, sweetheart." He smirked.

"Oh." She sounded thoroughly offended. "So you are laughing _at_ me."

"Mad, sweetie pie?" He quirked a brow, watching her out of the corner of his eyes.

His question stumped Kagome for a moment. Who would not be angry at being made fun of? Opening her mouth to retort with a furious 'Yes', she pressed her lips together, noticing that she really was not angry with him. If that was the price she was to pay to hear him laugh, she would gladly give that, and more. "No, I am not." She admitted at last, smiling sheepishly. "Though I would wish you'd stop with the names. It gives me goose bumps."

"All the others like it, baby." that sentence slipped out, and Inuyasha could have hit himself when she went utterly still."

Kagome turned to stare out of the window without really seeing it and bit her lip. "Oh." She whispered. "How many have there been?"

"I never kept track." Inuyasha answered honestly, but neither missed that he had not directly answered her question.

Idly tracing invisible designs on the window shield, Kagome wondered again why she bothered with Inuyasha. They were as different as Fire and Water, yet she found herself much more curious about his life, habits, and emotions than was appropriate. Could it be because he was so unique that it naturally roused her curiosity? Yes, that had to be it. Satisfied with her answer, she managed a tiny smile and turned the topic to more pragmatic and pleasant matters.

Inuyasha sighed inwardly in relief as the scent of discomfort lessened around her. He wasn't quite sure what had caused the change, but was grateful nonetheless. "It's been such a turbulent week that I can't believe it's already Thursday; so much has happened that I feel as if the week had gone by and I've been left behind." She mused.

Inuyasha resisted the urge to groan. Of all times, she wanted a re-run of the week _now_? "Well, first you slap Miroku, then, meet my dear brother and sister-in-law, move to my home, get into a bunch of car fights with me, my family gets materially assaulted by your dear cousin..." a barely inaudible catch in the deep voice made Kagome painfully aware that he had avoided mentioning Kikyou's name "... treat your ungrateful ass to lunch," Inuyasha ducked instinctively to avoid Kagome's half-hearted swipe at his head, "then you get ravaged by Kanna, ending up forcing me to teach you Micro-economics. Then I meet your brother, see that naked perfection of your body," Kagome winced, blushing, "get hot soup dumped on me..."

"I rest my case." She interrupted, the corner of her eyes crinkling.

"I never disagreed with you." Inuyasha protested.

Kagome made a non-committal sound. Reaching inside her shirt, she withdrew a long slender object, and gazed at it quizzically, before running a finger gently over the beautifully carved handle. Inuyasha watched her out of the corner of his eyes, but gasped as his gaze landed on the object in her hand. "Why do you have the ogi no ryu tsume with you?" His question came out sharper than intended.

"Is that what it's called?" She murmured, not noticing his agitation.

The hanyou nodded jerkily.

"I have it to whack you on the head with if you dare to mock me." She told him with a perfectly straight face, but broke out into an easy smile as his incredulous look called her bluff. "Actually, I brought it as a good-luck charm."

"Keh, I'm all the luck you need." He turned up his nose.

She giggled softly, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "Your ego would be able to float the sunken Titanic."

He glared at her. "You do realize that the previous sentence contradicted itself." He stated flatly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "As if I didn't know." She retorted, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. Kagome shook her dark head. "I'm too tired to argue with you, so please stop pointing out the obvious."

"Would you like me to point out the non-obvious, then?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

Kagome leaned her head against the head-rest, and closed her eyes. "Actually, if you'd be so nice to put on some soft music, I would very much like to take a nap."

Sighing in resignation, the hanyou opened the CD drive: "What do you want to hear?"

Kagome cracked open an eye, and beamed at the man beside her. "Do you mean I actually get to chose?"

"I refuse to answer that." Inuyasha made a move to slip a random CD in the drive, but Kagome was faster. Shifting the hand to cover the artist's name, she slid the chosen CD into the open drive, and clicked the 'close' button. The satisfied smile and intentional shielding on the CD's identity was not lost on Inuyasha, and his golden eyes narrowed.

"It's not some girly shit, is it?"

"Don't worry; there is a guy singing." Kagome reassured him without opening her eyes.

"Considering the fact that you didn't directly answer my question, I am worried." Inuyasha answered dryly.

Kagome gave a casual shrug, and Inuyasha had to no choice but to wait for the opening notes.

Ya never know what  
you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it comin'  
suddenly it's real

Inuyasha groaned inaudibly. It seemed Kagome's taste in music never coincided with his. Not only did the boy singing sound like he had a hoarse throat, but the lyrics didn't make any sense, either. His ears swiveled as he heard Kagome emit a dreamy sigh.

"That's Zac Efron." She explained, still keeping her eyes closed "His voice is amazing! I personally like the husky quality; it makes him sound so sexy. Not only that, but he's really smart and excellent at academics. But he's not stuck-up or wasteful, he's supposedly to be really sweet to his fans, and he's so funny and witty! If I were a Zodiac cycle younger, I would make him my role model!"

Inuyasha managed not to voice the growl rising in his throat with great difficulty. The way Kagome was going on and on about this Efron guy made jealousy erupt like a serpent inside him. He would swear that she was a fan who probably knew everything from the brand of his shaving cream to the price of his favorite boxers - 'if he wore any'. Inuyasha mentally shuddered. He did NOT want to go there! His one small consolation was this Efron guy - if he was as truly as good as Kagome believed him to be - most likely lived somewhere near Hollywood and that was, thankfully, very far away. Even with the Higurashi's wealth and prominence, their only daughter still would not be able to fly there every other day.

Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end  
up here tonight

This time, Inuyasha froze. He knew that voice, had heard it once before - and it seemed to be speaking indirectly to him. His jaw set in determination, he swore that Kagome, despite her constant refusal and denial, would end up in his bed sooner or later, and if he had to move heaven and hell to do so. She would never know how she had ended up under him, screaming his name.

All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along

Inuyasha's eyes glazed over. Something indefinable but unpleasant twisted his heart, and he was suddenly uncertain about the future. Before he met Kagome, he had been sure of his path. He would graduate with honors and at the top of his class, step into his father's shoes, keep his brother out of the courtroom, buy more MCNs, marry, have kids, and retire; roughly in that order. But for the first time in years, he felt like he was on the edge of a blade, and one wrong step could make him commit the worst mistake of the century. A small part, the economically efficient part of him, almost resented Kagome for bringing such turbulence to his complacent life. Things were uncomplicated before she arrived.

It did not make sense that he could not resist her when he had callously thrown so many more beautiful women than her aside like yesterday's trash. Yet Kagome, despite coming from such an illustrious family, was sweet, kind, and inconspicuous - qualities that lacked in his world of fame and power; qualities, that he cherished in the girl sleeping soundly beside him. He had seen her the time she took the first step into his sight ten years ago, and while her shy smile and brilliant eyes had made him realize she was no ordinary prep, he had not truly noticed her presence - until four days ago. He was still unable to decide whether it was a curse or a blessing. Yet, glancing at her peaceful features, a rare tender smile curved his face.

I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the  
same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true

Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start. . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you

Inuyasha sighed deeply. He couldn't agree with the song more. If he didn't know better, he would swear the song was written for him and Kagome. In the midst of all the college students, he had met her, truly met. She had stood out like a sore thumb, and cast every other girl in her shadow. She evoked in him feelings he had long buried and make him uncomfortable in his own skin. He really was unable to take his eyes off the seemingly-insignificant young girl that had invaded his life.

* * *

THUMP!

Inuyasha stared at the opposite wall with interest. They had arrived a short while ago, and Kagome had immediately disappeared to her room, murmuring something about studying. Glancing at the digital alarm clock on his desk, he grinned. She had been in her room for no less than ten minutes and already she was throwing things? Another loud crash shook the wall and he chuckled, deciding to investigate before she blew a hole in the wall. If that happened, he might be tempted to watch her surreptitiously while she slept, and he did not think she'd appreciate it.

Opening the connecting door, he was met with a thousand-page book flying full force at his face. Blinking lazily, he caught it an inch before it broke his nose.

"What a welcome!" He noted wryly.

Kagome looked up in surprise. "Oh, it's you." She muttered unenthusiastically.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "What's with the long face?"

"A splitting migraine." She snapped.

"Touché." He commented.

She shot him a glare, clearly stating that she did not appreciate his humor.

"What are you looking at, anyway?" He steered the conversation toward safer waters.

"The LSAT." She spat out the last word as though it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Ah!" His eyes lit up. "What are you stuck on, then?"

She sighed, running a weary hand through her wavy locks. "Number 13." She answered, handing him the book.

"Is there a reason you're doing this?" He murmured absently, scanning the paragraph.

"I was thinking of studying law in the States after college, if I can get a scholarship." She mumbled, slightly embarrassed to be telling him her ambitions.

Inuyasha's ears perked up, though he was still staring at the text. "Do you know the Full Moon Enterprise provides tuition for Law School training overseas to its employees? If they want it?"

Kagome eyed him suspiciously. "Just for me or everyone?" She asked slowly. It would be great if someone was willing to pay for tuition as Law Schools cost an unmentionable amount of money, but she wanted to get there on her own instead of relying on Inuyasha's charity. Heaven knew what he would ask in return.

"Everyone." Was the non-hesitant answer. "Provided, of course, that you work for Full Moon Enterprises for five years after you graduate. It's also an offer they have for their interns."

Kagome shook her head. "That's impossible, Inuyasha. Considering that your father owns the company, you know that they only take the best of the best as interns. I don't have a chance."

He raised his head, having finished reading the problem, and wagged his eyebrows. "I could find a way."

Kagome gave a him deadpan look. "Inuyasha." She said menacingly. "I will not have anyone say that I got the position by sleeping with the youngest Takahashi son. If I get there, it will be by my own merit.

Inuyasha pouted. "It was worth a try." He murmured, handing her the book. "Anyway, number 13 is an unstable ordering game, and those are downright nasty."

"Tell me about it." She growled. "Hey, how do you know about these anyway?" She waved the book around.

Inuyasha grinned at her. "Every enterprise has it's share of legal problems, and since I tend to be more eloquent than my brother, my father wanted me to head the Law Department. Needless to say, I needed at least a fundamental knowledge of how the law works, both here and in the states since the USA is our biggest trading partner and we have division over there." He shrugged. "Dad hired some professors, and they gave me a three-month crash course during the summer, and I passed the Bar Exam, so I'm fully licensed to practice law."

Kagome almost screamed. "Three months crash course and you passed the Bar Exam?" She made a half-hearted reach for his head. "Give me your brain."

Inuyasha laughed, and only pulled paper and pen toward him. "Here, you set up unstable ordering games by first determining the different categories and it states here that each adult has to accompany at least one child, so you place a mark behind each adult, and because there are five students, it means the game is overbooked, and you need the play the numbers. There are two scenarios: 3, 1, 1; and 2, 2, 1;, which means this is really easy. You just draw out these two scenarious, and you're done."

When the Lady Izayoi looked in on them half an hour later, she was surprised to see both their heads nestled closely together, dark locks intertwining with white as he studied a problem. Smiling slightly, she closed the door, not noticing the dark mist swirling ominously outside the window.

* * *

Cliffy! At least I think it is...  
Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I just finished. I've been violently sick for the past two weeks, and I've been studying like crazy for graduate school. Classes are starting, and being my usual careless self, I somehow managed to sign myself up for three different organizations and am in the process of being evaluated for a fourth. Furthermore, I've been diagnosed with cataracts a month ago, so I shouldn't been staring at the computer screen more than an hour a day. Apparently, I'm a pioneer, because people get cataracts when they are 50 or so. Lastly, one of my best friends is so ill he can't even come ot classes anymore, so I'm cooking for him a lot. I hope the next update won't take this long.

* * *

**Note: 1**: The name Hong Kong International for Exceptional Scholars, or HKIES, is the name I'll be using for CBFW (Cherry Blossom in the Fangs of the Wolf). It has also gotten deleted during my Winter Vacation Formatting Spree, but I'm in the process of rewriting it.

**Note 2:** As a UCLA third-year student it is inevitable that I would the colors of our biggest rival's - UCS's - for Tomoshibi University. I hope I'm not offending anyone here. However, rest assured, that silver and emerald are not the colors for UCLA.

**Note 3:** While no people agree that Iraq will become a second Vietnam, the fact tell a different story. So far, there have been 3,000 American soldiers killed and 560,000 Iraqis, the bulk which consists of civilians. I fail to see how the United States can expect support of a group of people who have lost fathers, brothers, and sons to an unwarranted attack. Also, the atrocities committed by the United State's soldiers is widely known and publicized, though the government has done against its own assertion of the 1st Amendment of Freedom of Press, and has tried to restrict these publications of being run or forcing these companies to fire the reporter who was brave enough to write these stories.

* * *

**Review!** Please! 


	10. Unanswered Confusions!

The Seduction Game

* * *

**To everyone upset with my position on the war:** Right, I've been getting complaints that I'm insulting friends and family members fighting in Iraq . I'd like to remind people that supporting the war and the people in it are two entirely different things. Yes, Hussein is a terrible person, but that's not the reason why the US went to Iraq - the real reason was a belief in threats to national security and weapons of mass destruction. Yes, I do support the troops and every other poor soul on this mission. They are not the ones the debate last chapter was arguing against, but rather the government officials that made this terrible decision! I hope they come home soon, alive and well, without being traumatized by what's happening there. Also, there are three reason I did not site resources: 1) it would have been too much like a report, 2) I've been highly interested and involved in the anti-war movement since junior year in high school (that was over 4 years ago) and citing every magazine, newspaper, radio station, book, and internet site I've been reading concerning the war would be a nearly impossible task, and 3) To those of you who have sited where you've gotten your information, I think it would be really beneficial to check who is writing, to whom it is written, the authenticity of the site, and of course, read up on the opposition view. And to Charging Handles Forward, may God be with you. I'll remember you in my prayers.

**And to those of you who are pissed at me for expressing my opinion:** First of all, let me remind you people that there is something called reality, and as much as we like to ignore it, I refuse to simply think up an issue to discuss. Second, those of you who called me 'ignorant', be nice and look at the answer above. It will tell you where I got my information, and accusing me of not doing my research just shows how much you know. Thirdly, I did not simply make Kagome the head of the Debate team because I had nothing better to do, but because it's relevant to the story. And lastly, I am sincerely sorry that you do not care that lives are being lost over something so vile and greedy that it makes any creature with emotions retch, but I believe that people should have the right to be educated. If you choose to close your eyes and live in la-la land, then by all means, go ahead. However, I'd appreciate it if you'd stay there and away from me and anybody relatively sane.

**To Fed up of Mediaminer:** While your review was certainly interesting, it was also very unpleasant. First of all, here's a point I give all my reviewers who use their title as their name - if you're so adamant about reading fanfiction, how can you lack the enthusiasm to even think up a name? Or are you just that chicken that I'll blast your story? Rest assured, I won't stoop to your level! And I'm sure you are unaware, but I am a Political Science Mayor who has gotten straight A's in every political science (I've finished all my major classes and with a double concentration, no less, in international relations and comparative politics) so my so-called misguided fallacies are facts that have been scientifically proven and accounted for by authoritative eye-witnesses and academics. Just because you are so narrow-minded and uneducated that you're - unconsciously, I'm sure - practicing selective retention, doesn't give you the right to close your eyes and believe any information which does not confirm to your ideas as false. And for your comment calling me 'the type of person who helped American soldiers lose the war in Vietnam', is simply idiotic. First of all, if you have been reading carefully - something you seem to be incapable of doing - I was not even born before the war ended. Second, if you look at historical sources, the war was lost before it even began. The US lost Vietnam due to a series to unwise decisions. I'm just naming the couple of most obvious ones before you start saying that I have no sources to back it up: 1) Kennedy broke the Geneva Agreement by sending advisors to the South Vietnamese government, 2) The US supported South Vietnam because they _believed_ that Diem would hold free elections, which he refused, and because the North Vietnamese were communists - something the US feared because they did not understand it, even though Minh was first a nationalist (something the US supported) and was educated in the US, and 3) Diem was so unpopular that events like Buddhist monks lighting themselves on fire in 1963 resulted in a coup of Diem, including 7 coups alone in 1964. 'A House divided against itself cannot stand' - the only way for the US to win the war was to eliminate the entire country, something no one with a human heart would agree to. And most importantly, the US had to no reason to get into the war. Yes, I know the Congressional story about attacks on the destroyer Maddox on August 2nd and 4th, 1964, later named the Gulf of Token incident, but evidence shows that the second attack didn't really occurs, as the weather forecast's radar only picked up a weather interference rather than missiles, and also, the US destroyer was not attacked in international waters, but it was trying to locate North Vietnamese radars, thus breaking the Geneva Agreement, an action that gave North Vietnam the right, under international law, to attack. As for last comment, show some common sense and look above. So next time, before you start accusing me and anyone, do your research! I felt the review insulting enough to address, but I would rather not waste my time with people like you in the future.

**To my reviewers on fanfiction . net:**  
**xXDancingxwithDestinyXx:** You're the first reviewer for chapter 9! Thank you!  
**Kurinju-sama:** Yes! You agree with me (you have no idea how encouraging it is to read that – I thought I braced myself for a whole lot of ugly coming my way when I wrote the debate… let's just say I was _so_ not prepared). Shippou will continue to make appearances, though he'll skip out for a few chapters before popping up again. I have so many scenes in store for him. _laughs evilly_  
**Ivellios:** Your review made me smile! Thank you for your lovely review; it made my day. I love the quote, and I agree with it totally. I know this update literally took forever, but I hope it was worth the wait. Heaven knows how many times I re-wrote and revised it.  
**xsallyen:** As long as you got the gist of what she was arguing for, then it shouldn't be a problem in the later chapters.  
**Takagouzawa Hikari-san:** Thanks! Glad to know that you read it _laughs_  
**localsamurai:** So do I! I bet I would have paid better attention in class… I really enjoyed the paragraph – it shows you have a good grasp on what's going on and care about current events. And you're right, I'm definitely stepping on people's toes with the debate, but as mentioned before, it will become relevant later on. Not necessary the topic itself, but rather what it reveals about Kagome's character. I decided to show, rather than tell.  
**Chibes:** Thanks for the praise.  
**magpup4:** Yes, I have updated.  
**EireVerde:** Good one! I haven't heard that one yet; usually, the T-shirts just rearrange the three letters into something that describes a motion utilized when drinking from a straw. Ha ha. Interesting to see that you felt sorry for Watanabe-san… I was going for being annoyed, but I suppose some of us have more compassion than others (or that could just mean that I'm bad at convening emotions).  
**ixchen:** No, thank you for reviewing.  
**Inu Girl for Life:** Here it this! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
**liteonit:** Thanks.  
**xXKimiko SakakiXx:** Enjoy.  
**formaly known as:** Thanks for the praise – I hope I can live up to it. And yes, your review definitely made me feel better. They say laughter and encouragement are the best medicines ever discovered…  
**Inukagchick11:** Glad I made you smile.  
**tiny-flames:** I must have smashed through at least two dozen writer's blocks in the last 12 months…  
**Kag-15-neko:** Thank you.  
**Shadow Caster Ravina:** Inuyasha will be plenty nice when he wants to be, though it will to be tricky to keep him IC. But I will try, just for you.  
**Enchanted-Princess:** Your wish, my command.  
**Angel of Agony:** He's up and about, thank you for your concern.  
**Ro0tin4Kagome:** Love your name… I just had to say that! And thank you so much for the support; I would have loved to join your debate myself. I did try to write it on paper first and then to type it, but I change things around so much that it was really difficult to read between all the things that are crossed out and added and changed – and that's really not good for my eyes.  
**Inu-yasha's1gurl16:** As you wish.  
**CloverBabe:** I definitely will.  
**CloudsAaeris909:** Sure thing!  
**PrincessKeylolo:** Thank you for your concern; actually, the surgery wasn't that bad. I had it done at UCLA and it was very well done and they were very professional and efficient. What was bad was actually the period after-ward when I felt pretty much like an invalid since I couldn't do anything I wanted do: like writing, reading, running, swimming, cooking… And the surgery was absolutely necessary. Without it, I'd be completely blind now. I do try to make the story a bit more realistic; unless they live in a hole, it is very difficult to be unaffected by everything that goes on around them. The whole idea of nature vs. nurture, and I believe that nurture and environment plays a larger role in developing the path of life and opportunities in their ages. Thanks for agreeing with me. How can I not update after a heartfelt review like that?  
**MandooMandoo:** Thanks, I do feel a lot better. Sorry for the long wait – this update took more than a year.  
**Avelyn Lauren:** First, Inuyasha has to convince _both_ sides that he likes her, and given his history (which will be slowly revealed), that will probably be the toughest part.  
**mysterychild:** Thanks! I liked that line, too.  
**Qui:** What a reaction! I love it! Good luck on your school, though. I hated Latin, too.  
**Kamen Disguise:** Yep, I'm surprised, too. Think of all the ways I could have died in the last year, and I'm shocked that _anyone_ is alive. There is the possibility of earthquakes, rampant predators, car accidents, houses collapsing…. You get the drift. As said before, the debate is relevant. So, I suppose I prefer to show rather than tell, though the dialogue is just because of my own personal style. If you got the main idea of what Kagome is arguing for, though, you should be okay in the later chapters. Hope you like this chapter better.  
**crazykiss:** I'll definitely continue this story. There's no way I'll leave this piece unfinished.  
**Jessica s:** Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.  
**devilshadows:** Here it is!  
**ancim:** I hope this chapter meets your expectations.  
**phoenixwings37:** Then I'm sorry for updating this late.  
**Foxy Love:** Good to hear from you again.  
**Fyawkes and Leo:** That mist will take a few chapters to explain. Be patient.  
**Invisible Rain:** I totally know what you mean – midterms are a nightmare. My whole body feels drained like I'm been magically transported into some magical universe where something has an energy-sucking ability.  
**SuChAbAKa:** 'Updating' and 'soon' are two words that have trouble fitting into the same sentence for me.  
**makeitadream:** I love the world, but my eyes don't like the laptop screen.  
**bmcs:** Thanks.  
**xXbleedingXheartzxX:** Try a mournful kitty look and I might. With the exception of hunky inu demons, I'm really not that found of dogs or puppies.  
**Say0mi Saki:** If you find anybody plagiarizing me, please let me know.  
**Buckeyesuperstar:** Pun intended?  
**ItsInMyBlood:** I hope I'm less harmful than your 'own brand of heroin' (quoted from Twilight, _my_ new addiction).  
**ItsinMyBlood:** Thank you.  
**AlternativePunk:** I will try my hardest.  
**2Dream:** Thanks.  
**Harteramo:** Here it is.  
**RockTheRave:** I just gotta say, I love your name!  
**Celestiana:** There is no idea new on the face of the planet. The playboy Inuyasha and good girl Kagome plot line has been done over and over again; it's the intricacies and complications that makes an old story new. Like the idea of vampires is old as time, yet the Twilight Saga draws new readers by the thousands. Also, right now, I'd lacking betas since I spent so much time in-between updates. Yeah, I kind of overdid the lectures a bit in chapter 5, and there will be more in this chapter. If you think it's tedious, you might want to skip it. It's not really necessary, but it shows class and besides, they _are_ at a university, so the storyline needs to be modified to make them seem like they belong there. Besides, speaking from personal experiences, study dates and discussing class materials is the best ways to bond. Thanks for the praise, though; I've gotten quite a bit of grief because of the debates – I'm glad to see that some people like it. And don't worry, I love getting constructive criticism; it makes me write better and allows me to appreciate that some people are really reading everything and are kind enough to point out any fallacies.  
**itsinmyblood:** I try to develop the characters a bit and allow it to follow a more realistic course. People, generally, don't just sleep with someone after knowing them for a week. I'd like this story to contain more class and complications than just a PWP. I've spent too much time developing and writing for it to end so abruptly.  
**sweetest angel:** Misunderstandings usually lead to humiliation and pain and anger. There will be more confusions coming up, but there will be a time when all uncertainties will be explained.  
**xiDoreyoux and CrimsonTears:** Good to hear.  
**emuhleeishazn:** That mist is quite ominous, yes. I'll have a lot of fun with that... ha ha.  
**Kono Mayotteru Hoshi:** Here is the next chapter.  
**kagome313:** Another familiar name! Good for hear from you again.  
**.rose:** Yeah, I'm alive. Just barely, though. I'm completely exhausted, but I've managed to finish this chapter.  
**blackdaggerbrotherhood:** Thanks.  
**Etar:** Yeah, I use the same excuse with my parents – writing fanfics are is almost like reviewing for midterms and finals. I, however, love HSM, especially when they fit the story-line. And Zac Efron is very charming. Anyway, thanks for your concern, my eyes have gone through surgeries, so it's all right now, I'm just not supposed to stare at screen too much. And my friend is much better.  
**AKEMI SHIKON:** Great to know. Thanks.  
**DontHateMeCuzI'mBeautiful:** Thank you; and your name sounds like something that Rosalie Cullen (from Twilight) would say.  
**xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo:** To each her own, I'd say. And I do try to update quickly, but my schedule is pretty hectic. Sorry this one took so long.  
**chocoGONEsushi:** Thanks! My friend is in tip-top shape, and my cataract surgery was very successful. Again, thanks for the support. Maybe we should talk politics sometime…  
**KittyKaiya:** Here it is.  
**Song Bird55:** I believe I've seen that line before, but I like his voice.  
**deia maximilian:** Thank you. Printing in school is pretty expensive, I'd recommend Kinko's instead.  
**Melis2a:** Glad you liked it.  
**pApAw:** I'd say Merry Christmas, but I'd guess it would be more appropriate to say Happy Easter! I personally think the flow sometimes gets interrupted because of where the chapter gets cut off, but nice to know that you like it.  
**Tara Valentine:** My goal is to finish chapter 11 before 2009 ends. Sorry, life gets in the way.  
**:** Here's the next chapter.  
**JK42:** Hope you enjoy this one, then. It's extra long to make up for the wait.  
**blondeix:** Thanks.  
**anneypants:** Was this worth the wait?  
**Jessie:** Thank you.  
**Jeato:** I'll try to be faster with the next update.  
**ClanCrusher:** Wow, longest review I ever got. Good one, though. You managed to express your views very diplomatically and very courteously. I'm impressed, not many people get to convey their dissatisfaction without yelling at me, in all capital letters, no less. Well, first of all, the absence of the lemon tag was the reason why the first five chapters I uploaded on my last account was deleted, so that's the reason I have added it to the summary. Keep reading, I'll address all your points. I'm not refuting most of what you say, just trying to point out a few things of why I did what I did. First of all, I do agree with you that fanfiction is not a place to express political views, _unless_ it is fundamental to the story, and the position that Kagome argues for reveals one of her very basic characteristics, and it will explain some of her later actions – which would be confusing and abrupt without this little scene, and especially her passionate little outburst at the end when talking to Inuyasha. Second, this is not high school, but college. And also, it would be a good idea to follow up on the news. While the War on Iraq has been a very "American" issue, there has been much fear that having an army in the Middle East may very well be only the first step, and that the US may be soon determined to control other 'unstable' areas. And rest assured, this will most likely be the last political message in this story, though I might slip in some news now and then again, but nothing that expresses my own political agenda. And I wasn't trying to be subtle; Kagome's character behind it was where the subtleness came into play. To be absolutely honest, I don't expect this piece to last till the next decade, but history never fades away, not matter how years span between then and now. Also, you'll notice that Asia censors a lot of political issues, and the animes you mentioned are very fantastic and unrealistic.  
On another point, I am slightly confused of why you brought up the number of fatal casualties of alcohol related accidents – these people made a conscious choice to drink and drive and endanger themselves and any other poor soul unfortunate enough to be on the road then. As for volunteering… there is no such thing as choice of whether you'll go or not once you're in the army. I am quite aware of what happened in Vietnam, but looking back at history, Vietnam would have been much off better had the US never gone in. Diem would have been killed (he actually ended up getting assassinated by his own bodyguards), there would have been some changes, and the government would have changed its policies with most of the public untouched by the terrors of war. And look at Vietnam now, it's so much better and advanced then it was then, and you have to realize that much of the prosperity is thanks to the North Vietnamese government and the reforms instigated. The North Vietnamese did not try to slaughter "all the South Vietnamese who had fought with the Americans"; if they did, they would have no body left to rule over. No, the Vietnam War would have been much better and less bloody if the US had left them be. And I completely agree with your last statement, our credibility has been taking a nose-dive. It used to be that people admired the US, and now, the word United States is used in some conjunction with a disgraced term. Overall, I enjoyed your review immensely. Intellect, coherency, and open-mindedness are qualities that I value in a reader.  
**jeanime:** It's the battle of wills that makes this story interesting.  
**sweetp92:** Does that mean I'll get a full-length review this time?  
**Mair:** Chapter Ten, coming up, served with dialogue and a fresh slice of revelation.  
**bobs:** Presently, my mind is set to finish this.  
**LunarWolf32:** I'm confused, why does your brain hurt? Was it because last chapter sounded to much like a lecture instead of a story? **IKO24390:** Will you start from the beginning again?  
**the_random_obsessor:** Glad you liked it.  
**lovefighter:** Then you should definitely check out my Favorite Stories list.  
**Affinitive:** Here is the next chapter:  
**cecita16:** Lemons… tough to write. I don't think I'm quite ready for that, and I know the story definitely is not ready, either.  
**zukee18:** Here is the next chapter.  
**breaking-midnight:** Thanks! Like your first two pairs, but I'm a Yuki and Zero fan, and proud of it! Nice picture, by the way!  
**Kimmi-chanLovesAnime:** Here is chapter 10! Yeah!  
**haipa-chan:** Hope you like this chapter.  
**jakenthebest:** I love Rin, too! I really hope your name contains a healthy dose of sarcasm, otherwise I'd be a little scared.  
**jakenthebest:** Over-protective is one of the defining characteristics of a inu.  
**charu:** Yes, I'm alive, so here's chapter 10.  
**brakken (chapter 1):** Wow, 'too funny and too wrong and too right and too good'. I can't help but laugh.  
**brakken (chapter 2):** Thanks!  
**brakken (chapter 3):** Sorry for the typos, this kind of hard to catch them when I'm proof-reading it myself. And I have to, since I think my beta-readers have gone on strike.  
**brakken (chapter 4):** History was never my favorite subject – I prefer the future, which is why I majored in Political Science. Thanks for pointing that out, though. The torture was probably invented in the Qin, and the Han dynasty is where I first read about it, so I attributed it to that dynasty.  
**brakken (chapter 5):** I loved writing the Kanna part, too. And I'd love to have you as a beta.  
**brakken (chapter 6):** Yep, I think it worked out quite well. And I have to admit, your profile is hilarious! I wish I had that talent…  
**brakken (chapter 7):** Thank you. Your reviews are always so encouraging.  
**brakken (chapter 8):** I usually enjoy fluff, too, but I thought it seemed a little out-of-the-blue for this story…  
**brakken (chapter 9):** I love politics, too – it's my passion. And it is actually necessary to the story; not so much the subject itself, but what it reveals about Kagome's character. It indicates and clears up some of the otherwise rather strange decisions she'll make. The whole 'show do not tell' idea they cram into innocent children's heads in English class… Yes, you're right, I keep getting presidents and their ideas (if it's not current) mixed up. Thanks for pointing that out. I'll get to revising it, sometime. But I promise that everything in the debate has been double-checked and verified by experts (in other words, I ran some of the facts by my political science teachers to confirm them), so rest assured, that these facts are correct. And thank you for everything; I look forward to working with you in the future.  
**Hithereyou:** Hi, to you, too. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  
**inukag-lover1600:** Pretty picture, I really like it. Glad you liked the story.  
**Sakuras Magic:** Gotta love the family.  
**Victoria-Fortis-Elegit:** The cliffy will get dragged out, so don't expect an explanation just yet. Maybe in a few chapters.  
**Orange in the Gray:** Here it is.  
**InuKoishii:** Sorry, I don't write fluff, much. But there will be instances where it is appropriate.  
**Sexy-Sammie:** Extra long chapter, just for you.  
**Matylda Tyler:** Thanks, I'm doing well. Hope you long chapter made up for the wait.  
**Enoxemy:** Thank you for the praise – I hope I can live up to it!  
**gothicfreak90:** I will.  
**jade h.:** Thank you. Hope this chapter meets your expectations.  
**QueenMag:** Here it the next chapter!

**To my reviewers on mediaminer . org:**  
**Drake Clawfang:** Hey, thanks! Out of plain curiosity, what are the other top 3 disasters to happen to the US this decade? And when will you update "The Fallen Angel Chronicles"? I'm absolutely in love with that story!  
**joellllll:** Oh my goodness, you actually counted? I'm lucky to have such devoted fans. Thank you for your support.  
**kagome123:** Glad you know that you're still reading.  
**sexxiigurrll0204:** Girls can be strong, too! We shouldn't leave everything to the guys – though they do have redeeming characters. Will I get another round of applause for this chapter?  
**BlackMamba07:** Another beloved author! Yes, Inu-chan will break, though you might be surprised by who actually ends up breaking him.  
**Akihana:** Well, like the slogan says "My favorite team is UCLA and any team that is against USC." Okay, that's probably taking school rivalry a little too far… Anyway, I sincerely hope that you like this chapter.  
**darkangel105:** I do try to update frequently, but life tends to get in the way.  
**Fed up:** See above please. I spent time trying to make you see reason, and I do not appreciate having my precious time wasted.  
**Tink2kagome:** Glad to hear!  
**Tink2kagome:** Thank you. I know some people don't like it, but it's something I'm passionate about and it is also important to the story. So, two birds with one stone, right?  
**adara205:** I'll repeat it one more time. I'm against the war; but I fully support the troops! I'll be praying for a save return for your cousin, and thank you for leaving your name. It shows courage, and I value bravery. For the rest of your comment, please see above.  
**future author:** Yep, Naraku will be involved, sometime in the next few chapters.  
**cassandralynn30:** Such a pretty ring your name has… Thanks for your continued support. I hope you like this chapter.  
**redney:** I'm proud that I don't fall to insults from people like you. As for a answer, see above.  
**CherishSerenity:** Thanks!  
**ChibiRin:** Do you like this one?  
**alexus:** I apologize that this chapter took so long, but it fought me every step of the way. I hope the end result was worth the wait.  
**kagome85:** I'm glad to know that I brightened your day. I makes me happy to hear that. One of my wise friends told me that the more happiness we distribute, the more returns to our own hearts. I hope this chapter brightened another a day.  
**SailorEarth:** Another returning reviewer. It makes my happy to see that people like you are so faithfully following the updates. I know that it's quite a hassle to review, especially on mediaminer, but I really enjoy reading reviews. And yep, Kagome and Inuyasha are definitely getting closer. However, you'll have to wait another chapter for the Journalist Ball. There will be some things that will have to come before, some big revelations…  
**ageisalie:** Sorry this chapter took so long, but I hope it was worth the wait.  
**inuyashacutie:** I'm alive... I can't believe it either. I hope this chapter meets your expectations.  
**oOSilverKyuubiOo:** Priestess powers… let's just say everyone has some kind of power, emotional or physical, it's all a matter of honing and discovering it within oneself. Okay, that's sound very ambiguous and like something out of the philosophy, so I'll shut up – for now.  
**SummerNightsxxx:** Complete? I'm confused – it's definitely _not_ complete. I'll see it I can go back and change the setting.  
**BrokenAngle1219:** Your name is so poetic… I bet your stories are even better, if your name is any indication.  
**LiZzArD:** Please, don't be in pain. Will this chapter be a good remedy?  
**animeangel47:** Here is the next chapter.  
**Lynzi18:** Sorry for the long wait.  
**SailorEarth:**Thanks for your continuous support.

**To my reviewers on adultfanfiction . net:**  
**Charging Handles Forward:** Thank you for your very honest review. Most people who don't agree with me tend to spent their time screaming; not many people can talk to me so civilly as another being with just a difference in what is a very controversial issue. And as said before, I'll be praying for your save return.  
**DarkNeko17:** Yes, I'll definitely continue to update.  
**evars:** Thank you. My cataracts have all but vanished. And Kagome and Inuyasha definitely do have an easy road ahead of them, but a love that survives hardships is so much the stronger and lasting.  
**FourShotChild:** What an interesting name, but I like it. Keep reading, please. Your curiosity will be answered.  
**Foxy_Love:** Good to hear from you again. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Shizuka Kaze is proud to continue the presentation of:**

**The Seduction Game**  
**Summary:** Inuyasha Takahashi is the guy no girl can resist, but when he sets his sights on Kagome Higurashi, he has met his match. When the young girl outright refuses him and angers him, he swore that he would break her and ruin her life. But neither can deny their attraction, nor were they prepared for the burning passion that threatened to consume them both. Yet can love be born out of hate and a need to dominate?

* * *

The Seduction Game

Chapter Ten: Unanswered Confusions!

* * *

Blowing her bangs out of her eyes, Kagome felt her heart speed up as she anxiously checked her answers with the back of the book, letting out of a happy sigh at the result. She turned smiling eyes upon the hanyou lounging casually on her bed.

"I finally got it!" She said excitedly. "I got all the answers right!"

Inuyasha smirked at her, refusing to halt the listless flapping of a random magazine as he answered offhandedly. "Keh. I told you it wasn't hard."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Not for you, maybe, Mr. I-passed-the-Bar-Exam-after-a-three-months-crash-course, but logical games has always been difficult for me."

"Apparently as difficult as everything else." He snorted, finally snapping the magazine shut, and propping himself up on his elbows.

Too delighted at her success to argue with him, she turned back to her exercises, full of fire to tackle another question. Ignoring Inuyasha's golden gaze - which she could feel clearly boring into her back - she uttered another small cry of victory as her diagrams yielded the correct answer for the following three sets of Logical Games.

"I think I'm finally getting the hang fo this." She said, brandishing her answer sheet with all the notes and models at him. "Look, I haven't made a single mistake for the last 25 questions!"

Inuyasha slipped off the bed, peering closely at the sheet. "You need to work on your speed." He informed, pointing to the top of the page at the time 10:22 and then again at the clock on her dresser that read 11:14. "You're only supposed to use 35 minutes for this section, but you used fifty-two minutes. Also, here" his claws stopped over one of her diagrams, "it would have been quicker and easier if you had used the In/Out setting rather than trying to muddle through. And at this problem, you would have achieved the result quicker if you had remembered to play the numbers to determine the set of different combinations of possible results to find the number of lizards and snakes in each cage. And on this last one, you missed to fill in a possible solution for this blank; you're just lucky it never came up."

Kagome snatched her paper back, thoroughly irritated. "Geez, must you point out a mistake with everything I do?"

Inuyasha blinked. "I was just trying to help. If you wanna fail the test because you weren't as lucky or because you didn't have enough time, then be my guest!" He snapped, clearly stung.

Kagome's gaze immediately softened. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She murmured, running a weary hand along her hair. "I guess I'm just a little tired and a bit grumpy." She offered a wan smile.

"Feh." He dismissed, striding toward the connecting door. "You better get rid of that attitude real soon, bitch, or you'll never get anywhere in life by pissing off everyone that tries to help you." Slamming the ornate door behind him, he silently breathed in relief at having placed something solid between himself and the smothering glare she'd sent his way after that scathing remark.

* * *

Kagome turned and tossed on her comforter, unable to a find a soft position in what had been a most comfortable bed only two days prior. But now, the mattress seemed to be made of bumpy rocks that dug into her back and twisted her body into unnatural positions. Letting out an irritated sigh, she tried to mentally slaughter the feelings of a cold bed. She had an exam tomorrow, and she _needed_ sleep.

Oh, it wasn't like she had no idea for her sudden dislike of her downy bed, but the reason was one she refused to contemplate. 'Tough to like cookies after a taste of ice-cream?' A sing-song voice taunted in her head. Biting her lip in frustration, she swung her legs over the side furiously, and trotted to the bathroom where she proceeded to rip every drawer open violently. Finally letting out a mental sigh of relief, she held up the rubbery bag, and filled it with hot water. After making sure that the lid was good and secure, she hurried back to bed. Standing at the headboard for a second, she prayed, before diving into the covers and snuggling against the bottle in her hand.

Three seconds later, she fought against the urge to curse - the bottle, though warm, was small, lacked the steady movement of up and down, and most importantly, did not have a heartbeat! 'No!' She mentally cried. The previous thought had made her achingly conscious of exactly _why_ she couldn't sleep. Slamming her pillow against the headboard, she sat up, her hands curled into fist, and mouth pressed into a grim line as she tried to wiggle into a solution of her current predicament that did not involve crawling into bed with Inuyasha.

"_Some_ of us are trying to sleep, ya know." A low voice drawled from the connecting door. Kagome's head shot up. She had been drowning so deeply in her own thoughts that she'd missed the tell-tale click of the door.

"Get out!" She growled, very unhappy to see the object of her frustrations at that moment. He was already the reason she couldn't sleep, and seeing him only reinforced the memory of his warmth. "And you keep that door locked!"

Inuyasha just sighed, causing further irritation as he calmly closed the door, locking it with a master key casually tied around his wrist.

"Hey! That's an invasion of privacy!" Kagome protested, not liking the idea that he could enter her room with his key anytime he desired.

He shrugged; she pouted. When he remained unmoved, she gave him the cold shoulder, turning her face forcibly away, and crossed her arms under her chest in the universally-recognized 'pissed-off' position, unconsciously pushing her straining breasts against the gaping neckline of her pajamas. Inuyasha's mouth went dry.

"Scoot over." His next sentence sounded much huskier and closer, right next to ear. She turned, her eyes calculating and cold, but promptly squeaked as she realized that he had removed his shirt, and was working on the drawstrings of his pants.

"What are you doing?" She whined, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Scoot over!" He repeated, sounding impatient. This time, she complied immediately, scurrying across the mattress in an effort to be far from him, very far – until she was trying to make a dent into the wall.

Kagome carefully cracked an eye open as there was silence for a moment, and realized Inuyasha had paused in his movements. But in a flash he was facing her again, an inch from her startled orbs, and was watching her expression carefully. Kagome was devoutly thankful he had the grace to leave his pants on, though it looked very loose – too loose, as if about to fall of his hips any moment. After a small eternity, he sat back on his haunches, his face as impassive as Sesshoumaru's.

"Why are you afraid?"

The question caught her off guard. "You are in my room, in the middle of the night, having discarded your shirt, and are currently working on your pants." She replied tartly, eyeing him cynically. "Do tell, when should I start being unafraid?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Because I haven't pounced yet."

Kagome turned white. "Yet?" She repeated. "You mean you will?" And before Inuyasha could come up with a response, she'd snatched the nearest object – the huge LSAT review book lying on her nightstand – and held it like a weapon in front of her body. Twin suns gazed at the brightly colored picture of blue covered fields of the cover, stunned.

"Bitch, have I ever expressed an interest in wanting to ravish you within an inch of your life?"

"Yes?" She peeked at him from behind the large words spelling every aspiring Law student's worst nightmare.

Inuyasha mentally cursed himself. That sentence had slipped out without being processed through his head. What was about Kagome that caused him to lose his suaveness when charming women?

"Keh, Stupid woman." He rolled his eyes. "I am above bedding unwilling bitches."

The thoroughly distrustful look she shot him plainly spoke of her doubts.

"What do you take me for? An animal?" Inuyasha snapped. He was tired, cranky, and there was no way in hell he'd tell her his inability to sleep was sorely due to the lack of her scent. That was just asking to get hurt.

Her muffled response forced a reluctant chuckle from his throat. "You tell me what those things on top of your head are and I'll answer the previous question."

"Those are ears, dear. Even humans have ears; it's what enables them to hear." He offered patronizingly.

She glared at him. "Not dog ears!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth for a retort, but she cut him off. "You know what, I don't care what you have to say." She stared at him with all the indignation as that of a woman scorned, sitting upright stiffly and discarding the LSAT review book. "I want you out, now!"

Inuyasha remained where he was, impassive.

Kagome sighed. "Please, we both have classes and an exam tomorrow; can you at least attempt to allow me some time for a little shut-eye?"

"Keh. Like you'd be in dreamland without me here." A dark brow furrowed. That had come off a lot more suggestive that he'd intended.

"That's not the point!" Kagome retorted, trying to keep a tight rein on her control. It would do her no good to start a shouting match, and rouse all the other members of the household. She shuddered at the prospect of explaining just exactly why the hanyou was in her room, during the middle of the night, minus his shirt, no less! "Just… just leave!"

When Inuyasha didn't move fast enough for her liking, she snatched up her pillow, and sent it soaring swiftly toward his head. Inuyasha caught the soft missile in a reflexive movement, without even sparing the pillow a glance, though a slow smirk appeared.

"Was this supposed to hurt me?" He mocked

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched, her eyes flashing blue fire, and the hanyou knew it would be a sensible notion to retreat. But whoever said he was sensible?

"I like you screaming my name." He murmured, dropping his voice to a low timbre he knew made most girls melt. Unfortunately, Kagome wasn't most girls

Kagome rubbed her eyes, cursing the pressure that signaled an impending headache. Ignoring the silly fluttering in her belly, she fisted her hands tightly in her lap, and bit her lip to stop her scream of frustration. The next utterance of his name was through clenched teeth.

"Inuyasha…" A deaf person couldn't miss the warning in her tone, but Inuyasha was too enthralled by the way she was biting her full bottom lip.

"Uh?" Was his intelligent response.

Unhappy at his dull reply, Kagome flung back the sheets, and marched angrily toward him, snatching a letter opener lying on her desk. "Inuyasha." She repeated, "If you don't remove yourself quickly…" She held up the sharp edge threatening. "You'll find yourself in a lot of pain."

Inuyasha didn't even flinch; instead, his eyes captured hers head on. "I dare you." He challenged, his voice as low as hers had been.?p

The staring contest lasted for mere seconds before Kagome slumped, the fight leaving her body. "You know I don't want to hurt you." She murmured. "But please, may I try to get some sleep?"

Inuyasha appeared to contemplate the request, before nodding slowly. While none of her shouts or threats had even alarmed him, her pleading eyes and wary face caused him to crumble. He didn't want to see her unhappy. "Very well." He conceded. Taking a deep breath of her scent coating the room, he tried to hold it in his lungs as long as possible, and strode through the door, closing it behind him.

Kagome released a sigh, turned and attempted to head back to her bed before she spied a red object from the corner of her eyes. Changing direction swiftly, she realized that Inuyasha had left his shirt. Wondering whether she should return it to him, she decided against it. Instead, she moved cautiously toward it, listening intently for any signs of the hanyou returning to demand his clothes. However, it appeared Inuyasha had forgotten about. Picking up the discarded shirt, she smiled: it was warm, and smelled strongly of pines, woods, mixed with a touch of wildflowers. Slipping back under the sheets, she snuggled tightly against the shirt, her nose buried in it as she allowed the scent to kill all her misgivings and confusions. Kagome fell asleep within seconds, feeling safe as she dreamed of pine forests and meadows.

* * *

Friday morning brought with itself a light drizzle and cloudy skies, but Kagome had slept like a baby the whole night through, clinging tightly to the shirt from which the calming scent was emitting. The gentle rumbling of her alarm clock switching to the jazz station roused her. Fluttering eyelids lifted themselves, revealing dreamy liquid browns. Ignoring the gentle music playing in the background, she yawned and stretched like a feline, feeling refreshed, pointedly ignoring the scrap or red peeking from under her dawn-colored comforter. Taking a moment to orient herself, she slipped off the bed to turn off the alarm clock, before grabbing a sport's bra from her drawers. Contemplating for a moment, she choose her favorite pair of low-rise jeans and a cashmere high-collared fawn shirt with three-quarter sleeves – on exam days, comfort came before everything else, not to mention it appeared as though it was rather cold outside.

'Note to self: buy slippers', Kagome reminded herself as she walked into the bathroom, the soles of her bare feet meeting the cold tiles and sending a chill up her spine. Brushing her teeth swiftly, she took a quick shower. Her hands were through and precise, even as her mind preoccupied itself by reiterating all the formulas and their derivations she'd need to know for the test. It took her less than fifteen minutes for her to be ready and downstairs. To her ultimate surprise, Inuyasha appeared to be still asleep.

"Good morning." Kagura greeted her cheerily. "Sesshoumaru and Dad are already at the office, something about a conference meeting with their partners in the States. Because six o'clock in the morning corresponds to three o'clock in the afternoon for them, yesterday, both of them left rather early. But Mom will up soon; she arrived home late as she was going over the last minute details with the staff members of the charity event for tonight in the fight against AIDS." She explained. Kagome could only continue to marvel at how much time the Lady Izayoi, in her exalted status, spent helping the less fortunate.

"Is Inuyasha still not up?" Curiosity tinged the wind demoness's voice as she peered into the stairway behind Kagome, bringing aforementioned girl out of her thoughts.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know, Kaze-sama…"

"Simply Kagura would do" The older woman interrupted.

"Yes, Kaze-sa… I mean, Kagura-san." The younger girl smiled sheepishly, having momentarily forgotten that the Takahashis didn't hold with formalities in this mansion. Sometimes she still was amazed that she was included in such a day to day occurrence in her dealings with such an illustrious family. Of course, she had no doubt that with their resources and power, they had probably done the most thorough research on her background in the past decade and apparently, she'd passed. "I haven't seen him yet." She continued.

"Then he might be late." Glancing at the Gucci watch adorning her slender wrist, she wrinkled her forehead. Turning, she dropped two packets of sugar and half a container of cream into a cup of steaming coffee. Her gaze soon found Kagome's again. "Would you mind waking him up? Or he won't have enough time for his morning coffee, and if that happens, each of us is in for a bad case of earache." She winked, but her statement gave Kagome a good estimate of just how cranky Inuyasha would be if he didn't receive his daily dosage of caffeine.

"Not at all." She quickly assured her, turning to take stairs, missing Kagura's rather mischievous grin.

* * *

Trying to open the door adorned with Inuyasha's symbol, she wasn't surprised to find it locked. However, she was surprised to discover that there was no response when she knocked.

"Inuyasha?" She called, again harshly rapping her knuckles against the frame. "It's time to rise, or we'll be late!"

Still no response.

"Inuyasha?" She called again. When she still received no response, she gave up on the door. Instead, she stepped into her room, vaguely remembering that Inuyasha had forgotten to lock the connecting door. Reaching for the door handle, she wondered briefly it locked on contact, and was pleased to find that it didn't. Seconds later, she stepped out of familiar territory and into the unknown.

Kagome blinked, trying to clear her vision. For a split second, she believed that Heaven and Hell had met and combusted to form Inuyasha's room. Bold silver interwoven with fiery red and unfathomable black marked the walls. If not for the thick silver lining, his room would have resembled Hell. However, now, it radiated power, authority, and danger: all aspects which Inuyasha exuded in each breath and move. In style and structure, it resembled much like hers, but whereas her room gave light and warmth, his sucked the light and reflected it as part of itself. Flickering on the light-switch next to the frame, she was delightfully surprised by a warm glow of a single paper lamp rather than the glittering bright lights she'd expected to the shine from the elegant chandelier or the strategically placed floor lamps in each corner. Biting her lip one moment in indecision, she squared her shoulders and continued to inspect the room by the soft radiance illuminating the chamber. Next to the door sat a heavy desk, complete with laptop and various assortments of documents he apparently had been reading, and a thick book lay haphazardly on an edge, open with a highlighter right next to it. Kagome unconsciously raised her eyebrows: she had been under the impression that Inuyasha did not understand the concept of studying. Shaking the ridiculous thought from her head – he might have been smart, but that still did not mean he'd be able to absorb all his knowledge through osmosis without actually reading it – she continued to inspect the room. To the right of the desk were a set comprised of five drawers, each one neatly labeled with its contents, and a printer sat securely on top of it, equipped with paper and a stapler within reach. All of them were the darkest black Kagome had even seen.

Only four feet above the desk were two sturdy oak shelves nailed to the wall, complimenting the book shelve on the opposite side of the printer. Her mouth dropping open, she was stunned to see that his books were organized by subject, and then height. Peering closely, she realized that half of the volumes were in foreign languages, among them English, German, Latin, French, and Chinese. 'What the heck?' Kagome furrowed her brow. Did he honestly know all these languages? She herself knew only enough to recognize the languages (with the exception of English – but only because she had been studying for the LSAT), but did not have the faintest idea what the titles meant. Some were thicker than the side of her head, and not a single one looked to be a novel. She spied a further, smaller shelf of the left side of the bigger one, and this time, she smiled. For this one was made of redwood, and held famous plays, dictionaries, fantasy novels, and – to her great delight and surprise – an entire genre of books like Awakening by Kate Chopin, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin, and Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte. 'So, he likes feminist novels.' She mused to herself. 'Who'd have thought?' Further down, on the lowest rung, there was a stack of satiric comedies by famous authors as well as thick volumes of historical novels on illustrious royalties of the ages past. About to move on, she noticed a set of magazines partially hidden by a glass ornament in shape of a leaping dolphin. Cautiously moving it aside, she curiously pulled one out, and nearly snorted – the words "Playboy" in bright letters stared up her. 'Figures.' She mused. 'he _is_ male.'

Further left, with its back aligned after the wall, was a full-length leather couch, so plush as though it had never been used. Directly opposite was the singles seat, complete with a foot stool at the perfect length. Between, the love-seat fitted exactly into the ninety-degree angle created by the two sides of the wall and the enclosed space between the three seats housed a delicately crafted crystal coffee table, and even in the dim light, Kagome could make out the soft edges and precise lines. With the crystal table came a build-in wine cabinet, and Kagome raised her eyebrows to notice that the hanyou seemed to prefer French red wine at least two decades old; she had pegged him as a hard liquor or vodka, maybe even brandy, type, but apparently Inuyasha had more class than she had thought. Tucked neatly into the open space further on the wall was an expensive set of stereo complete with a high stack filled with CDs of every kind, ordered alphabetically and by genre. Directly next to the stereo was another niche holding a 42" LCD TV placed securely on a dresser, complete with glass doors, a set of game controls, and what appeared to be every DVD and game ever published.

On the side adjacent was the walk-in closet, the mirror reflecting the darkness of the opposite wall, and Kagome was surprised to notice the height of the mirror cut off exactly the silver margin on the ceiling, making the room appear even larger and darker than it already was. Though her hands itched to open the closet to see whether Izayoi's worry of her son's trouble in color-coordination rang true she fought back the urge as a sign of respect. Just because he decided to invade her privacy did not give her right to do it, too. After all, two wrongs never made a right. The gilded portrait of a golden mermaid lounging on the sand – adorning one side of the closet – was odd, but natural. It spoke of blue water, fine sand, and splashed different colors in contrast to the dark and red of the room, yet it seemed to fit perfectly fine with the surrounding. On the other side, instead, was a picture of a blood-red butterfly, leaving a trail of shimmering dust trail in its wake. A dresser next to it had exactly five drawers, again each labeled with a kanji character for its contents. Kagome bemusedly realized Inuyasha's room was most likely any burglar's wet dream. After all, there would be no need to search for things with all the labels, unless he purposely mislabeled the contents – something she would definitely not put past him.

Kagome stepped further into the room, startled as her bare toes met something soft and plush. Her mouth dropped open – the silk carpet was a royal blue and 22' by 16', and if her eye was right, hand-woven and probably cost more than her motorcycle, which wasn't exactly ten a grand. The edges were whiter than snow and embroidered with a howling dog in full flight and entwined around its body, in intricate lines, was the kanji for the word Inu – there was no way they sold it in stores, it must have been custom-made. The carpet was so flush that Kagome felt like she could sink in it. Amusedly, she wondered how soft of a bed it would make. She mentally made to a note to buy some furnishings herself for her room. After all, she'd be there at least for half year, so she might as well as add some personal touches.

The full-length window next to it held brand-new heavy red curtains through which the sunlight filtered, lightning everything around as if on fire. The darker side of Kagome reveled in the raw power the sight filled her. The beautiful darkness engulfed the flames, and she glorified in the feeling of mastery it offered. She swayed, watching in fascination as her shadow blocked parts of the sunlight, yet the flames seemed to always twirl around her body, no matter how she twisted.

A gentle snore broke the magic, and Kagome turned swiftly, opening her mouth to wake-up the slumbering hanyou, but the words died in her throat. For there, lying on the sheets, was Inuyasha, as naked as the day he was born. His defined arms clutched his pillow, and he was drooling, absently smacking his lips. His chest was plastered to the covers underneath him, so only his backside faced Kagome, but the sight of his round behind and powerful thighs were more than her mind could handle. Kagome did the only thing her brain could think of (and it definitely woke the hanyou up): she screamed bloody murder.

* * *

Kagura raised her head from her coffee at the resounding shout that reverberated throughout the mansion. Raising her eyes to the lady who had just entered the room, she chuckled. "I believe Kagome has just found your son, Mom."

Izayoi grinned. "Oh dear. I better make certain both are still alive."

Still smiling to herself, Izayoi moved toward the staircase, marveling at the girl who had managed to bewitch Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome had no idea what had possessed her to scream her head off, for now she was faced with an angry hanyou, who – completely heedless of his nudity – was glaring her with an expression of doom.

"Where is the fire?" He snapped, irritated.

Kagome blinked. "Fire?" she repeated, as though he had uttered a foreign word.

Inuyasha swung himself from the bed, taking enough notice of her discomfort to wrap the sheet around himself, before nailing her with a look of absolute exasperation. "Unless there is an emergency," he began patronizingly, "normal people do not tend wake others by screaming as though they've discovered their first white hair." Kagome opened her mouth in outrage: was he calling her vain? But she never received the chance to vocalize the retort dancing on the tip of her tongue as he continued. "Only witless individuals believe the most theatrical way is the best; any being with an intelligence higher than that of a beetle realizes serenity is a trait much desired nowadays and attempts to avoid any needless dramatics."

By the time Inuyasha had finished, Kagome was so indignant she was surprised she was still breathing. First he accused her of self-absorption, and now he called her a simpleton?

"Very well." She replied with forced calmness. Her victories on the floor were not won with shouting matches, but irrefutable logic; she was not about to lose that coolness now. "In the future, I shall let you oversleep, then."

Shooting him a last icy glare, she prepared to stomp from the room, only to hear Inuyasha cussing up a storm. Incredulous, she slowly turned to face him, her eyes wide. "Pardon me?"

He barely spared her glance. "What the fuck do you want now, wench?"

She scarcely acknowledged the name-calling, still trying to recover from his colorful vocabulary. Her face flushed a startling color of red as some of his more choice words registered. "Nothing." She managed to squeak, and before the amber-eyed male could interrogate her any further, she fled the room.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the slamming door before shaking his head in bewilderment. "Strange woman." Then he proceeded to take the fastest shower in the history of hanyou-kind, determined not to give his father an excuse to dream up sadistic ways to punish him. He shuddered as he remembered Inutaisho's words during his last torture session. '_Perhaps a wife will tame you, Inuyasha'_. Like hell he was going to give his father another reason to toy with that idea!

* * *

Fleeing Inuyasha's room in a haste, Kagome growled under her breath as her bare feet slipped on a fallen page of a newspaper, nearly sending her crashing headlong into a cabinet. Regaining her balance just in time to save herself from a disgraceful fall, her eyes sought the offending piece of danger. However, she did a double take as the picture registered in her mind. Her orbs grew wide, her jaw going slack in shock. There, right on the front page, was she in the arms of one Hojo Futarumo. Dropping to her knees next to it, she scrutinized the picture. No, it was no mistake, nor were her eyes playing tricks on her. If the picture wasn't proof enough, the caption and a quick scan of the article confirmed her fears. Her sight darted to the top left corner, and her brow furrowed in consternation. The paper was dated Tuesday; so why had not anybody warned her of it, instead of laying it there in floor to give her such a rude awakening? And since it was in the house… "Oh, what must the Takahashis think of me?" She mumbled, hiding her face in her hands.

"What must we think of what, dear?" A melodious voice floated from the end of the hallway.

Kagome jumped a foot, barely muffling a cry to see the gentle face of Izayoi. "Izayoi-sama." She stumbled over her words. "I did not realize you were there." She hastily tried to hide the newspaper, but managed nothing more than to draw Izayoi's attention toward the crinkling edges which her foot was furtively pushing into a unobtrusive corner.

Raising an eyebrow, the older woman rescued the pages. Scanning the article quickly, she gave a soft laugh at the end.

Kagome wanted to die of mortification.

"Oh dear." Izayoi continued to smile.

"I'm sorry." Kagome muttered, a little unsure what she was apologizing for, but certain it was the appropriate response.

"It's alright, dear." Izayoi assured, placing a motherly arm around her. "We of all people know how the paparazzo enjoys embellishing each story so that the result only contains a few grains of truth. Everything else is speculations, and more often than not, it turns to be out to be false. With no juicy details, how can it keep its readers entertained?"

Kagome frowned. "So the paparazzo tells its readers what it wants to read, rather than newsworthy events?"

Izayoi shook her head. "No, the paparazzo does what it needs to sell itself; very few of the newspapers and magazines are government subsidized – they are profit-seeking investments. Most of their income is received from advertisements posted in their papers." Izayoi gave an elegant shrug. "It is like a vicious cycle. The more subscribers and readers they have, the more money they can ask of a spot in their paper. The more money they receive, the more eager they become to attract new readers and keep the old ones."

Izayoi paused, before winking rather playfully at the pensive girl. "Besides, wouldn't the passionate reunion between the youngest teacher Shikon ever hired and one of their brightest students be a newsworthy event?"

Kagome could swear her cheeks resembled over-ripe tomatoes. "It's nothing like that." She hastened to correct. "Hojo and I are old school-mates, and that scene" she waved a hand the picture "was a pure accident. He managed to stop me from falling when I… was a bit unsteady on my feet. I did not realize someone had captured it on film."

If Izayoi noticed the hesitation in her sentence, she made no indication. "You don't have to explain, dear." Turning her eyes toward the space behind Kagome, she inquired. "Is my son awake?"

Remembering the scene rather vividly, Kagome smiled ruefully. "I believe so, Izayoi-sama."

"Excellent." Izayoi asked no more questions, and for that, Kagome was grateful. Every time she looked into those lovely lavender eyes, she felt like the woman knew much more than she was letting on. It made her slightly uneasy, though Izayoi's manner was both light and cheery. "If Inuyasha is not moving quickly enough to evade a tardy, perhaps the fact I am making lunch for you both will accelerate his pace."

"Oh, please, don't trouble yourself, Izayoi-sama." Kagome swiftly replied. She didn't want to be a burden.

"Nonsense. It's no trouble." The older woman rejected just a quickly. "That cafeteria food cannot be healthy." And then she was gone, leaving Kagome to wonder once again whether the Takahashis were for real. No one in her circle did their own cooking unless they had a passion for it, especially not if they had as good a cook as Ichigo had proven herself to be in the last few days. That woman made the best cream puffs and braised salmon on this side of the continent. Just the thought of it made her mouth water, and she couldn't wait to know what other tricks Ichigo had up her sleeve. Maybe she'd be able to pick up a few tips.

"Going to leave that paper to allow more people to stumble upon your shameless behavior?" A snide voice remarked. Kagome startled, only to see Hana slip smoothly around the corner, a cruel smirk deforming her lovely features. The raven-haired girl shuddered – Inuyasha's smirk spelled disaster for her precious virtue, but Hana's spoke of unspeakable horrors she wished to inflict, and at that precise moment, Kagome was unsure which she preferred. And she had no doubt the newspaper had been left there deliberately by the owner of the clear topaz eyes glaring hatefully at her. However, she gathered her wits quickly and lifted her chin.

"Perhaps no one would be in such danger had you been vigilant of your duties." She remarked icily, implying the maid's incompetence.

Hana stiffened. "Lord Inuyasha is perfectly satisfied with my service."

Kagome's expression didn't change, though she conceded that the maid was certainly not a brainless idiot if she had managed to catch the hidden meaning. "_Service_? I do not doubt it."

Hana flushed, understanding the slight inflection of Kagome's voice. "That's none of your business!" She defended.

Kagome stayed quite for a minute, studying the maid. She grudgingly conceded that Hana had a point, and perhaps her comment earlier had been rather rude. She hadn't had the time to even touch the cleaning supplies since she moved into the mansion, but her room was spotlessly clean: no visible dust whatsoever, the carpet flush and clean, the toilet bleached and polished, and the sink and tiles gleaming like crystal. Her room was as orderly as ever, and Hana – so far – had managed to refrain from wrecking her belongings, unlike she'd feared in the beginning. Furrowing her brow, the dark-haired girl continued to scrutinize the other girl, barely noticing Hana's discomfort. Kagome had to admit that Hana was extremely pretty, with clear topaz eyes and hair the color of firelight framing a heart-shaped face adorned by a plush mouth, a gentle nose, and impossibly long lashes. Though small and petite, Hana had more curves than the PCH with clear, golden skin. Next to her, Kagome suddenly felt like a six-year old playing dress-up. And Hana clearly had a brain behind that gorgeous exterior; Kagome wondered just how much depth the girl contained.

"You are a cheetah youkai." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Hana looked taken back for a moment, but then her eyes narrowed. "And I wager that bothers you."

Kagome shrugged, wondering how Hana had picked up on that particular sentiment, and not quite sure herself as to why. "Why should it?"

Hana's smile oozed satisfaction and malice. "Because I am part of the neko clan, and you believed an inu-youkai would dislike that particular scent. It may mean less competition for you." She slinked closer. "Well, let me clear it up for you." Hana's eyes drilled intently into Kagome's own brown ones. "It is only the scent of lynxes he hates. I consider myself blessed to have been of the cheetah breed."

"Why?" Now Kagome's curiosity was spiked. Metsuki was as lynx youkai, and Kagome found her extremely pleasant; she had always been kind and sweet. Why did Inuyasha hate lynx youkais? "Why lynx youkai?"

Hana simply stared at her for a second. "Miss Higurashi," she began coldly, "My duties are to oversee the hygiene and the orderliness of the second floor, not play 'Interrogation' with you." She inclined her head. "Now, as you pointed out earlier, newspapers lying on tiles present a haphazard to any one taking this path, and as the Takahashis have been nothing but generous to me, I would like very much like to eliminate any dangers to their health." The fact that Kagome was not mentioned among those the paper could present a danger to was not lost on either of them.

Without another word, Hana swept away, leaving Kagome to wonder just how deep the Cheetah's relationship with Inuyasha was that she knew so much about the mysterious hanyou.

* * *

Kagome was a bundle of jittery nerves as lunch rolled around. Sitting at what Inuyasha had called the 'usual' table – located right under a large acorn tree heavy with falling nuts – with the hanyou, Sango and Miroku, as well as Haku, Ginta, a pretty brunette by the name of Elaina, and a gorgeous scarlet-eyed demon named Hiten, Kagome stared desolately at her unopened lunch box. Inuyasha had already started on his, and the rest of the group did not seem to notice her discomfort.

"I suggest you start eating." Inuyasha advised, somehow managing to talk with his mouth full. "Souten and Manten will be here in a couple of minutes, and they love my mother's cooking."

Hiten looked up, obviously in a sour mood. "And what am I, chopped liver? How come I am not taking into consideration when Izayoi-sama has decided to grace the two of you with her culinary skills?"

Inuyasha growled. "Because your brother and sister are not – as you put it – taken into consideration, either. I am just warning Kagome."

"I'm a bit nervous." Kagome murmured softly as Hiten pouted. Her hands rose to play listlessly with the zipper on the lunch bag.

Sango raised an eyebrow as she started munching on her burger. "About wha…" She suddenly stopped talking, looking surprised. "Heh, this spicy chicken burger actually tastes fairly decent." She took another large bite.

Ginta made a choking sound. "There is nothing_but_ spice. Kinda like having a fire going off in your mouth."

Sango laughed. "What can I say? It's one of the advantages of being human; we are not sensitive to strong food. Think of all the wonderful tastes you are missing out on because you can't stomach it." She picked up a bottle of mustard and dangled it teasingly in front of the wolf-demon. Ginta turned a sickly shade of green.

"Keh, that's why being hanyou is the best." Inuyasha had finished his lunch in record-time – apparently he loved his mother's cooking – and was inching toward Kagome's untouched one. "Great food with strong senses…"

"…and a life-time of mockery." Elaina's voice was sweet as a nightingale's, and there was a wealth of compassion in her lovely eyes. Inuyasha froze, an unreadable expression flashing in the cold orbs. His golden gaze darted around the perimeter, but nobody was looking at him. They – with the exception of Kagome – all knew why Elaina had done that, but that didn't mean they enjoyed it. A sudden hush fell over the table.

A second later, the monk's bright and cheery voice surrounded the eight occupants. "I love Fridays!" Miroku shouted loudly. "Two full days of no school."

"Right." Sango caught on quickly, following Miroku's lead in trying to restore some normalcy to the environment. "Going to theaters, the beaches, malls…" Nobody saw the need to mention the chilly weather prevented any excursions to the beach.

Quickly, everyone but Kagome and Inuyasha started a conversation about inane events, trying to cover up the awkward moment. They were some of the coolest kids in school, and thus, they had a reputation to maintain. It was not wise to lose sight of that at a place where money, status, and reputation was all that separated the royalty from the rabble.

"Hey," Kagome intoned softly, realizing Inuyasha had still not moved. "I think I really understand the concepts and calculations of the Production Costs. Thank you so much for helping me." She brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Inuyasha didn't need pity – he needed someone who would treat him as Inuyasha no matter what others said or thought.

Inuyasha chose not to respond. Instead, he opened her lunch bag almost violently, and in one swift movement, he removed the lid of the Tupperware, placing it before her. Kagome's eyes widened: the Tupperware was split into seven separate compartments, and each one contained a part of her meal. On the top right hand corner were a half a dozen nigiru-sushi with braised eel and smelt egg, in the upper left corner was an orange, sliced into bite-size pieces, while the middle contained shrimp tempura. The bottom four parts enclosed orange beef, broccoli and mushroom, rice, and a cup of green tea, respectively.

"Now that's what I call a balanced lunch." Haku had slid over to the seat next to her, and was now smiling charmingly at the raven-haired girl. Kagome felt herself blush. The dragon demon was extremely handsome, with jet-black hair, laughing dark eyes, and chiseled features. He was muscular and build, but not bulky, while his easy-going manner made her feel immediately at ease.

She smiled at him, and sighed. "Well, it is a good idea to keep one's body healthy and fit."

Haku gave her a once over, his eyes raking her form appreciatively. Her fawn shirt molded to her round breasts and showed off the indention of her trim waist. Her jeans, though not tight, outlined the gentle sloping of her hips and her long legs.

"Definitely fit, I'd say." He smirked, and Kagome blushed further. Neither acknowledged Inuyasha's warning growl.

Grinning more widely, he produced a single red rose from behind his back, and handed it to the blushing girl. "So what does a pretty lady like yourself say to a date to tonight's ball?"

"She's going with me!" Inuyasha was unable to keep quiet any longer.

Haku sighed dramatically. "Ah, damn. You always did have the best of luck with women, Yash." He winked at her. "But make sure to save a dance for me."

Kagome gave a shy nod. "Certainly."

"Haku, let her eat!" the hanyou sounded thoroughly annoyed.

Haku grinned, well acquainted with Inuyasha's temper. "Sure. The pretty lady here wouldn't look so pretty if she'd lost that figure." He grinned rakishly at her, before excusing himself.

"That was rude." Kagome rounded on Inuyasha the minute Haku was gone from earshot.

"So you liked him hitting on you?" Inuyasha growled, grabbing a spoon from his bag and digging into her lunch.

"It's was only some harmless flirting!" Kagome protested, her fingers absently stroking the petals of the rose.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, noticing the gesture, and brought a spoonful of food to her lips. "You like roses?"

Kagome lowered her eyes. "No one's ever given me roses before."

The hanyou frowned, irked that the first to grace her with such a gift had been Haku. "Open up." He commanded. When she shot him a startled look, he gave a short bark, and Kagome obediently opened her mouth on reflex, allowing him to feed her.

"What about Valentine's day? Surely you've received roses then?" He continued with his interrogation, determined to get to the bottom of this.

She shook her head, swallowing quickly in order to respond. "Never. It was always candy, cards, and…" She broke off suddenly, looking very embarrassed, and quickly grabbed a sushi piece, filling her mouth.

"And?" Inuyasha prompted, curious to her expression.

Kagome only shook her head, chewing busily. But Inuyasha was patient, waiting until she'd finished the bite to prompt her again. She ignored him, taking a moment to comment on the spoonful he'd fed her.

"Nice. The beef is juicy and tender, the rice fragrant and soft, and the broccoli and mushroom fresh and flavorful." She took a deep whiff of the tea. "It smells wonderful."

"Kagome…" The tone indicated just what exactly he thought of her changing the topic.

"Please, Inuyasha, drop it." Kagome pleaded. But the hanyou shook his head. However, when she still refused to answer, he knew it was time to pull out the big guns. "Perhaps, it would be more profitable if I did a little research and called up some of your old class-mates."

Kagome quickly grabbed his arm, her eyes full of terror. She could only imagine the catastrophe if he managed to get the number of one of those idiots who'd sent the notes. "Wait, I…"

"Yes?"

Taking a furtive look around, and after making certain that no one was watching them – at least for the moment – she whispered low enough only for his ears to hear "They were invitations for a night in a hotel room."

The spoon broke with a loud snap. Immediately, five sets of eyes focused on them, and Kagome squirmed, uncomfortable to be the center of attention. Inuyasha was too stunned to notice the looks.

"How cute." Sango snickered, eyes zeroing on the utensil. "You're feeding her."

"Inuyasha's training for motherhood." Miroku remarked, grinning devilishly.

"Who's the unlucky mother?" Ginta called out.

"Yes, Inuyasha, which unfortunate damsel have you managed to seduce into your bed again?" Miroku lecherous nature was showing through again.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hiten, snorted, apparently still miffed. "It's…"

"Yajima Hiten!" Elaina's sharp call cut through the thunder demon's answer, obviously unhappy with what he would be saying.

"… Higurashi Kagome." Miroku finished off.

Two things happened simultaneously. A pair of soft arms wound themselves around Inuyasha's neck, while Kagome, murderous intent in her eyes, reached out for a handful of acorns. Taking four – one between each of the fingers on her right hand – she fired them off all at once, two of them hitting Miroku right between the eyes, one after another, while the third bonked him on the nose, and the last one made contact with his forehead.

"Ow!" Miroku protested loudly just as the new voice remarked. "Well, I'm jealous: the lucky girl to have found favor in the eyes of the youngest son of Inutaisho." A pretty girl Kagome recognized as a sophomore seated herself elegantly on Inuyasha's other side, smiling sweetly at everyone present before she kissed the hanyou chastely on the cheek. "What's the matter, handsome?"

Kagome kept a growl at bay at the other girl's affectionate display, but relaxed as Inuyasha swung an arm in brotherly fashion around the younger girl, and she seemed completely comfortable with it. "Don't worry it about it, sis. Kagome here took care of it."

The girl giggled, her eyes twinkling. "My big, strong brother needs a girl to defend him?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Sister?"

The girl smiled friendly, again. "My name is Souten." She introduced. "Inuyasha has taken care of me ever since Grade School, so he's like my big brother and he treats me like a sister; since my own dear brother was too busy picking on me." Her gaze found Miroku who was still grumbling under his breath. "That's a neat trick, firing off four acorns at the same time. Precise, quick, and definitely useful. Now, super-girl, what's your name?"

"As loud-mouth" she shot Miroku a scathing look "there said, my name is Higurashi Kagome."

"Ah!" Souten scarlet eyes, the exact same shade as Hiten's, lit up. "So you're the one Inuyasha's been talking about! It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"He's been talking about me?" Kagome wasn't sure whether to be anxious or not.

Souten gave a soft laugh at Kagome's look. "Don't worry, it's only been good things."

Kagome still looked unsure. She seriously failed to think what she'd done so far in the presence of Inuyasha that could be considered 'good'. Perhaps he'd mentioned that she was a hard hitter? The raven-haired girl sincerely hoped not. She doubted that would be a recommendation for a friend.

Inuyasha looked embarrassed. "I just said that she'd skipped a grade."

"And that's more than you'd be able to say about most of the student body." Souten reminded him. She smiled at Kagome again. "Well, now I know who to look for when I need help in my studies."

Deeming that part of the conversation finished, Souten turned once more, and regarded the swivel-eyed Miroku with clear fascination. "So, how did you learn that neat little trick?"

Kagome smiled, her eyes locking onto her best friend. "Sango taught me when we were little."

"That was only to protect yourself, not to…" Sango protested, but bit her lip quickly.

"Yes?" Kagome never lost her focus, daring the older girl to finish her sentence. She knew Sango had been about to protest the use of her own technique on the houshi, but that would have been admitting that she actually cared about Miroku's well-being, and both of them knew exactly the rumors that would result from such a revelation. But Sango was not one used to keep her emotions to herself; she was direct, forth-right, and known for speaking her mind. Here was a battle between Sango's two most basic instincts, and Kagome enjoyed seeming her squirm. After all, Sango had just thoroughly embarrassed her by drawing attention to herself, and a little payback would even out the score.

"Nothing." The older girl mumbled quickly, averting her eyes.

"I knew it was nothing." Kagome smiled sweetly – a little too sweetly.

Souten looked between them, and voiced what everyone was thinking. "Am I missing something?"

"Don't worry about it." Sango quickly assured her, relieved when Kagome didn't contradict her. Sometimes, the raven-haired girl was vicious.

"So, where's Manten?" Inuyasha inquired, fetching another spoon and continuing to feed Kagome.

Souten rolled her eyes. "Sucking face with Yura, where else? Which reminds me" her scarlet orbs pinned the hanyou. "I believe you'll be receiving some sort of challenge from him for sleeping with her."

Inuyasha shrugged. Manten was strong and fast, but so was the hanyou, and the thunder demon was definitely no match for his skills.

"Well, I'm done." Elaina rose in a fluid motion, tossing her head and causing her long and thick chestnut locks to tumble down her back in a magnificent waterfall. "I'm heading to class; see you guys later." Without waiting for a reply, she hosted her bag, and strode towards the hallway.

Kagome quickly roused herself as well, and pushed her unfinished lunch toward Inuyasha. Grabbing her own bag, she slid from her seat. "Bye-bye." She waved a farewell, before running after the other girl who had just turned a corner.

"Kagome, don't forget we have a test in ten minutes." Inuyasha reminded her.

"I know! I won't forget." She called back, catching up with Elaina as she turned, placing herself outside of the hanyou's sight range.

"Wait, Elaina, was it? Could you tell me…"

The brunette stopped, but did not turn around. "Higurashi Kagome." She acknowledged.

"Yes." Kagome replied, unnerved that Elaina refused face her. "I would like to know…"

Elaina interrupted her again. "Nagasaki Kikyou's cousin?"

"Yes." Kagome replied, frustrated at being cut off of twice. "I was wondering why…"

"Then you can just keep on wondering!" Elaina snarled, finally turning to face her, and Kagome involuntary took a step back at the pure hatred shimmering in her violet eyes.

"Excuse me?" Kagome was unable to comprehend Elaina's sudden hostility.

However, the other girl didn't answer. Instead, she shot one last contemptuous look toward Kagome, before leaving without a backward glance.

Kagome stood there, her mouth open, all thoughts of her exam leaving her.

* * *

Two hours and twenty one minutes later, the chalk-white students trotted out of their last class into the streaming sunlight, two-thirds of them babbling about funeral plans. Inuyasha, instead, was snorting in disgust.

"Wimps!" He said haughtily. "It was not that bad."

Kagome refused to answer. She wasn't all that sure that she did _not_ need to make arrangements for a funeral. Sango's ashen face mirrored similar thoughts.

"I don't even remember reading about Returns to Scale." The older girl muttered.

Inuyasha only shrugged. "That was actually one of the easier problems. With the Cobb-Douglass function already given, all you had to do was take the given numbers, plug them in, take the derivative to find out the value of 'a' and 'b' and then add them together. If the sum equals exactly one, then it's constant returns to scale, if it's larger than one, then it is increasing returns to scale, and if it's less, then you have decreasing returns to scale." He paused thoughtfully. "I believe there was a footnote at the end of chapter six…"

"Footnote at the end of chapter six." Sango intoned faintly, looking even paler.

"I couldn't remember how to find the optimal combination for work and capital." Kagome mumbled, her face pasty.

"Find the MRTS" Inuyasha promptly answered. "By setting it equal to the price of work divided by the price of capital, you find out the value is one to one, which means that Capital and Work is equal. Because 'a' and 'b' are both 0.5, the optimal number of hours worked is exactly 100. And if I remember correctly, it also asked for the Total Cost, and that turned out to be 400."

"And profit maximization on problem 14, with a price of 50 and Total Cost equaling to 100 plus 10Q and Q squared?" Sango pressed.

"2 approached are available." Inuyasha began. "You can either use Total Cost and Total Revenue to find the profit, respectively denoted by TC and TR, or you can use Marginal Cost (MC) and Marginal Revenue (MR), whichever you prefer. I personally believe the second approach is simpler. You just set MR equal to MC, since the slope equals zero at its maximization point, and since MR is equal to price of the good, and take the derivative of Total Cost and set them equal to each other…"

Both girls had stopped listening somewhere around the third sentence. Now, Kagome sidled carefully next to Sango, and whispered. "How much do you think our grade will be affected if we murdered Inuyasha and his perfect score?

"Non applicable." Sango replied just as softly, eyeing the maniacal glint in Kagome's eyes warily. "It's a capital offense to kill Inuyasha, and with us dead, would grades matter?"

Kagome sighed, re-focusing her attention on the hanyou in front of them, who was now muttering about the professor's inconsideration by not specifying the assumptions and instead leaving them to speculations.

Sango turned disturbed eyes upon her friend. "There were assumptions?" She whispered, horrified.

Kagome looked equally unsettled. "Not according to me." She exchanged a significant glance with Sango, and both strode forward simultaneously, clapping a hand over the hanyou's mouth.

"Not another word." Sango threatened.

"We might not be able to physically kill you," Kagome continued, "but we could always detach some parts of your body."

Inuyasha didn't even appear to hear their words; instead, he puckered his lips and placed an open-mouthed kiss on the younger girl's palm, allowing his tongue to teasingly draw a circle. Kagome snatched her hand back as though she had been burned.

"Delicious." Inuyasha murmured, amber orbs darkening in a sensual promise.

Kagome flushed, and looked away.

"Right, I almost forgot." Sango tossed her head, determined to change the topic from their testing results. "You mentioned about being nervous about something during lunch. What was it?"

Kagome sighed, shaking her head. "It's after the fact now, but I was nervous about the exam."

Sango laid a hand on the other girl's shoulder, giving it an encouraging squeeze. "Don't worry." She assured. "You'll do fine. The School Board wouldn't have allowed you to skip a grade if they didn't think you'd be able to handle the work load."

Kagome gave a grateful smile, though she was still troubled.

"Inuyasha?" She spoke up. "I'll be taking my bike back, all right?"

The hanyou laughed. "Geez, since when do you ask my permission to determine your ride?"

Kagome blushed furiously, wondering when she'd fallen into that habit. "I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't waste time waiting for me." She protested.

Inuyasha continued to smirk. "Sure, wench."

Kagome sighed and turned. "Well, I'll be heading back then."

However, the hanyou caught her hand quickly, and with an inexplicable emotion in his face, he gently pressed his fangs into the inside of her wrist. Kagome cringed and hissed in pain, but Inuyasha refused to release her. Kagome continued to whine and turned uncomfortable eyes upon her best friend, but her plea died a miserable death halfway up her vocal cords. Sango was watching the scene with a calculating look, her features as unreadable as Inuyasha's. Kagome yelped softly as the hanyou retracted his fangs suddenly; that had hurt more than when he had first bitten her. Curling her wrist protectively to her chest, she breathed an inaudible sigh of relief to notice that the puncture wounds were not bleeding profusely, before turning angered eyes upon the white-haired male.

"What was that for?!" She growled. She longed to suck on her wrist to soothe the stinging, but placing her mouth on a spot where Inuyasha's had been previous was not a welcoming prospect.

Inuyasha was unfazed. Instead, he slapped her lightly on the ass, earning himself a surprised squeal, and pointedly began walking in a different direction. Stopping a short distance away as he recognized the missing footsteps, he turned toward Sango, and demanded. "You coming, or what?"

Sango looked a little uncertainly between the hanyou and her best friend, before she gave a quick nod. "Yeah. I'm coming." Waving a bit to the startled Kagome, she hurried to catch up with Inuyasha.

For the third time that day, Kagome had witnessed a question with no answer. 'Perhaps Fridays were cursed?' She mulled, as her confusion mounted to heights necessary to surpass Mount Everest . Shaking her head in exasperation, she determinedly ignored the curious part of her that screamed for explanations.

* * *

"I assume you haven't told her yet." Sango murmured, glancing at the white-haired male lounging casually against a pillar of her manor. Her parents were off on a business trip and Kohaku would be spending the day – and night – at the Higurashi's townhouse, so she had the whole place to herself: one of the biggest reasons why her and Inuyasha had decided to start – and hopefully finish – their project at Sango's.

The hanyou shook his head, watching her pass every security measure installed. "No." He affirmed.

Sango raised an eyebrow as the retina scan was completed and she was now being subjected to fingerprint scans. "Because you don't trust her?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "She hasn't earned my trust yet."

Sango only gave a nod, and began to type in the 16-digit code to open up the gate. Next to her, Inuyasha gave as close to a genuine smile as he could. Sango's ability to sense what he could not say and accept his reasons – whatever they were – made her special and one of his closest friends. She never questioned his motives, but acknowledged the tidbits he let slip. Her powers of deduction and loyalty had earned her a place as a trusted companion of the suspicious hanyou. Of course, coming from a prestigious family background did not hurt. And for some inexplicable reason, the strong-willed exterminator had charmed both his father and mother to the point where they doted on the girl like a favored niece. Also, Sango was down-to-earth and lacked the snobby attitudes so common in their circle. The girl was like a ruby in a crowd on diamonds; rare and special but not deemed as worthy as those around her.

The gate creaked open and Inuyasha flattened his ears at the high-pitched noise. "Shit, San! When was the last time you oiled this thing? Sometime in the last century?"

Sango shot him a wry glare. "No, Inuyasha. Unlike those with youkai blood, ordinary humans' live-spans do not usually cross into the triple digits."

Inuyasha snorted. "Ordinary my ass. Try telling that to the last five youkais you slammed into prison and they'll tell you a great deal on how ordinary humans differ from you."

The exterminator chuckled softly, leading the way into the hall. Sango bypassed the large foyer, breezing into the kitchen only to return a moment later with a large pitcher of iced lemonade and a tray of hors d'oeuvres. Setting both on what she had deemed her 'personal workplace on projects' – otherwise also known as the dining table – she flopped down on a hand-carved cherry wood chair. "Hey, Inuyasha? Are you ready?" She called out, realizing the hanyou was nowhere in sight.

"In a sec." A voice sounded from next room. Footsteps echoed in the empty house before Inuyasha stepped into her line of sight, a pensive look on his face. "San, that weapons collection on display in the other room… Are they made from…" Inuyasha trailed off, sliding into a chair next to the girl.

"Youkai bones?" She finished for him. "Yes."

"How old?" Inuyasha's attention sharpened suddenly.

Sango sighed. "Why the sudden interest? You've passed that case every time you've been here – which is quite a bit – and you've barely mentioned it before today."

Inuyasha didn't reply, but repeated, with much more force "How old?"

Sango barely kept from rolling her eyes. She knew the hanyou wouldn't be that easily deterred. "From ancient to modern, though some are only replicas of the real things."

Inuyasha gave a curt nod, and started pulling out his notes as to avoid looking at her. "Yeah, I noticed. Like the replicas of Tessaiga and Tensaiga."

Sango was silent for a moment, watching him. Inuyasha was always a bit sensitive when his past came up. She didn't push for more, though she knew there was a reason he had specifically mentioned the twin blades. Inuyasha would let her know when he was ready to talk about it.

Placing his notes on the ornate table, Inuyasha debated whether to confide in her. Sango was one of his best friends, but that still didn't mean that she was privy to all his secrets. 'She's never judged you.' A little voice reminded him. Inuyasha contemplated for another moment, reaching a decision. Sango had stuck with him through everything in the past eight years, and she had earned the right to know the truth. But, his mind reasoned, she didn't need to know everything about the legend, just enough to ease her curiosity. He would decide when she earned the right to know the deeper youkai secrets. Besides, it was likely that she could help him.

"You know the legend of the two brothers, the twin blades, and the Shikon no Tama?" He asked.

"Naturally." Sango replied promptly, no hesitation in her tone.

Inuyasha hesitated for another second, shuffling the pages in his hands. "I was driving Kagome home three nights ago, so she could pack." Inuyasha paused, before gazing at the girl again. "Did you know that Kagome's grandfather collected relics from various religions and legends?"

Sango suddenly smiled. "Of course! How could I not know?" She choked back a laugh to explain. "On Kagome's fifteen's birthday, he gave her a mummified kappa hand as a talisman. Then, on her sweet sixteen, her grandfather presented her with petrified oni's tongue as a good luck charm. The year afterward, she received the preserved remains of a stuffed three-eyed bird. And when she left for college…" By this time, Sango was so overcome by laughter that she became unable to utter another word.

Inuyasha leaned forward eagerly, intrigued despite himself. "Yes…"

Sango started choking, trying to bring her laughter under control. "He gave her" she chuckled again "six petrified legs of a centipede youkai, advising her to sleep with it under her pillow. Apparently, it would ward off nightmares and misfortune!"

This time, Inuyasha joined Sango in her mirth. "So what did she do with all of them? Speaking of which, were they even real?"

"Oh, they were authentic all right." Sango confirmed. "I took a peek at a few of the objects, as she opened all her presents in my presence. As to what she did with them… "Sango gave another chortle of laughter. "Ever heard of Buyo?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, the name triggering a vision of her in the nurse's office. "Her cat?"

"That's the one. Any clue to how much that orange ball of fur weighs?"

Inuyasha was thrown by the unexpected question. "Since you called him a 'ball of fur', I'll take a wild guess and say quite a bit."

Sango laughed again. "That's putting it kindly." Lowering her voice, she whispered conspiratorially as if imparting a heavily-guarded secret "Buyo weighs close to 10 kilograms."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "And it's still alive?"

"Yep. Now, take another wild guess and tell me from where he gained all that additional weight."

A slow smile broke out on the hanyou's features. "Don't tell me…"

Sango continued to laugh. "Yep."

Inuyasha made a disgusted face. "He actually likes things that have been dead for a couple centuries?" Suddenly, something Kagome had said once resounded in his head. 'But certainly, Inuyasha. I am certain that Buyo's food would work just as well for you. After all, aren't both cats and dogs carnivores? And considering the fact he hasn't died yet, it's safe to assume the food is non-toxic' He shuddered inwardly; had she also been referring to the preserved remains of creatures long dead? He sincerely hoped the girl wasn't quite _that_ cruel… however, considering how unhappy Kagome had been with his comments – not that he could blame her, hell, the chick was an excellent cook – he wouldn't put it past her.

Sango only shrugged. "Well, it was definitely 'special'." She grinned at him. "It's quite rare to see petrified or mummified anything listed among the ingredients of modern cat food. Besides, Buyo will eat anything that moves – doesn't matter if past, present, or future."

Inuyasha grabbed his throat in an expression of absolute distaste. "What did Kagome's grandfather think about the cat eating all his presents?"

Sango continued to grin. "He spent most of her birthdays chasing the cat around, yelling about how youngsters nowadays don't appreciate antiques. At their place, Kagome's birthday usually marks the day jiji-chan exercises the most." Her gaze became reminiscent but never lost their mirth. "He spent the day chasing after the Buyo screaming about how kids nowadays have no respect of the old ways."

"Old ways? Ways as in how kids don't twist themselves into pretzels to follow their elders or ways in how people were raised or ways how women were supposed to act?"

Sango rolled her eyes. She should have seen that last one coming 'Chauvinistic pig!'. "Yes to all three, though you forgot the most predominant – respect for the legends, myth, and supernatural."

Inuyasha snorted. "Well, the old man certainly is a bit senile. He should have gotten her interested in diamonds, instead. Hell knows they take long enough to form… and it's the family business."

Sango pursed her lips. "Well, they say a diamond's a girl's best friend, but that doesn't hold true for Kagome. She was never fond of them."

"Oh?" The hanyou raised an eyebrow – that was a first. "Then what does she like? Emeralds, rubies, gold…"

"None of the above." Sango laughed. "Actually, she is very fond of pearls, though the occasional topaz or platinum makes her pretty happy too. As far as precious stones go, she likes sapphires the best – as long as they are dainty and delicately made. Kagome hates gaudy jewelry; she absolutely loathes them – something about how people don't know how to show love and try to make it up with a big wallet. She once mentioned that if anyone presented her with a rock larger than her eye, she'd label it as granite and call the guy desperate." She looked at Inuyasha slyly. "Why that sudden curiosity? Thinking of buying her something nice?"

The boy's reply surprised her, for he laughed. "Better not."

Sango seemed unconvinced. "No?"

Inuyasha continued to grin. "If I buy the chit a rock, Miroku would feel like he has to match a similar gift for his newest flavor of the month. And considering he doesn't like her all that much already after that acorn incident, I feel it prudent…"

"… not to test his patience by forcing him to pay for jewelry." Sango finished for him with a matching grin.

Inuyasha laughed, and winked at her. "Great minds think alike."

Sango's smile was wry. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not." Then she rolled her eyes, pitching her voice as though proclaiming an infallible truth "The distinction between a ningen and the mighty supernatural youkai has just blurred." The last sentence fairly oozed sarcasm.

The words triggered Inuyasha's return to their previous topic. "Speaking of the supernatural, Kagome mentioned a prophecy…"

pPushing her ponytail over her shoulder, she tilted her head, shuffling the two-hundred-and-so pages before her. "So?"

Once again, Inuyasha hesitated. Tugging the sheaf of paper from her hands, he began flipping through them in order to avoid looking at her once more. "She mentioned a prophecy." He repeated.

Sango was nonplussed. "So what? Old legends have tons of prophecies. Kagome was not brought up the traditional Shinto way, but listening to her grandfather must have caused her to remember some of the tales he wove."

Inuyasha continued to avoid looking at her. "There was an unfulfilled prophecy about ages past in one of the legends…"

Sango shrugged, wrestling to extract a page from the stack in the hanyou's hand while he kept a firm grip on the others. "And? Jijii-chan is full of them. He talks about them all the time."

"And the prophecy of the two brothers, the twin blades, and the youngest Takahashi and his mate?" Inuyasha snapped.

Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha noticed Sango freezing in digging through her bag. 'Bingo!' He thought. She definitely knew something. However, a second later she continued as though nothing had happened.

"Ah." Sango offered carefully.

"Well, what do you know?" Inuyasha demanded impatiently when it became apparent that she did not feel inclined to reveal more.

Sango chose not to answer.

Inuyasha huffed in annoyance. "Tell me what it said." Sango still ignored him. "Damn it, San, I _need_ to know!" Inuyasha was nearly roaring at her.

The chocolate-haired girl bit her lip, indecision warring in her cinnamon-hued eyes. "Wouldn't it be more appropriate to ask Kagome? She began the story, and it might be better to receive the full legend rather than bits and pieces or a biased version from someone else?"

It was with great difficulty that Inuyasha managed to restrain his temper. "Well, halfway through the bitch clamped her mouth shut as though someone had threatened to rip her tongue out if she uttered another word. Personally, I don't think anything but a threat to do that could have _opened_ her mouth again. And you know me, I'd rather not detach such a delectable appendage from her. It could come in useful…"

Sango was too tensed to be amused or irritated by the hanyou's lecherous mind. "What about researching it?"

Sun-kissed orbs rolled dramatically. "Would I be asking you if I could find it online or something? I must have gone through half-a-dozen manuscripts about ancient relics and there isn't a mention of a prophecy _anywhere_! Makes one wonder why those old geezers decided to go into history rather than myth… heaven knows they'd make a lot more money that way." Her golden gaze found her, and frustration ripped through him at her continued resolution to not look at him. "Damn it, San, what is so important that you can't tell me?"

"Have you tried other educational sources?" Sango inquired instead, staring at her papers as though they foretold the stock market rates for the next decade.

Inuyasha sighed, running a frustrated hand through his sterling locks. "Haven't found anything, and it's definitely not from the lack of trying. I told you, I have gone over at least a dozen history books and an unknown number of horrifying manuscripts, and not a single one talks about the contents of the prophecy, though two of them mentioned a prediction. You'd think these historians would not leave something that important out. What's the point of mentioning it if they refused to speak of the contents?" Inuyasha cut himself off. "So, tell me what you know. Please, San."

There was a long moment of silence so staggering and heavy that it was suffocating. Sango's cinnamon eyes had become hard and cold, boring into Inuyasha's golden eyes, as though if she stared long and hard enough she could be able to discern and decipher the lurking secrets of his soul. Finally, she sighed. "I had hoped this day would never come." Standing up sharply, she motioned for Inuyasha to follow her.

Curious and somewhat apprehensive, the hanyou followed her. His golden eyes widened when Sango stopped right before the display case, her long fingers digging into tiny niche partially concealed by a large boomerang. A second later, the niche made a giggling sound, before the display case swung aside right in front of the hanyou's startled eyes. The blank wall behind it began to reform, allowing a monitor the size of a notepad to materialize from which a voice issued: "Voice check, please."

Sango opened her mouth and began to sing. The hauntingly beautiful melody rose and fell in harmonious waves, telling of a woman faithfully awaiting her husband to return from the war, of her crushed hope to finally realize that he would not return, her ghost lingering still, crying mournfully for her lost loved one. Though the song was short, but by the time Sango finished, Inuyasha felt the woman's pain as acutely as if it were his own.

"Voice check confirmed." The mechanic voice broke through the spell, and the hanyou shook, irrationally angry at the emotionless tone. "Please verify your identity."

"Sango Susanne Kuwajima, slayer, first class, lieutenant, code pink, 6783-2386-5433-6654-9970-6217-8474-6521." Sango rattled down the thirty-two-digit number as though it was as natural as the tea she drank everyday.

"Thank you. Please proceed." The voice fell silent and Sango stepped forward, drawing an indistinct symbol on the pad. At Inuyasha's curious look, she explained "Fingerprint check and unlocking pressure." Both noticed she had omitted telling him what the symbol had been.

A second later, there was a soft beeping sound and the wall slid apart, followed by a retreating crate of steel, a brick fence, a flaming wall, and finally a purifying barrier. By the time a small entrance was revealed, Inuyasha's mouth was hanging open; even if someone managed to break in, it would be virtually impossible to pass all five sets of defenses without the proper codes. Something extraordinary had to be hidden here. However, Sango stepped confidently in, and called back to him, "Make sure to follow my steps exactly to avoid triggering the defenses."

Inuyasha frowned, his eyes following Sango's sock-clad feet. "And what might those defenses be?"

"Arrows, chains, ropes, laser beams, and the like." He could almost hear the smirk in her voice as she continued nonchalantly. "Just the regular stuff."

"Wouldn't it be safer than for me to stay outside?" He groused sarcastically, irked that she believed he'd be clumsy enough to set off the alarm.

"Why not?" Sango commented, and this time he could definitely hear her amusement. "Provided, of course, you are able to retrace your steps."

Grudgingly, the hanyou conceded that she had a point – everything looked identical, and since he hadn't managed to figure out a pattern yet, there was no choice but to keep up with Sango. It was a better choice than accidentally stepping on the wrong tile and being shot to death. Heaven knew his spirit would never live it down; having survived so much and then being killed in a dark corridor by pre-programmed ningen weapons was downright the most disgraceful way to die. His sharp eyes spied the little holes in the bricks – just large enough for jumbo-sized arrows to pass through – and sharp edges peeping out between the walls. Judging by their distance and arrangement, he had to guess they were the kind used in medieval animal traps in which the prey was held immobile by ropes and then clearly pierced through by a square of spikes coming from opposite directions. He shuddered; it was an extremely painful and messy way to die. And he had no desire to experience it first-hand. Vaguely, he wondered how many other devices were installed.

"How much longer?" He called.

"Patience is a virtue you desperately need to learn." Sango's voice was overly smug. "Anyway, we are here."

Sango had arrived a little circular room, which was dimly lit by an ornate chandelier. Taking a closer look, Inuyasha realized that it wasn't the room that was circular, but rather the bookshelf that lined the walls – filled with dusty volumes, the youngest looking older than his great-grandfather. Sango, however, gingerly slid one – that appeared to the oldest, dustiest one – from the shelves. Using his enhanced eye-sight, he was able to make out the cover image: a pentagon inside a circle, each point interlinked with another in a never ending spiral. The leather of the cover looked fragile and worn, but the symbol's lines were bright and distinct, appearing to glow almost reddish in the low light. Inuyasha took a step forward, reaching for the book. But he jerked his hand back as though yanked the minute his fingertips grazed it – the book was warm, as though it had been lying in the sun for hours.

Sango glanced at him sharply, and there was no surprise on her face. He took it to mean that she had guessed his reaction, before she turned to head back so swiftly around as though she suddenly could not bear to stay in the niche another second.

"Let's go back," she murmured. And for once, Inuyasha followed her without another word. This time, walking back, Inuyasha gave up trying to figure out a pattern; instead his mind was focused on the secrets the book might harbor. The hanyou desperately wanted an answer to his questions, and it seemed that he finally was getting somewhere.

But alas, it appeared that Sango had different ideas.

Once back by the display case, Sango marched – there was no other way to describe the way she moved – to his backpack, and carefully allowed the book to slide among the folders with a reluctance as though giving away her firstborn.

"Hey, I was about to read that!" Inuyasha protested, reaching for his bag.

Sango stopped him with a stern look. "Not now," she told him severely, before a quick smirk slid across her face. "I've given you one what contains one of my family's deepest secrets; the least you can do to repay me is to get started on this infernal thing called a project." She handed him the stack of two-hundred plus pages.

Inuyasha snorted, silently relieved the heavy air had cleared with Sango's last remark. "Remember, this is a _partner_ project. What do you mean, _I_ should get started? You've a part to do, too."

"In that case," she held out her hand "You can spend a couple other sleepless nights wondering what Kagome's been hiding from you. And I'll spend that time figuring out what the professor wants."

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath, irritated that Sango was secure in the knowledge that his curiosity wouldn't allow him hand back that book. "You don't play fair."

Sango simply shrugged. "Nothing in this world is free, you know."

Heaving a long-suffering sigh, Inuyasha finally conceded. Yanking out seven pages hiding inconspicuously in the middle, he held them out to her. "Thank you for wasting finite resources," He offered sarcastically. "Kill the whole forest while you're at it, why don't you?" Waving his hand holding the stack of papers, he continued "These are the only ones you need to complete the project."

Sango did not appear the slightest bit interested in this lecture; instead, her eyes followed Inuyasha's hand, before she snatched it from him. An eyebrow rose in consternation as she quickly skimmed through them. "Is this a joke?"

His answer was a shrug. "How so?"

"Balance sheet, Cash flow statement, Income statement, and Retained Earnings are all we need? With a couple pages of explanations on some of the stuff?"

"This _stuff_ is grouped into assets, liabilities, and equity – please address them by their proper names." The hanyou pretended to cringe at her improper usage.

Sango was not amused. "That's it?" She snapped.

Inuyasha was offended. "You're doubting me?"

"Hell no!" A slow grin spread across Sango's face. "If that's all we need, then I'll take it any day. Anything beats having to rummage through all that."

Inuyasha could only sigh. Was there any point in arguing with her?

Sango, however, was still eyeing him, and it was making him uncomfortable. "Geez, girl, take a picture – it will last longer."

She scared the hell out of him when she didn't rise to the jab, but continued to smile as though she had just discovered the secrets of achieving a higher education – and maybe she had.

"That's it." She announced, pinning him with an authoritative glare. "I'm claiming you as my partner for the rest of the year."

"I wasn't aware I could be _claimed_" He retorted.

Sango was nonplussed by his less-than-friendly attitude. If putting up with his mouth meant a dozen less hours spent per project, she'd welcome the trade with open arms. "You know what I mean."

Inuyasha suddenly grinned. "Get in line." He told her. "Miroku made me promise I'd do the next project with him since you got to me first this time. " He struck a cocky pose. "Apparently, I'm a hot commodity."

"Miroku?" The girl snorted, her delicate nostrils flaring. "You know you'll end doing the entire project by yourself if you partner with him."

Golden orbs twinkled at her. "True." He grinned. "But think what he'd be doing while I'm getting us a good grade."

Sango cringed at the mental image. She could image only too well what the lecherous monk would be doing in the mean time: dreaming up pranks that would end with both of them getting expelled – if anyone could catch them. Normally, she'd welcome some distractions from the monotony of her mundane school life; except, Inuyasha and Miroku's pranks usually resulted in unwelcome outcomes for the rest of the student body. She vividly remembered that time when – somehow – the two of them had managed to get hold of the water supply designated for refreshing the shrubbery, and exchanged it with oil – greasy, unrefined, metal oil. For those unfortunate enough to be in the vicinity when the faucets had turned on, it meant hours of scrubbing before strands of hair could be separated again. Needless to say, the entire grasslands on and around the school grounds had to be replaced. Or that other time when the two boys had disappeared off hiking for a weekend, and cleared every pond in the fifty mile-radius of leap frogs, only to set them loose during the lunch hour after locking all the exits with a master key Inuyasha had swiped from his father's study … It was like one of the ten plagues had broken out in the cafeteria as people screamed, with a few more dramatic damsels fainting. Or that memorable time when they had placed a dozen dung-bombs in a classroom, forcing everyone into the hallways where the air was so thick with tear-gas that it was nearly impossible to step into it. It had been an unpleasant choice between either option. And of course, the two devils had made sure their excuses and alibi were air-tight in order to avoid coming to school and being linked to the incident. No, having those two together with no supervision and nothing to occupy _both_ their time was a disaster waiting to happen. There was a reason Inuyasha and Miroku had been best friends since kindergarten – it was more than their mutual love for women.

"Give me a fair warning of the next fiasco happening inside the prestigious Shikon University." She growled.

Inuyasha stared up at her with an utmost innocent expression. "Whatever do you mean, Sango-chan?"

"You know exactly what I mean!" She repeated her earlier words. If he called her Sango-chan, it meant that he was either playing the blameless card or he wanted something from her.

The hanyou only chuckled again, his head bowed over the balance sheet, his fingers flying over the keyboard of a laptop he'd removed from his backpack. "I do." He admitted. "But rest assured, I'd prefer to choose my own partners rather than others trying to 'claim' me."

Sango furrowed her brow. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

Inuyasha never looked up from his sheet. He knew Sango would not be pleased with his next answer, and her glares would be not conductive to his concentration. "There are a few people I'd like to pair up with this semester. Your best friend, for instance."

"Kagome-chan?" Sango was surprised, before she suddenly burst out laughing. "Sheesh, Yash, are you a glutton for punishment, or what?"

"Come again?"

Sango continued to grin. "Just about every person in that class wants you for a partner, whether because of your brains or… possible other benefits." She explained. "Yet you choose the one person who has shown an utter lack of interest in anything you have to offer. And may I remind you that some of those indications of 'lack of interest' have proven to be somewhat painful in the past?" She was obviously reminiscing about Kagome's violent tendencies.

Inuyasha could only shrug. "What can I say? I like them feisty."

Shaking her head exasperatedly, she decidedly ended the conversation. "Let's get this done. Both of us still have to get ready for the dance."

"Sure." Was the short answer, and she suddenly found a calculator thrust under her nose. "Calculate the Quick-acid ratio, the current ratio, and all the ratios dealing with inventory and employment."

Sango heaved a sigh. And here she thought she'd gotten out of doing work.

* * *

Muttering about arrogant hanyous and traffic jams, Kagome gunned the engine when the light turned green. She was irritated and the extended trip home – rented room, she mentally corrected herself – had not improved her mood. There was a ton of homework she'd neglected in the past couple hectic days, and she definitely was not looking forward to completing the pile. Then there was the dance that was cutting into her already over-flowing schedule, where she'd be playing the besotted mindless chit – at least in the eyes of everyone who did not know her and knew of Inuyasaha's reputation, which in other words, meant the majority of the room – forced in attendance by an arrogant and overbearing hanyou. Add that the confusions of the day and the exam from hell, and she had acquired a major migraine. All in all, it was shaping up to be a crappy Friday.

Turning onto the mostly deserted road that led to the Takahashis' mansion, she tugged off her helmet, fairly certain that she was out of range of any public speed limits and police officers. Stepping onto the gas pedal, she revered in the fierce joy of the wind whipping harshly through her long hair, allowing an unconscious smile. The soft purr of the motor under her seat and the smooth motion was exhilarating. She'd always loved how the speed made her feel free, leaving behind all her worries and confusions.

However, as she rounded the bend for the house to come into view, a question filled her that even the wind could not banish. Kagura had mentioned that none of the reporters knew of this place, but how was that possible? These noisy journalists were notoriously good at digging up information normally preferred to be private. 'Mud-diggers' were not only proficient at exposing infamous personal lives of little dirty secrets, but also renowned of uncovering many _hidden_ facts. She'd bet the whole of her bank account that there was something special about that mansion that kept the reporters away. Not that she could imagine what that would be. There had to be a repellent force surrounding it since she hadn't seen any attacking youkais that sent all uninvited guests scurrying for cover. And even if the mansion entailed these protections, she should have been surprised that none of these 'guests' hounded Inuyasha at Shikon University. There was no way he could just casually serve press members for lunch without any objection. Also, with the fame and money came a public image he'd have to uphold. She doubted he had the ability to act as he pleased and yell and storm at people holding microphones under his nose. Having personally experienced Inuaysha's temper, she doubted he'd handle it well. Aside from reporters, the half of Shikon Unviersity's population had to be dying to know where he lived. A shudder coursed through her. Stalkers were sometimes comical, but most of the time they were downright scary. And she had to desire to get personally close and intimate with one, whether she was the object of obsession or not. She returned to her previous thoughts. Even if Inuyasha's hanyou reflexes were good at avoiding unwanted admirers, there should still have been a horde of people waiting at his car every day just to discover where he lived. Yet she'd had not encountered any unwelcome presences near his car – as a matter of act, people _avoided_ parking next to him!

Her brow furrowed as she neared the gates opening the tall mansion. Judging from how the sheer amount of people who reported even the tiniest bit of gossip, she was silently grateful that whatever stopped the story from spreading in relation to herself. Had there been no protection, she'd be sure that her face would have been plastered across every newspaper's front page as the mysterious girl who had moved in with Inuyasha. She internally cringed at the field day the media would have had.

Kagome sighed, determined to focus her mind on her studies rather than the mysteries surrounding the mansion as the gates creaked open without any noticeable reasons. Shrugging, she paid it little attention, guessing that the security Inuaysha had mentioned had most likely detected her presence and allowed her entry. Making a sharp one-eighty that caused the wheels to screech, she brought the cycle to stop and leaped gracefully off. Kagome shook out her hair, heaved the backpack strapped to the cycle from the backseat onto her shoulder, and moved to push her motorcycle into the monstrous garage. Once having stored her precious ride in its designated space, she stepped up to the front door, an eyebrow rising in surprise as she noticed a small patch of grass right by the wall curving to the wide backyard appearing to be scorched, dry and black. Pursing her lips, she made a note to tip the Takahashis about the little spot in the otherwise immaculate lawn. Or maybe she should just talk to the gardeners. However, the minute she stepped into the foyer, she was greeted by a sight that drove everything from her mind.

Kagura stood there, apparently awaiting someone's arrival, dressed in a long dark dress with a dark pink flowery print. On anybody else, it would have looked tacky and pretentious, but on the wind youkai it looked like it belonged on a runway. Next to her, Jaken was pushing a cart higher than itself which was heavily laden in what appeared to an entire cosmetic store and different swashes of colored silks and an entire array of beads, threads, and needles.

"There you are, Kagome." Kagura greeted without a preamble, apparently pleased to see her. "I'm been waiting for you."

Kagome eyed the cart apprehensively. "Whatever for, Kagura-sama?" She inquired cautiously.

The wind youkai purposefully strode forward, grabbing the younger girl's hand in a gentle but firm grip. "We need to get to you ready for tonight." She explained, towing Kagome toward the elevator with Jaken fighting to keep up.

'Oh, no! No, no, no… there is _no_ I am putting an effort into looking like a pet.' Kagome panicked – the dancing and public event was bad enough, but to actually be worked on like a Kagome Barbie as a pretty accommodation to Inuyasha's suit? Oh _hell_ no! She wanted her own taste in her get-up – as she mockingly called it in her head – but doubted Kagura would allow any feathers or shells on her person. "But, Kagura-sama, I have homework…" Kagome protested half-heartedly, steadying her footing as the elevator lurched, and cursed whoever had alerted Kagura to the dance before wondering why the youkai bothered.

The older woman waved her partially-formed objections airily away. "Nonsense. You have the whole weekend for that. _This_ is clearly much more important. It will be first time you'll be attending a public event officially as Inuyasha's date!"

It was with great difficulty that Kagome stopped herself from snorting. "I believe that is a title that every pretty girl has claimed. It is common knowledge he never goes with the same girl twice." She flushed darkly as she realized how that sounded. "Meaning no disrespect to the family, Kagura-sama…"

Kagura laughed, charmed by Kagome's frank way. "None taken, dear. You only spoke the truth." She turned to Kagome, a fierce glint in her eyes. "However, no one will ever forget you after I'm through. You'll be the belle of the ball tonight!"

Stopping before the rose door, Kagome attempted one more time to protest, but Kagura stopped her with a stern glare. "Kagome-chan, how you are dressed tonight will affect the family and Inuyasha. You wouldn't want Izayoi and Inutaisho to be placed under public scrutiny because of you, would you?"

It seemed Kagura had realized that she was sucker for guilt trips. Sighing dramatically, she opened the door, surprised when Kagura ordered Jaken in. Pursing her lips, the wind youkai glanced around, before pinning Kagome with an authoritative look. "Your dress?" she demanded.

Dragging her feet to delay the inevitable, Kagome moved like a snail, but quickly hastened her pace as Kagura began tapping her feet. Sliding open the closet door, she tentatively pulled out the dress still in its white and pristine garment bag. Wordlessly, she held it out to Kagura, suddenly anxious how the pretty dress would look under the eyes of an expert. What if she disappointed Kagura with her taste in clothes? Anxiously, she awaited the youkai's judgment.

With precise movements, Kagura quickly unfastened the wrapping, and slipped out the dress. Giving it a quick once-over, she eyed the objects on the cart, and then nodded hesistantly. "I guess it'll have to do – it might be pretty with some modifications." She glanced up. "Now, I'll work on this dress, and you go take your bath. Be out in no more that an hour!"

Kagome could only hang her head in defeat as Kagura energetically pushed her toward the bath, handing her a bottles upon bottles of cleansing items, all unscented of course.

Kagura smirked as the door finally closed, her nimble fingers already reaching for tread and fabric. Oh, there was no way Inuyasha was going to even see another woman tonight with Kagome besides him!

* * *

Finally finished! I feel like I've been run over by a truck. Anyway, next chapter will the long-awaited ball and Kouga will appear!

**Note 1:** There were numerous references referring to Thursday night when they spent the night together. Thus the lack of scent is only comparing those two nights – it does not mean that neither slept the nights before Thursday.

**Note 2:** Sorry I was away so long, but I had to have surgery for both eyes, so there was a long time when writing was high on my prohibition list.

**Note 3:** Sango's character may seem paradoxical at places, but that's because she realized Inuyasha's temperament may be volatile. Don't people act differently with different people? It doesn't mean it's 'them' as less, it just means it's another side of them.

**Note 3:** A whopping 16,000+ words on the story along, and a shocking 21,400 words including the review responses and notes. Hope it was worth the wait.

See the "Review" button down there? Please click it and make me happy, and I'll try to write faster. By the way, does everyone prefer longer updates and longer chapters, or shorter breaks in-between and shorter updates?


End file.
